


Love is a Polaroid

by Biscoote, BumblyBea



Series: I've Made Mistakes in my Mind [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 120,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscoote/pseuds/Biscoote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblyBea/pseuds/BumblyBea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill gazed over the headstone that sat in the ground. ‘Dipper Pines 1926-1990 ‘Amatur et numquam dediscor,' "He is loved and never forgotten," sprawled out in writing across it. The headstone was made of a gorgeous smoky marble, vibrant golds etched into it, along with trees carved in and growing up the stone. </p><p>Bill had designed it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to "I've Made Mistakes in my Mind." You don't have to read it first, but it will definitely make your experience more enjoyable! :^) There's a lot of references to the first book.

“This is a good spot, isn’t it?” Bill asked, gazing over the headstone that sat in the ground. ‘Dipper Pines 1926-1990 ‘Amatur et numquam dediscor’ sprawled out in writing across it. They both knew that if they had buried him under his birth name, the man would have thrown a fit. The thought made Bill smile. The headstone was made of a gorgeous, smoky marble, gold etched into it, along with trees carved into the side and growing up the stone.

Bill had designed it himself.

“It’s perfect…Thank you.” Mabel breathed as she gazed over it, her heart aching. She knew she would join Dipper one day, and the thought scared her, but she wasn’t all afraid.

She knew what was coming next, and that she would meet her brother again. The woman sighed out and lowered her eyes, leaning her head onto Bill’s upper arm as she gently squeezed their interlocked hands. “It’s odd… to mourn him and know that he isn’t even actually...gone.” She stated quietly, her eyes soft and still bright despite the hardships of the past few weeks. The woman herself had started to get weak, and her legs had begun to ache from the hike. She braced it only to see the grave at least once though.

Bill nodded slow. “I know what you mean.” He laughed out a bit weakly, sighing out. He looked up from the stone and up towards the sky, knowing the stars that existed behind the bright blue. It was a gorgeous day, not a cloud in sight, a comforting breeze blowing.

If Dipper wasn’t already in another body, they would have expected the wind to be him, but this was somebody else’s breeze today.

Bill chuckled and shook his head. “Come on, let’s get home.” He mumbled a bit tiredly as he leaned down and scattered the same purple and blue wildflowers he and Dipper had grown to love over the years. 

“You go on ahead, I want to talk to him for a minute.. Even if… he isn’t exactly listening.” Mabel said with a soft smile, patting Bill’s arm and releasing their fingers. Bill pursed his lips before nodding and staring down the hill, shoving his hands into his trench coat pockets after he adjusted his eyepatch, his thumb spinning his ring inside his pocket.

It didn’t feel right to bury Dipper in a graveyard with hundreds of other people. He didn’t like the idea, and neither did Mabel. It felt too crowded to Bill, too overwhelming.

Instead, they had bought a small plot of land and buried Dipper on a hill filled with wildflowers. Specifically, forget-me-nots. Which was a bit ironic, and Bill thought it was sweet. They got a small headstone, and it wasn’t far from Gravity falls.  So Dipper could do as they always said, rest in peace, though the soul was busy, the body was sleeping.

Bill left Dipper’s ring on his hand, not being able to bring himself to remove it. He knew that Dipper would be more happy to have been left with it anyway.

“Hey, bro-bro…” Mabel started, her hand reaching out and very gently placing on the headstone. “It’s gonna be hard without you here… But knowing you’re out there somewhere makes it easier for some reason! Even though you’re a tiny baby. I’ll be joining you soon. I hope. Is that morbid to say? Maybe. Hm... Remember… that time you and I ran off to the lake because Stan wouldn’t take us to go get milkshakes at the diner, and we were young and stupid, so we thought ‘Hah! We’ll show him, this is his punishment! Spending a day without us!’ and we ran off to the lake? And we spent the day there, and even though you were a bit unresponsive, I hadn’t heard you laugh that hard in months… And it was one of the happiest moments of my life, to hear you laugh that hard. We weren’t even that old...You already had the darkest bags under your eyes that I’ve ever seen!” She called out, chuckling a bit weakly as she tried to make light of the situation.

“A-And.. by the time the sun was going down, we finally went home, and Stan was talking to the police when we got home? My hair was in shambles and you were covered in dirt and I remember how worried he was.” She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. “I remember how relieved he looked to see us, and how we were grounded for a week after that…” She laughed a bit. “So I guess in the end, it backfired, but it was still a nice memory.” Her thumb brushed over their last name.

“I’m really glad he was able to fix you, Dip…” She mumbled. “I’ll see you soon.” the woman added, reaching into the pockets of her sweater and pulling out some glitter, and a couple daisies. She tossed them onto the grave and scattered some of the glitter. “Bwomp. There. Mabel approved.” she said with a smile, shoving the glitter container back into her pocket as leaned to press a kiss to the top of the headstone.

“I hope your new life is better, bro…”

⍙⍙⍙

Over the three years that Bill and Mabel spent together, supporting each other, they grew extremely close and often spent their days together. Soon after spending many painful days alone, Mabel moved in with Bill, back into the shack, and he took care of her when she needed it. Bill was glad to have the company, well knowing those years would've been the most painful of his life if he hadn't had her with him. 

Bill watched Mabel grow weaker as well, to her own fear and dismay, though she would often joke about ‘I should just die already!’ And Bill could tell she was eager to be with Dipper again, even though the joke was a bit morbid.

She still continued to knit even though she didn’t tailor anymore. She would make scarves and sweaters and hats, whatever she needed to pass the time, pass the days. They spent time listening to the radio, and often would just talk for hours on end. Mabel always had stuff to talk about.

If it was completely silent, Bill was sure Mabel would combust.

Bill waited with Mabel, and though he was itching to start his looking for Dipper, he knew the boy was still young, and so he didn’t rush.

But he did hope that it wouldn’t take longer than twenty years to find him.

Dipper asked if he could find him in his twenties, and he would.

After holding onto each other for those three years, Bill teaching Mabel not to be afraid of her death, and reassuring her that he wouldn’t mess up the reincarnation, Mabel passed away simply, in the same way as Dipper. Heart failure. 

Though he was sure that Mabel's gave out over excessive excitement instead of stress. 

Bill was more than happy that she hadn’t contracted an illness.

They had become best friends, and she died as his best friend, with Bill holding her hand tightly. She wasn't afraid, and they had a long conversation in the mindscape as it crumbled. The place Bill made for Mabel was filled with daisies and the brightest flowers he could conjure, along with the bluest sky. When she passed, Bill mourned, but not for long, and buried Mabel side by side with Dipper. The process was always painful, but he tried not to think about it too much, and it was always okay in the end. He'd rather he did it than anybody else. 

Only then did he start his search for Dipper.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not sure what’s wrong with the poor boy! Every now and then he wakes up screaming!” A woman cried into a receiver, her teeth biting absentmindedly on the fingernail in her teeth. “He’s either crying or talking to himself almost every night! It’s as if he can see something I can’t!” She held tightly onto the little phone in her fingers.

 ** _“I’m sure It’s nothing, babies cry.”_ ** Another woman replied, the faint sound of a keyboard tapping in the background. **_“I’ll be home tomorrow, then I can take him off your hands for a bit.”_**

The woman glanced at the clock hanging in the wall. _2:34 am_

 ** _“Is he crying now? I can’t hear anything.”_** The younger woman asked, hesitating after a moment, as if she was focused on something else.

“No, I only just barely got him to calm down. I knew you’d be awake, so I figured I would update you…”

**_“He’s been that way since I had him, I’m sure he’ll grow out of it.”_ **

"Gosh I hope so, not only is the exhausting to me, but I'm sure he must have one hell of a headache." She stopped and sighed a bit when she heard a soft sniffling and whining coming from the other room. "I've got to go, I think he's waking up again." 

**_"Alright. Sorry, Karen. Thank you for what you do..."_ **

The nanny hung up the phone, rubbing at her eyes for a moment before the sad sniffling warped into a louder sob, coupled with hiccups and heavy breathing. She licked her lips before turning and jogging into the other room. "It's alright, Abel, sweetie, I'm here..." 

"Bh..." The small boy whined, staring up at her with beautiful brown eyes, hazed by tears as he winced and kicked his feet a bit.  He reached for the woman, little fingers tensing and releasing before he latched onto the woman's shirt, letting himself be bounced a bit as he rested his head on her shoulder, dark auburn locks gracing her neck as he continued to tense and release the fabric on her collar, quieting down a bit faster than the last time. He closed his eyes with images of red and yellow flashing behind his eyelids, finally dozing off to the gentle sound of a crackling record player, though only he could hear it.  

⍙⍙⍙

On November 19th, 1993, a baby girl was born.

“Karen, have you got Abel with you?” A tall man asked, stepping out into the hall. He looked at down at a younger woman, who looked like she was worn down to hell. She looked up and smiled at the man, nodding, and lifted the small child that was on her lap up to prove her point.

“Right here, Mr. Willows.” She said softly, bouncing Abel gently on her legs. The boy was sucking on his hand, staring off at the wall. He was being oddly quiet, but Karen was horribly relieved. The man nodded and glanced at the doors leading to the room he just stepped out of.

“Alright. She’s awake now. You can bring Abel in to see his new little sister.” The man said, his voice quiet and level. As if he didn’t just watch his wife give birth. The woman nodded and looked back at Abel, smiling gently.

“Come on, Abe! Let’s go meet your sister.”

That got Abel’s attention. The child squeaked softly, hand receding from his mouth, bringing a small string of saliva with it. Karen smiled a little more, reaching down to her bag and grabbing a small towel. Wiping the brunette off, she then grabbed her bag and lifted Abel up, carrying him in one arm as she followed Mr. Willows into the room. As soon as they walked in, Abel began making small noises, and lifted his hand out to the bed where his mother lay.

“Mamma...” He mumbled. She looked up, eyes weary. A sigh fell from her lips but she smiled.

“Hello, Karen...Abel..” She murmured, reaching up and tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. “Come meet May.”

The nanny smiled and bounced Abel on her hip a little before walking up to the bedside. Mrs. Willow’s held up the small bundle of pink blankets to show both visitors. As soon as Abel’s eyes fell onto the baby’s face, he lit up and started making needy noises, leaning towards his new-born sister. Karen chuckled and shifted him in her grip, holding him out so he could get a closer look at May. Little babbling noises were falling from her small lips, and she opened her eyes slowly. Wide eyes looked back and forth, the siblings hushed at the view of each other. Then, Abel reached out with one hand, squeezing his small fist as he gripped her blankets. “Ma...May...” He began, soft. “Mabel...” Mrs. Willows laughed softly, shaking her head.

“Mabel. That’s cute. Like a little combination of your names.” She said, cradling May close to her. Abel’s eyes widened a little more and he whined.

“May...” He smiled, tilting his head to the side.

His little sister.

⍙⍙⍙

“Bh…” Abel whined, blinking slow as he scribbled on the paper in front of him. Vaguely triangle like shapes still scattered about the paper. His parents were always befuddled by it, but never questioned it. Little black triangles and yellow triangles and the gold crayon was his favorite.

“Bhi…”

May sat next to him, babbling and rocking back and forth a bit excitedly as the little infant held tightly onto a sparkly toy, teething gently on it. As soon as May could talk, she never stopped. She was laughing and smiling almost earlier than was expected. Her smile was one of the most gorgeous things anyone could behold.

Everyone adored her.

“Dip!”

Abel stopped and glanced at May, his little mouth slack jawed as he stared at her. “No!” He pointed at himself a bit sloppily. “Abel!” he cried.

Not a moment later, he was sobbing in the nanny’s arm about a dastardly headache, his knees weak.

⍙⍙⍙

Abel grew quickly protective of his sister and in turn, she hung onto him as if he was the only good in the world. Abel almost constantly be found hand in hand with May sitting in his lap quietly as he filled page after page with triangles and rectangles.

His nanny was slightly worried with the obsession Abel had with the shape, but she didn’t mention it.

It would pass, eventually.

The two siblings slept in the same room, and even with Abel’s night terrors, the two had a harmony not many siblings ever had. It was quite the lucky break for the nanny, seeing as Abel finally tamed, smiling and talking to his little sister. Even before the little girl could talk, she would just look back at Abel with a soft, curious look in her doe-like eyes, and occasionally smile widely and giggle, at Abel, or just at the ceiling, as if there was some joke they shared that no one else understood.

The two were inseparable.

The people the knew them were always impressed by how well they got along, acting as siblings and hardly fighting, life became immensely easy for the parents and the nanny when it came to the kids.

The nanny decided that Abel was just lonely, and a sister was exactly what he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Mabel passed away, the first thing Bill did was go through their house. Not in a weird, sort of snooping way, but just to grab things to help him on his journey. He spent most of his time up in the attics above the odd little Shack that he and Dipper lived in. 

Bill grabbed a lot of photos of Mabel and Dipper, a couple of them as kids, and many of them as teenagers. Though those were harder to look at. Dipper was often not looking at the camera, and the bags under his eyes were easily seen. He sighed out a bit somberly as he looked at them. 

At least it was Dipper.

He couldn't count how many times he had looked at the Polaroid, and he couldn't count how many times he had cried. Though it often wasn't blubbering, and he tried to keep a high head, hurrying fast,  but still taking his time, he bought out Mabel's house, and made sure to close up the shack so they could always come back to them if they needed or wanted. 

He also grabbed little things of Mabels. 

Her glasses, some knitting needles, and the little star necklace they had given her so long ago. He held them tightly in his palm, leaning his forehead onto his fist and sighing out slowly before he moved on. 

Bill continued to drive his and Dipper's more recent car, the Fleetline giving out in the late sixties, as it was quite old, and not exactly safe, what with having no seatbelts. But it was a good car, and Bill was quite upset when they had to turn it in. 

They decided to buy another Chevy, as they both liked how they drove, so currently, Bill was sitting in a run down, rusty Nova. 

Bill spent a lot of time walking around their old home as he waited, walking through the living room and imagining Dipper cooking eggs, walking to the living room and imagining them cuddling and watching TV together. He blinked slow at all these images flying through his head. He slowly walked upstairs, peaked into the bathroom. 

Showering together.

He sighed out and lowered his eyes, closing the bathroom door with a soft click that almost seemed to echo about the house. 

Once again, Bill Cipher was completely alone, except this time, he hated it. 

He gazed into Mabel's old room, noticing the posters and sparkles still plastered to the walls. It made him smile, and he walked to the bed, smoothing over the covers. He sighed out and walked to the closet, smiling a bit as he realized she had left one of her dresses. The demon gently dragged his hand down the gorgeous fabric and swallowed out. The world suddenly smelled like her. He chuckled softly, trying not to be sad. 

He'd see them again. 

Lastly, he stared at the door to Dipper's room, blinking and tipping his head a bit. He exhaled a slow and heavy breath as he walked to it and opened the door. He had slept in the room since Dipper had passed, but now that he was about to leave it, he became much more emotional at the idea. 

The demon bit his lip and gazed up to the window, before his eyes drifted to the bed. He tried to imagine good times on that bed as opposed to bad. It worked, for the most part, and the next thing Bill new, he had the little blanket bunched up around his face, and he had his head pressed into it, hands holding the soft fabric. It didn't smell like Dipper, not anymore. 

But it felt like him. And that was almost enough. He smoothed out the cover, went to Dipper's desk and grabbed his pens before sticking them into his pocket and turning around, dragging his hand across the wood of the door before he pressed his forehead to it and gently kissed the door. He wasn't sure what this all meant, but it felt right. 

He'd be back... One day... and with Dipper. 

Bill wasn't quite sure how his journey would go, or how to start it, seeing how at this time, Dipper would only be three. He wasn't sure what he would do if he would find him before. 

Act as some sort of guardian he supposed. 

The idea made Bill smile. 

A human somehow turned a demon into a guardian angel. 

What a surprise. 

After Bill had grabbed all the clothes he owned that he could and tossed them into his trunk with a bit of a satisfied grin, he hopped in his car and started his journey, not thinking twice about the fact that he was most likely going to live in his car for the next few years. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Wanna share some of my sandwich?” A boy with bright blue eyes and scorching red hair asked, leaning down and sitting next to Abel.

“S-sure!” The smaller boy chimed, wincing at the stutter. Sometimes he caught hold of his speech impediment. Sometimes he didn’t.

Humming a bit as he set down his own meal, which was last nights pasta. The redheaded boy broke off a piece of his sandwich and handed it to Abel, who took it generously, shoving part of it into his mouth.

As soon as the bread touched his tongue, he knew something was wrong. He began to wheeze, his throat began to feel tight and he began to panic as his knees began to shake. The other boy had a look of confusion and fear plastered on his face as he stood in front of him.

“Your face is turning red!” The little boy cried, and Abel couldn’t respond, for his throat was too horse.

“Mr. Boulos! Something’s wrong with Abel!”

Abel wheezed and gripped at his throat, staring towards the ground as fear shot through him.

This almost felt familiar.

They had to rush Abel to the hospital as fast as possible, his mother jumping on a flight as soon as she had heard, the nanny sitting by his bedside as he hummed happily, no longer worrying about todays earlier events.

“Abel, dear, you have a nut allergy.” Karen explained to him softly, having talked to the doctor earlier. Little May, now three years old and unknowing of what was going on, bouncing on her knee.

“Nut Allergy?” The little boy asked, tipping his head.

“When you eat peanuts, your face turns red and your throat swells, just like today.” The woman added. “You have to be very careful, Abel, you’re lucky you survived.”

“Survived..?”

“You could have died Abel.”

His head began to ache.

⍙⍙⍙

“Hey, what are you doing?” Abel turned his head, blinking as his friends stared at him. Glancing back at what he was drawing, and realizing it was still just triangles, he laughed nervously.

“I don’t really know.” He mumbled, pushing up his glasses. “I just…. like triangles.” He smiled and went back to drawing the shape as his friend peered at it, not a moment later, he grinned and shoved at Abel.

“You’re so weird!” He laughed. Abel looked up and rose his eyebrows. Weird? For just drawing a shape? He hummed a little, kicking his feet as he continued, but he started trailing off into drawing other things. His third grade teacher cleared her throat and the little boy looked up, big glasses slightly slipping down Abel’s nose.

“Abel, what did we say about drawing in class?” Some kids started giggling and he sighed out.  
“Not to do it, Ms. Mary.”

“Then let’s follow that rule.”

During lunch break, Abel sat quietly and stared off into space, thinking immensely through his bright little thoughts. He was stirred from them when a kid sat down, pulling out a PB&J. The small brunette squeaked and scooted a little ways away, before staring at the boy. He had blonde hair and green eyes that were trained on Abel, and he finally spoke.

“What’s with you?”

Abel blinked, slowly.“...Huh...?”

The kid pointed to his notebook, where small drawings of ghosts and triangles were sprawled out messily. “You always draw weird stuff. Triangles and ghosts and whatever. Why?” Abel brightened, excited.

“Oh!! Oh, I found this book- it’s all about all sorts of stuff. I forgot it at home but it has stuff like demons and weird creatures! And like, when I read the book, it made my head hurt and it was really cool, like I was unlocking something!” He rambled enthusiastically. The kid stared back at him as if he grew a second head.

“Freak!” He squeaked out. “You’re supposed to be afraid of that stuff!” Abel’s smile dropped and he tilted his head to the side, frowning.

“I mean...I guess so, but I think it’s cool! Have you heard about floating eyeballs?” He got excited again, sitting up and grabbing his pencil. He started doodling and the other child peered at him hesitantly as Abel drew out squiggly lines off a misshapen eyeball. “See, and they float around like this! Interesting right?” He looked back up, peering over his glasses that had slipped down his nose again.

“Mmmm.....Mmmmmmmmhhh....” The kid scooted away from him. “You’re so weird....” Abel shrugged and smiled.

“Is that so bad?” The kid swallowed and was quiet for a moment, before picking up his sandwich and looking away.

“Yeah. You’re not normal.” Abel leaned forward and picked up his pizza, biting into it.

“That’s okay. If I get to be not normal, I’m just one step closer to being p-per...pa-paranormal! Which is a word for things like demons!” He smiled a lot, chewing his bite of pizza. “Did you know those exist? Ghosts and stuff! Really weird right? People hide all sorts of crazy things.” He hummed and looked around. “I keep seeing triangles too. Like, sometimes with an eye!” When he looked back at the boy, he realized that he was gone. “Huh?” Looking around, he noticed the blonde scuttling away, looking thoroughly freaked out. Abel sighed out and dropped his head, shaking it. No one would really get how cool the supernatural was.

That is, until nearing the end of third grade. It started with the blonde coming back, though nervous, and asked him more about the supernatural. Abel excitedly started rambling on about it, and it caught the attention of a few more kids. Soon enough, Abel Willows became the talk of the school, earning him kids at his table, wanting more scary stories.

“Okay okay!” Abel laughed, pushing his glasses up. “Have you guys heard the one with the memory snatching demon?” Some kids edged in closer to him as he picked up a banana. “He’s a big, scary one who comes when you do something to upset him! He takes what he wants from you- it all hasta do with what you did to anger him. The more bad you do, the more he takes!” The kids ‘ooh’ed, leaning forward.

“Would he take my memories of my mom?”

“Or what about my dinner last night?”

“Abel, what does he look like?”

Abel smiled and peeled his banana, before looking up. “He’s a big, scary bird, and he gets angry easily. Even talking about him now could anger him enough...to take all your memories!” He shouted, and all the kids yelped.

“Oh gosh! I don’t wanna forget about my kitty!”

“Abeeeeeel!”

The kids started talking and laughing, though spooked, and Abel grinned, biting into his banana. Another success!

By the time third grade ended, he had gained a small group of friends, including the blonde boy. He became best friends with Abel quickly.

This marked the point where Abel learned how to make many friends. And he made many, but only when he learned how to make people interested in his topics instead of scaring them off.

Abel loved school.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill had no idea where to start if he was being honest. In the end, he tried using his powers to locate the man's energy, but to no luck. It was a new person. He would have the same soul, but it would be overcome with childlike curiosity. 

By now he had been looking for three years, and knew he might have to go back to Oregon and California later.

After all, Dipper was only six now. 

He sort of ended up wandering around neighborhoods on foot, walking and sometimes driving up and down streets for hours. Several times he noticed adds about suspicious behavior, and only laughed them off, continuing his journey. 

He spent a lot of time thinking. Yet again, Bill was now even more bored than ever. Sometimes he'd have to go on walks just to calm himself down.

Sometimes he'd get angry.

Angry at Dipper. Angry for not letting him die with him. Angry for making him watch his lover die. Anger. Resentment.

He would sometimes scream. To fill the silence. 

To fill his loneliness. 

Bill Cipher had been alone for millenniums, and he never minded. He was just a floating triangle with an eye. 

Apathetic, cruel, and inorganic.

Now he was a human. He was a human.

_You are human you're human **you're human.**_

_You're not human._

You're a demon, searching for a human. 

Yet again, Bill Cipher was all by himself, and this time he was lonely. He was _lonely_ and it hurt like hell.

Those days, he spent laying in the reclined seat of his car, holding up the Polaroid and staring at Dipper's happy face, his chest tight and his knees weak as he dropped his hand to his chest and stared up to the ceiling, taking deep breaths.

_Pull yourself together, man._

He would lower his eyes and sometimes cry. Generally though, he would sit up, and keep driving. 

Now, he was in Montanna. Having searched all the states to the West. Nothing. Nothing yet.

And what terrified him is the thought that he possibly missed Dipper. That he overlooked him. It was very easily a possibility. 

For the second time in his life, Bill experienced true, excruciating fear and panic as he realized this, and he knew that it was a fairly large outcome. By the time he made it to the east and back, it'd be too late. And that was only searching America. 

Bill couldn't breathe, and he clenched his throat and chest with his fists, trying to breathe through wheezing breaths as he remembered what Dipper had told him.

 _"In, out, in, out..."_  The demon recalled, and began to manifest Dipper's voice in his head, hearing him talk him through a panic attack. 

⍙⍙⍙

“How long has it been?” The man asked gently, tipping his head at the other.

"Not long..." Bill replied. “I’m in Texas... It's a big state.” Bill swallowed and kicked his feet at the dirt under his heels.

“Right,” Dipper chuckled. “You’ll find me, right?”

“I will.” Bill confirmed, swallowing at the doubt in the back of his throat.

“Promise?”

“Promise…” Bill responded, smiling gently as he curled his hands into Dipper’s hair. He chuckled softly and pulled him up a bit, leaning down and pressing his lips to Dipper forehead. He pulled back and chuckled. “I wish you could give me a hint.”

“Me too.”

Bill leaned down and kissed copy Dipper's ear. “I miss you.” He swallowed.

When he woke up, he was sitting in his car, staring up at the ceiling.

The radio drawled on softly.

Bill licked his lips slowly, looking to his side. The seat was empty. He choked up a bit and swallowed it down.

Another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short! They'll get longer as the story progresses I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

“Abel! Come on, come _ooooon_!” May yelled out, grabbing the seventh grader’s hand and tugging him into the cafeteria. Abel laughed out, holding the handle to his crimson wagon as the siblings ran around people, skidding to a stop at a table marked Abel Willows. He took a deep breath, looking down at his little sister, and gave her a broad grin. 

“Do you think I could win the science fair?” He asked, glancing to the wagon next to the two. He picked the easy topic of the sky, with stars and their visibility due to light pollution. He chose the subject based on his birthmark, freckles lining up on his right arm in the shape of the Big Dipper. His father pointed it out to him in fifth grade and ever since, he loved it. Whenever he got bored he would doodle things within the freckles and moles (a habit that never left him), leaving the birthmark standing out.

“Duh! You’re the smartest one here!” May chimed, swinging their arms. She was now in fourth grade, and she recently got into making all sorts of crafty projects. She already burned herself with a hot glue gun today, but it never burned out her shining personality.

Still as bright as a shooting star. 

Abel smiled nervously and looked around, pushing up his glasses.

“Alright. Go find mom and dad and Karen while I set up.” He squeezed her hand before letting it go, and turned to his wagon. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his tri-fold poster and began putting together his presentation, setting up a few jars of glittering water (courtesy of his sister- she thought it would add pizazz), and a diagram of stars. Pulling out his papers he looked them over frantically, memorizing his presentation for the fifteenth time.

He could do this.

Easy peasy!

As he waited for the judges coming around, he shifted from foot to foot, lifting a hand and biting at his nails and cuticles. “Mmmm...” Where was mom and dad? Did May ever find them? Suddenly he saw three judges walk over to where he was standing, a polite smile on each of their faces.

“Abel Willows?” One asked, glancing down to her clipboard she was holding. Abel nodded a little, chestnut eyes wide and owlish.

“M-Mhm.”

The woman smiled and held up a pencil. “Okay, Abel. What is your presentation about?”

Abel looked back at his poster and swallowed audibly, raising a hand. “Okay, u-um, alright.” Oh no, oh no. Was he stuttering? Oh no. “My presenta-tation is on stars and their v-visibility in the s...sky, with light pollution as my… my…” He trailed off, looking around, trying to remember the term. His chest ached, along with his shoulder as time ticked by. What was it, what was it? He racked his brain, trying to think. He knew this! He knew all of this but it was just gone, and he was incredibly stressed about it. Without realizing it, he couldn’t move any longer, paralyzed as the judges exchanged glances.

“Abel…?” Abel startled, blinking rapidly, and suddenly, his knees buckled, legs no longer working as he fell forward with a loud squeak.

“A-Aah!” People looked over as he fell, face hitting the floor painfully. The woman quickly crouched, concern etched into her features. “Abel are you okay?” She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, humiliation taking over his emotions as he looked away. Tears welled up in his eyes.

“I can’t move. Mom?…” The woman looked around, carefully pulling Abel up. He looked down at his legs, willing them to move. Why did they do this? He remembered this happening before, along with the aches along his chest and shoulder. The doctor informed his parents that there was physically nothing wrong, that it was purely mental. Chronic pains due to overwhelming surroundings. Abel was given crutches and pain medication for the aches and his legs, but never a full solution.

“Abel!” He heard his dad, and the brunette snapped his head up. His parents and May were walking towards him, and his mother quickly came up, crouching by him and the woman.

“Oh- Oh I’m so sorry about this.” She explained to the judges. “Abel has problems with his legs that make them unable to move when he’s in stressful situations.” Abel reached out to her and she held his hand gently. Slowly standing up, he bowed his head. As his parents explained everything to the judges, they looked back at Abel, who nervously swallowed.

“Abel, would you like to try again?” The woman said softly.

Abel looked up, blinking, and nodded slowly. “Yes please…” He replied, biting the inside of his cheeks. The woman straightened up with a smile, backing away. Glancing at his parents and May, who gave him a thumbs up, and then to the judges, he swallowed, straightening up on his crutches, and started again.

This time, he was better.

“Ladies and gentleman, I would like to show you my presentation on stars and how light pollution, my variable for this project, affects the visibility of them….” He began, a small smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

"-And my poor mother, with three of us, all causing havoc for her-" 

"Three? Do you have a younger sister?" 

"No, I'm the youngest actually!" 

"I have to go." 

⍙⍙⍙ 

"Did you ever look at the stars, and think, wow, there's just- this expanse of space that goes on forever and ever, and we haven't even found all of it. Most of it is just- Nothing! I've always wished I could go up to the stars." 

"Do you have any connection to them? Something silly like, a birthmark. I used to know someone with a birthmark of the big dipper." 

"No, why? That's an odd question." 

"Do you have any siblings?" 

"No...?" 

"I have to go." 

⍙⍙⍙

Bill had been searching for fourteen years. 

Fourteen years and he was tired and confused and scared. 

So many times had he stood with people, talked with them, found people who had features like Dipper's, and left without another thought. He didn't have empathy for anyone who wasn't Dipper or Mabel, and it was too exhausting to actually explain why he had to leave. So that's what he did. He would get up and leave. No goodbyes, no attachments.

He still felt quite pathetic. 

He still felt resentment. 

Currently, The demon stood at a large stone fountain, the little water babbling over the faux marble, causing the water to ripple beautifully. Copper and Silver shone through the clear liquid, and Bill was about to add one more to join them. 

 _"Please....Let me find him..."_ Bill kissed the coin, just as Dipper kissed the skipping rocks so long ago, and flipped it into the fountain. He could hardly believe he was relying on superstition at this point. He cleared his throat and turned his eyes down, adjusting his black trench coat before sighing out. 

"Excuse me, Mr.-" He heard a voice and someone grabbing his shoulder. Instantly glanced to the side, looking a bit stunned as the man standing in front of him looked... Almost exactly like Dipper. He was taller, had more scruff, but the same bright eyes and red nose. 

Bill teetered forward in his panic and surprise and fell head first in the fountain. He was submerged in water and instantly shot up, sputtering and coughing out water as he stood up and looked up at the man with a wide, gold eye. 

"A-A-" He stuttered out, cheeks turning pink as he tipped his head to the side. 

"I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to scare you! Here!" The man offered a hand to him and Bill shakily took it, letting him pull him out. "I was going to ask you if you had seen my daughter." 

Daughter. 

Daughter. Daughter Daughter Daughter no. 

He was too late. 

Bill jolted out of the fountain, sopping wet as his heart beat in his chest. 

No..

Dipper would have been seventeen...?

"H-How-How old?" 

"She's about six." 

"I have to go." 

Bill sprinted away, ran as fast as he could, pulled his jacket off, looked at the people around him.

No, no. No one. Blondes. Red heads. Women. Not Dipper. 

He was still sopping wet, and he sniffled as his nose and throat began to burn, the fear and adrenaline still pulsing through his veins. He glanced back at the man, who looked confused and tired, and Bill shook his head as he jogged back to his car and began to unbutton his vest, swallowing out shakily with trembling hands as he slicked his hair back to his head, shaking and adjusting his eyepatch as he gave up with the task, leaning his forehead onto the hot car, exhaling shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself down. 

_Keep going._

_Keep going you'll find him you will you have to find him you have to you have toyoucan'tmisshimyoucan'tyourexistencewillbemeaninglesswithout him._

Without Dipper. 

He was nothing. He had nothing. 

His life was solely dedicated to finding him. 

And Bill laughed weakly as he wondered how he had gotten here. 

A little bit of wine and a old acquaintance.


	8. Chapter 8

“Abel! Abel, are you ready?” His sister called out, knocking on the boy’s door. He opened it, letting May in, and grinned. Pushing up his glasses, he did a cheesy pose, showing off his graduation robes.

“Ready enough.” He replied, and watched a look of happiness spread over the girl’s features, a grin studded with braces spreading across her face. Suddenly, she stepped forward, pulling the older sibling into a big hug.

“I can’t believe you’re graduating, augh! Take me with youuuu!” She cried out, and Abel laughed, wrapping his arms around May, hugging her.

“Sorry, but you still have three more years.” He said, ruffling her hair. She sighed and drew away, patting her hair down and looking up at Abel. She reached up, ruffling his own hair, nodded, then walked to his desk, where his cap lay.

“Ah, what else did I expect?” She said with a laugh, looking over the design of his cap. There, a golden triangle was in the center, and in red letters around it, ‘ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED.’ She rolled her eyes, picking it up. “Fits.” She scoffed, turning back to hand the cap to Abel. He grinned, taking it and looking over it. “Seeming as how often you talk about your weird triangle dreams..”

“Someone bet me fifty dollars to do it. And how can I resist fifty dollars? Besides, it’s funny.” He said, chuckling. “Known as the weird supernatural kid, gotta keep up the rep.” Winking at his sister, he set it upon his head, and hummed softly. Looking at the mirror in his room, his reflection peered back, and the brunette’s smile slowly faded.

“Hey you.” He was shaken from his thoughts as May poked him in his arm. “You look down. Is there something you want to talk about?” Abel glanced back at the reflection, and took a deep breath, before smiling and shaking his head.

“For some reason, this feels surreal. Like I...I’ve done this before, I don’t know. God, I can’t believe I’m graduating.” He murmured, looking at May. Smiling a little, he looked over at her. “Doesn’t this feel like deja vu?”

May tipped her head to the side, nodding slightly. “Yeah, kinda. I bet it’s just from middle school. Though middle school graduation was less extravagant. Maybe it’s just nerves.” She said, nudging him.

“Maybe..” Abel replied softly, shrugging and glancing back down to her.

“The big day! This only happens like, once in your life! Graduation, broseph. This is huge, feeling surreal is a part of the experience.” May finished, a wide smile on her face. Abel nodded, feeling more at ease. Exhaling, he grabbed May up in a big hug.

“May, I’m glad you’re my little sister.” He said, laughing. She giggled, shoving at the brunette.

“And I’m glad you’re my older bro!” She called, smiling. They continued to hug until their parents called them down to go.

⍙⍙⍙

“Abel Willows.” Abel quickly stood up, smiling slightly as air horns went off, along with one of his friends blasting the x-files theme, but jumped as a loud pop came from the crowd. He recovered quickly as he realized it was May, shooting off party poppers, a grin on her face as she clapped for Abel. He grinned and laughed, shaking his head as he stumbled to the front, and shook the principal’s hand, before moving off to get his diploma.  
He graduated with a full ride scholarship to Columbia University for the physics program after his science project had won the fair, catapulting him into a world of physics and chemistry.

As he stepped down and sat back in his seat, he watched his friends go up and get their diplomas as well, the boy couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t help but get happy every time he thought about how many friends he managed to have, how many stuck with him. He was genuinely liked. Sighing out, he looked down to his lap and smiled, humming, waiting for the presentation to be over. As it finished up, he and his classmates stood, and as the photographer waited for the shot, everyone reached up to their caps.  
Someone shouted out, “WE’RE FREE!” and everyone cheered, throwing their caps up into the air. Abel laughed out, throwing his up, and watched the golden triangle disappear within all the others in the air, before they all fell down.  
Not even moments later was May toppling Abel over in a hug, and the brunette couldn’t help but feel a headache arise.

This felt all too familiar. Too familiar and yet… almost.. better than.. whatever was familiar.

Whatever that meant.

Abel decided not to dwell on it; it was his graduation and he wasn’t going to start delving into conspiracies again. He’d never hear the end of that one. He grinned wide as he picked up his little sister and spun her around.

⍙⍙⍙

Several hours later, Abel found himself at some random person’s graduation party his friend Josh had taken him to. Some people had cups in their hands, downing various alcohols down their throats, but Abel didn’t feel inclined to join. For some reason he had always disliked the idea of drinking before he had reached the legal age. The idea of even touching the stuff always made him dizzy and sick.

He was often made fun of for that; but he’d just shrug and laugh with them, somehow stringing together a joke theory about it to get them to lay off. Eventually they’d tune out and forget what they were talking to him about.Plus May made him promise not to drink, and he didn’t have the heart to break his a promise made to his favorite person!  
Music played lowly, deep into the background of chatting voices; almost like the sound of voices underwater as he curiously walked throughout the house, talking to people, congratulating each other and avoiding walking into the extremely drunk. Eventually he found himself standing next to a slightly tipsy, cute boy with dusty brown hair, and he couldn’t help but glance over to the kid every now and then, throat burning a bit. He hummed softly, along to the music, though it was mostly a subconscious effort as he tried to keep up the conversation he was having with the person in front of him. Licking his lips slowly he tore his eyes away from the boy, who seemed to have golden eyes, and he tipping his head at the person he was currently talking to.

“Abel- What the hell are you looking at-? Oh. Ohh no.” His classmate glanced behind himself and rolled his eyes. “Not again.”

Abel laughed sarcastically. “What can I say, he’s cute.” the boy replied with a shrug, giggling a bit. his cheeks were a bit pink, and upon glancing at him, one would think he was drunk. His friend rolled their eyes before waving at Abel and walking away with a soft ‘Congrats on Columbia!’

Twenty or so minutes later, Abel was sitting by himself on the couch, sucking on his teeth and considering leaving as he watched a couple making out on the arm chair. He laughed a bit before rolling his eyes and started to stand up. “Hey- You.”  
He glanced up and dragged his tongue over his teeth, opening his mouth to greet whoever was talking to him. But then he realized it was the cute boy from earlier and his head felt completely hot. “I think you’re cute and I noticed you couldn’t stop staring at me earlier. Wanna go make out in the bathroom?”  
Abel licked his lips slowly before laughing out, cheeks turning a bit red. “You’re joking.” His eyes gave him a headache, and he was having a hard time focusing.

“Not at all. Come on.” The boy grinned and offered a hand to him. Abel stared at it for a moment before shrugging and laughing, placing his hand in the other’s and standing up.

“It’s graduation night and I’ve only ever had two partners, what have I got to lose?”

⍙⍙⍙

Abel’s entire body felt as if it was flushing as he was shoved a bit forcefully against the wall, and he raised his eyebrows with a weak laugh. Didn’t know I was into dominance.  
The next thing he knew, he had the boy’s lips pressed to his, the sounds of bass hitting against walls coming from downstairs as he wrapped his arms around the person’s back, one crawling up nervously into his hair before holding him tightly as they slowly began to move their lips together, soon becoming a bit feverish and needy as he felt the boy’s hands come up to cradle his neck before they parted and he tipped his head to the side, shivering and gasping out loudly as he felt wet kisses being pressed down his neck, stopping at his collar and tugging a bit before the other began to suck and bite gently, moving up with the same amount of vigor.

Abel couldn’t help the moan the escaped his lips as he shivered and arched his back a bit, chest pressing against the other’s as he melted into his touch, his own hands becoming a bit weak, as were his knees before he let his hand glide down to the small of the other’s back, gripping the fabric tightly before he felt the boy’s hand under his shirt, gently gliding upward against his sides and torso; causing Abel’s breath to hitch before he shivered out slowly, biting his lip as he felt his skin bitten against again. He suddenly realized; and a bit nervously, that he was already starting to become less flaccid and he was surprised at how fast it was. He swallowed before pushing the kid back, tangoing a bit before the other had his back pressed against the edge of the bathroom counter, Abel pressing his lips tightly down onto the other’s as he chuckled out softly into his mouth, feeling a soft gasp coming from the boy in his arms as they held each other tightly, Abel realizing quickly that he had nails digging into his sides before he continued moving their lips before carefully sucking and biting on the other’s lips; judging his noises and realizing that he liked it, he sucked a bit harder, relishing in the sweet noises he was hearing.

The two went on like this for a about an hour longer before they were both covered in hickeys lining their neck, and they both jolted away, practically banging their heads on the wall when they heard someone knocking on the door. “Anyone in there?” A feminine voice called.

“J-Just finishing up!” The other called. Abel laughed out weakly, loudly. “We’re not gonna pull this off.”

“No, we’re not. Let’s die together, dude.” Abel giggled again, a bit high on arousal before nodding fast and licking his own lips.  
They both sort and adjusted their clothing and patted at their necks meekly before opening the door. The girl laughed and rolled her eyes at them before slipping in between them as they walked out a bit fast before stopping. “Hey, hey, I never caught your name.” The boy said as he adjusted his hair.

“Abel. Abel Willows. Yours?” he replied, sticking out his hand. He wondered if that was an awkward gesture. His head still ached, especially when making eye contact with the man’s honey eyes.

“William Cruce. It’s Latin for cross.” He took his hand and shook it, and Abel couldn’t help but smile at their situation, though his head started to ache more.

“Well, nice to meet you William. Maybe I’ll see you again sometime!’

“Please! call me Bill.”

Abel’s eyes widened, and he heard a yelp before everything went black.

⍙⍙⍙

“Seriously Abel!?”

The boy woke up slowly, blinking his eyes as his head throbbed. He swallowed and glanced up at the girl above him, slowly realizing it was May as his vision started to become normal again. “You go to a party, you pass out, we get a call from the hospital, we get here and you’re covered in hickeys. At least you’re fucking sober. Mom would have killed you! Lucky for you, only Katherine is here.”

Abel sniffled and squinted, laughing out weakly. “True.. true..” he glanced to the side before waving haphazardly at the nanny, who stuck around throughout their childhood, mostly as a guardian when their parents weren’t there, though her hair was greying even more than it was before.

“Why’d you pass out?” May was leaning over him now, and Abel sat up, feeling his shoulder ache as he adjusted, causing his sister to sit back.

His legs ached, pulsed, an all too familiar feeling. “I...don’t know..This happened before May..But you were too little to remember. Something to do with my chronic aches.” Abel coughed into his shoulder, realizing that his tongue was sore before he tipped his head back and groaned.

“..Huh..” his sister replied, worry masking her features. It soon delved into a bright, almost annoying grin. But Abel always loved that smile. “So who were you making out with?”


	9. Chapter 9

Bill cursed as he drove, feeling his car sputter out and slow down. He couldn’t deal with this. Not right now. He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked out the window. The sun had gone down almost completely. His head fogged as he pulled over and got out of the car, walking out to the hood and wondering if he was out of gas as he lifted the metal up.

Instantly he coughed through smoke, smoke seeping it’s way into his lungs as he hacked, throwing the cook of his armpit over his mouth as he slammed the thing shut, taking a deep breath before he sighed and snapped his fingers, instantly hearing the car’s engine make normal noises again.

The demon lit a small flame in his palm and looked around the highway. There weren’t any cars in sight… He was in the middle of Ohio, surrounded by nothing but darkness, plains and trees. He wondered if he took the wrong path as he glanced to the side, looking at the ground and realizing regretfully that the flowers were forget-me-nots.

He couldn't tell if the sight was relieving, or taunting and he swallowed as he felt his eyes tear up while he glanced down at the flowers. He needed something to pick him up. He knew he had to keep going, he knew that he was running out of time. Dipper would have been in his early twenties, and Bill had searched the entire country with no luck.

_This was impossible._

_You'll never find him you'll never find him you won't it's a loss it's a loss forgetforgetforget._

**_I won't forget you._ **

Bill sucked in a heavy breath before he placed a hand on the hood of his car, feeling that it was overheating, and deciding he would take a quick break. He couldn't drive if he was crying... He had before but.. he needed...He needed something to bring him back. Help him remember. He leaned down and took a handful of the gorgeous little sapphire flowers, picking a few before he moved his hand away from the flame, causing it to hover as placed the flowers on the top of the car, leaning down into it and over the seat, opening the glove box and pulling out a little brown container, filled with mementos and things that Dipper had given him. Mostly poetry and sketches and the manuscripts for his book.

He pulled back and placed that box on top of the car before getting out and closing the door, wincing as he accidentally slammed it shut. He sniffled, feeling his throat burn as he brought a wrist up to his nose, wiping at it before he jumped on the hood of the car and onto the top, folding his legs and taking the little box into his lap. He opened it and the flame next to him grew a bit bigger, providing sufficient light for him to read.

He read slowly over the poetry, flowers resting beside him as he laughed weakly at the sweet romantic words, making his heart pound and ache in his chest as his mouth watered a bit at the sweet intimate words. He laughed a bit weakly before shaking his head as he felt wet dots fall onto his hands.

Who imagined this boy would cause him to become to empathetic. 

Dipper was just a toy. Just a thing to toss around.

Dipper was a lover. _His_ lover.

Bill took a deep breath as he licked his lips, placing the sweet poetry aside as he gently picked up the manuscript, typed in small typewriter text. He read it several times over when he was taking care of Mabel, but hadn't read it once on his journey so far.

He figured now would be a good time to start again. Start rereading his favorite parts.

 _"You can't sleep?" Will asked, blinking at Tyrone. He tipped his head a bit, causing his hair to fall in his  honey-gold eyes. They were lit softly by candlelight.  "_ _No..Not quite." Tyrone responded with a soft smile, crossing his ankles as he rested his forearm on the wood of the chair he sat in, book in his lap. "There's too many thoughts plaguing my mind. Too many images." "Sounds like a drag." Tyrone laughed. "A little, yeah."_

The text was so.. Dipper. Bill could hear his voice when he read it, and that was one of the main reasons why he did it so often. It was like keeping a piece of the man's personality with him.

He closed the manuscript, slipping it back into the box before lifting it up again and grabbing Dipper's old, tattered notebook that he took with him on their roadtrips. All the little notes. All the romantic, intimate scenes that never made it into the actual manuscript, for fear of the backlash of the world. it wasn't common or normal for gays to be out in the public back in the fifties and eighties. And Bill didn't know if it was now.

Underneath that, was photos of the twins Bill had pulled from their house, to remember them. He pulled out the Polaroid and held it in one hand while he held the notebook in the other.

Dipper's handwriting caused Bill's heart to ache and more water to overflow onto his pale fingers. He turned the photo over and looked over the words he had read so often, smiling sadly down at them. _The only engagement photo we got_ _._ Fit with a simple heart.

Bill glanced down to his ring, and to the little flower ring in the box, held there instead of in his messenger bag so that it wouldn't get crushed. He sighed as he placed all the objects back in the box, placing one forget-me-not in his lapel and pressing the rest on the inside of the old worn pages, letting them be pushed against paper before he closed the pretty container, made of wood, gold inscribing scrawled about it. It wasn't custom, wasn't _made_ for Bill, but it was still one of his prized possessions.

He leaned back against the hood, staring up at the stars and spinning his engagement ring about his finger with his thumb, looking up and realizing that ursa major was right above him.

The demon smiled up at the big Dipper, and he knew he would find him. He would. And if it was too late, he'd find him anyway.

Live out their lives, side by side, watching Dipper's wife and kids grow up and knowing he still found him again. As if it was a little secret to himself. That would be okay. _  
_

Bill rolled off the car, landing a bit awkwardly on his feet before grinning wide and grabbing the box, slipping into the car and closing the door. He started it up again, cradling the box in his lap before he began to speed down the country side again.

_I'll find you, my dear, I promise... No matter what..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of prologue.

Abel woke up late the morning after his birthday, having been kept up all night. His heart was still beating fast from the sound of the fireworks just outside of his dorm, making him nearly start crying with every boom that went off all the way until nearing three am. Glancing at his clock, he glared at the bright flashing _11:48._ Dammit, he missed his class.

Sighing, he sat up, looking around his room to see that his roommate hadn’t come back from class yet. “Mmh...” Standing slowly, the brunette grabbed his glasses and pushed them onto his face, squinting as he moved to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and freshening up, he got dressed, and was out the door.

The boy’s stomach growled as he walked around the campus and veered off to a small cafe, walking inside and standing in line for food. As he looked up at the menu, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, before smiling. Holding his phone up to his ear, Abel answered it.

“Yo, May. What has you calling me?” He asked, yawning lightly.

 _ **“Bro! Are you okay? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to call you last night, I heard about the fireworks. Some kids got pulled off campus for it.”**_ Abel rolled his eyes, stepping up in line. Figures.

“It’s fine, May. Honestly, I’m okay.” His legs ached.

_**“Well how about I make it up to you anyway? My friend is throwing a party at her house a few blocks from my place, and she’s letting me invite one person. Who else to bring than my awesome Abe?”** _

The brunette pursed his lips. A party, huh? He wasn’t huge on those, but May always dragged him to them and it always ended up being fun. He always was just nervous that something would go wrong. “I guess I could make it. When is it?” Abel asked, pulling out his wallet as he got to the front of the line. He pulled his phone away from his ear as he spoke to the person behind the counter. “Just a plain bagel and coffee, please.” Bringing his phone back, he heard his sister talk.

 _ **“Tonight! I’ll send you the details, but it starts around 8:30.”**_ Abel paid for his food and moved off, shifting to hold his phone with his shoulder as he held his coffee and bagel.

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you tonight, then.” He said, sipping his coffee. He relaxed slightly as the bitter warmth spread through him, though not waking him up any. That effect faded a while back. “See ya, May.” Hanging up, he quickly got the details. Scrolling through them, he licked his lips.

This was going to be interesting.

As it was nearing the time to head over, Abel pulled on his outfit, a simple t-shirt and jeans, navy blue hoodie. Then he grabbed his old snapback, blue and white. It had a pine tree on the front, which he found almost funny, seeing as his last name was Willows.

Grabbing his keys and wallet, he left his room with a quick goodbye to his roommate, and headed to his car. It was small, old, but suited the brunette well. As he drove, the sun started to go down, leaving the sky a brilliant spectrum of colors, ranging from bright blues and deep purples to warm pinks and brilliant oranges. He couldn’t help but smile as he drove, humming to himself.

Finally, Abel pulled up to a huge house, people outside and laughing, drinking. The party was already in full swing, and it wasn’t even 8:25. Climbing out of his car, he started up the front walk, glancing around. He felt a bit crowded, overwhelmed, but felt relief wash over him as May came into sight, smiling and waving him over.

  
"Hey Abel! Sorry about that, the time was changed to seven! But I’m glad you made it bro-bro!” She called over the music that was playing. Abel side stepped a few people and smiled as he walked up to her, shrugging.

“It's cool. Though, I didn’t expect this...many people. She must be popular, huh? Your friend?” May snorted, nodding.

“Super popular. She’s actually pretty great though, I’ll have to introduce you to her!”

“Introduce who to him?” A voice spoke up, and Abel turned to see a blonde girl with straight-cut bangs look at him, heavily eye-shadowed eyes piercing through him. “Is this Abel?” The girl asked, and May hopped over to her hooking their arms together.

“Yeah! Abel, this is Pacifica. She’s the host of the party!” May chirped, leaning into Pacifica slightly. Abel stuck a hand out to her, smiling politely.

“Hi Pacifica, nice to meet you. Thanks for inviting me.” She glanced at his hand, before looking back up at him with a slightly disinterested expression.

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” She said, pursing her lips. Abel waited a moment longer before his hand dropped to his side, and he cleared his throat. May never missed a beat, nudging Pacifica’s side lightly as she giggled.

“Paz, don’t be so cold. Abel’s a cool guy! “ Abel laughed nervously, but watched as Pacifica glanced at May, then to him, before sighing.

“I hope you have fun. Or whatever.” She said, waving her hand. “May, I gotta go check out what’s happening inside. I’ll be back, okay?” She said, before kissing the girl’s cheek and leaving. Both siblings were left silent as May’s cheeks flushed and Abel’s eyebrows shot up.

A kiss on the cheek? Did that mean-?

“May?” He asked, and the girl cleared her throat, clapping her hands together.

“I have someone else for you to meet!” She chirped, and grabbed Abel’s hand, pulling him away. She looked around as Abel trailed behind, tugging at her.

“Hey, wait, are you two a thing? I didn’t even know you swung that way! May, how come you didn’t tell me?” He asked, and she sighed out exasperatedly.

“Because it just happened, quite literally. Like three days literally. I didn’t want to break the news yet but here we are! Also, what are you talking about? I’ve always been into both boys and girls.” She said, a bit defensively. Abel scoffed, laughing.

“You never told me.” As they walked through the party, he looked around. “I’m glad you found someone. She seems to hate me, but as long as she likes you, I guess it’s okay.” He squeezed her hand and she smiled back at him.

“Thank you. Now- someone to find! He’s a friend of mine, I think you’ll like him.” She said with a smile. Abel nodded and they both began to look, May telling him vague details. “Lotsa piercings,” and “Bright ass ginger,” were included. They wandered around, looking for her friend, but with no luck. After about a half hour of searching, May slumped against a wall, sighing out. “Ugh, he was here! Where the hell could he have gone?” She asked, eyes looking through the swaths of people around them. Abel shrugged, leaning against the wall as well.

“I dunno, maybe he left?” He said, but heard a loud crash, and then people coming down the stairs. It was just a few boys, running down the stairs as two others came tumbling down the stairs after them, tangled up and beating each other up. As the hit the last stair, one boy, a redhead, punched hard into the other’s gut, making him wheeze. Quickly, the redheaded boy stood, wiping at his now bloody nose as he scowled.

“I told you I could take you any day, Josh.” He said, sniffing, but slowly grinning. The group of boys near him started cheering, and the party continued. May rolled her eyes.

“That’s him, alright.”

Abel raised an eyebrow but slowly walked over to the boy, peering at him. Up close, he could see the piercings he had; a septum in his nose and many other ear piercings. May walked up with Abel, and called out to the boy.

"Hey, Oli! Meet my bro, Abel, " She said, smiling and gesturing to the brunette. The boy turned and Abel watched two bright green eyes look him over. A broad grin spread over his features, and the messy redhead held out a bloody hand.

"Name's Oliver, nice to meetcha!" Abel noticed the tongue piercing. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Tea or Coffee?” The waitress asked, her hip propped out, hair bright red and pulled into a tight bun. She vaguely reminded Bill of Wendy, and he swallowed at the memory. Soon after, he realized he was gawking at the woman, and not saying anything when she repeated the question with a quirked eyebrow.

“Coffee, please.” Bill replied softly, and a bit awkwardly. His head hurt. He glanced at the newspaper that rested on the table he sat at.

Today was the anniversary of Dipper’s death.

Twenty Seven Years.

And he had found nothing.

He swallowed dryly and listened to the empty sound of the radio in the cafe as he tried not to fall asleep on the table.

Bill had almost completely lost hope, Dipper was most likely married, possibly even with kids by now. The thought ate at him daily, and he always pushed it away. If he let his own emotions get to him; it would jeopardize his search.

The woman brought his dark coffee soon after, and he drank all of in a blink of an eye before he nodded at her and walked back outside. He had only stopped at the cafe for the coffee anyway.

At this point he only ate to live, not for enjoyment.

Dipper’s messenger bag slung over his shoulder, he spun the ring on his hand with his thumb, thinking about how time went faster when he was in his demon form. But he  wouldn’t risk it. He couldn’t use it to find Dipper. He was too afraid of forgetting his feelings. Forgetting his empathy for Dipper.

He really had been a human for too long.  

Bill spent the next few hours walking through the town, as he normally would, just walking into stores, people watching, trying to beat the impossible. He sauntered past a small bookstore, sign reading Saranac Books. He was in New York. Bill sucked on his teeth. Dark circles were set under his eyes, and his neck ached from sleeping in the car. He had been across the entirety of America, and with almost no leads. Who said Dipper would even be born in America?

⍙⍙⍙

Abel was woken up to a pillow smacking into his face and a gleeful shout.

"Abe wake up!" The familiar nickname made him groaned and he flailed his right arm, trying to grab the pillow as it continued to swat at him.

"Five more minutes May..!" He moaned.

"Nope! Get outta bed, bro! Guess what day it is!" He hummed sleepily.

"The day where you leave your tired brother alone?"

The girl snorted. "Try like the day after Fourth of July. Or, more like, your twenty seventh birthday!" He felt a weight drop onto him and he wheezed, squirming as his little sister jumped onto him. "Get up up up!" She said loudly, and he huffed and pushed her off of him, sitting up. He was still wearing the previous day's attire, a flannel plaid shirt, messy and wrinkled, and dark blue jeans. He grabbed his glasses off his bedside table and pushed them onto his face, before running a hand through his untamed brown curls.

"Give me a reason why." He said, staring his sister in the eye. She grinned, all teeth, and stood. He noticed she was wearing one of her own sweaters, a bright, robins egg blue one with red explosions on it. It was complemented with jean short-shorts, and thigh high striped socks that were red and white. It looked like she was still feeling the Independence day spirit.

Putting her hands on her hips, she leaned down and her long brown hair nearly hit Abel in the face as she spoke. "I made your favorite breakfast, you dweeb."

The man scrunched his nose, and exhaled before smiling, rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll be out in a sec." May squeaked and wrapped her arms around him, before pulling away, and whisked out the door calling, "You have six-point-two-minutes, birthday boy!"

Abel sat in his bed for a moment longer, rubbing his eyes, and sighed. "Triangles, triangles, triangles..." For three weeks straight, all he could dream about were stupid triangles. Yellow, flat triangles mixed with gold and black. It always swirled together. There was always a laugh he couldn’t identify. Weather he found it comforting or chilling to the bone, he didn’t know.

He pushed his covers off him and got up, moving to the bathroom, and flicked on the lights.

Squinting, he looked at himself in the mirror. If he was honest with himself, he did like how he looked. Though he always got deja vu from looking at himself in a mirror.

Abel pushed his sleeves up and glanced to his right arm out of habit, seeing his birthmark. Slightly darker freckles, bigger, made out the Big Dipper across his foremarm. Occasionally, it would have a marker connecting the freckles, but the lines had since faded. The boy would have never noticed the mark's significance if it weren't for his sister.

He took off his glasses, smiled and turned on the faucet before gathering cool water into his cupped hands and then raising them to his lips. He sipped from the little pool in his fingers before splashing the rest on his face to wake him up. Then he pushed his glasses up and sighed out as he stood straight again, smiling at his reflection.

"Alright. Birthday breakfast, little research, then work." He told himself.

Yeah...

Nothing could make this day bad.

After a nice breakfast, Abel and May lazed around the flat, playing card games, laughing and drawing and eating cookies that his sister made It ended up being a full blown art war, Abel's paper planes and May's crumpled paper balls. They were laughing and having the time of their life. Around seven PM, Abel got ready for work.

"It's hella lame you have to work on your birthday." May commented, sitting on the counter and biting into an apple.

"Eh, I'm not too bothered. No one wants the night shift. Plus! It gives me time to read. No one even shows up past dark." He said with a shrug. Walking over to May, he pecked her cheek. "Later May!"

She grinned, pushing at him. "Later Alligator."

⍙⍙⍙

Bill  slid into his car, defeat feeling heavy in his heart as he sat, arms weak as he put the key into the ignition and started the car with a simple flick of his wrist.

He practically jumped in his seat, whacking his knee on the wheel as he saw a tall man with brown hair walk into the Library. Bill continued to watch him and sighed. This had been happening every time he saw a brunette man with messy hair for the past twenty four years. It was tiresome and was frankly it was getting old. He decided to check the library before he left this town, though it likely wasn't Dipper.

The demon crawled out of his car once more, reaching to adjust his eyepatch as he crossed the street a bit haphazardly. He jogged into the library, pushing the heavy doors open and licking his lips as he looked around for the man. He couldn't find him instantly, and decided to wander the shelves in an attempt to find him.  The library was silent, the only sound being that of the soft push of an air conditioner as people began to file out of the large building.

Bill pursed his lips as he heard the faint footsteps of another person nearby. sensing their vague energy. Hm. Scratch that- no- no- It was extremely strong.

⍙⍙⍙

Abel's shift started at 8:15 on the dot. He hummed, setting his crutches in the back room and sitting behind the counter as he watched the library clear out when the windows stopped giving light. Though, the dimness put the library into a nice, warm setting and the man waited to turn on the lights again, enjoying the atmosphere.   
He began scribbling on his arm with a marker, pushing up his sleeve as his left hand pushed the felt into his skin, and started connecting the dots again. Humming absentmindedly, he filled the constellation with little triangles, and glanced up to see the building was apparently empty. He should probably start putting books back soon.

Abel decided to grab the the cart and stack books up onto it after he plugged his headphones in, pushing play on his phone to start his music.

_I'm a reckless mistake...I'm a cold nights intake..._

He began to sing along, pushing the cart out, and began placing books back onto the shelves, tapping the books to the beat.

 _"All my life I've been living in the fast lane, can't slow down I'm rolling freight train...."_ He grinned, bobbing his head to the tune. He placed some history books down and moved, hopping onto the cart as it rolled down through the aisle.

Bill pulled out a book, getting a bit distracted by all the titles, and stopped dead when he heard a faint voice.

 _"Whoaaa, how did it come to this?"_ He sung out clearly, grinning. _"Love is a Polaroid, better in picture!"_ He laughed to himself. _"But never could fill the void."_

Abel stepped off, now tapping the shelves and stopping his foot, singing to his heart’s content.

 _"Oh.....Oh, oh, oh...I'm gonna give relief,"_ He began, moving some books around, smiling. _"For the rain to pour heavy,"_ He tilted his head back. _"Let it fall, fall,_ " He grinned. _"LET IT FALL UPON MY HEAD!"_ He spun on his heel, holding a book as if it was a microphone.

Bill slammed the book shut in surprise, putting it back in it's shelf before peering through the cracks in the books. He suddenly remembered why he came here as his heart began to ache at the sight. He swallowed and watched the man before panicking slightly as he started to walk over in his direction.

 _"All my life I've been living in the fast lane, can't slow down, I'm a rolling freight train. One more time gotta start all over, can't slow down I'm a lone red rover!"_ Abel pushed the cart and started back to his desk, turning up his music.

 _"Ohh, how did it come to this, whoaaa, love is a Polaroid, better in picture...."_ He closed his eyes. _"But never could fill the void...."_

A voice to be remembered. But it sounded different. It sounded wrong to what Bill had used to know. His heart began to pound in his chest as he started to step back.

Abel glanced up as the song ended and realized he was about to ram the cart right into a man standing in the middle of the aisle, and cried out, his smile dropping as he hopped off the cart and slammed his heels into the ground, jolting him and the empty cart to a stop, his neck whiplashing a bit. His headphones fell off his ears and onto the cart as he stared at the man in front of him, and his knees buckled.

"Shit, man, I went through an entire song and you didn't say anything?!" He yelped after falling back onto his ass. The man’s legs began to singe and pulse with pain and he winced, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He wasn't going to be able to stand up. Not without his crutches. Shit, shit, first he belts out a song in front of the guy and nearly runs him down, and now he needs to ask for help?

He cleared his throat. "Listen, okay, I'm sorry, u-uh," Oh hell, his stutter was coming out. "Can you do me a h-huge favor? I can't- okay, I have a medical issue and it acts up in stressful situations, n-not saying I'm stressed! Okay well maybe a little but," He laughed, glancing around. "The back room, behind the counter, there's crutches u-uh- could you- could you get them for me?" He grinned nervously, looking back at the man, getting caught on him. He really was a sight to behold.

Blonde hair, messy and yet styled, eyepatch, clothes that made him look like he was a century behind the times- it was really weird.

His head hurt. His head, really, really hurt.

Bill swallowed tightly and his eyes widened. The stutter. Only after a moment did he realize his mouth was hanging agape and he nodded fast as he sprinted around the bookcase and over behind the counter. He looked around nervously before picking up the crutches and walking back to the man. He set them against the bookshelf and leaned over him to push the cart out of the way before offering his arm to him. He felt like an idiot as he realized he still hadn't said anything. Was this him? Was this Dipper? His heart thudded so painfully in his chest and his ears that he couldn't think straight as he stared down into his eyes. His throat was painfully dry.

Abel watched the man run off and waited a few heartbeats before sighing in relief when he saw the man come back with the crutches. Smiling, he grabbed the man's arm and heaved himself up, gasping slightly as his legs refused to want to work.

"Thanks, thank y-you..." He breathed, laughing awkwardly. He picked up his crutches, and turned to the blonde, realizing he was just barely taller than him. He leaned into his crutches, sinking into a height that was a few inches shorter now, and glanced up at the man. "You uh, you a mute?" He asked, shifting and starting to walk, easing the cart forward slowly. "Because I'm sure I-I haven't heard you say one word. I didn't shock or scare you into silence, did I? I'm sorry for nearly running you o-over, hehe." He shook his head. "I get too caught up in the moment, I suppose."

"What? No!" Bill called out with a laugh, shaking his head and running his hand in his hair. What an odd question to ask... He swallowed and licked his lips. "Do you need help with these?" He asked, sniffing and glancing down at the books. He still couldn't quite think straight. He was honest to god trying his best. He began to feel hopeful, but he had been through this process too many times to get excited.

Abel's footsteps faltered when the man spoke and he squinted. The voice sounded familiar in a way, as if he knew this man. But he knew that if he ever saw this guy around, he would remember. He laughed.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm okay." He shifted, letting his weight onto the crutches as he lifted his feet and pushed the cart forward as he kicked his legs out. The motion hurt, but he was used to it. The cart rolled and slowly stopped before hitting the counter, and Abel looked over at the man, smiling and pushing his glasses up.

"So, you're the first guy to be in here after dark in a while." He said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't look like a college student pulling an all nighter either." He made it to the counter, and leaned into it, sighing out. "Is there a reason you're visiting the Saranac library?" He smiled, tilting his head.

"Just- traveling..." Bill replied with a shrug, following the boy. He was almost exhausted of the task that was entertaining brunettes that looked vaguely like Dipper- but this man- something was different about him.

Now that they were seated, Bill looked him over a bit and swallowed. His hair was long and curly, sweet freckles dotted his cheekbones and neck, and his glasses mounted gorgeously on his nose. He had slight scruff on his chin, but it didn't look bad. Bill swallowed and realized he was being an gawking idiot again. He snapped his eyes away and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit that had surfaced.. "I uh-" he shrugged, not used to stuttering as he sighed out slowly. "Needed to get away." He settled on.

"Huh, I understand." Abel grinned, leaning back. "I wish I had the time to do that, but with a little sister and a job….” He chuckled and relaxed, ignoring the dull throbbing in his head. "So, I should probably tell you my name, seeing as I almost crashed into you, it's the least I can do." He smiled and adjusted his glasses on his face.

"Abel. A-Ah, Abel Willows." He reached out a hand to the blonde. "Nice to meetcha, and welcome to New York!" He knew his accent had to be there. "Hope you enjoy your stay." Abel also knew he had to be smiling too much and probably seemed like he was on crazy, so he tried to go for a more polite smile instead of a full out grin.

"Bill Cipher!" the demon breathed as he placed his hand in Abel’s. He laughed at his exuberance and licked his lips as he shook the man’s hand with a firm grip.

"Cipher, hm? Cool name." Abel  smiled slightly and coughed.

"So, you have a S-sister-? How far apart are you two?" Bill’s hand dropped back onto the table.

Abel chuckled, pulling away and crossing his arms. "Right, sister, she's like, three years younger. Turning twenty-four later this year." He waved his hand. "Funny fact, today's my twenty-seventh. Imagine if I didn't see you- get charges pressed on my birthday...Now that'd be a treat." He laughed a little. "Sorry again."

"You're a breath of fresh air, aren't you?"

"I guess. My parents dropped my ass off in my own house, I never learned to mature, I think." He smiled and shook his head, and felt it throb as a headache built up. Erghh… He ignored the pain and met Bill's eye. Three years younger.

Bill had to physically keep himself from raising his eyebrows. This had to be him. His eyes nervously flitted up to Abel's forehead, cursing his bangs for covering the skin. Did he even have the birthmark? He had to... Bill swallowed and blinked slow. Sometimes he'd pin a guy to a wall, look at his forehead and shake his head and walk away without another word. Those were his bad days.

He considered doing this to Abel, but he was enjoying their conversation. He heard the comment about pressing charges and laughed out again, at the irony, sitting down on a stool on the other side of the counter before folding his arms on it. "Happy birthday, kid.”  Bill blinked at him. He swallowed and began to tremble again.

Abel hummed. “Thanks!. I'm pretty sure my parents wanted a Fourth of July baby. And that's when the disappointments began." He laughed, leaning on the counter, and saw a glint.

His eyes trailed to Bill's hand, where he saw a gold band on his ring finger. His head throbbed painfully and he grit his teeth to hide the pain, and masked it with a chuckle. "Married man, are you? Who's the lucky gal? Or man. I'm not judging." He said with a shrug. The triangles etched into it caught his attention and he focused on it, feeling his head hurt more. Abel blinked, sucking on his teeth, trying not to show that he was in pain. What the hell was that? "I like the ring." He commented.

Bill's head began to ache and he covered his eyes with his hands for a moment before pulling back. He felt halfway between sprinting out of the library and gluing himself to the seat. He had done it. He had done it he had found him he had found him and he was trying hard not to cry.

He bit his lip, hoping this wasn't just a coincidence. He looked up again, dropping his hands as he hoped his face looked somewhat normal. He swallowed. "What-? O-oh- uhm. I’m Widowed." He swallowed and stuck his thumb nail in between his teeth as he smiled nervously at him.

"Oh..." Abel frowned. "I'm sorry, Bill." He coughed, looking down. After a few moments of silence he looked up and smiled. Reaching up with a hand, he ran his fingers through his hair and pushed his bangs back before the flopped back down into his eyes. Though he knew his hair was long and shaggy, it suited his looks and he liked it. "Well, uh, I hope they...passed peacefully." He said softly, feeling his headache increase. Jesus, why did it hurt so much?

Bill looked up expectantly when he felt saw Abel's hands brush through his bangs. No birthmark. His breath hitched and he watched him intently, his thumb going to nervously turn the ring on his finger. "They uh- they did. He did." He swallowed and stood up, starting to shake a bit. So close. So close- but it had to be. He stared at Abel before glancing nervously back to the door. He didn't know what to do. He started to sit back down again, clearing hid throat. "Ah- sorry- got spooked." He swallowed and started to look at the skin he could see on the man. Still nothing. "Are you alright?" Bill asked, tipping his head up at him. "You look pained."

Abel blinked when Bill stood, and swallowed. "Yeah, uh, headache. It's nothing, I probably just didn't drink enough water today." He chuckled. "Are you okay? You're shaking." He stated, leaning forward. Without hesitating, he put the back of his hand to Bill's forehead. He felt okay... "Well you don't feel warm..." He hummed, and rolled up his sleeves, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm no doctor but you look like you're gonna be sick. Do you need a trash can or something?" He asked, worry in his voice.

Bill licked his lips slowly and chuckled, shaking his head and taking quiet, deep breaths as he tried to calm down. His eyes then trailed down to Abel's arms and he felt as if he was going to pass out as he went completely pale when Abel touched his forehead. Shocks were sent through him and He continued to breathe deep before laughing and shaking his head, smiling up at him. "I'm fine- I'm fantastic I promise, Kid." Bill grinned widely, shaking his head. He had done it. He found Dipper. He stared down at the birthmark on his arm and bit his lip. There were triangles drawn on his moles. He shut his eyes and exhaled. He wondered if he should apologize for being so odd. He felt giddy. He felt relieved and exhausted and like he wanted to sleep for a million years.

Abel smiled. "Well that's a smile ever I ever saw one." He laughed and shook his head, and moved, picking up some books and stacking them. He realize his shift was ending soon, and pursed his lips. Bill...He didn't know if he was ever going to see the man again. A part of him really hoped he did. And that was a big part.

"Well, I'm glad you feel better, Bill." He said with a firm nod, laughing and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hey, quick question," He glanced to the right of him. "How long are you staying in New York?" He asked, looking back at the blonde.

"As long as I need to." Bill replied softly, continuing to smile and shake his head. He swallowed and looked up and down before a moment. "Do you work the same shift tomorrow?" He asked, tipping his head and swallowing a bit audibly. He exhaled slowly, trying to remain calm. He found him he found him he found him.

Abel nodded, a bit too enthusiastically. "Y-Yeah! Yeah." He coughed. "Mhm. I work the night shifts every night, 'cept Sunday's. Of course." He laughed a little, leaning back and rocking onto his heels. "You know, I've been told I'm good at making friends, but this is a new record." He said with a foolish grin. "I expected you to leave right after getting my crutches." He looked the man in the eye, seeing the gold, and pain overloaded his mind for a moment and he hissed, his expression falling as he lifted a hand, covering one ear. "Ow, shit...." He muttered.

"I'll be sure to drop by then." He smiled and then suddenly Bill was one brain signal away from standing and sending his hand onto the man's head in attempt to comfort him. Hold still. He doesnt know you yet.

Bill swallowed and remained where he was, instead just reaching his hand a bit on instinct. "You alright?" He asked softly, wondering if the headaches had anything to do with the memories trying to get through. Bill made a soft noise before settling back.

"Ye-Yeah, uh-" He shook his head. "Augh, sorry, I'm not usually this crippled." He said, smiling apologetically. The pain began to clear up but he was starting to think more. Gold eyes, gold eye. Bill reminded him of his dreams. Maybe that's why he was so eager to be friends with the guy. He jumped a little when there was a small bell went off throughout the library.

"A-Ah...I'm supposed to tell you that the library is closing in five minutes." He said, biting his lip. "Sorry."

Bill's head turned a bit solemnly toward the ground and he fiddled absentmindedly with a pocket on the messenger back. "Right- I understand." He stood nervously and cleared his throat, smiling again. "Nice to...see you." He said with a curt nod as he adjusted his waistcoat and turned.

He didn't feel like saying meet you would be correct.

Abel waved. "Nice to meet ya Bill Cipher!" He called with a big smile. Then he turned back to his things, and bit his lip. The headache was starting to wear off, so he started moving, putting the cart in the back and grabbing his things. He couldn't help but glance at his right arm and sigh out. "Bill Cipher, huh." He swore he heard that name before. Oh well.

When Bill walked out of the library, he couldn't stop staring at Abel in the dark. He knew it was odd but- he surely looked a lot different. He was taller- less scrawny. Bill swallowed before grinning and shaking his head. You had done it. He walked across the street to his car before laughing out loudly and throwing his fists in the air. He held his face in happiness and surprise and utter bliss. He had found his lover.

And that was the only thought that was gracing his mind. Over and over and over.

_You found him you found him you found him._

Bill spun on his heels and called out a bit triumphantly before his cheeks turned rosey and he glanced around, grinning like an idiot. He threw his hands down on the roof of his car and climbed in, feeling light as a feather.

⍙⍙⍙

Shortly after, Abel packed his things and left, turning off all the lights and locking the doors as he left the building, whistling and smiling.

 _"Love is a Polaroid..."_ He sung softly, and hopped into his car.

Abel climbed into his car and grinned, leaning forward and putting his forehead to the wheel for a moment. "What a weird guy." He hummed, shaking his head slightly. Definitely interesting. He started off his car to home.

Walking in, he was surprised hugged by May. "Abel! How was your shift?" She asked with a grin. Abel smiled back and scooped her up, carrying her over one of his shoulders as she squeaked.

"Well, found a guy who's from like the Titanic or something, almost ran him over, then became friends with him. And get this! His name is so cool. Bill Cipher."

May tilted her head, and blinked slowly. "Huh...." The two fell into a small silence, mulling over the name, before May smiled again.

"So guess who made like, the greatest cake ever to be bestowed?" She winked.

"I'm guessing my awesome sister?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You betcha."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day came swiftly and Abel woke with a stomachache. "Oh- God....." Yep, he had eaten too much cake. "May... Maaaaaaay why is your cake so goooood...." He groaned softly as he stumbled into the kitchen, closing his eyes. His stomach growled uncomfortably.

"Sorry bro-bro! You gotta just power through it." May chimed, grinning.

He stuck his tongue out at his sister and remembered yesterday as he stretched. Bill Cipher. He felt a twinge of pain in the back of his skull, and breathed out softly.

Abel left the house early, around seven, and got there with an hour to just read and goof off. Grabbing his books on demonology and supernatural creatures, he took a seat behind the counter and began to read. He had already read all of them back to back, and practically memorized the pages, so he worked on memorizing the ones he wasn’t well versed on.

Bill got breakfast at the same cafe, and spent the day staring towards the same library, his teeth chewing a bit at his nail as nerves set into his stomach. He had found Dipper, but he didn't look the same. He didn't look like the photograph. It was disconcerting, but it wasn’t hard to think positively.  Bill clutched the messenger bag to his side, never leaving it in the car. It felt comforting to always have a piece of Dipper with him.

The demon spent the rest of the day wandering up and down the street. People gave him weird looks, but that wasn't anything he was not used to. He had his hands shoved in his pocket, and found himself either mindlessly bored, or entertained by the people around him. They made him smile.

Bill's smile was becoming more natural, and less terrifying.

After hours of that, he walked into the Library, and cursed himself for misjudging the amount of time it would take to get back to where he started, and realized he was a bit late to the library.

He practically ran in, panting as he walked over to the desk and tried to ignore his heart pounding in his chest as he saw the man laying on the counter.

No one even told Abel it was his shift. He had gotten so caught up in his reading he had fallen asleep with his head in the book on the counter, his arms dangling limply at his sides. He figured that his coworkers just thought no one would be coming in during his shift and left him to sleep. Which, usually, would  
be nice, but not when he was expecting someone to show up. The time was 8:45 and he was still asleep, thirty minutes into his shift.

Bill stared down at the man and licked his lips slowly, sinking into the stool and staring down at him. He kneaded his lip in between his teeth as his hand hovered over Abel's head. His thumbs ghosted over one of his locks and he sighed out at the almost liberating feeling from it. He exhaled as he knocked on the counter. "Evening?"

Abel was shocked awake by a knock near his head, echoing in his ears as his eyes snapped open. He yelped loudly, his head shooting up as a page stuck to his face and brought the book with him. The momentum of him sitting up so quickly rocked him back in his seat and he felt the world tilt as his chair fell backwards.   
"Triangulu-AH!" He yelped a bit blindly, his arms flailing as he hit the ground. The book fell over his eyes and he lay there, dazed, shocks of aches running up and down his chest. "Uugh..."

"Oh hell!" Bill called out as Abel toppled over. He stood up and leaned over the counter, the wood sticking into his abdomen as he leaned so far his heels started to raise off the ground. "Are you alright?"

Did he really just shout triangles in Latin?

Bill licked his lips and stared down at the frazzled man, awkwardly offering a hand.

Abel slowly pushed the book off his face and looked up at Bill, blinking a few times to focus. He yawned and cringed at the twinge of pain, before taking Bill's hand and pulling himself up. "A-Ah, sorry, I just-" He laughed, rubbing his back where he got most of the impact. "Fell asleep, on the job. What time is i-it?" He looked over his shoulder at the big clock on the wall, and frowned. "It's already my shift...? Jesus, way to wake me up, Allen..." He sighed softly and smiled at Bill, rubbing his eyes. "Anyway, hi. Sorry about that." He leaned down and picked up his book, setting it on the counter. "I'm not the most graceful."  His head hurt slightly from his dreams. Triangles triangles triangles. Fucking triangles.

"Did you just shout ‘triangles’…. _In Latin?_ " Bill asked curiously as he settled back in the chair, considering helping his back with a spell. He refrained though, and bit the inside of his cheek as he leaned his hands onto the counter, linking them together and tipping his head a bit. Hm. He furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed.

"Oh, God, did I?" Abel asked, laughing nervously as he fiddled with the book on the counter. "Yeah uh, for a while now, I've just been dreaming about triangles. It's really annoying, actually." He rolled his eyes. "Yellow triangles, over and over. Not even doing anything." He sighed. "I dunno, my dreams are really fricking weird. I've been trying to do research on it but...haven't found anything yet. If you know anything about blurry, reoccurring dreams, let me know." He leaned back in the chair, rubbing his eyes. After a moment he laughed nervously, still embarrassed.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. That made sense... He nodded slow as he listened to Abel. "I'll...be sure to keep my eye open." He replied with a wink. He then swallowed and tried to change the subject as fast as he could. "A-Ahm- How long?"

Abel raised an eyebrow. "All my life." He replied plainly. He noticed how strange the man was, and hummed. "Hmmm." He smiled, tilting his head. "Hey, is there a reason why you have an eyepatch? Like did you lose your eye or something?" He asked, leaning forward. "You don't have to answer, just making conversation." He added, yawning.

"Macular degeneration.” Bill strangled out a bit nervously.

"Oh." Abel coughed, but smiled at how awkward Bill was being. He leaned over and gently punched the guy's shoulder. "Hey, you don't need to act all skittish. We're just talking." He said, smiling at him. He stood, stretching, exhaling slowly. "Want something? The back room is loaded with snacks," He grinned, "And a coffee machine." He shoved his hands into his pockets and rolled back onto his heels. "Also, you really don't have to sit on the other side of the counter. I'm not gonna knife you or whatever."

"Alright!" Bill chimed, deciding to attempt to banish his awkwardness as best as he could. "Uh sure! I could eat. I was just kinda wandering into shops today. Up and down the streets. That cafe across the street has good food!" He haphazardly gestured to the window as he walked to the edge of the counter and then behind it, standing next to Abel and realizing it was a bit overwhelming. In a good way.

Bill came over to Abel and he grinned, bumping his shoulder into Bill's. "There you go!." He said with a smile. "Cmon." He turned and began walking, opening the back room door, and walked forward.

"Fridge is over there, cupboard has cups and crackers and such." He looked over his shoulder and pushed up his glasses. He stopped and grabbed a cup, and then walked over to a machine. Turning it on, he hummed as he watched hot, black coffee pour into the cup. Then he turned to Bill. "So hey, can I ask about your clothes?" He said, nodding to the man. "You look kinda like a... like a mobster or something." He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip and then winced, a headache rising in his skull. It was harsh and pressured and he nearly choked on the hot liquid in his mouth

"Oh these?" Bill looked down at his shoes and shuffled a bit. He looked back up and shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment. "I like waistcoats." He replied with a bit of a nervous smile.

"Huh. Well alright. Kinda odd, but if it's your style, can't really argue with it." He said, rubbing his temple with one hand. He walked over to Bill and smiled. "My sister would probably like it too, though she would definitely try and get you into her style of bright colors." He laughed, and took a seat at a table in the middle of the room.

Bill followed after Abel and poured himself coffee into a little cup, holding it tight in his shaking fingers. It was probably a bad idea to drink coffee at nine pm, but Bill was craving it anyway

The demon looked back at Abel, and realized his heart was pounding nervously in his ears, and he hoped his head wasn't red as he sat down at the table and opened the little bag of crackers he had grabbed on the way back, watching Abel curiously.

Abel sipped his coffee slowly, meeting Bill's stare with raised eyebrows. Keeping eye contact he continued to sip his coffee as his glasses fogged up, and he snorted, putting his cup down and taking his glasses off. Looking at the fog, he then glanced up at Bill. "You're kinda quiet." He said, tilting his head. He tapped his foot, thinking, and then straightened up. "Here, I got a conversation starter." He stood from the table and left the room, grabbing his books from the counter, and brought them back.

"Here!" He set the books down in front of Bill and looked at him excitedly. "You interested in the supernatural at all?" He asked, bouncing a little as he put his hands on the table, gripping the edge tightly.

"Because honestly it's the coolest."

"You like the super natural?" Bill grinned brightly and leaned over to look at the books.

_Criptids and their History, Demonology, Creatures Unknown to Most_

Gently using his clean hand to pick one of them up and flip through them. He glanced over the chapter with demons in it, and looked down at it. Small hints. If he told Abel right away, it'd overwhelm him and probably kill him. Bill flipped to a page about mind demons and gently pushed the book away, reaching for another as he tried not to notice Abel's cute expression. You were falling for him all over again!

"I've always been interested in them too!" He looked over the front of the book and turned it over and back as he bit into another small cracker.

"Really?" Abel pushed his glasses up and grabbed the book Bill pushed away, reading over the title Mind Demons. He cringed.

_Painpainpain._

It bloomed throughout his head and he set the book down, swallowing, wavering. "God, my sister is always teasing me about it and same with me friends! I mean, yeah, call me a nerd, but who doesn't love a good creepy creature to learn about?" He flipped away from the Mind Demon page, and went to the Wendigo page, then Pixies, just thumbing through the pages, hand brushing over the page about mind demons again. "I studied a lot when I grew up, from around like, age five! I know more than you'd think. Most of these facts are off, but I still enjoy scoping through them." He trailed off, smiling softly at the book. "I've always loved the supernatural, for as long as I can remember. I used to be called a freak for it!" He laughed softly.

Bill licked his lips slowly. "Was it bad? Did people hurt you?" He asked before his heart skipped a bit as he wondered if that was too personal of a question.

Abel blinked, looking up. "Hurt me? God no. There was a strict no bullying thing at my school Of course, people kinda.. disobeyed that but..." He said, closing the book and frowning. "No one hurt me. It was just teasing for a bit, and then suddenly, I got them all into it. Telling them stories, spreading what I knew. As a third grader, lemme tell you, I knew my shit." He laughed. "I wasn't bullied very much and in the end, I got some of the best friends I could ask for..." He trailed off, smiling. Then he frowned. "Why do you ask? Were you...hurt as a kid, or something?" He asked, tipping his head.

"No, but I knew someone who was. For about the same reason." Bill replied before kneaded in lip in between his teeth and glancing down at the ring on his finger before he looked back at Abel. "Soo...not quite." He chuckled softly.

"Oh...are they okay?" He asked, feeling dread in the bottom of his stomach. For some reason, he felt like the person was...bullied much worse than Abel was. He swallowed, not knowing if he even wanted an answer from the blonde.

"They were, yeah. In the end." Bill replied with a somber smile, shrugging.

“That’s good.” Abel replied with a soft smile before going back to the page about Demons again. "I think I favor Demons, definitely." He said with a nod.

"Why so?" Bill asked curiously, tipping his head a bit. He had seen Abel's obvious uncomfort and he felt a little guilty. It was all part of the process. "What interests you about demons?" He asked softly, watching the pages intently as his eyes flitted back to Dipper.

"I don't know, I just...kinda shifted to them. I love how they can be extremely powerful, or just minuscule. A specific job for each." He flipped back to the Mind Demon page and ignored the pain that hit him, pointing at it. "A Mind Demon. Fire, Ice, Specifics. It's just...really cool, I think." He smiled and looked over the page.

Bill tapped his finely trimmed nails on the table and began to feel a bit ill himself. "They're certainly interesting." He replied softly, licking his lips before glancing up and staring at him again. "Sasquatch is a nasty fellow." He joked, shaking his head. “Made up. In my opinion.” He nodded slow before pursing his lips and swallowing. "I'm probably saying too much." He replied with a laugh, rolling his eyes.

Abel shot up from his chair, grinning. "No! It's fun, talking about this stuff, right? No one I knew never liked talking to me about this. It's always just been my secret, I guess. Since gradeschool on, I haven't talked to my friends about it because they weren't interested." He smiled and leaned forward, looking at Bill with a big grin on his face. "So this is refreshing. Sorry if I'm talking too much."

"And you don't doubt that I'm a liar?" Bill asked softly, raising his eyebrows and smiling gently as he began to twiddle his thumbs on top of the table. He crossed his ankles under the table and leaned forward a bit.

"Even if you are, it still makes for a good conversation." He replied, grin crooked and glasses falling down his nose. He took them off, setting them to the side as he looked at Bill. The man was still clear but everything behind him was blurry. That was okay.   
Bill gently shifted his leg forward and jumped a bit nervously when he felt his ankle brush against Abel's calf. He retracted his foot and swallowed, taking another cracker as he pretended it didn't happen. "What else are you interested in? I would talk about myself but... There's not a lot to say."

"Hm...I'm interested in drawing, history, reading...listening to music..." Abel quirked his mouth. "Exploring, definitely." He allowed a small smile. "Learning." Leaning forward a little more, he hummed. "All the things you'd expect from a librarian, I guess."

"You thirst for knowledge." Bill replied with a soft smile, shaking his head. "Fitting." He continued to smile, eye inviting and happy. He looked over Abel once more, and glanced at the slightly fading light outside. He stared down at the table. Something in him wanted to shout. Wanted to scream that he knew him. That he was a demon. But he couldn't risk it. And something still felt wrong. He was... brighter... and different. Bill couldn't help as if he was lying to Dipper. As if he was with someone else. Their faces only looked vaguely the same, and he couldn't help his trembling.

Abel noticed Bill trembling and his smile slowly faded as he tilted his head. "Fitting indeed...are you okay?" He asked, his voice getting soft. He swallowed and folded his hands together, biting his lip. "We can like...talk about something else if you'd like." He said, coughing. "Or just. Not talk. I dunno. I'm okay with whatever you're feeling."

"I'm fine- fine- sorry." Bill laughed out a bit awkwardly. "Just thinking." He smiled before licking his lips and using the knuckle of his thumb to wipe a crumb from the corner of his lips. "So why do you work the night shift?

"Oh, well for one, getting up early in the morning is definitely not happening." He said with a small laugh. "No, I chose the night shift because I like the quietness the library brings at night, how I'm usually alone. I like how I can explore and read all I want and not get in trouble." He grinned a little, crookedly.

"O-Oh-" Bill stuttered out softly, tipping his head. "I can leave if you'd rather be alone--" He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip before releasing it slowly as he started to awkwardly shift and stand.

Abel blinked and reached out, grabbing Bill's hand without thinking. "No! No- no I like having you here. It does get lonely here at times and you're good company." He stammered, looking up at Bill. He realized his hand was holding the blonde's tight, and let go, his hand quivering slightly as he did so. "O-Oh, sorry." He squeaked.

Bill flat out shivered when Abel grabbed his hand and he stared down at it with raised eyebrows, voice catching in his throat. He looked back at Abel’'s hand and held up his wrist, licking his lips as his other hand tried to rub the tingling feeling away. "Don't mention it." Bill laughed again. "Sorry for being hasty.."

Abel bit his lip, hard, glancing as Bill rubbed his wrist. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked, trying to move on. He shifted in his seat slightly.

"Y-your sister. Tell me about her. Just for conversation." Bill swallowed and tipped his head in a bit of curiosity.

Abel looked around the room. "May Willows. She's three years younger, fresh out of college with a fashion design degree. She makes all her own clothes and even with horrible weather here, hot summers and such, she wears sweaters. It's impossible." He said, smiling and looking off to the blurry background. "She is...annoying and sweet and probably the best sister in the world."

"She sounds lovely. I'd love to meet her sometime." Again. He smiled gently and wondered if the comment was overstepping the line. He settled back into his chair and watched the adoration in his eyes.

It was the same look Dipper got when speaking of his sister.

"I don't have any family. Or- not anymore I guess." Bill chuckled out, nervously scratching at his temple. "I like listening to people speak of theirs."

Even though Abel was Bill's family.

"Oh...How long have you been widowed?" Abel asked softy, feeling an ache in his stomach. The thought of having no family made him sad. Not having May...He closed his eyes. "You don't need to answer that, Bill. Sorry for asking."

"It's quite alright." Bill replied with a bit of a soft, kind tone. "Long..enough.." He replied softly, hanging his head a bit before looking up and smiling. "So it's alright." He smiled, glad that Abel hadn't pressed on. He gently leaned forward to slug the man's arm. "Don't look so sad!"

Abel smiled a little. "Sorry. I take...loss of life a bit personally, even if  I've never met the person." He said with a soft laugh. "Every death makes me sad. It's weird." He sighed softly and leaned forward, looking at Bill. "No family, huh...Well, friends are the next best thing, and," Abel perked up a little, flashing a grin at Bill. "You have me as one."

The two stood up and walked out to the counter in the front, coffee in hand before the door opened and Abel turned his head, watching a man walk in with a bright smile that always made his heart skip a beat. He wore a t-shirt and leather jacket, black jeans and blue converse.

Abel was sure his knees went weak.

The man hopped over the counter and wrapped his arm around Abel's waist pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his cheek, making Abel grin stupidly. "Hey, babe!" The man said happily, before noticing Bill. "Who's this?" Abel blinked, looking back to the blonde.

"Oh! This is Bill. Cipher. Bill Cipher." He said, nodding. "I met him yesterday. Bill, this is my boyfriend, Oliver Hutson. Coincidence! I'm gay too." He laughed, leaning slightly into Oliver before pulling away.

Bill's heart sunk into his feet.

"I gotta close up, you geek. You're early!" He snorted, shoving at Oliver. He shrugged.  "Expected you to be alone." Is all he said. Abel blushed slightly.

Bill began to tremble and feel dizzy, going extremely pale. Was he too late-- no- they were only dating. The demon gripped onto the counter as he shakily offered a hand, trying to ignore the fact that he couldn't breathe. "Nice to meet ya!" He called, eyebrows going up as he offered his hand, forcing it not to tremble.

Oliver smiled and took Bill's hand, shaking it. "You too. What's with the eyepatch?" He asked, tipping his head. Abel rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up.

"Excuse him, he's really blunt." Abel said, pushing up his sleeves. He began moving, smiling and closing up the library. He turned off the lights and locked up the backroom, swaying his hips back and forth as he went. Oliver turned his attention back to Bill.

"I mean, yes, I'm blunt, but I'm also curious. Was it gruesome? Did someone take it?" He smiled and leaned forward. "That's be a real story to tell the kids." Chuckling, the man stood up straighter.

Bill scrunched up his nose. "Macular degeneration." He repeated before he stood up, slipping his messenger bag back on and taking deep, almost pained breaths. "I have to go." He said plainly, glancing back at Abel and licking his lips as he watched him. "Bye. Kid." He called as he turned around.

Abel turned slightly, watching him go. "Oh...see you tomorrow?" He didn't get an answer and pursed his lips, shrugging. "I'll take that as a yes." Oliver laughed.

Bill waved as he walked out the library. Well, jogged, and he only looked back once, but the sight of the man made his stomach roll. "Shit. Shit. No. Nonono. Fuck!" Bill ran a hand through his fingers when he was out of sight and stumbled a bit on the way to his car, consecutively cursing as he did so.

Bill glanced back to the library once more and instantly regretted it. His knees gave out and he gripped onto the car, holding himself up and leaning his forehead onto the window. _nonononononoNO_ he stood straight again and wheezed as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Dipper was his Dipper was his don't _touchhimdonttouchimdonttouch-_

But Abel wasn't.

The thought made Bill's hard ache, and he slipped into his car door before slamming it shut, leaning his forehead onto the wheel as he tried to stop planning awful things. _Instinct instinct empathystopstopstopstop_

⍙⍙⍙

"You and making friends with everyone. Someday you're gonna get mugged, y'know?" Oliver said, pushing himself off the counter. Abel grinned, shrugging some more.

"I'll take my chances. Bill's interesting." The two drew closer to each other and Oliver wrapped an arm around Abel's waist again, pulling the brunette to him. Smiling sweetly, the man pressed his forehead to Abel's.

"Happy three year anniversary, Abe." He murmured. Abel smiled brightly, leaning into Oliver.

"Happy three years, Oli." He mumbled, leaning in slightly. "And what a grand three years it's been." He smiled and closed his eyes, rocking forward and closing the space between them.

Abel pulled back a little, biting his lip and smiling slightly as he looked at Oliver. "We should get back to your place." He hummed, releasing his lip. "Hang out and whatnot." Oliver chuckled and pulled away, but took Abel's hand. "Alright. I have some movies we could watch- I think you'll like them." He winked at the brunette and pulled him to the exit. Abel followed behind, raising his collar to his lips as he smiled dumbly. As they made it outside Abel didn't even notice the car that sat in front of the library, nor did he notice the man sitting inside it.


	13. Chapter 13

That day, Bill spent the majority of it not eating, and mostly stressing out about yesterday's situation. Abel said he wanted to see him again. He said he wanted to and that was good right? That was good...

He almost considered not even showing up.

_No. No you can't think like that. It's Dipper. You have to work through this._

Bill could hardly muster the strength to go see Abel. His heart hurt each time he thought of him, and he felt as if he would retch each time Oliver's face appeared in his mind. He exhaled quite heavily, feeling extremely dizzy. This wasn't how he imagined meeting Dipper again at all, and the fact that he had... forgotten about him and found someone new only hurt more.

Bill kept trying to convince himself that this was a new life. That Dipper..Abel didn't know. Didn't remember. But it was harder than it seemed.

The demon spent a lot of time wandering around parks; this time with nothing better to do other than to kill time and try and distract himself from his thoughts. He hummed soft tunes to himself, picked at his nails; drank a lot of coffee.

He had finally found his purpose. Finally stopped being a hopeless wanderer.

And yet he felt more like a vagabond than ever.

Bill sat in his car, continued to stress, continued to think, before he regrettably fell asleep; having not gotten enough sleep the previous night.

When he woke, it was 9:30 at night, and he began to panic. Bill sat up fast, he turned on the car and he started driving quite fast. When he parked, the sun was starting to set, but he sighed in relief when he saw Abel's car.

He felt as if he had to literally drag himself from his car when he arrived at the library, and he spent a lot of time sitting in his car twirling his keys around his fingers and holding the picture of them on their engagement day in his hand. The keys eventually hit him in the face, of course, and caused a red mark across his nose. Great. At that point, he decided to stop feeling sorry for himself, and he got out of the car, and walked into the library, heart sinking when he saw Abel.

It was supposed to beat fast, but instead it just hurt. The man was singing, obviously engulfed in the song.

Abel’s hips swayed back and forth as he hummed to the song he was listening to, closing his eyes as the beat picked up. _"I, I keep on running I'm building bridges that I know you never wanted..."_ He sung softly, sighing. He turned off the main lights and looked out over the dark library. _"Look for my heart you stole it away Now I'll never sing the road that I could take..."_ He picked up his bag and started walking to the front. _"Listen, I want you to burn my bridges down..."_ He opened his eyes and the next line stuck in his throat when he saw a man, a dark silhouette, golden eyes glowing in the dark. _"Set me on fire...."_ He trailed off, his heart skipping a beat. _"...You set me, set..."_

"Evening!" Bill called, waving and trying to snap Abel out of it.

A wide smile crossed Abel's features as he stood up from the computer. "Bill!" He quickly hopped over the counter. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna come or not! You’re late! You didn't really say anything as you left yesterday.”

“I know." Bill laughed weakly. "I-I got caught up in uhm..." He looked around nervously. "I fell asleep."  

“No worries. And…” Abel took a deep breath. “Sorry about Oliver yesterday. He’s..." Abel waved his hand around. "He doesn’t know when to stop sometimes!. I told him I would meet him at his place but then he shows up anyway. But! Whatever, man! How's your day been going?" He smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You look kinda down."

“It’s been spiffy!” Bill reached up a hand to rub at his eyes before he dropped it and licked his lips. Bill called with a grin, though it looked a bit nervous despite his efforts. He tipped his head, glad that Abel had greeted him so happily.

Abel smiled slightly. "That's good." They were quiet for a moment until a loud bell rang; causing Bill to jump. He awkwardly gripped at his tie. “Welp! Time to close up. Your timing is impeccable." Abel grinned, sighing out. He leaned away and tilted his head, pushing his glasses up. "I’m so tired. Erghhh."

“That makes two of us” Bill muttered before grinning. “Go.. Get some sleep.” The demon chimed, patting him on the shoulder.

"But you just got here and now I'm all excited-" He ran a hand through his hair. "I feel terrible now, that you had to come here for two minutes..." He licked his lips, turning off all of the lights except for a few far off once and the two started to walk out, Abel locking the door behind them.

“C'mon, I can stay for a little longer." He sat down on the steps and gestured for Bill to sit with him.

Bill blinked at Abel before he nodded a bit, slowly sitting down on the steps next to him. He folded his arms and looked at the mostly empty parking lot, and sighed out with a slight chuckle, running a hand through his hair. "Now what?"

"I like talking to you. We should hang out when it's not like- after dark and I’m working. Maybe go to the bay or something?" He asked, looking up at Bill. "I dunno. I think it'd be fun. I'm off tomorrow, anyway." He added, running a hand through his hair.

"That sounds like a swell idea." Bill replied with a grin, holding his hands in his lap.

"Are you two...serious..?" He asked, licking his lips as he watched Abel's eyes for a reaction.

Abel tilted his head to the side. "Me and Oliver?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, pretty? Yeah, I mean, three years..." He laughed, a bit awkwardly, and looked away to the parking lot, a stupid smile on his face. "Yesterday marked that, actually. That's probably why he visited me again, the clingy loser. We kinda confessed to each other at my twenty fourth birthday and then the next day he asked me out so…” Abel sighed out, smiling and looking back to Bill. "Why do you ask?" He asked, pushing a hand through his hair.

Bill nodded slow, heart sinking farther than his feet. "Just making conversation." He replied with a shrug.

Bill sucked on his teeth for a moment, watching Abel pushed his bangs back, his shirt rising a bit. Bill's eyes flitted down before he glanced back to the window making it seem like he wasn't looking.

"Alright. My turn." Abel smiled, and nodded to Bill's ring. He looked up to the blonde, licking his lips. "What...happened?" He asked. "How long had you guys...been together?" He swallowed, hoping that the question wasn't too personal.

Bill pursed his lips and continued staring at the windows as he considered his answer. "I knew him since he was in elementary school." Which wasn't a lie. "And he.. Had a weak heart." Bill mumbled out, finally glancing back at Abel. "But he wasn't scared.." He smiled and shrugged. "It's okay now, it was long enough ago. I still miss him though."

Abel hummed softly. "Huh..." Long enough ago, he wondered how long that was. He nodded slightly to the last statement. "Understandable. What was he like?" He asked, smiling somberly.

Bill opened his mouth, and was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Very small." He laughed a bit, careful on what he was saying. "Auburn hair, beautiful eyes, a bit like yours actually- and.. A writer!" Bill shrugged again, crossing his ankles and leaning against the table, gazing up at Abel with a kind, wide eye, heart soft and beating in his chest. He tuned into Abel's, and relished the faint, strong noise

Abel smiled a lot, trying to conjure up a face to match the description Bill gave him, before realizing that the man had sorta- complimented him? _Beautiful eyes, a bit like yours actually._ He hummed, blinking. Bringing himself back to the conversation, Abel's eyebrows rose. "Writer? Published? Does he have any titles I would know?" He asked, interested.

"He might." Bill replied with a shrug, kicking his feet against the wood counter before he answered. "But that's a story for another day." He added with a soft grin, eye bright and wide. This was good. He was making progress. Bill shook his head and gently released his hands, a bit reluctantly and chuckled. "So...May must be worried..." He breathed quietly, looking him over.

Abel squinted and pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. “She’s probably asleep or too tired to care anyway, hah… They work her pretty hard down where she works. The day she doesn’t come home with bandaids up and down her fingers is the day she dies.” Abel said with a slight nod. "I'm good." He smiled at Bill.

Bill stood up, stretching and letting the blood flow through his body again. He stumbled and tripped over his feet for a moment, his legs tingling. "I hate when this happens." He bit his lip as he shook his foot.

“Oh no! Pffft..” Abel said, putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward. His head was starting to hurt again. "My legs fall asleep on me so often and I'm sure it's not healthy at all. Probably something to do with my weird condition." He continued with laugh. Turning on his heel, he leaned down and grabbed his bag off the floor. “Might as well go home now.”

Bill furrowed his eyebrows before nodding. “Might as well!” He confirmed, bobbing his head before stomping his foot on the ground a couple times to try and wake it up more.  

"See you...tomorrow? Let’s meet at… noon. Do you know which bay I’m talking about? It’s up in Ampersand." Abel asked, tipping his head a bit.

"Yessir! I’ll find it.” Bill saluted as he turned around, walking backwards before he nodded and walked to the driver's seat of his car. "Night!" He chimed.

"Later!” Abel called back, shaking his head as he shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk towards his own car.


	14. Chapter 14

The drive down to the bay wasn't terribly long, only about half an hour away from the library, and Bill could hardly hold his excitement in himself. He had a dumb grin on his face all day, and he kept trying to convince himself that it wasn't a date. But he was making progress and he was so close to getting Dipper back and that was enough to make him happier than a child on Christmas.

He pulled up to the little dirt park, and got out of his car, adjusting his hair in the mirror and fixing his cuffs as he stared at his reflection. Grabbing the door and shutting it, he jumped onto the hood of his car and waited patiently for Abel to join him, glancing around at the area. In the short distance, there was a great expanse of water, boats bobbing and pulling on their ropes with kites overshadowing their presence. The grass was green, and there was a quiet breeze.

It seemed like there was good in store for today.

Abel checked his watch. 11:48 A small chuckle escaped him and he turned his head back away from Bill, to the water, taking a deep breath. He was fine. Standing, he waved his hand and caught Bill's attention. "Hey, early bird!" He shouted, putting his hand on his hip. Walking away from the shoreside, he ambled up to where Bill's car was parked. "What got you here ten minutes early?" He asked with a small smile.

"I was excited!" Bill blurted out before puffing up his cheeks and awkwardly sliding off the car, looking up and down at Abel. He looked same as always, but forever attractive. Bill was always amused with the uncanny resemblance between him and Dipper, though Abel was taller, and his features were more sharp. "Hmm..." He glanced around, taking in a breath of fresh air and exhaling it out, feeling light. He wondered if he should feel guilty, but he honestly didn't quite care.

"That's cute." Abel snorted, turning on his heel and gesturing with his head. "Follow me." Without another word, he began walking along the sidewalk that was around the bay, humming softly. His shoes scuffed on the ground as he walked, and he momentarily glanced back to Bill, before turning and walking backwards, grinning at the man. "How's your day been? Can't be too good if you were excited enough to come early just to see me."

"I don't do much." Bill replied with a curt shrug. "Again, I'm a bit of a aimless wanderer, so I kinda.. Do that." He added, sucking on his teeth for a moment as he lifted a hand to rub at his eye. "Mmmh.. It gets lonely." The demon finished, starting to pick at his nails nervously as they walked.

"Well!" Abel chirped, smiling warmly at the man. "Until you get sick of me, I'll keep you not lonely." He said, outstretching his arms to Bill. "I'll prove to be interesting enough to keep you entertained." He slowed and grabbed Bill's arm. "Now cmon, slow poke." He turned and started pulling the man, before seeing the distant bridge that Abel loved so much. The two walked up to it and Abel started up it, the arching, small bridge that went over a river that opened into the bay. Stopping, Abel crossed his arms and leaned onto the railing, looking over the water.

Bill followed a bit curiously, arm on fire as he leaned onto the railing. He licked his lips slowly and stared down at the water, extremely glad for the company, not so much what he couldn't do with it. He cleared his throat softly before gently kicking Abel's calve. "You said there'd be shaved ice." He teased with a grin. "I'll pay." He blinked a bit excitedly.

Abel scoffed. "But we just got here! Now I'm thinking you came just for the ice." He laughed, kicking Bill back. Leaning over the bridge's railing, he looked out over the water tha ran out into the bay, humming softly, before sighing out and tipping back and setting his feet onto the ground again. "Follow me, dork." He said, rolling his eyes and starting to move again to cross over the bridge.

"Maybe I did!" Bill called, cheeks pink as he jogged after Abel, listening to the soft thud and click of his shoes against the wood before they met cement, following fast after the man, who was already quite a ways away from him. "But the shave ice is a perk." He laughed out as he caught up.

Abel shoved him lightly. "Pfft." He spotted the small shack up ahead and hummed, quickening his pace before stopping in front of the shack. "Alright mister, I want a large with tigers blood and blue raspberry." He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow.

"What's the magic word?" Bill asked with of a bit of a quirked eyebrow at Abel's forwardness. He sneered a bit.

"Alright, alright, pleaaaaaase." He stretched the word out, as if pleading for shave ice.  


Bill glanced back at Abel and shrugged before going to the stand and ordering what the man requested, and a lemon-lime one for himself. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, glancing at the driver's license that was under Dipper's name, and closed it fast, handing the money to the clerk and turning back to Abel. He looked him over once more before chuckling and turning around to grab the shaved ice, handing Abel his.

Abel watched Bill and grinned when he was handed his shave ice, picking up a spoon and scooping some off the top. Sticking the spoon into his mouth he hummed appreciatively as a thanks to Bill. "You're the best." He mumbled around the red ice in his mouth. Licking his lips, he trailed off to let other people go up and order, hooking his arm around Bill's and pulling him away.

Bill passed the spoon and bit straight down into the ice, chewing for a moment and swallowing as he considered dumping the thing on his head as he began to feel hot again. It was definitely not just the summer heat, and that made it all worse. "Thanks, kid!" He called, nervously bumping his hips quite hard into Abel's, partly to get him to release his arm. Bill loved being touched by Abel, but knew if it went too long, he'd do something he'd regret.

"Don't thank me, you're the one who bought." Abel said teasingly, letting go of Bill's arm as they got away from the crowds. He walked over to a boardwalk and smiled as he took another bite of his shave ice. "Honestly though, thanks. I love this stuff." He said happily, glancing over at Bill. "Next time, I'll pay." The brunette nodded.

"Fair enough." Bill replied curtly, tipping his head back and forth before he took another bite of the little ice cone, his hand starting to grow a bit cold from holding it, despite the heat. He swallowed and sighed out a bit, though it wasn't really audible, and he could hardly help his heart missing beats when he looked at Abel. So he decided not to, and instead his face was trained on the water.

The two fell into a peaceful silence, Abel watching the boats pass by as he carefully ate his shave ice. At one point, he stuck his tongue out and looked down, noticing that the usual pink was dyed a dark purple. Licking his lips, he broke the quiet. "How are you enjoying New York so far?" He asked, turning to look at Bill.

"It's been my favorite place to visit so far." Bill replied with a soft smile, eyes still turned downward. He hummed a bit. He kicked his feet slightly, dragging them a bit and then stopping once he realized he was wearing pretty nice shoes.

Abel smiled a little back at Bill. "Did you make any friends on the way?" He asked. "Traveling isn't fun without making friends." He sipped at the syrup that had gathered on the bottom, tipping his eyes down to his cone as he struggled with the slush.

"Only one." Bill replied with a wide smile, chuckling a bit weakly before finally bringing his eyes back to Abel, watching the quiet breeze from the ocean tussle his hair. He shook his head before looking back down at the wood and taking another bite out of the quickly warming ice.

"Oh god, really? Am I the only one?" Abel asked, blinking in surprise. "What have you been doing all this time? You can't possibly say you haven't made at least one other friend while traveling across the entire country of America. That's a waste!" He laughed, leaning over and bumping his shoulder against Bill's. The cone sloshes slightly, now a grayish purple, and Abel crinkled his nose at it, no longer wanting it.

Bill laughed out weakly as Abel bumped shoulders with him, and he his chuckled delved off into sighs. "Yup. You're the only one." He looked up, shrugging. "Only one that I've bothered hanging around for at least." He added, though much more soft as he drank the rest of the extremely bitter liquid, enjoying every second of it.

Abel watched Bill. "Why is that? I can't be the only one who's interesting, in all fifty of these states." He chuckled, leaning forward. "Was it my dashing looks? I've been told I'm eye candy." He waggled his eyebrows before laughing, tipping his cone to his lips to drink the terrible syrupy water.

_"Totally!!"_ Bill teased before he quirked an eyebrow at him. It's like he doesn't even know... _He's practically flirting with me!_ Bill swallowed and decided to put off his answer by drinking the rest of his snow cone as well, before pulling it down and staring down at the little paper pyramid, smiling at it a bit. "I mean, New York is kind of the end of my journey anyway, unless I plan to make my way to Canada." Bill replied with a shrug, glancing back at him.

"Ooh, Canada would be fun." Abel said, glancing around at the water. He stood straighter. "Those damn Canadians are too nice, though." He continued, rolling his eyes. He laughed, tapping his foot on the boardwalk, and closed his eyes. "I had this friend from there, you'd probably like her. Super nice.." He realized he was rambling and cleared his throat. "Sorry, anyway." Laughing nervously, he scuffed his feet on the wood and shifted, falling quiet.

"And you're not nice?" Bill asked, grinning and tipping his head as he downed the rest of the syrupy goodness before licking his lips slowly. "I mean, you can be a pompous asshole sometimes, but you're not..not nice." Bill said with a quiet chuckle, glancing up at Abel and running his tongue over his teeth before opening his palm for Abel's cup, taking it from him and jogging over to a nearby trash can, tossing the little paper things in and looking back towards Abel.

"Pompous asshole?" He crowed, laughing and tipping his head back. He watched Bill come back before continuing. "I like it. Yeah, that's who I am. In college, I swear, I had this friend- we used to do a _loooot_ of stuff together," He waved his hands animatedly. "At one point near the end of college he made me this little star badge- it said 'Asshole of the year' on it and I still have it. Honestly, and just because he couldn't take being tied down." He licked his syrupy lips, chuckling. "Thank you for saying I'm not not nice. I try." He smiled at Bill, walking towards him.

"Really? That's hilarious." Bill laughed out, eye bright as he ran a hand through his hair, sighing out a bit blissfully as he glanced at the bay again, blinking fast. "I'm honestly that not surprised." He replied as Abel met up with him.

"Neither was I." Abel responded, tipping his head back to the sky. Suddenly he heard a loud 'pop!' and startled, gasping out as he whipped his head to the side. His knees buckled slightly as he felt himself seize up, and saw a firework being lit. _Breathe breathe it's just a firework!_ He reminded himself. God, why was he still afraid of that noise? Slowly he came to realize he was still stumbling back blindly, almost in a daze, and yelped as the world tilted and the brunette ran out of boardwalk. "B-Bill-!" He threw an arm out to the blonde as he fell off the side, panic in his eyes.

Bill yelped as Abel grabbed onto the side of his shirt, and he toppled over with him, falling straight into the water, on top of Abel's chest. He felt a little guilty as soon as he realized. He quickly moved away from Abel before opening his eye and noticing that the man seemed quite panicked, and like he couldn't quite move, thrashing a bit, feet kicking awkwardly.  


Abel was underwater for a long moment, arms flailing and legs trying to kick, but they wouldn't quite work correctly. The panic that was building up made it worse and he yelped out, his voice drowned out by the water. Then he felt arms hook under his and he was pulled up, breaking the surface of the bay. Glasses slipping off his nose, he looked around before realizing he had pulled Bill in with him. "B-Bill?" He asked, a bit dazed. He turned his head to look behind him at the blonde, before a laugh bubbled up, making him tip his head back on Bill's shoulder as he laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. "I'm sorry-" He rasped. "Didn't mean to pull you in as well, man." 

Bill's heart was beating in an extremely panicked manner, his eye a bit wide and staring at Abel worriedly as he treaded water, helping him stay afloat. "Christ, kid, you scared me." He laughed out a bit before Abel's glasses slipped off his nose and into the water. "Oh- shit- one moment." He gently pushed Abel towards the edge of the boardwalk, watching him grip the edges of it before he instantly dove back down into the water, shoes and all as he scrounged around, hands sifting through mud and gripping something finally. He lifted it before squinting and realizing it was a rock, only to drop it. His lungs began to hurt as he continued sifting around mud and flowers before pushing out bubbles and finally hooking his fingers under plastic, kicking his feet upward and erupting from the water, holding the glasses up and coughing before he shot a hand to his eye, his eyepatch hanging around his neck. He was grateful that he wasn't facing Abel.

Abel gripped the boardwalk and turned, looking around, seeing bubbles, before broke the surface and he sighed out in relief. "Thank you..." He said softly, before realizing the man's hand was over his eye, and his patch was floating in the water around his neck. "I don't mind if you need to show me to get your eyepatch on, Bill. Honestly." He said, looking the blonde over.

"It's ghastly. My eye isn't exactly a show p-pony, kid." Bill only just realized how freezing he was, and he started to swim through the thick water, trembling as he pulled himself up onto the boardwalk a bit weakly, as he was only using one arm, but well enough as he through his body weight forward and landed on the wood, laughing out before he shook his head, eyepatch still hanging around his neck as he sat up and turned his face away from Abel, adjusting the eyepatch a bit loosely and slipping it back onto his eye very quickly before reaching down to Abel and using one hand to grip his upper arm, the other gripping his shirt as he hauled him up and over, grunting as he set him down, releasing him with trembling hands before said shaky hands reached up to untie the patch, tightening it around his wet hair before he blinked slow.

Abel watched quietly and was glad to get help being pulled up. As he sat next to Bill, dripping shoes scattering waterdrops into the bay, he shivered slightly before glancing at Bill. "Thank you." He said, quietly. "For helping me and then getting my glasses." He reached out and took them from Bill, sliding them back on and smiling weakly. Slinging an arm around Bill, he pulled the man closer and gave him a side hug. "You're like a damn leaf in the wind, Jesus..." He murmured, trying to warm up Bill in any way.

"Y-You aren't much better!" Bill laughed out before running a hand under his nose and sniffling, leaning forward and spitting out the gross water from his mouth. He cleared his throat before glancing back at Abel and swallowing as he looked over the man's chest, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he could see the fabric sticking gorgeously to Abel's skin. He cleared his throat once more and averted his eyes. "Fireworks?" he asked, tipping his head.

Abel sighed out and leaned his head onto Bill's shoulder, shooting a dirty look over to the people shooting off fireworks. "I love the fourth. I do. But fireworks always...freaked me out. The loud pops and shrieks, it all sounds like..." He held up a trembling hand, making a finger gun, and pretend shot it. "Gunshots. I never even had something bad happen to me with guns but God, am I scared of them..." He swallowed, shrugging. "I have plenty of fears with no reason. Guns, the dark, fire, even a small part of me is afraid of the supernatural." He laughed. "It's weird. I'm weird." Closing his eyes, he nudged Bill. "Got any fears yourself?

Bill quirked an eyebrow. Well that all made sense. The mob... The demon shivered just thinking about it and he swallowed a bit brokenly, snapping out of reality for a moment before he heard Abel's question.

"What--?? O-oh uh.. I..used to be afraid of death?" Bill responded, tipping his head and kicking water off his shoes as he leaned down to peel them off.

"Death..." Abel looked up at the sky. "Me too, honestly. The thought of dying scares me. But I mean, it's unavoidable. At least I have till eighty or so to get over it." He laughed, looking down at himself. "Twenty seven...I have so much I want to do with my life. I think I have time to squeeze in getting over my inevitable death." He smiled and closed his eyes, rubbing his head. "Sorry, wow, that got all deep. Hoo." He laughed, following Bill and kicking off his shoes, putting them next to him on the boardwalk.

Bill was honestly surprised. He had to hold back saying something about it when he licked his lips and sighed out before standing up, ruffling water out of his hair before offering a hand to Abel. "What now..?" Bill asked softly, trying to push his doubt and worry to another part of his mind.  


Abel looked up at Bill and took his hand, pulling himself slowly. He cringed at the feeling of his boxers riding up. "What now, hmmm..." He looked around. "We could head to my place and get out of these clothes?" He said, looking back to Bill. "I have some movies or something we could watch. I dunno. I'm not feeling this staying in gross water clothes. I don't doubt there's at least three dead bodies in the bay." He said, glancing back at the water.

"Peachy! Let's do that." Bill grinned out, stretching and ruffling his hair once more before he began to unbutton his waistcoat, sliding it off and unbuttoning the first button on his collar, clearing his throat and tipping his head back. He licked his lips and stared at the clouds before nodding. "Let's head out!" He began to walk back in the direction of their cars.

Abel watched Bill take off his waistcoat and unbutton the first button, eyes moving over the man's outfit slowly. He began humming and raising an eyebrow. As they started walking, he gestured to Bill's clothes. "I like your style, by the way. You have good taste?" He said, a bit hesitant. "I dunno. Good style. It fits you." He smiled at Bill, before shaking his head like a dog and scattering water drops everywhere. When he stood straight again, his glasses were askew and his hair was plastered across his forehead, slightly less soaking.

Bill flinched as droplets of water hit him and he laughed out, shielding himself with a hand before dropping it to his side, his shoes in his other hand. "Thanks, kid!" He called before kneading his lip in between his teeth. "Yours isn't too shabby either."

Abel glanced down at himself, looking over his blue and black flannel and navy blue jeans. His grey converse was in his hands, lightly bouncing against his leg as they walked. "It's pretty average, honestly. But thank you!" He smiled, looking back up at the blonde. They made it to their cars, and Abel hummed. "Follow my car back to my place, okay?" He asked, opening his door and tossing his shoes into the passenger seat.

"Sounds good!" Bill called, licking his lips and hopping into his car. He tossed his shoes into the back seat, along with his waistcoat and soon after joined by his shirt. He rolled down the window, and waited to pull out after Abel.

Abel climbed into his car and started it up, before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, and tossed the sopping fabric into the back. Then he started to go, heading back the way he knew towards his house. He tapped his wheel lightly, glancing back occasionally to see if Bill was behind him. 

Around half an hour later, he made the turn to a parking garage. Parking his car, he opened his door and grabbed his shirt, wringing out most of the water, and tossed the article back over his head as Bill pulled up.

The demon stepped out of his car after grabbing his own shirt, licking his lips and cringing at the taste of dirt. He sighed and then grinned at the man infront of him. Bill waved at Abel, his own shirt on his arms, but not buttoned up. He yawned and sighed out, bringing a hand to his mouth before walking over to the man, though, trotting, messenger bag in his hand as he strung it over his shoulder.

Abel smiled, before glancing down and stopping. The smile faltered as his eyes fell onto long, faint scars that were scattered across Bill's chest and stomach. "Wh- whoa.." He felt his head hurt and leaned back against the car behind him, hissing slightly. Fear, panic, anger, dispair-- _"͟Y̷ou c̶a̶n̸'t͏ **l** e̴a͢v̡e̸ ҉m͠e you̵ **.̛..** yo͏u'l͡l͢ ͘ **get ̧t** hr̨o͟u͏gh t̸h͘is"̵_

He saw a flash of darkness, light, and wheezed out softly, reaching to grab his head. "Jesus- what happened to you?" He asked, shaking himself back to reality. His head was hurting but he ignored it, instead looking up to meet Bill's eye.

Bill swallowed and glanced down at himself before getting a bit red in the face out of embarrassment and worry as he shakily grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his chest with lightening speed, glancing at his arm to make sure the seal was covered as he jogged to Abel, reaching up and almost cupping his cheek, trembling as his hand rested on the man's shoulder. "It's--" he laughed weakly. "This is a story for another day."

Abel realized he was shaking and furrowed his brow, trying to keep calm. What the hell? What the _hell_? "Jesus..." He breathed, reaching up and threading his fingers through his hair, and gently pulled away from Bill's hand. His eyes dragged away from the man, to the tires on the car next to them. "O...Okay...I'm fine. Sorry about that." He said quietly. "Mmh."

Bill felt as if he had been stabbed when Abel pulled away from him. "A-Abe.." He started, biting his lip and holding his hand close to his form. "You're.. Good, Kid.." He reassured softly. "Can you walk?" He asked, dropping his hand and clutching it tightly to his side as he managed to hide the hurt in his eyes.

Abel swallowed, nodding, and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah!" He smiled weakly, before rubbing his eyes. "That was just- really weird. I must of swallowed some bay water, haha..." He shifted and grabbed his shoes before turning back to Bill. "Cmon, let's get into...better clothes." He said, and turned to walk to the elevator.

"Right..right." Bill replied a bit dazed, staring off at Abel and holding back a aching sob at the awkward tension as he licked his lips, adjusting his messenger bag before sighing and running after Abel.

"You're.. Good, Kid.." He reassured softly. "Can you walk?" He asked, dropping his hand and clutching it tightly to his side as he managed to hide the hurt in his eyes.

Abel swallowed, nodding, and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah!" He smiled weakly, before rubbing his eyes. "That was just- really weird. I must of swallowed some bay water, haha..." He shifted and grabbed his shoes before turning back to Bill. "Cmon, let's get into...better clothes." He said, and turned to walk to the elevator.

"Right..right." Bill replied a bit dazed, staring off at Abel and holding back a aching sob at the awkward tension as he licked his lips, adjusting his messenger bag before sighing and running after Abel.

As they got into the elevator, Abel watched the doors close, before his eyes trailed over to Bill. "So um..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. He laughed nervously, eyes fleetingly running over Bill's clothed chest. The marks he saw... "So, any movie requests?" He asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I'm not exactly up to date." Bill laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his damp hair. It dropped to his side and he held at his elbow with his other arm, the image obviously displaying insecurity.

Abel looked over Bill and felt bad for acting so shocked about his scars. He wondered faintly if he offended the blonde. Abel shifted closer to Bill and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly at him, a bit somberly. "Well, we can find something. I got some horror movies or something we can watch, and some popcorn. It'll be great." His smile turned into a grin and the doors opened, dinging lightly. Hooking a finger under Bill's messenger bag, he gently tugged the man off the elevator before moving to get his key from his wet pocket.

Bill moved with Abel, though a bit hesitantly, the man's touch bringing him close to tears. Oh how he begged to hold the man close and tell him he was his. How he begged to tell him who he was to him; who he used to be. But judging from the headaches... Memories knocking loose was causing Abel pain. 

Bill's knowledge on reincarnation was limited. But from what he had scene, he knew telling Abel right away would kill him. Even now. 

Bill sniffled before nodding and grinning up at Abel, snapping out of his thoughts and walking out after him and looking down the hallway, trotting a bit excitedly as he walked down the hallway, humming his sadness away

As Abel pulled the key out he looked back to Bill, glad to see the man seemed to be in better spirits. He smiled at him, and stopped at a door down the hall. "Alright, welcome to my place." He said, a bit garishly. He turned back to the door, sliding the key into the lock, and turned it. Opening the door, he smiled and let Bill enter.

Bill walked in with curious, raised eyebrows as he glanced around the room. He laughed out quietly as he looked at the various art around the room, purely Mabel's essence. His heart beat fast at the prospect of meeting her. "Does your sister live with you?" He asked as he strolled deeper into the apartment, seeing the fridge, decorated with glitter and bight pink stickynotes.

Abel's eyes trailed over the apartment, some fabric and sewing supplies laid out on the counter, the fridge with glitter on it and encouraging sticky notes all over it, and smiled a little. "What, can't a guy like glitter?" He said, looking over at Bill. "Yeah, May, she and I are really close. We decided to move in together after this really harsh break up she went through...at least, God, eight years ago? I was twenty one and she was eighteen. She lived in an apartment for six months alone, and then moved in with me. Ever since, we stuck together." He shrugged and smiled nostalgically.

"Sounds like a fun time. I'm glad you two are close." Bill replied as he trudged back to the walk way, pulling off his soggy shoes and socks and dropping them by the door. He turned back and jogged to Abel, hugging his messenger bag close. "Towels?" He asked softly, tipping his head with a bit of a cute expression.

Abel raised his eyebrow, glancing at the bag. "Do you have a spare change of clothes or something in there? Cmon man, stay a while." He laughed and leaned back against the wall. "Bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left. You can shower if you'd like, or just towel off. I'll get some clothes." Turning on his heel, he hummed. "Coat rack is by the front if you wanna put your bag there!" He chimed, walking away.

"A-Abe-" Bill started before awkwardly jogging after him, puffing up his cheeks as they turned red. "I-I didn't..bring any." He laughed out nervously before swallowing. "I could go down and get some-I guess-" the demon felt super awkward and he turned around, licking his lips as he blinked slow, starting to walk back towards the door.

Abel looked over his shoulder, a teasing glint in his eyes. "If you want you can. I _did_ just say I was gonna get you some clothes." He said sweetly, laughing. "Honestly, Bill, I know we haven't known each other for too long but you're acting like you have to walk on eggshells here." Turning, he put his hands on Bill's shoulders. "Relax, I promise I'm not gonna kill you." He said, tipping his head to the side.

"Oh, I thought you meant for you." Bill laughed out a bit nervously, running a hand down his face and clearing his throat before his hand dropped to his side in wide surprise, his eyes watching Abel intently as his heart beat hard in his chest. "Y-You might.." Bill laughed out, a relieved but still nervous look in his eye.

Abel blinked, then squinted, giving Bill a look. "Fair point, fair point my friend." He said, hand moving to gently flick the blonde's nose playfully. "But you did just save my life so I think I'll repay you by not killing you." Leaning down, he met Bill's eye. "Fair enough? You don't have to be this tense, honestly. If you feel this uncomfortable you can leave." He said, voice soft. "I promise it's no biggy."

Bill's jaw hung open and he swallowed. "I'll go to the bathroom." He stated a bit awkwardly before all but sprinting down the hallway and into the bathroom, panting as his eyes began to well up. He shook his head furiously before swallowing tightly and taking a deep breath. _You can't cry **now.**_

Bill began to rub furiously at his nose, trying to get the tingling to vanish, but it was all for naught, and he decided to deal with it, bag still at his side as he grabbed a towel from off a little stool in the corner of the room, throwing it over his head and rubbing his face all over it before he swallowed and made a indignant noise as he set the towel down on the counter and turned on the water, cupping the stream of clear liquid and tossing it onto his face. He sighed out before looking at himself at the mirror, eyes and nose red, water dripping from his hair and his cheeks, falling off his jaw. He sniffed once more and shook his head.

_Pathetic._

The demon lifted the towel to his face and began to dry it off furiously before hanging it on a hook, blinking slow as he opened the door, sighing and strolling into the living room.

As Abel passed the bathroom he entered his room and pulled off his clothes, glad to be out of them, and threw the sopping mess into his hamper. He slowly pulled on new clothes, a white shirt with the printed word of _VOGUE_ across it, and some black sweats, before grabbing Bill some clothes. He decided on a regular t-shirt he got from Oliver a year ago, with a band printed onto it, then some grey sweats. As he walked out, he watched Bill leave the bathroom. "Here's some clothes." He said, trying to sound cheerful.

Bill took them a bit graciously, nodding and smiling up at Abel before holding them up and disappearing back into the bathroom not a moment later. He rested the old leather bag on one of the towel hooks and began to furiously unbutton his clothes with trembling, weak hands. Must be from the sugar.

He swallowed and bit his lip as he pulled off his pants, the fabric clinging to his legs and making him feel odd as he was suddenly not wearing clothes. He decided to leave on his boxers, as miserable as that sounded, and he pulled on the t-shirt. It was about his size, though the pants were slightly baggy due to Abel's height. He tied them with a string, tossed his clothes over the shower curtain rod, grabbed the bag and walked out, feeling a bit better having new clothes on.

Abel watched Bill walk back out and smiled at him, leaning against the back of the couch. "Alright, movie time. Are you in the mood for anything specific? Horror, sci-fi, adventure romance?" He said, moving to the kitchen. "I'm up for anything, to be honest." He added, humming. Grabbing a few bags of popcorn from the pantry, he opened the microwave and tossed them in.

"O-oh um..." Bill glanced around nervously, walking to the couch and sitting down on it and putting his feet on the black leather before pulling a near blanket over his knees. "Whatever you'd like I guess." Bill wanted to suggest romance, but didn't want to manipulate. His heart ached and he closed his eyes slowly as he tried to breathe deeply. He swallowed and tucked his legs over each other again, crossing them and leaning back into the couch.

Abel finished up the popcorn and walked to the couch, plopping down into it and leaned forward, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. A big flat screen lit up, before playing a random show. It turned out to be one of May's favorites. He muted it. "I got most movies, well, new releases. Rom coms, sci-fi, horror, thriller, drama..." He began listing, tilting his head.

"I'm feeling sci-fi so..." Abel chirped, flipping through the menus.

"Sci-Fi it is." Bill replied with a soft smile. 

Abel started going through titles, humming. "Mmmm..." He shifted and smiled, stopping at a title. He finally found one and clicked on it and waited for it to load. "This is one of my favorites. It's the new remake of Godzilla. Ever seen it?" He nodded.

"Nup! But sounds good to me!" Bill tipped his head a bit and reached to grab some of the popcorn, still having not eaten. The plot sounded extremely ironic to Bill's situation, and he smiled a bit.

Abel opened up one of the bags and took a handful of the popcorn, popping a few into his mouth. As he chewed and swallowed, it started, and he smiled as he settled back into the couch. Movies always made him happy, from his childhood on. They were little stories brought to life.

At least half way through the movie and all the way through his popcorn, Abel started to get drowsy. His eyes would close, then open, but not focus on the screen. He long had zoned out of the movie. "Mmh..." He shifted, his head tipping down, and Abel found himself leaning into something warm. He closed his eyes and gave the warmth his full weight, slowly falling asleep with a soft sigh. The day had caught up with him.

Bill sighed out slowly, feeling as if his lungs were aching and his chest feeling tight as he glanced down at Abel and swallowed, the man having his head on Bill's shoulder. The demon, blinked slow, no longer interested in the movie as he watched him. He made a soft, nervous noise as he reached up one of his hands to touch Abel's hair, running his hand through the man's bangs before dropping it into his own lap. Too risky. Bill bit his lip and stared at the ceiling instead.

Abel sighed out softly at the hand on his bangs, too tired to remember who he was with, and turned over, pressing his face into the person's chest. "Dork..." He whispered out quietly, one arm lazily reaching up to hook around their middle. Shifting so he was practically laying on the person, he smiled sleepily, falling completely asleep. He dreamt of triangles and someone telling him they loved him. Faintly, he thought he recognized the voice.

Bill stared down at Abel with his eyebrows practically in his hairline. He swallowed tightly. Did.. Did he know..? He was trembling, and would glance at the door every now and then, terrified that someone would walk in. But after a while of being in fear of the unknown, Bill relaxed into the touch. He tentatively placed a hand on Abel's back, running it up and down the length of the muscle before ending at the nape of his neck, running his thumb across the nape of Abel's neck.

"Abel Willooooooows!" A voice sung out, his voice ricocheting around the hallway.

Abel woke up slowly, making a soft noise and raising his hand to cover someone's mouth. "Shhh..." Then he realized he couldn't feel Oliver's nose ring and cracked his eyes open, yawning as he pushed himself off of..."Oh, Bill." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry about that. I got really tired..." He looked over to where Oliver stood in the doorway, looking between Bill and him. Abel gave him a tired smile. "Oliver, hey. You've met Bill before. He was just hanging out." A part of him realized they were caught practically cuddling, with Bill in Oliver's shirt. Hmm. "We fell into the bay so I gave Bill some clothes." He explained. "I see...?" Oliver said slowly, green eyes trailing over to Bill.

Bill's eye were wide and terrified, but he glanced down to Abel, trying not to tremble as he swallowed out. The man seemed in control of the situation so he very quickly tugged the blanket off his feet and threw it back onto the couch as he messily stood up, half in a panic. "Hiya- Um- I gotta-" He glanced at Abel before looking back at the hallway and trotting down it.

Oliver stared at Bill as the man walked away, before pocketing his key and walking over to Abel, who stood and stretched slowly. "What was that?" Oliver asked, an eyebrow quirked. The brunette shrugged and glanced off to where Bill went. 

"He's nervous, a bit shy. That's all." He smiled and looked back to Oliver. "Didn't I say I was busy today?" Oliver pursed his lips and shrugged. 

"Yeah, but I mean, we did originally have a date planned. Thought it wouldn't hurt to swing by here to see if you were free. I guess this...hanging out thing went a little late." 

Abel sighed out. "I mean, we were gonna go to the library." He said, a bit cooly. Then he winced at hurt crossed Oliver's face. "Sorry, I mean, well, we always meet up at the library so I thought it would go till the library..."

Oliver sighed out and averted his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I just- I was really excited for this date I guess, and then you cancelled it.. . I was sitting all alone by myself all day. It felt really awful.”  He murmured. 

Abel swallowed. "I mean- I'm sorry." He deflated. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I got caught up with wanting to hang out with Bill..." He bit his lip. "I won't do it again, I promise. Any date that's planned can stick." Oliver brightened up a little and Abel sighed out in relief; he hated when Oliver got sad. It was always his fault. Abel was terrible at relationships.

Bill stumbled back into the room, damp clothes in hand, and messenger bag over his shoulder. He looked at Abel, who looked slightly uncomfortable and took a shaky breath, heart beating in his ears. "Abel, I think I'm gonna go home now." He said lowly, glancing towards the door. "I'll give you two time alone." He cleared his throat, the sentence tearing him apart as he turned. "Thanks for the near drowning!" He called as he trotted out.

Abel cringed at Bill's wording and swallowed, glancing at Oliver, before running out after the blonde. "Hey! Hey, listen, I'm sorry I pulled you into the bay with me, and I'm sorry Oliver interrupted the movie..." He said, biting his lip. His eyes darted around the hallway, and he bit down on his thumb nail nervously. He felt Oliver's arms around his waist and squeaked, startled. "Baaaabe cmon," The redhead murmured by his ear.

"No, no it's fine, I was only teasing." Bill whispered with a laugh before licking his lips and glancing off to the side at Oliver, the sight making him a bit sick.

Abel tried to ignore Oliver as he talked to Bill, smiling. His cheeks flushed as Oliver kissed just below his ear and he jerked an elbow into the man's side, but that only caused the man to snicker. His knees nearly went weak as Oliver kissed his neck and he finally tore himself from redhead, embarrassed and irritation.  


Bill had averted his eyes at this point, and he was staring at the floor as he shuffled his feet. He sniffled before glancing back at Abel "And I'll give you your clothes back too." He lifted up the ones in his hand. "These are still wet." He shrugged. "Anyway- Bye!" He waved, accidentally shooting a look at Oliver as he left, haphazardly waving.

"Bye Bill!" He called after the man, chewing on his lip. Turning back to Oliver he scowled. "Why was that necessary?" He asked, a bit pissed off at the man. He shrugged and smiled, snaking his arms around Abel's waist. 

"Just wanted your attention. Is it bad that I want your attention?" He asked, humming. Abel rolled his eyes, leaning into Oliver. 

"I was talking to someone else." 

Oliver pouted slightly, green eyes wide with mock hurt. "Aww, it's like you'd rather be with him. What's next, breaking up with me? After all we've been through?" Abel scoffed, closing his eyes. 

"Loser. I'm not leaving you." He murmured.  He felt lips on his and kissed Oliver back slowly.

"Good! Because I have no idea what I would do without you, Abe."


	15. Chapter 15

Currently, Bill was sifting through books stacked on the counter, putting them back where he found them while Abel put some from the cart away. Bill offered to help but Abel told him that probably wasn't allowed and he wouldn't feel morally okay with it. Bill just laughed and decided to sort through books that may or may not trigger some of Dipper's memories.

Currently, in his hand, he had a history of World War Two, something called "The Great Gatsby," He glanced out the window, abandoning the books but taking two with him, finding Abel with the cart. "Do you think it'll rain?"

Abel looked around. "Maaaaybe?" He squinted, and suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the entire library, sharp shadows and bright white taking over for a mere moment before it went away, and the two heard thunder. Abel looked a bit startled, going a tad pale. "I'm gonna have to say yes." He said, nodding as a shiver rose up his spine and his throat went a bit dry. "Huh. It's the middle of July, this sure is a treat for us." He put away some last books and then the cart was empty. "Alright, I think we're done here. Maybe I should close the library early..." He mused, looking around. "No one ever comes past nine.."

Bill watched Abel through the book shelves and walked out of them with the boy, setting down the books on the counter near Abel's novels on the supernatural. He licked his lips and ran his hand through his bangs before turning to look at the man. "Are you going to?" He asked, tipping his head as he started to walk to the nearest window, peaking his head out of it, he glanced around for his car and furrowed his eyebrows. Hm... . He looked at a sign and singled in on it. Something about- cars getting towed--?? "Oh  _f_ _uck_ " He cursed, laughing out loudly at his misfortune. He turned towards Abel, still laughing weakly. "I think my car got towed from parking in that cafe lot too long."

Abel raised his eyebrows. "Oh my god." He brought out laughing, shaking his head. "Oh you poor bastard, that's harsh luck. The city impound is probably closed already but you can get your car in the morning." He said, leaning into the counter. "Until then, I can give you a ride home." He added, smiling. "It wouldn't be a big deal." The thought of Bill having his car towed was still funny and he bit his tongue to try and keep from laughing.

"Oh- My home is quite far- It would be a exhausting round trip- uhm-" Bill pursed his lips and rubbed at his temples out of nerves. He swallowed and coughed into his fist before turning back to face the man.

"Oh, really? You didn't just stay in a hotel or something while you're here?" Abel asked, tilting his head. "Well...you can't possibly get a taxi in this weather." He hummed, then smiled. "You can just spend the night at my place, then! It's not that far from here." He said, snapping his fingers. "I insist."

"Well- The hotel-" Bill bit his lip before he was gladly interrupted and he swallowed his words, walking over to Abel. He grinned wide. "Oh- Thanks!" He grinned and nodded fast. "Boy-" He licked his lips, "Sorry." Bill laughed weakly.

Abel shook his head and grinned. "Nah, it's fine! It'll be great. And you can meet May too! Finally." He grabbed his bag from over the counter and the keys as well, then turned to Bill. "And we're off!" He said with a smile. Linking his arm with the blonde's, he pulled him over to the entrance and turned off all the lights. The library became very dark and ominous looking, and Abel grinned. 

He continued, walking out the front and they made it outside to where it was most certainly raining pretty hard. Luckily, they still had a little cover because of the roof of the library and the brunette locked the doors, then pocketed the keys. "Okay, let's head home."

This whole process was excruciating. Bill closed his eyes as they walked, listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain against the roofs and ground, added to the pleasant noise of cars throwing water under their tires. He laughed out a bit before shaking his head and glancing at Abel before raising his eyebrows. "You're taller than me, aren't you!" He exclaimed loudly.

"You're just noticing that now?" Abel asked, laughing. "We've known each other for like a week and a half you just now notice?" He shook his head and quickly hurried to the car as rain hit them, opening his door and gesturing for Bill to go around to the passenger side. "Yeah, I'm one or two inches taller, I think." He confirmed as he closed the door behind him and watched Bill climb in as well. Settling into his seat, he smiled. "Maybe you'll get a really late growth spurt and beat me." He teased.

"Well- I haven't thought about it much-" Bill tried to excuse, coughing nervously and chuckling. "I probably could. It's possible." Bill laughed out as he stared Abel. He shook his head and caused water droplets to fall onto the seat. He stared up at the ceiling of the car and noticed there was glitter above the passenger seat. It made him smile.

"Maaaaybe." He put the car into gear and started driving, turning on the windshield wipers. Watching the rain outside, he noticed that traffic was starting to get bad.

Soon, they were in a standstill, waiting patiently behind a light.

"Hm. Wow do I hate traffic." Abel murmured, shaking his head. Even in little Saranac, traffic would get backed up sometimes. "It's the worst. Luckily for us, right there is our turn." He pointed to the next turn, a little ahead to a large red brick building. Bill recognized it from the other day.

"Huh!" Bill replied, squinting and looking at where Abel was pointing. He swallowed as he settled back into his seat and started to fiddle with the hem of his waistcoat out of slight nerves. Soon he latched onto Abel's energy and calmly let it soothe him as he watched the building and cars pass through the rain. He tapped on the door of the car and thought about how he wasn't sure what he was nervous about. Meeting Mabel's reincarnation maybe? Hm. Staying at Abel's? Probably…

Slowly, they made their way through the cars, until Abel finally pulled into a small parking garage. Pulling into his spot, he parked the car and turned off the engine. "Alright! And now, to take the elevator." He said with a grin. He turned to Bill as he unbuckled himself.

"Alright!" Bill replied under his breath, unbuckling his seat belt and sitting upward as he opened the door and impulsively stretched with a groan, his arms above his head. They dropped with a thump and he trotted over to the elevator.

Abel followed after, humming, and pulled out a keycard from his back pocket. Getting into the elevator, he slid the card into a little slot, and pressed the button for their floor. _7._ Laughing nervously, Abel scratched the back of his neck. "My parents are really...business-y. They gave me and May our own place when I turned eighteen, didn't really want us to interfere with their stuff." He said, as he pocketed his card again. The elevator started upwards, and Abel leaned against the wall, sniffing.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Bill asked, tipping his head as he watched the numbers on the elevator click up. That was fairly new. He chuckled a bit and began to fiddle with his ring. Eventually, the door opened and Bill stepped out, watching Abel.

"Me and May see them for Christmas." He said simply. "And they call for our birthdays. They drop by every now and then on the weekends." He left the elevator, walking down the hall."They pay for our rent so," He shrugged, "It all works out." He smiled and stopped in front of a door. _704_. "Alright, here we are!" He said cheerfully. Pulling out his keys, he flipped through them, and then grabbed one. Putting it into the lock, he twisted, and opened the door.  
"Maaaaay I'm hooooome!" He called, looking over his shoulder at Bill, pulling him forward. "And I brought Bill!"

"Huh," Bill replied as he followed after him, chewing on the inside of his cheek when Abel grabbed his hand. He swallowed and raised his eyebrows at the last comment. Abel had told May about him? He tried to push it away as he walked inside and his heart yet again pounded at the sight of May. She looked almost exactly the same, but more at home, as if she fit in this century more than the last. Her hair was the same color, the only difference being that it was a bit shorter, a little past her shoulders.

Bill realized he was staring and cleared his throat. "Uh- hiya! I'm Bill." He offered a hand to her.

May looked over Bill and felt her head start to ache. She glanced at Abel and then grinned. "May Willows!" She said loudly, throwing her hand into Bill's and shaking it aggressively. "Wow, you sure fit the image he was telling me about." She said, nodding to Abel. "But wow, yeah, Titanic, mobster look. Nice. The Eyepatch makes it." She said with a laugh.

"He was telling you about me?" Bill asked with a soft laugh. "I could say the same to you!" He chimed happily as their hands dropped. He swallowed and cleared his throat again, almost talking about the Titanic before he caught himself. "Mobster?" He laughed out a bit again, though he was a bit uncomfortable with the term.

"Mobster. Get like, a newsie cap on or something and there you are." She replied. "So! Why are you here in our humble abode?" She asked, turning to Abel. He smiled.

"His car got towed and he lives far away, figured he could stay the night here?" May nodded.

"Well, you came during my late-night dinner. So expect some food." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"She works late." Abel explained with a laugh.

Bill chuckled out as he gently and a bit nervously sunk into a dining room chair. He listened intently to the twins as he watched them talk, and realized softly how at home he felt as he touched his thumb to his ring. He smiled at the thought of a home cooked meal after 27 years. Hm. He smiled at the floor.

A bit later, they were all set by the table, May serving them as she hummed out softly. Abel had helped a bit, asking her what he could do.

"Here you are, Bill..." May said, setting down a plate. She made lasagna; that was always the case for Monday's, most of the time at least. She enjoyed referencing to Garfield. Abel sat down across from Bill and smiled at the man, setting his plate down. Picking up his fork, he started eating his lasagna. "So, you're gonna sleep in the guest room, okay?" He asked. "It's clean, I promise. We don't usually use the room."

"That's swell!" Bill nodded earnestly as May prepared him a plate. "Thank you again!" He chimed happily, watching Abel eat as his knees went a bit weak. How odd. The image was just... Familiar. He chuckled without a sound, just a push of air, and glanced back to May as she set down the food. He nodded his thanks to her and began to eat, excited for Mabel's cooking again.

Abel laughed as Bill dug into his food. "I'm guessing since you have no family you haven't had a sit down meal in a while, huh?" He asked, smiling. Taking a bit of his lasagna, he leaned forward. "May has the best cooking." He felt someone ruffling his hair, and looked up to see his sister grinning down at him.

"Damn right."

"I haven't! Especially since I've just been- traveling places." Bill shrugged and bit into the food, taking a bite and practically melting. It tasted exactly like Mabel's. He swallowed and licked his lips slowly, trying not to tear up. They'd think he was crazy if he did. "It's delicious!" He cried out, eyes bright at the girl. His other hand nervously fiddled with his pocket watch.

May laughed at the guy's enthusiasm. He certainly was older than her but still acted childish. Abel smiled too, and rolled his eyes. "What a nerd, I tell ya, May." He said, grinning at Bill. He glanced down at his plate, smiling. He was a true dork.

Taking a sip of water, May spoke up. "So where you from, Bill?" Abel raised his eyebrows. He was curious too.

"F-From?" Bill tipped his head and took another bite so he could consider his answer. "Oregon." He swallowed and settled, licking his lips and smiling softly. "I lived in a small shack." He started as he cut another bite. "Grew up in it and my husband died in it." He started, hoping to break loose a few more memories. Half of what he was saying was true. "Have you lived in New York your whole life?

Abel made a noise in the back of his throat as Bill talked, something snapping in the back of his head, something... "Yup! All our lives, right Abe?" He was shaken from his thoughts as May nudged him, and he blinked. Reaching up to push his glasses up, he smiled. "Yeah, twenty-seven years." He murmured. "I was almost given the opportunity to move but..." He shrugged. "I like it here. It's familiar." That was a lie. Something about cities put him off. He enjoyed going to the bay and to the parks as often as possible. The thought of Oregon...small shack. He frowned a little, thinking. "Hm."

Bill licked his lips slowly, noticing that what he said had gotten through to Abel. He took another bite and chewed as he listened to them speak. He swallowed his food, fidgeting as it got caught in his throat for a moment, and he raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. Well I'm glad you two like it here!" He chimed happily, glancing at May and smiling softly. He glanced back to Abel and folded his legs under the table.

"Yup!" Abel perked up and smiled. "Wait, so a little shack?" He asked, hoping not to sound weird. "What town do you live in? You don't look like someone to live in the middle of nowhere." He laughed a little, nervously cutting a piece of lasagna off and eating it. He coughed a little.

"It was pretty small." Bill nodded slow. "It was a little town called um... Gravity Falls." Bill replied slowly with a soft smile, remembering the kind little shack that he hadn't seen in over 25 years. He nodded and shrugged before taking another bite. "I'd like to go back some time."

Gravity Falls. Both May and Abel startled slightly and sat back. May looked at Abel and Abel looked back. _Twin talk._ Something wasn't sitting right. Abel's head was starting to hurt, the familiar pounding in his skull that made him feel lightheaded. Gravity Falls...it sounded familiar, like he had gone there before. May seemed to recognize the name too, but she didn't seem happy about something.

"Oh, well, sounds nice." She said slowly, and Abel looked back at Bill.

"Well what's holding you back from going home? This isn't a forced trip. You sound like you haven't been there in years." Abel said suddenly, tilting his head.

"I needed to get away for a while." Bill tipped his head back and forth. "I guess..the air was too sad." He coughed into his arm before thinking of his next statement. "I've been traveling up and down across America for a few years now." He pursed his lips before he shrugged and cut another piece. "I had people to see and people to find." He smiled softly.

Abel nearly choked on a bite of his lasagna as a surge of pain rocketed through his skull. May seemed to feel the same, maybe not as much, as she looked over at Abel, who stood. "I need fresh air?" He rasped, coughing. "My head feels like it's gonna burst." He turned and left the room, stumbling a little as he went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Advil. Tipping it into his palm he got four, and knocked them back dry. Probably not the best idea but he needed the pain relief quickly. Then he stepped into the hallway again, taking deep breaths. "Ow, ow..." He groaned softly, closing his eyes. What was with this? Was he beginning to develop chronic headaches too? Though, May looked like she was in pain too...He swallowed.

Bill watched them both with wide eyes. That definitely struck a chord. He swallowed and licked his lips slowly as he watched Abel nervously stumble away. He glanced at May nervously and stood, accidentally bumping his knee on the table before clearing his throat and wincing. "Abel- Kid-Are you alright?" He called over into the hallway.

"Yeah sorry!" Abel called, laughing. He walked back slowly, rubbing his temples. May was starting to stand up, glancing at Bill- was she irritated or concerned? Neither seemed right in the moment. She pushed Abel back into the hallway. "One second Bill!" She called, and pushed Abel into his bedroom, closing the door. "Okay you definitely like, felt that right? He's saying weird things. Weird, weird things that aren't sitting right." Abel swallowed.

"I dunno. It's really weird but he's just making conversation, May. He doesn't know us and we don't know him and he's really nice..." May sighed.

"I don't know, bro-bro. What if he's like, some alien creature that's melting our brains?" Abel laughed.

"Hardly think that's the case. Cmon, I think we're looking into this too far. He's our guest."

He brushed past her and she reached out, grabbing Abel's hand. "Abe? Promise me that you think this guy's okay."

Abel blinked, looking at May, and then smiled. "I promise, May."

Bill furrowed his brows and sunk back down into his chair. _You creeped them out! You went too far!_

Bill ran a hand through his hair and swallowed tightly, relieved but nervous when he heard footsteps coming back into the room. "H-hiya." Bill waved a bit nervously before continuing to eat.

"Heyo!" Abel said with a broad grin. "Sorry about that, May was concerned about my health." He said, laughing. He walked to the table and sat down again, picking up his glass of water and sipping from it. "It think it's because I don't drink enough, to be honest. Oh well." He licked his lips and looked up at Bill. "Truly, you did nothing. I promise!" He said, leaning over and gently slugging his shoulder.

Bill laughed out before closing his eyes for a moment. "Alright." He responded a bit quietly. He glanced down to his food and noticed it was almost gone. He ate the rest of it in two quick bites before thanking May and settling back into his chair. "What's on the agenda?!" He asked curiously, smiling and taking a long sip of water. He felt bad for scaring the two. Ugh! This was so hard. He had to befriend them without making them weirded out by his presence. And he knew they would be more willing to call authorities if Bill proceeded to annoy them. He couldn't pull the demon excuse now. The thought made him sigh a bit. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Agenda, hmmmm! May, did we have anything planned?" Abel looked over to May. She quirked her mouth and leaned against the kitchen counter, not moving back to her seat.

"Honestly, I don't think we had anything? I was gonna work on my latest designs, maybe sew a little. You two can have the night to yourselves." She said, and Abel raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well, okay, anyway! We can clean up and then do whatever. Happy sewing."

"Nice to see you, May!" Bill called a bit loudly.

Abel walked over with the rest of the plates and cups, setting them in the sink, and turned on the faucet. Pushing up his sleeves, he began to wash the plates, turning his head and pushing his glasses up with his shoulder. "U-Uh, so, wanna do anything specific? I have movies, video games..?" He said softly, focusing his gaze on the plates he was scrubbing.

"Balcony. When it gets dark we can finish our movie from a couple days ago." Bill stated, leaning back on the counter and crossing his ankles as he glanced over at Abel. "Does that sound good?" He realized the statement may have sounded rude without a question.

"Swell." Abel turned off the water and shook his hands dry, and smiled at Bill.

⍙⍙⍙  


"Lets get your bed together." Abel said softly, looking back at Bill. At the end of the movie, they were both exhausted, as it was around midnight now.  


Abel bit his lip and swallowed, turning and following Bill back into the apartment, and closed the door behind them. Taking a deep breath, he smiled shakily at Bill. "Ah, so, bedroom!" He said, grinning and running a hand through his hair. "Follow me." He turned and walked down the hallway, sticking his tongue out at May's room as he passed. Her door was covered in glitter and stickers, cats galore. It was obnoxiously May. He continued past his room (nothing except for a work schedule and a sign saying "knock first"), and stopped in front of the last door. "Alright, here you are." He said, smiling.

"Thank you." Bill replied slowly as he glanced back at Abel again. He laughed out quietly before shaking his head twice, grabbing the doorknob and entering the room. He didn't close it as he walked in and kicked off his shoes. "Goodnight, Di---...Abel." He chimed with a half assed wave.

Abel blinked and swallowed before grinning broadly. "Night, Bill!" He said with a wave back to him. He grabbed the door knob and swallowed, laughing nervously. "Sweet dreams." 

"Buy gold.." 

Abel closed the door and turned away, taking a deep breath.  


Meanwhile, Bill unbuttoned his waistcoat and removed his button-up, taking the pocketwatch from it's pocket and placing the gold object on the night stand. The room wasn't really decorated, but it was homely. The room was dark and when he crawled into the cover's, and sat there for a while, he couldn't help but feel confused and upset.

His lover was in the house... And yet not in bed with him. Bill pursed his lips and closed his eyes at the thought. He began to drift off.

And despite it all, he slept well for the first time in twenty-four years.

⍙⍙⍙

"1....2.......3!" May and Abel whispered together, lifting their pillows and then slamming them down onto the lump under the covers, also known as Bill. "Time to wake up!" May called out, grinning. "We got breakfast!" Abel added, snorting with laughter. It was always a rule; whenever someone slept over, they got the Willows wake-up.

Bill's eyes opened slow and he was vaguely aware of a stinging feeling on his back. He groaned loudly as he heard the twin's laughing and he sat up to look at them before delving into giggles as well, shaking his head. "Scoundrels!" He called, grabbing his pillow from behind him and chucking it _hard_ in their direction.

Abel ducked under the pillow, trained after years of having a pillow thrown at him, and smirked, throwing his back. "Oh you know you love the Willows." He said with a grin. He grabbed May's arm and pulled her in front of him as a shield, and she made an offended noise.

"If anyone should be used as a shield it should be you, you tree!" She yelled, throwing her pillow over her head and into Abel's face. He laughed, pushing her away from him, and winked at Bill. "Pancakes and eggs, come and get them!" He turned and quickly trotted out of the room, snickering.

Bill was always somehow happily surprised and overwhelmed at the two's interactions and he couldn't help but feel as if everything happened in less than a second, and he raised his eyebrows, heart pounding at the wink. It was too early for this... He smiled and peeled himself from the bed, standing and pulling on his shirt.

Abel and May worked together to get plates out and Abel worked on eggs while May had the duty of getting pancakes done. She flipped them, and smiled, throwing as much edible glitter onto them as possible. "Oh my god, you're gonna kill the poor guy with that." He said with a laugh. She leaned over and tapped some edible glitter into his eggs. 

"Bro, if he dies from this, it just means he's weak." Abel rolled his eyes and smiled, moving the eggs around as they sizzled.

Bill walked into the kitchen, yawning and tipping his head back as he covered his mouth. He blinked slow and averted his eyes, staring out the window before looking at the food they were preparing.

_Edible Glitter!_

_Of course.... Mabel always wanted some._ He grinned ear to ear as he walked back to the table and slumped down into it. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Not die of a heart attack." Abel said, walking over with the pan. He slid some eggs onto Bill's plate, smiling at him. He probably looked like a mess, his already fluffy hair everywhere with bed head, shirt wrinkled. He didn't really care. "Because this entire meal is about...eighty percent glitter." Maycame around and put two extremely sparkly pancakes onto his plate as well. 

"It's perfect." She hummed with a big smile. The siblings moved to get eggs and pancakes onto each other's plates, and then Abel took the pan and set it into the sink. Moving back to the table, he picked up his fork and cut into his pancake, looking over the glittery mess. 

"God, why was this stuff ever invented?" He asked with a laugh.

"Someone had an idea." Bill replied with a soft smile as he looked down at the food, and started to doubt if it was actually edible. He shrugged before picking up the fork, pouring some warm syrup onto them with the other hand, and then biting into the pancakes. He was- yet again- taken back to the 1970's as he tasted their cooking. What a spectacular duo... And they didn't even know. He continued to eat quietly.

May happily ate her food as Abel tried to stomach most of it, but Bill seemed perfectly okay with the pancakes. He smiled and took a bite of his eggs. The only thing he could cook, nothing else. And even that was a skill that took forever to get down. Coughing a little, he smiled at Bill. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Really well!! Thank you! You?" Bill asked, twirling the fork in his fingers with ease. He took another bite and folded his legs on the chair, his pants protesting. He pressed on and leaned his elbows on the table. "Thank you again for letting me stay the night." He said happily, not quite wanting to leave. Everything was normal again...

"Slept like a rock." Abel replied, smiling. Not quite true, as he kept waking up from dreams. This time they weren't as blurry, and he could almost tell the places he was at. A small town, trees everywhere...A man, holding his hand as he drove, Abel in the passenger seat. He didn't see the man's face, though. He always assumed it was Oliver.  


"I'm glad we could be of service!" May said, smiling politely. She still was having doubts about Bill, but she tried to keep them down. "So, do you need help getting your car from the tow center-thing?" Abel asked, tilting his head.

"That'd be great! I could commute but a car would definitely be faster." Bill thought outloud, taking a long sip of milk.

"Alright. I can take you there." Abel said with a smile. "We can leave after we finish up, or really, when you finish up." He bit into the last bite of pancake, and stood. "I'll go get ready." He nodded, walking to the kitchen and putting his plate down.

Bill nodded fast and scarfed down the rest of his food so as not to be an inconvenience, and tried to hurry fast. He placed his dishes in the sink and jogged into the guest room, pulling on his waistcoat and buttoning it up fast before grabbing the pocketwatch, shoving it into his pants pocket for now, and picking his messenger bag up fast off the headboard. He heard a vague clattering noise and looked around for a moment, tipping his head and checking to see if he dropped anything. It looked like he didn't, and he looked at his ring and watch to check. Hm. Maybe May dropped something. He jogged out of the room, picking up his shoes and then sitting back down at the dining tabel as he pulled them on.

Abel pulled on a new shirt, red and black plaid, and then pulled a navy blue vest over that. Then, pulling on black jeans, he quickly grabbed converse and left his room. Stopping by Bill's door he knocked before peering in, making sure he left nothing behind. Then he spotted something, almost hidden in the corner of the room. He frowned, walking over and bending to pick it up. Holding the item, he stood straight again and looked it over. A flat, smooth stone, dark and cool, lay in his palm. In the center of it he saw a small triangle, scratched into it. Suddenly he felt something throb in his head, and he gasped out, stumbling down and falling onto the ground. "A-Ah-" He remembered things, blurry. 

Skipping stones. 

Wading in a river, in an ocean...what? 

He flinched, seeing hands scratch into the rock, forming the triangle. But he didn't recognize the hands. He realized he was breathing heavily, and closed his eyes. _A triangle's a triangle._ His eyes flew open and he wheezed, his chest aching, his legs refusing to work. "May!" He called weakly. "MAY!" He heard footsteps and she was in the doorway. Immediately, she understood. Quickly moving, she grabbed his arms and heaved him up onto the bed as he wheezed, and she was gone for a moment, before coming back with some medication and a glass of water. He swallowed it and drank some water, coughing, his entire chest seizing up. Slowly, his pains began to fade, but he still couldn't move his legs well. "Crutches-" He croaked softly. 

She nodded and whisked out of the room, seeing Bill coming down the hallway. She put up a hand. "Don't, he needs space." She said softly, before moving to get his crutches.

Bill stopped dead in his tracks at May's words and he bit his lip, growing a bit offended. He deserved to help Dipper-!!

But this wasn't Dipper. He didn't know yet.

In this moment, he hated being human.

He'd only scare the two if he revealed his true form but he didn't want May to have power over him. He wanted to force his help. His heart still pounded in his chest from Abel's scream and he suddenly realized how childish he was being. He swallowed tightly and settled on walked back into the dining room. Worry making him pick at his nails and fiddle with his watch and roll his ring as he bit on his cheek.

How tiresome this was.

May came back and helped Abel to his feet as the man leaned heavily into his crutches. "What happened?" She asked softly. He shook his head, smiling weakly, trying to breathe evenly. 

"I'm fine. Let's stop freaking Bill out." He mumbled, and realized he was still gripping the rock tightly. Quietly, he slipped it into his pocket and started moving. "Bill, uh, sorry." He called, walking slowly into the dining room. He walked with a heavy limp because of his legs. "I'm sorry, I just...yeah, sorry. We can go now, if you'd like." May came up behind him, looking over at Bill.

"O-oh alright." Bill stuttered out, looking him over. "Don't worry- are you alright?" He started to walk down the hallway with him. "I can drive if you need." He said a bit nervously, glancing at May, who seemed to be giving him a bit of a look. His hands tentatively hovered over Abel's arm, though he didn't touch him.

"I'm...Yeah, no, I'm fine." Abel replied, grinning weakly at Bill. "Be back later May!" She swallowed, crossing her arms. 

"Bye. Thanks for coming." She said softly. 

Abel left the apartment, grabbing his car keys, and started down the hallway. "So, Bill." He said, smiling at him. "I hope the uh, weirdness of me and my sister wasn't too much for you. It really was a pleasure having you over."

"No.. It was nice." He smiled softly. "Thanks for having me over." He replied, walking by Abel's side, albeit a bit slow to be respectful and outwalk him. "Does this happen often?" He asked, glancing down to the man, who was now a bit shorter.

"Ahh, yeah, kinda." Abel replied, pressing the button for the elevator. "Since I was a baby, I've had pains. Legs, chest, arms, shoulders..." He shook his head. "Doctors didn't know what to do so they gave me pain medication, crutches, and told me to push through it. It's not that bad." He said, smiling and stepping into the elevator.

"Bad enough to immobilize you." Bill replied with a raised eyebrow, pushing the lobby button as they walked in.

'Yeah. Yeah I'm kinda a cripple. But like- Stress Cripple." He said with a nod. "By definition, indeed." He smiled and slugged Bill's arm.  



	16. Chapter 16

Bill arrived at the library, a sinking feeling in his chest, though he was glad Abel would be alone. He sighed as he got out of the car.

This was going to be so much harder than he anticipated.

Bill closed the door with a loud thud and trotted into the library, licking his lips and opening the door. The sun was starting to make it's dim fall into the night, and Bill couldn't help but glance up at the moon amongst the orange as he walked inside, trotting over to Abel as soon as he saw him.

Abel looked up and grinned, happy that Bill actually showed up. Pulling his collar up a little more, he hoped Bill wouldn't notice the dark marks on his throat. He did tell Oliver he didn't like those in visible places. Looking back up at Bill and pushing his glasses up, he cleared his throat "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier- Again-- Oliver is really needy sometimes and doesn't really know when to stop." He said, biting his lip. "I really did want to spend the day with you. And I'm sorry I fell asleep on you too, urgh."

"It's..." Bill faltered and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay." He said the word as if he actually meant it. Strong and with a smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm here now," Bill shrugged and slid into the stool. "You are quite the cuddler though." The demon took his chances.

Abel's cheeks heated up and he laughed out nervously, looking at the wall. "Oh jeez." He murmured, kicking his foot against the floor. "Sorry about that. Really." He looked back at Bill, then squinted. Oh, he was teasing, huh? Abel smiled back a little. "Though you are a good pillow." He said slyly, looking down at his journal.  


"Im glad." Bill replied with a bit of a catish grin at Abel's flushed cheeks. He swallowed before picking at his nails and biting his lip, releasing it slow and glancing up at him. "So-! What did you guys do after I left?" The demon asked curiously, just making conversation.  


Abel hummed, closing his notebook slowly and grabbing his cart. Looking over his shoulder, he met Bill's eye and smiled carefully. "We didn't do much. The guy is relentless, let me tell you. Cute but relentless..." Abel sighed out, smiling. "Mmh, but yeah, no, we mostly just hung out." Bill didn't need to know that they mostly spent their time making out. Pushing the cart out, he looked over at Bill and took one of his hands. "Picking at your nails can lead to bad habits." He said softly, showing Bill his chewed nails. "Trust me, I know." Smiling at the man, he let go of Bill's hand.

Bill couldn't help but smile that Abel had Dipper's old habit. He swallowed and stopped picking at them almost instantly, letting his hands fall into his lap as he swiveled to face Abel. "Sounds like a good few hours I guess." The demon replied with a tip of his head.  "Oh- you didn't happen to find anything in the room I stayed in, did you?" He asked, remembering Abel's headache from yesterday.  


Abel blinked, slowly, he didn't answer for a moment, humming, wondering whether or not to tell Bill. Finally, he looked downward as he pulled out the rock from his pocket. "This?" He asked, turning it to show him the scratched triangle. "Yeah, here ya go." He tossed it to Bill, watching it spin in the air and witnessing Bill catching it before he turned to start sorting through books. 

"Thanks kid!" Bill raised his eyebrows and swallowed before chuckling, running his thumb across the triangle that was scratched into the rock before pocketing it.  


"Didn't know you liked triangles like I did." Abel commented.

Bill nodded fast, grinning a bit, and humming softly. "They're my favorite shape."  


"Mine too, though, I don't quite remember ever deciding that." 

"Odd." Bill smiled, eye bright.

Abel laughed, quiet for a moment, as if he was suddenly sucked into his own thoughts. Grabbing the cart again, he began pushing it and tipped his head back and forth, yawning. "Mmm- hey, okay, honestly Oliver isn't too bad. You just keep meeting him in his weird needy times!" He said suddenly, looking back at Bill. "You would love him, and I think you two would actually get along pretty well." He quirked his mouth. "Oh, hey. Here. How about this?" He tapped his chin. "Wanna come to dinner at my place? Meet May again and get on better terms with Oli?" He smiled. "I promise, he's a good guy. And that way, he can apologize for being an ass!"

Bill's eye brightened and he licked his lips, tipping his head back and forth in mock thought as he looked around the room. "Mmmh! Okay! I guess!" He teased, rolling his eye before leveling it again. He hummed absentmindedly and nodded, swinging his feet a bit.

Abel brightened and smiled. "Great!" He pulled out his phone and typed up a message to May and Oliver about dinner, then looked up at Bill. He leaned into the cart, grabbing a book off the top and placing it onto the shelf. "Are you ever gonna tell me about your husbands works? Or at least- what did he write about?" Abel asked, interested. "Romance? Thrillers?" He licked his lips, grabbing another book.

Bill tapped a foot in thought and hummed gently as he considered bis answer. "There was a action-thriller and a book about the supernatural. Whether it was fiction or non-fiction depends on what you've seen." Bill winked and folded his arms.

Abel's eyes widened. "Really? Supernatural?" He asked, biting his lip. "What's it called? God- argh now I wanna read it! Or maybe I did, hmm." He looked around at the shelves, before leaving the cart and walking down the aisle. "Is it...just about the supernatural? Or something specific? Vampires? Goblins?" He called out, eyes scanning the shelves.

"I still can't tell you, sorry!" Bill shrugged and laughed out, kicking his feet after releasing his hands and grabbing onto the wood of the stool, sucking on his teeth. "But you'll find out one day."

"Aughhh why the waiting and hiding? Is he someone that I shouldn't know about? You're acting like your husband committed some intense crime." He said, pursing his lips. "At least give me a hiiint..." He murmured, deflating.

"He's someone that everyone should know about." Bill replied with a smile, tipping his head. He was enjoying the games. The demon hadn't quite played in a while, and despite his empathetic nature, he still had fun confusing people. "Nope!"

"If he's someone everyone should know about, then why are you keeping me in the dark?" Abel poked his head around the shelf, squinting at Bill. "Your hub sounds like a shady guy, Cipher." He said, before continuing his search. Could it be for pixies...?

Bill snorted before laughing loudly at the remark, his head tipping back before rolling forward. "You'll find out in due time, Willows." He grinned, holding his hands in his lap now. "Plus you're cute when you're confused and I'm having fun!"

Abel made a disgruntled noise, sighing out and grabbing a book on demons, tossing it at Bill. The demon caught it with ample time, holding it in his lap and tipping his head once he noticed the title. Coincidence?  


"Due time meaning like when? A week? A year? Are you even staying that long? C'mon man, spill. Who the hell is your husbaaaaand?" He said, walking over to him. Putting his hands on Bill's shoulders, he leaned down to meet the blondes eye and scowled. "Whooo isssss heeeee."

"However long it takes." Bill smirked and squared his shoulder's, relaxing a bit into Abel's touch. "You'll find out. Patience~" he reached up a hand and booped Abel's nose before cackling and pushing him away.

"Pfft." Abel scrunched his nose. "I'll get an answer outta you." He said, leaning over and patting Bill's cheek. "Sometime soon too. I have no patience." He grinned and walked away, folding his arms behind his head.

"Finely exhibited too." Bill replied with raised eyebrows and a wide grin, ignoring the hotness of his cheeks as he licked his lips and tipped his head back again. "You'll never get me to talk." He teased, lifting up a fist and shaking it.

Abel turned on his heel and hummed, tapping his chin. "I call bullshit on that." He said slowly, walking towards the blonde again. "I have my ways, you know." He smiled, a sly and devilish smile, as he leaned over Bill. "Don't make me force an answer out of you." He said quietly, his eyes narrowed.

Bill stared up at Abel with shaky, wide eyes, ears turning scarlet as his jaw hung open. His eyebrow slowly rose to his hairline and he began to tremble. So he fought the awkwardness by laughing out loudly, the noise echoing throughout the library as he pushed Abel away, continuing to laugh as tears brimmed his eye. He brought a finger to it and wiped the wetness away. "Do your worst." He chuckled again,

Abel grinned, laughing as well, before stepping back up to Bill and placing his hands on the man's waist, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He purred, before beginning to vicious attack Bill by tickling him.

Bill instantly yelped and began to furiously attempt to push Abel away, laughing out loudly and squirming as he yelled out, attempting to push him back even harder. "I'll never speak!!! You heathen!" He finally slipped out of Abel's grasp and jogged away, sprinting behind a shelf.  


"Tell me tell me tell me!" Abel shouted, though he was grinning and chuckling, amused greatly by Bill as he chased after him. The other man's laugh was adorable and familiar in a way...  


"No!" Bill screamed as he jogged, starting to hush as he began to sneak into the darker shadows behind the shelves, breath hot and heavy as he tried to be quiet.  


Abel began to sneak around the shelves, popping out with a bit of a excited noise and letting his posture sinking each time, Bill continued sneaking around, peaking through shelves. 

Eventually, the demon held still, glancing around and taking quiet deep breaths as he tried to hide from the man, blinking and licking his lips as he tried to sense Abel's energy. he bit his lip as he felt him grow closer, and began to maneuver quietly around more shelves. 

Eventually though, Bill's facade was caught as Abel popped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, attacking his ribs and sides while Bill began  kicking awkwardly at Abel's legs as he laughed and grunted and screamed. He eventually pushed Abel to the side, parrying their weight and side stepping before staring down at the boy, tears in his eyes and cheeks pink, throat sore. He cleared it before he came to his senses and stood up. "At any rate, your plan failed." He said smugly.  


Abel was laughing, a stupid grin on his face as he stood up after Bill. "Plan B then!" He called out, barreling at him. He threw his arms around the blonde's waist and picked him up with ease, tossing the man over his shoulder as he stood straight. "Give me the detailssss!" He shouted, beginning to spin around. "Or I will spin till one of us barfs!" He kicked his lips, laughing.

Bill yelped and began to writhe a bit furiously, squeezing his eyes shut and wiggling out of the man's grasp, sliding down his chest as he felt his feet settle on the ground, pushing Abel off to the side. "Jeez! Relax!!" Bill yelled out as he attempted to stand up straight.  


Abel laughed and let the man go, falling back onto his butt as he lost his balance. Adjusting his glasses he spoke up again, licking his lips. "You're a tough nut to crack." He said, before his eyes lit up. Looking up at the blonde he tipped his head to the side with a childish grin. "You could almost say you're hard to...decipher."

Bill squinted and groaned loudly before tipping his head back and chuckling. He shook his head and sighed out as he stood up. "That's a funny joke." He said a bit blatantly before giggling and tipping his head back and forth. "How original, Willow Tree."

"How could I resist? It's too easy to make a pun with it." He said with a small smile, pushing himself up. As he stood he brushed himself off, sighing. "God damn it's a wonder that I haven't gotten fired yet." The brunette walked over to Bill, a crooked smile on his face.

Bill laughed, shaking his head a few times. "A little." He agreed, grinning softly. His heart ached as he looked at the man. He and Dipper didn't look amazingly alike, but the fact that it was Dipper, and he didn't even know, was extremely cruel. He cleared his throat and glanced up at the clock. "Looks like it's time to close up?"

Abel glanced around to the clock on the wall. "Oh, yup." He looked back to Bill and gave him a warm smile. "This isn't over yet, though. I'll get you to tell me about that book." He tapped Bill's lightly before walking away to the counter, hopping over it. Then he began to turn lights off, humming quietly. "So, dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow or sometime about plans for that, okay?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder to Bill.

"Sounds like a plan!" Bill called out, waving his hand and jogging to the door. He turned back and blinked, giving Abel one last wave. "Bye, Willows." He chimed before chuckling and walking out the door into the warm night air.

He swallowed and sighed, not sure if he was excited or not for tomorrows plans.


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Abel grinned. This was gonna be his best idea yet.

The next day, he gave Bill the details of their dinner time, and in a short few days (they had to work with May's strict schedule and Oliver's band meeting), they were all ready for dinner. "This is gonna be good. I can tell, Oliver and Bill are gonna be really good friends!" He said to May, who was setting up the table.

She snorted, smiling. "Oil and water, bro bro. I'm not so sure..."

Abel waved his hand. "Opposites attract? I dunno. I think they'll like each other. They just got off on the wrong foot." He said, glancing at the door. He was excited for the guests to show up. Abel jumped at the sound of a knock on the door, and glanced at May, who looked back at him. Both of them bolted to the door, both hitting it and grasping at the doorknob before May elbowed him and pulled the door open.

"Ow-!" "Hey Bill! You're early!" The girl chirped, smiling.

Bill widened his eyes at the scene before laughing and running a hand down his face, shaking his head. "Hiya!" He glanced at them again with a soft smile. This was definitely Dipper and Mabel. "Yeah, I didn't really have anything to do so...early it is."

May grinned and opened the door all the way for Bill to walk in while Abel walked away into the apartment, smiling at the blonde. "It's fine! We were getting bored anyway." Abel said, glancing at the over to make sure the food wasn't burning. "So, on the menu we have chicken and mashed potatoes, with corn on the side. All cooked by May, of course." The girl smiled and bowed, before moving to the kitchen. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all night. Bill, would you like a drink?" She asked.

"Sure! I can turn water into wine, if you'd like." He joked, raising his eyebrows before shrugging. "Anything you've got is fine." He glanced around the room once more, looking at the new art hanging on the walls. He smiled before sitting down on the stool. "So! Need any help with the food?"

"Water it is!" May said, turning on her heel to get some glasses. 

"Pitt Cola for me, please." Abel called out, before sitting next to Bill. "Nah, everything's just being warmed right now. We're all ready, just waiting for Olive." He said, humming. 

"He's usually late!" May chimed, her head stuck in the fridge. Just at that moment, all three heard a knock on the door and Abel nearly fell off his stool. 

"Aah!" Running to the door he threw it open and was met with Oliver throwing himself at the brunette. The two hugged tightly, spinning around as Abel laughed out, arms wrapped tightly around the redhead. "You're actually on time for once!" Abel teased, and Oliver pulled away to kiss the man, leaving Abel breathless.

"How unreliable." Bill quietly muttered, leaning his hand in his fist as he licked his lips and nodded at May  when she set down the water in front of him.

"Rude! I've been on time at least two times before!" He laughed, hugging Abel again.

Bill glanced at the door, his heart sinking. He began to feel sick and swallowed as he looked back at May. "Does he do that often?" He asked, gesturing to Oliver with his head.

May glanced over at the two and laughed, rolling her eyes. "For the three years they've been dating, yeah. And I've known him even longer." She said, leaning into the counter. "Sorry about that, Bill. But at least it's true love, eh?" She grinned. 

Bill was suddenly filled with more contempt then he could handle at the comment.

Abel pulled away from Oliver and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to Bill. "Okay! Alright! Take two. Bill, Oliver Hutston. Oliver, Bill Cipher." Oliver glanced at Abel before smiling hesitantly. "Hi, Bill." He said politely. "Nice to meet you again."

Bill didn't care much for anybody other than the twins But he cleared his throat, smiling a bit nervously. "Oliver." He said with a curt nod before reaching up to fiddle with his tie, glancing back at Abel and letting himself relax a bit at the sight of him.

 

Oliver looked Bill over, blinking slowly, then stepped away from the blonde. Abel frowned slightly but shrugged it off, smiling. "Let's get dinner started!"

As the food was set up, Abel took a seat next to Oliver and across from Bill, letting his sister sit next to the man. She served everyone glittery mashed potatoes with gravy, seasoned nicely along with the chicken, as well as corn on the cob with salted butter.

Only then did the meal start. "So uh- Bill." Oliver spoke up, chewing his corn slowly. "How did you and Abe meet?" He asked, eyeing Bill over.

"Just at the library." Bill responded, though his tone was a bit more inviting. He might as well try. "He was distracted by his music and ran me over with his cart." Bill grinned and looked at Abel with a snarky expression on his face. He looked back at Oliver. "Had to get his crutches for him. Didn't mind though." He wondered if he would gain points with the phrase.

"Pah! I didn't run you over!" Abel objected, stabbing into his mashed potatoes. "Just almost did! I stopped though." 

Oliver laughed. "Just like you to almost get people killed." He teased, elbowing Abel's side. The brunette laughed, rolling his eyes. "Not my fault, I was singing loudly and Bill could've told me to shut up at any time!" He smiled at the blonde. "So technically, it's your fault you nearly got hit." He bit into glittery mush, and May laughed. 

"Wow."

"You can't put the blame on me for that!" Bill called out in disbelief with a bright look in his eye. He chuckled and stabbed into the potatoes, sticking them in his mouth and sighing out. May was good with seasonings. He chewed thoughtfully, glancing at the girl before his eyes traced to Abel before he swallowed. "You would have ran me over if I made myself known anyway."

"Lies and slander!" Abel called, laughing. "I'm a better man than that. I might've kicked you out of the library if I didn't need my crutches so badly. No one is allowed to listen to my singing, ever!" He smiled and took his knife, cutting himself a piece of chicken.

May glanced between Abel and Oliver. "Speaking of singing..." She hummed. Abel blinked. "What?"

Bill raised his eyebrows and tipped his head, watching May intently before glancing at Oliver, who looked a bit sly. Bill trained his eyes away and began to dig his fork into the corn, not caring much for the conversation anymore.

Oliver scoffed. "Nothing, it's nothing." He said, shooting May a dirty look.

She grinned and looked down at her food. "Well, I'm still in the dark, so is Bill. What're you two talking about? Are you scheming?" He asked, turning to Oliver.

The redhead smiled and stuck out his tongue, exposing his piercing. "It's a surprise, I'll show you after dinner." He said, a smirk painted onto his face. Abel sighed and shook his head. "Incredible. Anyway, so, Bill!" He turned his attention back to the blonde. "Ahh, any adventures from your travels you wanna talk about?" He asked, smiling.

"There honestly isn't a lot to tell you the truth, kid." He grinned at Mabel before licking his lips. "There was one time..." Bill glanced up at the ceiling, having to edit his stories not to give away the fact that he came from the fifties. "This..hah.. Okay- Um.." Bill was surprised at how he didn't really have many stories. He met a lot of people but.. Never spent enough time to learn much about them. "I met a man who had a collection of teeth." He settled on talking about himself.

Abel instantly was interested. "Teeth?" He asked. Oliver quieted down, interested as well. "Like, animal teeth? Human? Was he like- a tooth fairy?" He laughed a little, but put down his fork, looking at Bill.

Bill blinked at Oliver, not quite amused. "The scariest tooth fairy you'd ever met." He replied with a cattish grin. He shrugged and sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Any kind he could find. I swear he had human molars somewhere." The demon grinned.

Abel whistled out, raising his eyebrows. "Sounds like a party." He said. 

May smiled at Abel, leaning forward. "Bet he wasn't as weird as you are." She hummed out, and Abel narrowed his eyes. 

"Oh shush." 

She leaned over to Bill. "Did he tell you about his thing for triangles?" She asked, grinning.

Oliver spoke up, eyes wide. "Oh god, yeah! Abel's obsessed!"

Abel's cheeks flushed and he looked down. "Not obsessed." He muttered. 

May continued. "Ever since he was a baby, he would draw only triangles. Like. I'm not even kidding- look at any of his drawings and you'll see, always triangles! Any art project in school he managed to circulate around triangles. Though, then he got into the supernatural, so the occasional beast would show up. But still, he loves triangles." 

Abel tsked. "I'm getting better though! I'm not as into triangles as I used to be when I was a kid," He explained to Bill. "Mostly I just doodle a triangle here and there when I'm bored. May draws hearts, what's the difference?"

"There could be meaning behind it." Bill tipped his head back and forth, shrugging before leaning forward and taking his water cup and taking a few long gulps of it before gingerly setting it down. "That's silly though. I'm sure triangles aren't as creepy as teeth. Though.. It depends on the way you look at it." He grinned at Abel.

Abel looked back at Bill, curious as to what he meant. "Illuminati?" He offered, smiling. "Kids were sure I was part of the illuminati when I was in high school. May nodded, laughing.

"My brother really did seem like he was in the Illuminati. Maybe he is." Abel could only roll his eyes at the statement, before making a triangle with his hands and holding it over his eye. "Illuminati confirmed, May. Sorry, but everything you know is a lie." He dead panned, eye looking at her, and then at Bill.

"He might have been in the Illuminati at one point." Bill said with another simple shrug, smiling at himself. He couldn't help it; and the playing was making this ordeal somewhat easier to deal with.

 

"We'll never know." Abel said with a smile, and dropped his hands. 

Once everyone had finished their dinner, Oliver cleared his throat before looking over at May. "Any dessert this fine evening?" He asked, and May say up straighter. 

"I hope you're all in for a treat because I made the best Oreo crumble popsicles you all will be blown away." She said as she stood from the table. 

Abel grinned. "Hell yeah!"

Bill's eye widened a bit at the idea and he licked his lips, glancing at Mabel, his tongue still sticking out a bit before he pulled it back in with a soft smile as he watched her. He honestly missed his best friend. The demon hummed and turned back, starting to finish off his chicken. Once Bill finished, downing the rest of his water, he joined in, pulling at the thing a bit awkwardly as it was stuck in the tray before it released. He instantly popped the thing in his mouth; as his head was starting to feel hot with embarrassment.

 

As Oliver finished up and grabbed his own popsicle, he listened to Abel and May talk about May's upcoming show, her talking amiably about some of her various outfits. Abel licked his popsicle slowly, tongue swirling around it as it began to melt, though kept a conversation up. Oliver watched carefully, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he watched his boyfriend, and hummed softly as Abel took the popsicle in slowly, faint slurping noises eliciting.

"They say the way you eat popsicles is the way you suck dick." He mumbled under his breath. Abel blinked, his face flushing, and May started laughing.

Bill realized lowly that he was staring at Abel with a bit of a dumb look on his face, and then at Oliver's comment, he inhaled and began to choke on his popsicle, instantly pulling it back out and wheezing into his arm until it subsided.

 

All three looked over to Bill and Oliver started laughing, smirking and holding his popsicle in one hand as he laughed. "You okay there buddy?" He asked, a glint in his eye as he looked at the blonde. 

 

Abel nudged him in the side. "Don't laugh." He scolded, looking at Bill with still pink cheeks.

Bill looked up with a bit of a glare in his eye, staring Oliver down with a shrug before he licked his lips slow, opening his lips and pressing the popsicle to it before pushing the ice treat into his mouth. And continuing. Continuing until hardly any of the stick was left. He still kept eye contact before glancing at Abel, raising his eyebrows before pulling the thing out halfway, looking at Oliver and then biting the thing in half. Stick and all. He grinned as he pulled the rest back, loving the cold feeling that surged down his throat.

 

All three jaws dropped. Did Bill- Did he really just-

"Holy shit." Oliver was the first to speak.

Abel was speechless. Well that cleared one thing up- Bill had no gag reflex. Whatsoever. And apparently he was Satan, biting through the popsicle without flinching and eating the stick.

The brunette cleared his throat. "We-Well then!" He said, then glanced away when he realized his voice was one octave higher.

May sat silently, her eyebrows in her hairline and her mouth open slightly. Was that awe in her gaze?

"You ate the stick." Oliver said finally, and that broke the silence. "Do you- Are you okay Bill?" May asked, glancing at the splintered wood. "Do you need water or something?" Abel still couldn't quite speak.

Bill blinked a few times before shrugging and glancing back at May. "I'm alright, thank you though!" He chimed, grinning wide as he continued quietly biting on the popsicle, leaning one arm onto the table as he secretly celebrated in his head, humming a quiet tune as he tugged up his legs under the table.

Oliver felt slightly offended. The blonde was just- just flaunting his no gag reflex thing! As if he knew the redhead had the strongest one in the world! He bit his tongue, nearly glaring at Bill, but Abel spoke up, shaking Oliver out of his thoughts. "So uh, these are really good." He said, staring at the half eaten popsicle in his hand. It was dripping onto his hand.

"OkayOliverIthinknowisagoodtimeforsurprises!" May rushed, a bit strained. 

Oliver looked up and blinked, before a small smile tugged at his lips. "Abe! So uh- I was gonna do this later but now is a good time for topic changes." He said, poking at Abel's arm. The brunette looked up, confused, and Oliver continued. "Ever since our anniversary I've been working on a song for you!"

Bill stared down at the table, as he could hardly stop grinning, though he did listen to their conversation, eyes slowly trailing up as he heard the sound of the chairs scooting against tile, he didn't quite hear the words. He continued lowly humming, hardly audible before he bit the rest of his popsicle off the stick, lowering it onto the plate and staying in his chair as he tried to figure out where everyone was going.

 

Abel sat down on the couch with a questioning look as Oliver grabbed his spare guitar from the brunette's room, guitar pick in his mouth and a determined, sort of flustered look on his face. "It's still kinda in the works but I never said I was good at making original songs, you know this, Abe." He laughed, glancing to May, and then Bill. Then he looked back at Abel and cleared his throat, standing in front of the TV. Gripping the guitar, he look down at his hands, then back up to meet Abel's eye. Then he began to sing.

_"When I was lost and I couldn't find the path... A stranger came to take my hand... And I was found again"_

He began softly, strumming the guitar as he smiled and looked at Abel, and Abel looked back, a smile spreading across his lips. The brunette leaned forward and listened intently, his eyes following Oliver's lips as the song went on.

_"There's no one in the world quite like you Abel can't you see? There's nothing else I want to do... Except be with you"_

Bill stood, but leaned against the table as he watched Oliver sing, his eyes flitting back to Abel every time he attempted to focus on the other boy. Bill didn't bother much listening to the lyrics but the song was nice enough. He was vaguely sure that Oliver was trying to compete with him though, and the idea made him grin.

 

_"There's no one else in this world like you Can't you see Abel Willows There's nothing else I want to do"_

Oliver paused, tapping against his guitar with a broad smile, and Abel grinned back, feeling his stomach coil.

_"Nothing else to do, 'cept be with you..."_

The verses continued on just as such, the same phrases, twisted and turned with little confessions and stories in between, and As he finished, May clapped, and Abel joined in, laughing. "Bravo, bravo!" He cheered, and Oliver leaned over the coffee table, his hand gracing under Abel's chin before he pulled the brunette into a kiss. Abel felt his stomach flip, twist and turn, almost like he was sick. Kissing Oliver back, he let his eyes flutter shut.

_Snap!_

A bright flash left the two dazed as Abel pulled away first, watching May hold a purple camera. It was old fashioned, and as he watched a photo come out from the bottom, he realized it was her Polaroid. "Memoriessss!" She said in a sing song voice. Oliver laughed and walked over, looking at the photo as it slowly developed. "It's perfect." He said, looking up to grin at Abel. Abel smiled back. Perfect, indeed.

Bill began to feel a bit sick. He wasn't sure why the sentiment meant so much to him, but he felt as if a polaroid being taken of the two was almost being ruining and almost soiling the photo's significance as his throat began to burn a bit. Though he did clap, so as not to seem like he was upset by the situation. He swallowed and gave Oliver a nervous thumbs up and a bit of a cattish smile before dropping it. Bill turned around and picked up another popsicle, mostly so that he'd have an excuse not to talk.

Abel stood up, slipping his hands into his pockets as he glanced at Oliver, then to Bill, and back again. He walked over to look at the photo, and felt his head start to hurt. Why did it hurt? His eyes breezed over to photo of him and Oliver kissing, though got stuck on his face. Was he supposed to look...like that when kissing? Almost like he was sad? He cleared his throat and took it from May, smiling and tucking it in his back pocket. "Thank you Oli, that was great." He said softly, smiling at the redhead.

The boy grinned back at him. "Anything for you, my dear Abel!"

May stood on her tip toes, ruffling both of their hair, laughing. "Cuties!" She glanced over to Bill, smiling at him. "You really like my popsicles, huh?"

"I like your cooking, what can I say?" Bill said with a smile and a shrug, glad to have something to talk about other than Abel and Oliver. He licked his lips slowly, some of the frozen treat dotting them before he shook his head and popped the thing back into his mouth, staring at the floor before looking back up, eye bright. He couldn't let them know...

Abel smiled at Bill, before Oliver ruffled the brunette's hair. "Hey babe, I gotta get home okay?" He said, smiling at Abel. The man nodded, smiling back at his boyfriend, and gave him a quick hug. 

"Alright, Oliver. Don't do anything stupid, alright?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Oliver grinned and pushed his guitar over his shoulder, so it was hanging over his back. "Abe, I'm already dating you. Not much else more stupid." He shoved at Abel's shoulder winked. "I'm kidding." The redhead gave him a quick kiss, before thanking May for the dinner. 

Soon, it was just the siblings and Bill. "Alright, time to clean up!" May said loudly, clapping her hands. "Bill, you're free to go if you'd like! Hope you had a nice meal." She smiled at the blonde, and Abel looked over at him as well. "Yeah, it was really nice having you. Thanks for being able to make it." He said with a nod.

Bill cleared his throat and smiled. "Thanks for having me; May, your food is delicious as always." He grinned before exhaling. "I'll help you two clean up, and then I'll be on my way."

 

When they were finished, Bill walked up to Abel and patted him on the back before he picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and yawning before nodding to both of them and walking to the door. "Thanks again!"

May and Abel waved to Bill, smiling. "No problem!" May chimed. "Our pleasure." Abel finished, grinning crookedly. As they watched Bill leave, Abel turned back to May, who was smirking lightly.

"What?" Abel asked, picking up the bowl of sparkly potatoes. 

She shrugged. "I think Oliver felt like he was threatened there, for a moment. -When Bill deep throated the popsicle, I mean."

Abel raised an eyebrow. "And that comes at a surprise? He feels the need to one up every guy he meets to impress me." He said, sighing. "It's almost exhausting." 

May quirked her mouth, and shrugged. "Maybe he'll mellow out?" She replied, turning on the faucet. 

Abel didn't remind her that it'd been three years.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Bill hummed as he drove up to the library, exciting the car and closing the door a bit loudly as he trotted up to the library doors, opening them, excited to get one-on-one with Abel. As he walked through a few bookshelves to get to the desk, he continued humming. That is before his stomach sunk to the floor and he felt sick as he clenched his jaw; now completely silent.

"Oliver..." Abel breathed, his arms wrapped around the redhead's neck. He kissed the man harder, feeling his lower back press against the counter as Oliver pushed against him. One hand was on his neck, holding the brunette, the other sliding up his shirt. Shivers ran up Abel's spine at the feeling, and he kissed Oliver harder, feeling a studded tongue slid against his own. "Nnh-" He felt the boy rock his hips against Abel's, and a soft gasp elicited from his throat. His eyes opened just barely, dazedly glancing over Oliver's face, but he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and startled when he realized what- _who_ it was. "O-Oh fuck-" He pushed Oliver off of him, a small string of saliva between their lips snapping as his cheeks flushed. Pushing his shirt back down, he cleared his throat. "B-Bill!" He squeaked, voice cracking. "I- uh- hi!"

Bill raised his eyebrows before weakly laughing. "Kid, I'm amazed that you're not fired yet." He said, running a shaky hand through his hair and licking his lips as he felt his heart ache in his chest. He passed it off with another laugh. "I'm glad you two have fun. Should I go?" He teased.

Abel swallowed nervously, but Oliver laughed. "Yeah I'm surprised he hasn't been fired yet either, honestly." He said, slinging an arm around the brunette's neck. Abel shot him a loot before looking back at Bill, stiffening at his words. "N-No! No, don't leave, we were just- finishing up- um-" He ran a hand through his hair and straightened his glasses out, biting his lip. Faintly he heard Oliver whine, muttering something under his breath along the lines of "and we were just getting to the good part". Abel stepped closer to Bill. "I'm sorry you had to see that, really, I am. You don't need to leave though." He said, swallowing,

Bill shrugged before glancing to the side and noticing it was a book on the world war. He swallowed before picking it up and walking over to the two. He pulled out a stool before sitting down on it and placing the book on the table, clearing his throat a bit awkwardly and trying to ignore how cute Abel looked when flustered. "So!" He chimed, looking up at them.

Abel and Oliver exchanged a glance, before Abel jumped as a loud ringtone went off. It was shrill and obnoxious, and we watched Oliver take his phone out of his back pocket. "Oh, this is for me. I'll be back in a little." He said, glancing up at Abel. Giving him a strained smile, he brushed past the two and left. 

Abel waited two heart beats before pulling up a stool next to Bill, sitting down carefully and coughing. "So." He echoed, looking down at his hands. "Uhh- world war, huh? Which one?" He asked, gesturing weakly to the book in Bill's hands.

"Two." Bill responded a bit plainly, leafing through the pages before yawning and blinking as he watched the pages morph together and then focus again. "Hmm.." He licked his lips, trying to find something to say. He blinked down at a page with the picture of the Star of David on it.

Abel scrunched his nose, nodding. "That war was horrible." He said, turning his head to look at the wall. "So many people...not to mention the atrocities that Jewish people went through." Pursing his lips, he leaned back. "I hate war. I hate it so, so much..." He sighed. What a mood killer.

Bill nodded slow, though his face was turned down. "Yeah." He agreed with a slow nod. Talking to Abel felt almost nostalgic, and he closed the book. "Great topic to start on, eh?" He said with a weak laugh.

Abel rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yes, quite." He leaned into the counter, picking up the book carefully. Looking over the cover, he hummed softly. "On the topic of books, and not wars, are you ready to tell me about your husband's book yet?" He asked, glancing up with a small smile on his lips.

Bill smiled wide, chuckling and shaking his head, his eye grinning with him. "Cheeky!" He called, reaching up and pushing at Abel's face. "I'll tell you when you're ready." He said, glad to be speaking in tongues again.

"Aughh, you're impossible." Abel whined out, though smiled and pushed at Bill's shoulder a little. Then the brunette looked up at the sound of rustling leather and tipped his head curiously as Oliver ran by, pulling on his jacket.  


"Babe, I gotta bounce, Elijah called and told me Henry is gonna try and chug three whole bottles of ketchup for twenty bucks. _Twenty!_ I can't miss that." Oliver laughed out, explaining as he pecked Abel on the cheek before running by. "See you guys! Don't have too much fun without me!" He winked, mostly at Abel before disappearing out the door. 

"Does he do this often? Just randomly- 'bounce'?" Bill said with a quirked eyebrow, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow.  


"Nah, he does it a lot." Abel said, laughing a little. "I'm used to it. He's...eh, he's Oliver. Gotta love him." He rolled his eyes and sat up on the counter, looking down at Bill. Tapping his foot against the man's thigh, he smiled. "He has his golden moments though. One time, he and I went out for ice cream and I ended up dropping mine." He said, smiling and looking off. "And Oliver got so worked up he gave me his, and went back. He convinced the guy working to give me another cone too! And when I tried to give Oli his back, he refused. Told me in case I drop another, I could have two. He's such a dork..." He sighed, and shook his head, now grinning. "Oliver is...I don't know. He's something different. A mess. But I love him anyway."

 

"I see." Bill replied, licking his lips and folding his legs, turning his head so the man wouldn't see his rosey cheeks from having his thigh tapped. He tried to rationalize Oliver's behavior as he took deep breaths before glancing back up at Abel. His heart still ached.

Abel looked back down, smiling. "Your face is all red. What, did my story make you think of something?" He asked, leaning forward. "Did you and your husband do anything really fun?" He asked, a warm light in his eyes as he looked at Bill. Abel was kicking his feet back and forth now, lightly and slowly, occasionally tapping against Bill. "Spill the beans, it's always nice to hear about cute dates. I'm a sucker for romance." He laughed.

Bill laughed weakly and nodded after sucking on his teeth for a moment. "Uhm..drive in movies...Dancing. A lot of dancing." He laughed. "And uh...dreaming." The demon tipped his head and smiled.

That made Abel raise his eyebrows. "Dreaming?" He asked, smiling back to Bill. "Like what, a big house? Plans for traveling? Kids?" He chuckled, putting his chin in his palm. "Dreaming is a vague term, Cipher." The brunette said, licking his lips out of habit.

Bill mimicked Abel's posture, mostly to mock him, and started to hum softly. "Interpret it as you will, Willow Tree..." He hummed softly, making sounds to display his thinking.

Abel couldn't help but grin, pushing the toe of his shoe into Bill's hip. He liked the man. Full of puzzles and secrets and mysteries. Right up his alley. "Alright. I will." He said, hopping down from the counter. Leaning down by Bill, he squinted. "You're a hard riddle, but I'll figure you out, Bill. I don't give up easily."

"Good luck!" Bill chimed, lifting up his legs and awkwardly crossing them on top of the small stool, his hands resting on his shins. He tipped his head back and forth for a moment, grinning slyly up at Abel.

Abel looked back, rolling his eyes and shoving at Bill. "Hey- wanna come to the mall with me next Friday? May is going with a friend and is dragging me with, and I'm not a big fan of being third wheeled." He didn't exactly mention how May wanted Bill to come so she could 'teach the man about twenty-first century fashion'. A small smile pulled at his lips. "You don't have to, I'm just offering."

Bill grinned and shrugged before clearing his throat and humming as if in thought. "Sure! I don't have anything planned." He was glad that Abel still wanted to hang out with him.

"Awesome!" Able said, smiling a little and leaned his side against Bill's back as he stared off at the bookshelves. He fell quiet for a long moment, before laughing. "I'm so gonna get fired, Bill. Ugh...." He sighed and shook his head. "I keep telling Oliver to stop coming while I'm working..."

 

Bill glanced up at Abel once he started speaking again and tipped his head. "Does he come to play tonsil hockey with you often?"

Abel cleared his throat, smiling weakly. "Often, yes. Succeeds in getting me to play, not as often." He licked his lips, leaning back against the counter. "It's overwhelming, honestly. Oliver can definitely overwhelm me." He closed his eyes and slumped over onto Bill. "Blaaargh...sorry for venting there, ha."

"I don't mind." Bill replied, kicking his feet a bit and trying not to get hopeful. So Oliver was...overwhelming. he sighed out and tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling and behind the counter before pulling it forward and looking at Abel again.

"Alright.. Thanks then, for listening." He said, smiling slightly. The bell, light and slow, went off, and he sighed, pushing off the counter. "Alright, so, Friday. It's nearest main mall in town. l... Do you need a ride there?" Abel asked, beginning to close up. He started shutting off lights, watching the library get sunken into darkness.

 

"No, I can meet you there. What time?" Bill replied as he stood up and stretched, feeling his back satisfyingly pop a few times before he dropped his arms at his sides.

"Let's try for 12:30." Abel replied, smiling and grabbing his backpack. He slung it over one arm as he hopped the counter, landing by Bill. He watched the man and shoved one hand into his pocket, smiling a little. "Hey, Bill?" He asked, eyes glancing at the shelves, before looking over back at the blonde in the dark. He shifted the hand holding his bag strap to push his glasses up.

Bill stared up to him with a wide eye and swallowed, blinking fast and holding his hands at his sides. "What's up, kid?" He said, licking his lips and sighing out slowly.

Abel waited a few heartbeats, before looking down at the ground. Scuffing his feet slightly, he looked back up at Bill, a small smile on his face. "Thanks for letting me be your friend. I'm glad that we met the way we did, because even though this friendship has been short and awkward, I'm enjoying it a lot." He said finally, gently pushing his side against the blonde's.

"You're speaking in past tense." Bill replied with a nervous smile before gently shoving at Abel's arm. "I'm glad to be here. It's a nice way to end my travels." He nodded before grinning wider and raising his eyebrows.

"Pfft, I did say I'm enjoying it, present tense." Abel said as he rolled his eyes. Moving one arm, he swung it around Bill's shoulders and started moving to the front doors, bringing the man with him. "But it will be past tense if you keep on sassin' me, pal." He pushed through the front door into the warm night air, traffic slower and the sky dark. He breathed in some air, before squeezing Bill's shoulders. "Friday at twelve-thirty?" He breathed, turning his head to look at Bill.

"Friday at twelve thirty." Bill replied with a smile, feeling the warm breeze around them, rustling his bangs as his eyes flitted to Abel's lips for less than a second. he cleared his throat and looked away, stepping away and patting Abel's back. "See you then!' he started to jog off to hide his rosey ears. "Buy gold!'

Abel smiled and waved. "Buy gold, Bill." He said with a quiet chuckle at the odd phrase. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Bill trotted into the mall, blinking as he glanced around, quirking an eyebrow at all the odd lighting and buildings. He had seem them before but... they never stopped feeling odd to him. He swallowed as he tried to focus in on Abel's energy, curiously trying to find him and wondering if he was early as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Only five minutes... that's not bad. He hummed softly, trotting through the mall and biting his lip as he was glad for his abilities. Otherwise he'd never quite be able to find him.

Moments later he found Abel, just by following where his energy was stronger. Bill would never be able to explain auras. They were like... feelings. The person's personality and soul...He finally turned a corner, noticing what he hoped was the back of Abel's head and jogging up to him, tapping on the man's shoulder and grinning before flushing darkly and realizing it wasn't him. He stumbled backward, throat going dry. Well this was all too familiar. He licked his lips before turning and booking it away from the confused looking back, smacking himself in the forehead before standing still and taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to focus in on the aura.

Meanwhile Abel and May, along with her friend, wandered around the mall around twelve-fifteen, munching on food. Abel was glancing around, looking for a certain blonde as they walked. Knowing Bill, he was probably early. "Abel, hey!" He snapped out of his daze and looked at his sister, who was holding an ice cream cone. "Wha?" "Me and Grenda are gonna go wonder off, okay? Text me when Bill gets here!" She smiled and walked off with the other girl, and Abel was left alone.

Abel walked a little farther, passing a Macy's and blinked as he saw a blonde with an eyepatch, head down and standing in the middle of the walkway. Grinning, he ran, before his arms wrapped around the man and spun him around to surprise him. "Bill!" He shouted, laughing, and set him down. "There you are! I should've gave a place to meet, this mall is endless, I swear. I'm glad I found you so quickly!" He said happily, meeting the man's eye.

Bill practically squeaked as he was picked up and spun around, his hands gripping tightly and awkwardly onto the man's arm as he yelped out, clawing at him out of impulse before he was set down. "A-Ahh-- Hello." He murmured, glancing to the side and then up and down and around before finally meeting Abel's eye; attempting to calm his thudding cardiac muscle. "Afternoon!" He called, adjusting his tie.

Abel smiled, a bit proud that he was able to sneak up on the man. "Afternoon indeed. C'mon, let's look around!" He said, turning and beginning to walk. "There's all sorts of cool stores here, I'll have to show you. But first, I promised May I would text her when you came." Taking out his phone, he quickly messaged his sister before looking back up at Bill. "She wanted to take you clothes shopping." He continued, smiling nervously.

Bill glanced a bit nervously at the phone, eyes widening a bit before he cleared his throat, trying to jump himself out of the queasy feeling pooling in his stomach. He cleared his throat once more. "She wanted to take me clothes shopping...?"

Abel nodded, tipping his head back and forth. "She thinks that you would look good in some clothes that are more modern. I dunno, we'll see." He laughed, rolling his eyes. "It's May."

Not much later, the two were pulled into a large clothing store of all sorts of fashions, though May was on a rampage through all sorts of clothes. "Alright, Bill, I think you're the kind of guy who likes bright colors, am I right? Maybe suspenders, it keeps with the nerdy look, hmm...no, though the sweater and button up look would be good..." Abel stood off to the side as May grabbed Bill clothes, handing him hanger after hanger of all sorts of things. Glancing off to the side, he noticed more formal clothes, things that looked to be right up Bill's alley. He smiled a little, an idea coming to mind.

Bill mostly just stood next to Abel, holding several piles of clothes with wide eyes. He licked his lips and glanced anxiously back between Abel and May before taking a deep breath and smiling. He started to trot around with the girl, talking a bit animatedly about thing he liked and would be okay with wearing. "Though, Mab- May, Is there something wrong with my clothes?" he tipped his head, eye bright.   


 

May waved her hand. "No, not at all! I'm just curious, Bill. You're cute in old fashioned clothes but you could probably totally rock clothes that are hip now!" She smiled at the blonde, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, dressing room is over there, go go go! I'm excited to see what you decide on wearing." All the while, Abel slipped away, humming as he began looking at the clothes. Bow ties and buttons ups...vests and tailcoats, so much to choose from...

 

 

Bill's eye widened even more and his lips parted in a bit of astonishment. This was so wild. He loved it. He nodded a bit earnestly, hair falling in his face as he awkwardly moved in the place she pointed to and realized he didn't have any hands. He glanced around a bit nervously, noticing no one was watching him, and with a blink of his eye the door was unlatched and opening. He hummed satisfied as he stepped inside the thing and dropped the clothes on the ground. Though he wouldn't quite be opposed to just changing out there. Hmph. 

 

The demon blinked down at the stuff, not really sure where to start. He figured he'd just put on whatever and make some sort of an outfit. The man began to quickly unbutton his waistcoat, loosening his tie as well and working on the button up before he tossed those over the door of the room, leaning down and grabbing a denim jean button up, he pulled a black sweater over it. He hummed for a moment before glancing down at bright yellow jeans. he smiled and started pulling off his belt and his slacks before tossing those over the door as well, kicking off his shoes too. He pulled the bright jeans over his lithe legs, humming as he looked at himself in the mirror. He opened the door, wondering if showing May was something she wanted.

As Bill stepped out, Abel stepped into the dressing room next to him, quietly. May saw Bill and raised her eyebrows, looking him up and down. "Huh. Not...bad, I guess. Though you could do better." She hummed as she plucked a bright purple vest off the floor, along with a white button up. "Try this, but leave the pants on. Oh, and," She handed Bill a bow tie, nodding. "That would probably look good." She usher Bill back into the dressing room, smiling.

Abel quietly undressed, looking himself over as he began to pull on pressed slacks, the material different from his regular jeans. Then he pulled on a button up, tucking it into his pants. Hmm. He grabbed a navy blue vest off a hanger, looking it over, before sliding it on and buttoning it up. Biting his lip, the boy grabbed the tie and quickly tied it, adjusting it so it was snug and tucked into the vest. Then he looked himself over, blinking. Hands went up to his hair, patting it down slightly and making it less of an unruly mess, less poofy. Then he took his glasses off.

His head began to hurt.

Bill nodded a bit earnestly, closing himself back into the room and coughing into his arm before he pulled off the articles of clothing he was wearing, sighing out as he ruffled his hair, adjusting his eye patch before he pulled on the white button up, threading the buttons through his fingers fast before pulling the teal sweater over it and tying the bowtie. He heard another body in the other room and unlocked the door, stepping out and glancing to the side, stopping in his tracks as his heart began to pound.   


This time, Abel stepped out as well, blinking as his eyes tried to adjust without glasses. May laughed a little as he looked back at Bill, and smiled. "Hey, look! I'm like you, eh? Thought it would be cool to try and dress fancy, and it feels..." He trailed off, thinking. "It feels nice." His brown eyes were bright, bangs curling lightly over his forehead as he smiled at the blonde. "You look good, by the way." He added, holding his glasses in one hand as he turned to face the man.

Bill's jaw dropped as he looked over the man. He felt as if his eyes were deceiving him. As if his vision was going back and forth between two worlds as if a glitch was happening in the system. His eyes were locked on Abel's form and he could have sword it was dipper if it weren't for the height the the fluorescent lighting behind him. Bill tried to say something all before his throat began to ache and burn and his chest began to feet tight. "You look great!" He slammed himself back in the dressing room and crouched in the corner of it, holding his head in his hands with his knees against his chest. 

_It's him. It's him It's him you found him stop doubting it's him I want to touch him so bad I want to e mbr ace hi m._

The demon started to shake. 

Abel blinked and glanced at May. She looked back, confusion written across her face. "Uhh..." Abel turned to the door, trying the handle and thankful the man didn't lock himself in as he quietly slipped into the small room with Bill. Concern took over as he saw the man curled up in the corner, and he quickly crouched, pushing on his glasses. "Bill? Bill- are you okay...?" He asked softly, looking the blonde over. He placed a hand on Bill's knee, swallowing. "It's me, Abel, are you okay Bill? Do you need help?" He asked, eyes glancing around the man.

Bill continued hiding his face in his hands and his legs, shaking and wheezing softly as he decided if he looked up he would break down at the sight. He bit his lip and took deep breaths as he focused on the feeling of Abel's hand on his knee. He licked his lips as a tear fell over his cheek before he inhaled sharply and looked up, not meeting Abel's eyes before lifting a hand and wiping away the wetness on his eyes. He nodded slow. "Y-yeah..I'm fine, kid." He murmured. "Sorry." He grinned weakly.

Abel swallowed and glanced at the door, before shifting and sitting by Bill, his hand moving to gently wrap around his shoulders. "Don't be." He murmured, licking his lips. He let the blonde lean into him as he stayed quiet, all happiness from earlier mellowing out as he comforted Bill. "Take deep breaths...Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, voice soft.

Bill shook his head a bit desperately, his pallet wet as he tried to quietly lick his hips as he leaned into Abel, letting his legs slide down to the floor, his posture empty as his hands fell to his sides and he took a deep, shaky breath, holding back himself from embracing the other.

Abel frowned and swallowed, watching Bill. Rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, he pulled Bill close and wrapped his other arm around him in a big hug. "I'm sorry...." He murmured, not quite sure what he was apologizing for. He held the blonde close to him, rubbing circles into his back as he hugged him. "What can I do to help...?"

"No..I'm sorry." Bill laughed a bit weakly as he brought a shaking hand to Abel's back, his hand clenching the fabric. "Just w-wait with me for a moment.." He breathed, tucking his head into the other's shoulders and shivering.

Abel nodded, shifting to hug Bill more comfortably as he closed his eyes. "I'll wait however long it takes, Bill." He murmured softly, biting the inside of his cheek. A headache was beginning to arise in the back of his skull.

Bill glanced up at Abel at the comment and he swallowed shakily, raising his eyebrows a bit before sniffling and burring his head in the other's shoulder again. he almost felt as if Abel knew... But he didn't... He wouldn't for a while...

Abel hummed softly, a soft tune close to Bill's ear to help him calm down as he patted the man's back. This...was unexpected. Able wanted to ask why he started crying, but respected Bill's privacy and decided just to be the for the man. As they sat in the dark room, Abel felt himself relax into the hug and lean against the wall.

Bill eventually shook his head a bit wildly and placed his hands on Abel's chest, lingering for a moment and pushing him back with a laugh. "Your sister probably thinks we're making out; Let me finish trying m-my clothes on you peeping tom."

Abel couldn't help but snort. "Yes, making out. Of course." He looked Bill over and smiled, bringing up his sleeve and carefully wiping away his tears. "Alright, alright." He laughed, before wrapping Bill up in another quick hug. Standing, he brushed his vest off. "I'll be right outside." He said with a small smile, before opening the door and slipping out. Grenda and May were sitting on a bench, chatting quietly before looking up. 

His sister stood, a frown on her face. "What happened in there?" She asked, biting her lip.

Abel shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Bills gonna try on the rest of his clothes." He motioned for the topic to be closed and May understood, glancing to the door. As they waited, Abel looked down to his outfit, humming softly. He decided to get it.

Bill stood up, looking at himself in the mirror and taking a deep breath. He rubbed the redness away from his eye and looked down at the sweater, licking his lips before he decided to follow Abel's advice. He hummed softly, trying to jolt himself back into reality as he pulled off the sweater, dropping it on the ground before he picked up the teal one and slipped it over his shoulders and arms. He looked at the door and took a deep breath before almost slamming it open. "Tada!!" He said, arms splayed out for Mabel.

Abel turned and smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets at May squealed and looked him over. "It looks great on you, Bill!" She said happily. "Teal suits you well!" Brushing him off and humming, she nodded. "Yes yes, you are definitely getting this." Abel laughed and moved to go gather his clothes from the dressing room.

"It's very comfy." Bill said with a quick nod, his hair falling in his face as he swallowed and averted his eyes for a moment, flitting them to Abel before he looked back at her and nodded, jogging back into the dressing room. "I hope you know that this might take a while!' Bill called before locking the door. 

⍙⍙⍙

After an hour or so, the group of them were walking out with bags of clothes (though most were for Bill). Abel decided to keep his fancy clothes on and convinced Bill to keep his sweater on as they wandered about the mall some more. Abel glanced around the shops they passed, sticking close to Bill's side. Eventually, the girls parted off to go get manicures, leaving Bill and Abel to themselves. "Hmm...where oh where is a good shop?" Abel said, pursing his lips.

"You tell me! I've never been to this place." Bill said, raising his eyebrows and glancing up and down the long hallways, licking his lips slow as he shuffled his feet a bit, blinking up at Abel.

The brunette scrunched up his face, thinking, before snapping his fingers. "I have just the place." Taking Bill's arm he began to quickly pace down the halls and headed left, before stopping in front of a store. The inside was packed with weird relics from the 1900s. Some even from before then. As he walked in, he smiled at Bill. "I've never been in here but it made me think of you, so here we are!" Abel said cheerily.

"Is this...An antique shop..?" Bill said, blinking slow as he looked around the room, his throat going dry. _You really are throwing me for a loop here, kid._ He shook his head for a moment; looking around and humming as his eyes brightened and he jogged over to several objects, his heart aching as he recognized all of them. He gently touched his hand to a record player, looking around it for a moment before lifting up the top lid after trying to get it to play for several moments. "Needs a new counterweight..." He mumbled before turning around and tipping his head at a little box with a bunch of canisters in it. "Oh! This one.. this.. what's this... Dichtaphone! Right! Ahh.." he gently picked up the little phone speaker and examined it, completely forgetting the man next to him.

Abel watched him as he slowly moved around the shop, eyes glancing around. "You sure know your stuff. Are you positive you're not from the Titanic or something?" Abel joked, though he felt his head start hurting, immensely. Picking up a camera, he identified it as an original Polaroidcamera.

Abel hissed in pain and confusion as he practically dropped the camera back onto the table, looking up. He could almost swear he saw a picture, like him and Oliver..no...He rubbed his temples, trying to soothe his headache. "Gah, wow."

"I've always just been interested in the past." Bill replied, turning his head and smiling brightly at Abel, jogging around the store and looking at all the things; picking up the medicine bottles and the pots and the pans and sifting through the photos, his heart light in his chest before he turned and noticed a older grand piano in the middle of the room. He hummed as he walked over to it; an idea forming in his mind as he pushed a couple keys; wincing at how out of tune it was. He glanced back at Abel before he glided his hand across the top of the piano, fixing all the strings before he cleared his throat and sat down.

Abel looked up as he heard a few notes were played, following the noise to Bill as he watched the blonde seat himself at the piano. "Oh wow- and now you can play the piano? Damn." He laughed softly, watching Bill with interest as he leaned against a shelf.

Bill glanced back at Abel and shrugged, smiling before he turned back to the thing; instantly letting his fingers fly in a fast tune; intense and emotional and loud as it echoed throughout the store, Bill having no sense of embarrassment as he let his hands fly; pushing the white, old keys before the tune slowed down to one more fleeting and slow; emotional; slowly drifting into sad, Bill tipping his head and rocking it as he closed his eyes and let his emotions fly out of the strings and wood.

The music hit Abel and he felt his jaw drop, eyes widening to watch the man as he played. The movements Bill made, eyes closed and head moving with the music, it seemed like Bill knew every key by heart. Maybe he did. Abel slowly pushed off the shelf, moving closer to Bill and watching him in a quiet awe. The music coming from the piano was loud and yet soft, an almost sad tune floating through the air.

Abel realized he hadn't been breathing.

Bill could slightly feel Abel's presence behind him. He took a deep breath as he continued playing, his fingers moving fast as he began to softly hum, the first song that popped into his head causing his fingers to halt. The entire room went completely silent for a moment before he sighed slow and adjusted, eyes half lidded and long eyelashes overshadowing his golden eye as he started moving again, playing the theme just as he remembered, though it was much more upbeat on the piano. 

_Come to me my melancholy baby..._

As the song changed, Abel listened and felt his heart start to ache. Subconsciously his hand moved up and gripped his chest, fist balling up his shirt. He recognized this song, he...  _"So, this is it."_ He didn't realize tears were welling up in his eyes and his chest hurt, head ringing as he stilled. "B-Bill..." He breathed, eyes unfocusing for a moment.

Bill continued the soft; sort of bittersweet tunes before they slowed down. He moved his fingers up and down the piano, bounced and glided and moved as he hummed gently; not yet singing the words but letting his lips purse and untense as he heard them fly inside his head. Eventually, that tune slowed to a stop and he licked his lips before glancing back at Abel and smiling sweetly at the sight. "Is my playing that good?" He asked, eye a bit sorrowful but yet still smiling. he knew there was more to it.

Abel took a deep, shuddering breath as he laughed weakly. "I guess so." He whispered, dropping his gaze. He didn't want to ask the man what the title of that song was. His hand slid from his shirt, hanging by his side as he sniffed and turned, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. 

Why the hell did he feel this emotional? The song wasn't even solemn. _Get a grip Willows_. 

Looking around at the items around him, however, made it harder, and he wasn't sure why. He bit his tongue, eyes darting around to look at trinkets and relics. "I..." He laughed out, reaching up to rub his eyes. "Wow, I don't know what's come over me."

Bill watched over him, sucking on his teeth and wanting nothing more in the world than to reach up and wipe Abel's tears away with his thumbs. He blinked down at the piano as he lifted one hand and started playing a simple, more light hearted tune, letting Abel gather himself.

 

Abel looked back and smiled, laughing. "Where the hell did you get that much talent?" He asked, sniffing and ignoring his throbbing headache. "It's like you were born to play." Shifting, he walked over and dropped his bags of clothes by the piano, taking a seat by Bill as he watched the man. Nimble fingers over the keys, gentle and quick. It was quite the sight. "You're really, really good." Abel said, glancing up at Bill.

Bill just shrugged in reply, a soft smile on his lips as he glanced towards the ceiling, reaching his free hand to adjust his eyepatch before he gently took Abel's hand in his and placed it on top of the piano. "Magic." He joked, shrugging and raising his eyebrows with a grin; Letting his hand pick up the slow, happy tune again as he waited for Abel to pick up on it.

 

Abel watched Bill's hand more closely now, quietly matching him in a slow tune, just slightly lower in key than the blonde. It was a happy song, thankfully Abel didn't recognize it this time, and so he smiled. Hand moving over the keys not nearly as graceful as the man sitting next to him, he followed the tune as his eyes watched over the keys.

"You're not terrible yourself." Bill added with a bit of a laugh, picking up the pace a bit, his hand bouncing on the keys as if dancing.

 

Abel grinned, rolling his eyes and following. "Nowhere near you." He murmured, scooting closer to the blonde to watch him better, hand struggling to keep up with the simple song that was playing. Humming softly, he nudged Bill. "How come you don't do anything musical? You could definitely make a career off of this." He said, eyes still watching over Bill's hand moving.

Bill shrugged again. "Never occurred to me, I guess." He responded, bringing up his other hand and continuing the tune before it broke off and began doing it's own dance, his body rocking along with it as he turned to Abel.

 

Abel snorted and pushed at Bill, pulling away and standing. "You're too much, Bill Cipher." He said, though a big smile was on his face. Turning his head slightly, he hummed and looked back at Bill, grinning. "Nothing's getting me out of this place without a Polaroid and a record player." He said finally. "I've always wanted both."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0K7aDhRRFZ4


	20. Chapter 20

Bill pulled his hands away from the piano and the tune stopped. The demon stood after him and he glanced to the counter, it seemed as if several people were wide eyed. Bill smiled. "Getting one that works is the next question..." He hummed as he walked around, licking his lips and trotting over to the cameras; leaving his bags by the piano for a moment as he picked up two, held one up to his eye, pointing it at Abel and noticing the image was distorted. He licked his lips before picking up another and repeating the process until he found one with a clear image through the little hole before he popped the latch open, checking the inside of it to see if the compartment was working.

Abel watched Bill carefully, a smile on his face as he grabbed their bags off the floor. Looking around, he noticed the people in the store looking at the two of them, and couldn't help but feel like he was in the spotlight. Ignoring that sensation, he moved up to Bill and hummed softly. "You're really interesting." He said finally, voice slightly quiet. "Not like anyone I've known before." He smiled a little at Bill.

Bill swallowed and smiled at the man, eye bright as he walked up to Abel, camera in hand. "This one works. You'd have better luck getting a modern record player at some electronic store, it'd work better." Bill nodded, holding the thing out to him.

Taking the camera gently, Abel looked it over and smiled. "Maybe. I do like the look of the older one, though." He said as he looked back up at Bill. Cradling the device close, he went to buy it. After doing so, he hummed as he also got film, and a strap to have the camera hang around his neck. "This is...really cool." Abel said, finger dragging lightly over the camera. "Do you know how to set up the film?"

"Yup! I'll teach you. You just put the film in here." Bill said with a curt nod, gesturing to a slot on the camera."Let's pay for the camera and then go find the girls." He tipped his head back and forth a bit as he trotted out of the store, bags in his hands as he spun on his heel to look at Abel, heart thudding in his chest. This time out of adoration.

After paying for the little contraption, Abel followed out, eyes trailing back to the camera as he smiled broadly. It felt right to own the camera. Like he was meant to have it. Glancing up, he noticed Bill was staring at him and couldn't help but blush, eyebrows raising. "What? You're looking at me all funny, do I have something on my face?" He asked, blinking.

Bill bit his lip when he saw Abel's lips turn rosey and he grinned before nodding fast. "You have lunch in your teeth~!" He teased before jogging off, turning around and making sure Abel was following as he walked backwards.

Abel blinked rapidly and a hand moved up to cover his mouth as he proved his tongue for the food. "Augh, rude!" He yelped, jogging after Bill as the man walked backwards. He slowed and followed in pace, footsteps matching Bill's as they walked. "You absolute dork." He said, laughing.

"You didn't get it yet." Bill replied, humming as he turned the right direction, staring down at his black skinny jeans and blinking a few times. He chuckled and bumped his shoulder into Abel's, feeling a bit playful.

Abel's cheeks flushed more and he sucked on his teeth, finally getting the food out as he shoved back into Bill. "Ass." He said, though a smile was still tugging at his lips. He saw May up ahead and grinned, waving at her as they met each other's eyes. "Bill! Abel! There you are! Ooh, camera?" Able watched her look down at the Polaroid and for a moment, she glanced between the two as she slowed, almost...looking pained? She blinked, slowly, and coughed. "Looks cool."

Bill fully noticed the look on her face and couldn't help but get even more excited. "It's vintage! Probably...Circa 1953!" He chimed glancing towards the camera and the girl. "Looks kinda like an old one I had." He said with a nod, glancing back at her. Things were going well.

May couldn't help but show the slight headache she was getting this time, covering it up the best she could with a small laugh. "1953? Oddly specific." She said, glancing back to Abel. He looked to be in pain too, but smiled a little. "Bill can play the piano, May. He's amazing!" Abel said, changing the subject. "Natural talent, jeez."

"It's- Oh!" Bill blinked back and forth between them, cheeks hurting a bit from smiling so hard. He took a deep breath, wanting to hug the two tightly. But he refrained. "I'm pretty good, yeah!" He nodded. "But thank you."

Abel nodded and laughed. "You're quite welcome. You still need to teach me how to get the film in this, though." He said, pursing his lips. May pulled out her phone as it buzzed and groaned.

Abel smiled and leaned into Bill as he glanced over the camera some more. May, on the other hand, continued to talk. "Hey bro-bro, Oliver is trying to set me up to be a third wheel this weekend." She whined, crossing her arms. "With your date, why do I need to come?" Abel shrugged a little. "More fun with more people." He didn't bother to mention how he didn't want to go clubbing with Oliver by himself. It always led to sex. "Bill, would you wanna come? Make May feel more secure about not being a third wheel?" He asked, chuckling.

Bill watched the conversation, tipping his head and looking back and forth between the two as they spoke. "O-oh! Sure.. I've got nothing better to do! When?" My fingers are starting to hurt though," he lifted up the bags on the digits, shifting his feet, feeling a bit sick at the thought of Oliver.

"I think this weekend, like, tomorrow." May said, looking at her conversation with Oliver. "And oh, yeah! Let's get this show on the road, I have to go to work anyway." Abel nodded, moving as they headed to the exit. "Yeah, tomorrow, 9:30." She continued, looking at her phone.

"Sounds like a plan!" Bill called, continuing his game of trotting too fast, realizing he was leaving everyone behind and slowing down, feeling a bit embarrassed. He licked his lips, starting to feel an odd combination of excited and nauseous.

Abel laughed and followed after Bill, catching up. "Alright. We can head there after my shift!" He said happily, smiling at Bill. May was close behind, dragging Grenda with her. "Yup! It'll be fun!" She grinned, swaying her hips as she walked. "Everyone could always go for some dancing."

Bill's eye widened. Dancing! He grinned and bit his lip as he turned back around, literally a trot in his step. One of his favorite things in the world was dancing with Dipper. And he'd get another chance to. Hopefully. And somewhere in Abel's head was the steps to swing. 

⍙⍙⍙

Soon enough, Saturday's work passed by quickly. Abel finally managed to work for once, quickly shelving books and cleaning up the library as he chatted with Bill excitedly. Although clubs were not always his image of fun, he enjoyed going with friends, and found the music nice and energizing. "Awesome, time to close up!" Abel chimed, humming as he brushed by Bill and began to shut down the library. "Is this gonna be your first time to a club?" The brunette asked, looking at Bill.

Bill sucked on his teeth before answering. "Yup! Not in a while though." He added as he started organizing books on the counter, just to help as Abel was shutting the place down. "Are we meeting them there?"

"Mhm." The boy pushed his sleeves up as he locked the back room and finished turning everything off. Hopping the counter, he smiled at Bill. "And we're off!" He said happily, grabbing a beanie from his back pocket and pushing it onto his head. "After you, Mr. Cipher."

"Don't mind if I do~!" Bill called, walking out the door with a flourish, holding his bangs back before letting them fall into his eyes as he turned around, waiting for Abel to lock the door, his stomach an odd combination of emotions.

Abel followed him out quickly, locking up the library, then turned to Bill as he pushed his glasses up. "Let's take my car, and I'll drop you off back at your car when we're done. Parking for that place is near impossible sometimes." He said with a nod, pocketing the library keys and walking down the front steps.

"Fair enough." Bill replied as he walked, following Abel to his car. He waited for the man to unlock it before pulling open the door and slipping into the passenger seat, adjusting his feet on the floor of it before closing the door a bit loudly. He winced.

Climbing into his car, Abel quickly put it into reverse and pulled out, before going into drive and starting off to the club. Humming softly, he began a quiet tune, before realizing the tune had a song to it. It was the small tune Bill was playing when he was teaching the brunette how to play the piano. He smiled a little, tapping against the wheel as he hummed, watching the traffic carefully.

Bill hummed lazily along to the song as he tapped his foot on the car, looking out the window and licking his lips. "Is it far?" He asked, jolting them both out of their singing. He blinked a few times as he glanced back to Abel.

Abel broke off from his humming, shaking his head. "Nah, we're almost there." He said, continuing to tap on the steering wheel. Putting on his blinker, he turned onto a side street and pulled off to the side, glad that he was able to get a parking spot close enough to the club. Turning off the car, he smiled at Bill and got out, looking across the street to where a flashy and bright building was, people waiting outside as a faint bass was heard from inside. "And we're here!"

Bill blinked at the sight, throat going a bit dry as he tipped his head and watched the lights. He saw people lined up to get in the club, and a bouncer at the door. Ohh...He sniffed as he realized he'd have to pull some trick or use his ID. He sighed out; instantly nervous for several reasons as he slammed the door shut, brushing off his bright yellow jeans and adjusting his white sweater (which had little eyes on it) before he gave Abel a smile. "Let's get this show on the road!" He called, jogging off.

Abel smiled and walked after him, getting into the small line for the club. "I still can't believe you're wearing a sweater." He snorted, rolling his eyes. "It's like May got to you. It's still July, you know." They progressed to the front of the line and Abel quickly got his ID out, humming softly as he handed it to the bouncer. 

"Alright, you're clear- oh hey, Abel!" The man said in a gruff voice, smiling and handing the card back to Abel. 

He smiled back and took it, laughing. "Hey, Andrew. Wondered how long it would take you to notice it was me. How long has it been since you've had to check my ID?" He teased, glancing at Bill as he moved to the door. 

Andrew chuckled, shaking his head. "Long shift, long shift. Is this guy with you?" He motioned to Bill, and Abel nodded.

"Yeah, he's from out of state, first time to the best club." He said with a small smirk. 

The man rolled his eyes. "You flatter me, Abel. Go on ahead, man." He said to the blonde, nodding.

"Evening!" Bill called as he bounced after Abel, relieved that he didn't have to pull out the little fake ID he had. "Who was that?"

"The club's owner and bouncer. He's hella strict about who he lets into his place." Abel said, pushing into the club. "He's an old friend! I come here all the time." He started shouting as the music got louder, bass thumping through his body as he looked around. Quickly catching sight of his boyfriend and sister, he grabbed Bill's hand and tugged him over to their table. "Hey guys!" He called over the music, and saw Oliver smile at Abel, before glancing down to Bill's hand clasped in the brunette's, smile dropping slightly. Abel quickly dropped the hand he was holding.

"Hey, babe! Right on time!" Oliver said happily, licking his lips.

Bill held his hand tightly to his side, clenching it into a fist as he tried to calm his heart. He waved with his other hand before pushing the thought away. "Hey guys!!!" He called, glancing between two and noticing black and white stripes on Oliver's shirt. "Hey Stripes! Nice shirt." He nodded to the other.

Oliver glanced at Bill with almost disinterest, but looked at his shirt. "Uh, thanks. You too, eyes." He said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Jokes on you! I only have one!" Bill called at Oliver, grinning and standing next to May,

Turning back to Abel, Oliver grabbed the boy's hands and grinned. "There's a spot on the dancefloor with our name on it, Abe! Let's go!" He started tugging the brunette onto the floor, and Abel groaned.

"But we just got here, I didn't even say hi to Maaaay..." He looked back at Bill, frowning slightly, but was soon in the mass of people, dancing with lights flashing. Oliver was quick to pull Abel close, dancing with him in a way that would make Abel uncomfortable if he didn't know that's just how Oliver was. Close and pushing and almost grinding on the brunette, Abel closed his eyes and hummed softly to the song, trying to lose his way in the music.

Turning around to watch the two, Bill glanced back at the girl. "Like my sweater?" He said over the music, grinning and pulling it down by the hem as he looked down at the pattern.

He gasped as he realized he was practically glowing under the black lights. The demon blinked fast, honestly a bit mesmerized.

May turned to look at Bill, laughing. "You look great! I think it's funny, sweater covered in eyes when you only have one. Plus it looks really cool in these lights." She said, leaning off her chair she was sitting in to look at him more closely. 

Oliver's arms wrapped around Abel's neck and pressed their bodies together as he gave a devilish grin to the brunette. Abel in turn laughed a little nervously, hands awkwardly placing onto the man's hips as they moved. He wasn't the one to be like this in public, especially when he knew people were looking. But Oliver didn't exactly care, green eyes darkened in the room as they looked over Abel's face.

_"Take my fate in your hands, we've got a lot that hasn't even began."_

_"Something is calling us, we’re breaking free."_

"One is enough!" Bill called in reply, grinning and finally snapping his head up from his sweater and looking Mabel over. "I could return the compliment." He said with a nod before licking his lips in thought. "So, shoo- May, why aren't you dancing out there?" He asked, tipping his head.

_"I’m curious,_  
_I need to see."_

May hummed as she looked over at the dance floor. "Work was stressful and left me with sore feet." She said after a moment, but laughed. "Wow I sound like mom. Or Abel." She picked up her margarita, smiling. "Why aren't _you_ dancing, Bill?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Because I'm here with you!" Bill called, eye bright as he looked over the drink in her hand before staring at his feet to keep himself from glancing at the dance floor.

_ "We're going on a journey. It was over like a flash before our eyes." _

May laughed, rolling her eyes. "Lame excuse!" She said, before tipping her glass back. Taking long sips, she finished off her drink, and put the glass down upside down, hopping off her stool. "Well, come be with me on the dance floor!" She said, grinning widely at the blonde. The girl gave him no time to respond as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the other people.

_ "Like a flash before our eyes, we're already into the night." _

_ "And if it feels like we’re dreaming, believe it, believe it." _

Bill practically tripped as he was suddenly yanked off his stool. He stumbled a bit before laughing and grabbing the girls arm for support, trotting after her onto the floor. He was instantly met with the same amount of overwhelming energy he was met with when he went to clubs with Dipper. He pushed it away and focused on May, noticing how her earrings and parts of her shirt glowed as lights flashed over her face.

_"We don't have to wait 'til the morning, the sun will never go down."_  


May grinned and grabbed Bill's hands, swinging him around as the music pumped into the air, the energizing feeling making her smiled at the blonde as the two of them spun around. She faintly heard Abel laughing, calling out to the two of them. "Yeah May and Bill!" He shouted, pulling away from Oliver to look at the two as they took up the dance floor with their spinning. He couldn't help but enjoy seeing them together as friends, glad to see they were having fun.

_ "And we’ll be this way forever, We've got to take it now." _

Bill looked around, watching everyone and trying to learn the steps that he saw before glancing back at Mabel and deciding to copy her. He got down low and started snapping and swaying a bit before glancing at another person and started just sort of swaying to the music. It was a fairly new song, one he hadn't heard before but he could tell it came out recently what with the upbeat tones and artificial sounds. He looked up and grinned at Abel.

_ "Just stay awake, stay awake. You can follow us to paradise." _

_ _"Just stay awake, stay awake.."_ _

 

May giggled and danced, hair whipping around as she moved with the music. As the song moved into the next one, she noticed it had a specific tune to it, something she found almost eerily familiar...

_"Let's swing!"_

Abel heard the new song come on and stopped his dancing as he listened to it, recognizing the music style instantly. Electro-swing. Smiling a little, he listened to the first beats.

Bill grinned wide as he heard the familiar beats start to pick up. He glanced back to the DJ, confused as he accidentally looked around for the band. He bit his lip and glanced back to Abel, eyes wide as he noticed the man's confusion and slight uncomfort. It looked like Oliver was still going hard and Bill grinned before reaching forward and grabbing Abel's hand. "You know how to swing? Well, if you don't, trust me!!!" He called before yanking his hand, causing their chests to collide before he stepped back and started slow foot movements on the beat to see if Abel would pick it up.

Abel squeaked as his hand was grabbed and he was soon pulled away from Oliver, who made an indignant noise. Before the brunette knew what was going on, he was bumping against Bill and soon was moving with the loud beat. "Oh my god, you know swing too?!" Abel laughed, gripping Bill tightly as he moved with the music. "It really is like you stepped outta the twenties!" Grinning, his feet moved with the bright and popping beats, glasses slipping slightly as he followed Bill's lead. "Don't worry, I trust y-!" He called, laughing.

Bill didn't give Abel hardly any time to answer after he took his pose and jumped into the beat, taking Abel's other hand and stepping his feet forward, back, left, right, almost in the blink of an eye along to the beat. He bit his lip and grinned as he danced, happily moving, and fast, along with the beat. His heart ached when he realized how familiar this scene was to him. The 'electro' part of the swing was new, but he could get used to it. He continued to repeat the same steps before pulling Abel up to his chest and then spinning him out with a flourish. By now, people had cleared, mostly to not get smacked, and one or two people who conveniently knew how to swing joined in with them, and Bill continued, laughing out loudly.

Abel squeaked at the fast pace, but quickly tried to fall into the beat. He managed to get it down quick enough, but when Bill pulled him close then spun him out, he yelped, before laughing. His glasses slipped off his face and he caught them before he was brought back to Bill. Quickly, he slid them into his shirt, and started dancing again, laughing out. "Oh my god, what the heck-?" He had never danced like this before, but the scene felt awfully familiar. The world was beginning to get fuzzy on the edges, because of a headache that was coming on.  


Bill laughed with him and continued to sidestep, holding the beat tightly in his grasp as he danced. He decided not to pull another trick, for Abel's sake, and his feet licked and flicked around the dance floor, ankles rolling and wrists bouncing as he jumped and stepped, spinning Abel around the dance floor before the song finished, and he let go of the slightly dazed man, giggling wildly.

As the song finished up, Bill let Abel go and he started giggling, covering his mouth as he stumbled a little. The room was still spinning from him being turned around so much, and it was fantastic. He barely even heard the clapping and whistling for him and Bill and the other couple, just stood straight and grabbed Bill up in a massive hug. "That was INCREDIBLE!" He shouted, laughing and panting, pulling away to look over Bill. "Jesus! Was that all that was in the twenties and fifties? If so, God do I wish I lived then!" He laughed out, snorting and giggling. "That was so much fun!"

 "Swing dancing wasn't _all_ that was in the twenties and fifties." Bill replied with a loud laugh as he hugged Abel back tightly again. He pulled away a bit reluctantly before trotting back to Oliver and May. The girl had wide eyes and was clapping wildly.  


"Bill! You really are a man of many hats!" She called happily, laughing out and slugging him in the shoulder. Bill snickered and wiped sweet from his forehead. Oliver looked irked, but complimented Abel and pulling him down to kiss him. A bit.. intensely.  


Bill felt irritance coming from Abel and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Let's get drinks for you two!" 

Abel smiled and scrunched his nose. He glanced around before carefully pulling away and started navigating his way towards the tables. Finally they made it through and the four sat down at their table, everybody panting slightly. Abel sat in between Bill and Oliver and May was next to him. Grabbing a small menu, he passed it to Bill. "Here's the drinks they have." He said, nodding.

"I really just want plain old scotch if we're being honest." He said, taking the menu and looking it over with a disappointed hum. "I'll settle on a margarita. Just for fun." Bill replied, propping his feet up on the stool of the rod.

"Huh." Abel tilted his head, smiling. "Did you know, you learn a lot by knowing someone's favorite drink." He commented, standing and leaning over. "I'll go get us the drinks." He said, snapping his fingers and walking backwards for a few steps before turning and walking to the bar, a bit of a bounce in his step.

"How....so?" Bill asked, though Abe was already gone. The demon felt a bit nervous sitting alone with Oliver, and was glad May was there too, not drinking much. Bill assumed she was driving them home. Oliver didn't really seem to be bothered by his presence, aside from mildly irritated and Bill already knew that Oliver was clingy. He shook his head before lowering his eyes and looking back at the little table they sat at, humming alone to the song, his lips beginning to move vaguely to the lyrics.  


As Abel got himself and Bill a drink he tilted his head back and forth, then grinned at the bartender. "Thanks a bunch." He said, placing the money down and picking up the drinks. Vodka martini for Abel and margarita for Bill. As he brought them back he felt his heart skip a beat. Wow. Bill was really attractive. He sat across from the man and set the drinks down.

"Thanks kid!" Bill chimed. "So you say you're a lightweight and then you buy vodka?" Bill laughed with a quirked eyebrow, pursing his lips and taking a sip of his drink. "Thanks for paying for drinks. I'll do next time, hm?" He said, glancing up at him.

"Ehhhhhhhhh I'm young. I make stupid decisions." He glanced down at his drink. Yeah he probably shouldn't have gotten that. Spinning it slightly in his hand, he brightened. "Sure. It's not problem to pay for a drink or two. I practically get locals discount." He snorted, placing his chin in his palm. "About the drink thing before, the type of drink you get, style, whatever, it kinda shows their personality. Margarita...scotch..." He hummed. "A fun guy with a sophisticated persona." He laughed out.

"Well you're not wrong." Bill replied, crossing his ankles. The alcohol made his throat pleasantly sing. He shrugged. Every now and then when he had gotten hopeless, he would stop for a drink during the night. It was always a bad decision on poor impulse, but he did it anyway. He coughed before taking another sip. "So what does vodka and martinis mean about you?" He asked with a grin. "I'm guessing.. someone with a sense of taste... Vodka... I don't know what the hell vodka means."

"Means I'm a poor decision maker and I've had long nights of not giving a fuck." Abel laughed. "Vodka basically means your life's a wreck. Martinis make it sound less like a mess." He smiled and leaned back.

"Holy hell." Bill replied, raising his eyebrows. "Here have a sip of this so you can be classy and optimistic like me." Bill added with a laugh, scooting the drink towards Abel before pulling it back and taking a short sip. "Don't get too drunk." He warned with a slight laugh. He wondered if this night would end in a familiar manner...hm.

Abel stuck his tongue out at Bill. "Maybe I'm a fun drunk! You act like its bad for me to get drunk." He scoffed, and picked up his own glass, looking the blonde in the eye, and licked his lips, before knocking back a large gulp of the drink. The taste burned but felt good. As he set the glass back down, he exhaled slowly, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Welp."

⍙⍙⍙

Leaving the club, Bill couldn't help but feel light. He was a bit dizzy due to alcohol and realized, glancing back at Abel that he would be driving the man home. He rolled his eyes and laughed out, watching the people walk behind them as they finally left the sound, base strong enough to rivet and shake your rib cage. He heard the faint booming and wondered how long the club would go on.

He also thought live performances were better.

Abel came stumbling out, a bit haphazardly waltzing along the sidewalk with May and Oliver with him. They didn't drink too much, but with Oliver continually pestering him for more and more dances, the brunette decided a few more drinks wouldn't hurt. A few more drinks and soon he had passed his limit far beyond he ever had. He was giggling softly, like someone who held a secret from everyone else.

"Oh my god, Abel, what's got you so happy?" May asked, snorting. Abel shrugged a little, running a hand through his hair as he glanced around. "This place iss.... _so_ weird..." He hiccuped. "Like- like compared to... when I was alive--and...places theeese days are too..." He frowned, waving a hand. "Flashy. Back in my day, a good drink and dance partner is all youu needed, y'know? God, and what a good dance paaartner I had..." He squinted, humming.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, glancing at May, who was covering her mouth as she giggled. "What on Earth are you going on about?"

Abel stuck his tongue out, and hummed a little. "Like...y'know....that one time...Biiiill was there...n'you were there...Oliver you weren't." The man said, huffing. "But like...it was fun, yeah? Fun..." He trailed off for a moment, looking up at the sky.

Bill's eyes went wide as he ran his tongue over his teeth. Dear god. The man was spouting nonsense! And by nonsense, stuff about his past life! He began to grow giddy. And extremely worried. Was he remembering? Was he coming back? "Abel?" He asked, quirking a brow and smirking. "What fun?"

May scoffed as Abel lit up, grinning crookedly at the blonde. "Y-Yknow! Like! Liiiike when we went and saw Wen..dy? One time- ooon the roadtrip...." He mumbled, getting lost for a moment as he swayed. "And you pointed out my...birthmark...ohh my god! May! Ho _oly_ shit!" The girl blinked as her eyebrow raised, the drunken man dissolving into laughter. "It was on my fffuckin' forehead. Oh my god. How'd...how'd it move?" He squinted at his right arm and Oliver put a hand on Abel's shoulder.

"Dude, you've never gotten this wasted before. You could be speaking in another language."

Abel scrunched his nose and shrugged Oliver off, waving him away. "I'm fff...fine.." He murmured.

Bill took a deep, shaky breath and looked around a bit nervously. "I'll drive him home." He said with a nod before he could say anything about them being lovers. He grabbed Abel's hand and started trotting off at a pace Abel could follow. "Tell me more." He murmured once they were out of earshot of the two other's. He released their hands and bit his lip.

"Whyyyy would I need to tell ya?" Abel laughed, leaning heavily into the blonde. "You were there, silly. When we went on a trip, stargazed....Golly," Abel paused to sniff, feeling some blood drip down from his nose. "And we kissed...Bill, remember when we danced? It was just like tonight! 'Cept I'm rusty, heh..." He closed his eyes. "I love dancing with you..."

Bill bit his lip. "Sure... Sure.. Abel..I love dancing with you too." The demon snapped his fingers behind his back and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little rag and handing it to Abel. "Your nose is bleeding." He commented, licking his lips and sighing as he continued helping him walk back to their car. "Do you re-...." He sighed. "this isn't a conversation to have while you're smashed.."

Abel smiled foolishly as he took the rag and pushed it against his nose, not quite well. "Psssh..." He leaned into Bill and set his head against the blonde's, closing his eyes. "Chicago was fun....oh, oh god, but..." He opened his eyes and frowned.  A name struck something in him and he felt his knees give out for a moment. "And the gun...and..." He laughed a little, a light giggle, that was soon accompanied by tears. He sniffed, the rag dropping from his nose. "I didn't...Bill....." He laughed a little more, looking up at the stars. "Chicago was okay." A small hiccup left him. "There's....there's parts...I can leave behind though..." He felt the world start to shift and he was leaning against the car. Suddenly the cool metal felt really nice against his cheek as warm teas rolled down them. Closing his eyes, he sniffed again. "We should go...sssssometime.." Abel blacked out.

"We're not going to Chicago." Bill replied softly, rolling his eyes and ignoring the ache in his heart as he reached into Abel's pocket and pulled out his keys, unlocking the car door and opening it for the man. He cupped his cheek softly and wiped away the tears before pulling his hand back. Bill sighed when he passed out and caught him before he could fall. He had one hand on the man's back and another on the door.

"You're lucky I'm a omnipotent being.." He murmured as he opened the door and picked Abel up, sliding him into the car and resting him against the seat. He spun the keys on his fingers as he walked to the other side of the car, getting in and buckling Abel before doing the same to himself and starting up the car. He glanced back to the man, passed out in the car and considered holding his hand. The demon sighed and refrained as he started the ignition

He took him home, and May have him a ride back to the library.

She tried to joke about Abel's drunkiness, but Bill wasn't that amused.


	21. Chapter 21

It started out with a simple question.

"We're going camping. Wanna join?"

The party was May, Abel, Oliver, Jason (Oliver's friend), and Liz. (May's friend). So it was only fair that Abel brought a friend of his own.

" _Bill?_ Really?" Oliver groaned, sighing as he leaned into Abel. The man shrugged a little, looking at the TV as they watched a random movie that was on. "He's my friend, and anyway, why don't you like him?" He asked.

Oliver huffed softly, turning to Abel and looking up at him with those soft green eyes. "He's weird." He mumbled, sticking his tongue out.

Abel couldn't help but snort, rolling his eyes. "So are you. Come on, it'll be fun."

The trip was a small drive into the forest area outside the cities limits, one night full of ghost stories and smores. Abel insisted on everyone lugging their stuff into his car so they could take camping supplies, and when it was time to head out, he told Bill to meet him in front of the library at 3:00 PM. Waiting outside his car, he hummed, tapping on the exterior. The entire back seat was filled up with backpacks and sleeping bags, pillows galore. Abel was excited, not only to be going out with all his friends, but to have Bill along with them. He was practically bouncing on his toes now, looking around for the familiar sight of Bill's car.

Bill pulled up a moment later, getting out of his car and exhibiting only his messenger bag, filled with another pair of pants, two sweaters and a few other things. He had taken out the mementos and placed them in the memory box, keeping only the bag and the photo with him.  He jogged across the street a bit recklessly before noticing Abel and waving at him, licking his lips as he jogged up, glancing into the backseat of Abel's car at all the supplies. He had earlier discussed how he had no camping stuff with him and Abel was happy to accommodate. Bill wasn't surprised he liked camping.  


"Bill! Hell yeah, you're here, let's go!" Abel wasted no time in getting into his car and starting the engine as he bit his lip, excitement getting to him. "I'm sorry I'm everywhere right now. I love camping, going outdoors. Cities are too much for me sometimes." He laughed, turning on the radio to a random station. It started blasting summer hits, making him hum.

The demon climbed into the car, bonking his head on the top and wincing, rubbing at it and averting his eyes. "Makes sense; seeing as how you grew up in one." Bill grunted, nodding and looking around the car. He folded his legs, looking down and realizing he still had his dress shoes on. He didn't have any better ones and he couldn't create new shoes right now so.. He guessed he could suffer being teased. Banter was always fun anyway.  


But the biting sting of the fact that Abel didn't remember any of what had happened the night they went clubbing was still breathing down his neck and Bill could only cling onto the hope and feeling that those were hidden memories getting knocked loose, and they just hadn't... Risen to the surface yet. He had tried to bring up some of the topics he mentioned, only to have Abel look at him weird and tease him about it.  


So no luck..

Abel grinned as he left the parking lot, pulling onto the main road as he rolled down the car windows and let air blow in. _"And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb. And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come,"_ Abel sung, head bobbing as he tapped his steering wheel. His hair blowing around his face, making him smile more. _"She told me you'll never be in love,"_   He watched the city limits sign pass, making his heart feel lighter. _"I can't feel my face when I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it."_

Bill bobbed head along to the lyrics a bit, leaning his forehead on the window and watching the world zoom by. It was honestly weird to him to not be driving. He had spent so much time just... driving... that it felt odd to not be the one behind the wheel. 

He turned around after a moment, watching Abel sing, happy, cheeks rosey and eyes bright as the wind tossed his hair. Bill smiled somberly, aching to grab his hand and hold it close. he leaned his forehead against the window once more, his heart beating lowly in his chest.

Around twenty minutes later, Abel pulled off the road onto a side road, trees began to pass fast, the dirt road making the car shake slightly as he drove. Humming now, he smiled as he noticed other cars pulled off to the side of the road, and slowed to park behind one. Four people were standing and talking, laughing as Abel smiled at Bill and climbed out of his car. "Hey guys!"

Bill yawned as he stepped out of the car, scratching his cheek as he jogged up to May, giving her a hug before waving to Oliver and making a bit of an odd face but then shrugging at the other two. He trotted to Abel. "What can I help ya with?" He asked, moving to the back seat and opening the door.

May grinned as she ran up to hug Bill, before letting the man go off to help Abel get their bags. She walked over as well, beginning to pull her own bag out.

"Nothing much, we just need to distribute our bags." Abel said with a shrug. Grabbing a black bag, he tossed it to Oliver, then grabbed his own bag. "I got a water bottle and snacks for you too, Bill." He added, smiling.

"Oh! Thanks, kid!" Bill called, eye widening a bit as he reached around Abel, grabbing a back and cradling it in his arms as he walked to a small tree, dropping the back next to it and humming as he walked back to the car, glancing a bit warily at Oliver, who seemed to be giving him odd looks

Once everyone had their bags in the dirt, Abel smiled and pushed his glasses up. "Alright, I think we should try for over there, because last time, there was a river!" He said happily. His hands were already grabbing his backpack up and slinging it over his shoulder as he began to move.

May rolled her eyes and smiled, leaning over to the rest of the group. "Abel's a nerd for this kind of stuff, honestly. You should've seen him on our family trip last year. Nearly threw himself into a lake out of excitement."

"Oh, I've already seen Abel throwing himself in a lake.." Bill replied, snickering and shaking his head as he set down his stuff. He sniffled and looked around, listening to the soft babbling of the creek and reminiscing in how familiar the sound was. Nostalgia over came him a bit and he scuffled his feet, leaning against May as a sort of comfortable gesture.

May glanced at Bill, raising an eyebrow but smiling and nudging him. "You're not gonna use me as a crutch, are ya?" She asked, laughing.

"Nono! It's just a... side-hug." Bill replied with a nervous laugh, blinking slow as he watched the other girl. He smiled at her. Liz poked her arm and May glanced over, watching the girl look at Bill. ' _Who's he?_ ' She mouthed, interest in her eyes. 

May smiled. ' _Abel's friend.'_   Up ahead, Abel was walking briskly through the shrubs and around stumps, smiling and looking around. It was only times like this he felt at peace, truly. Like he was home. Humming, his hand reached out and brushed over a few branches from a pinetree, the faint poking and smell making him sigh out in content. The group got closer to the river and he stopped, looking out over the rushing water. 

"So, what now?" Jason asked, looking around. 

Bill walked up to the river and blinked slow, crouching down near it and sticking his hands in the water, wiggling his fingers around and grinning wide, curiously spreading out his fingers and enjoying the numbing feeling that began to set through them. He had a sort of childlike curiosity as he reached down to pick up a rock, turning it over in his fingers and looking at it intently before pocketing the thing. He always was one for sentiment.

 

Abel watched Bill with a smile, turning to look out where the river twist and turns, disappearing into the rest of the forest. "Maybe we should head upstream?" He asked, mostly to himself. 

"Hey, twenty bucks you'll actually push the blonde in." Jason whispered to Oliver, who raised an eyebrow. The pair of them watched as Bill swept his hand around in the current, picking up rocks. 

Smirking, the ginger ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the stud rub comfortably. "You kidding? I'd do it for free." He shoved his hands into his pockets and quietly walked down the small dip to where Bill was crouched. Glancing to Abel, who was still looking the other way, he lifted his boot, and placed it onto the small of Bill's back. "Oops!" Shoving hard, he pushed Bill in head first, the loud splashing catching everyone's attention. 

"Oliver!" May cried out, her conversation with Liz cut short.

Abel's head whipped around and he gasped, immediately moving to grab Bill. "Oli, what the hell?!" He shoved the man out of the way, grabbing Bill's arm and heaving him up. Oliver and Jason were snickering quietly, though had mock innocent looks as Abel's cold stare washed over the both of them.

"Jason's fault, he bet me to." 

"Pfft, you said you'd do it for free man."

Bill instantly propped his head up, sputtering and coughing, surprised when he was suddenly pulled upward. He looked at his hands, covered in little rocks and scratches, hair in his face and eyepatch askew. He gripped tightly onto it and shot daggers at Oliver, seething as he held back spitting fire at him. He clenched his fists, feeling something brew beneath his fingers as he sniffed and turned his head downward. As a silent retort, he reached a trembling hand to grip onto Abel before glancing to him. "Haha! Good one, Stripes!!! Better watch your back!" He called, voice trembling from the coldness seeping through him.

Oliver snorted and rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "Will do, Eyes." He retorted. May shoved at him slightly and Abel growled, before turning back to Bill and helping him out of the river. 

"I'm so, so sorry. Oh my god." He said, dropping his bag and opening it. He planned to go swimming in the lake around the area later on, glad to have packed towels. Pulling one out, he wrapped it around the blonde's trembling form and pushed his bangs out of his face. "Are you okay? Did you fall on anything sharp?" He asked, worry in his voice. 

He heard a groan and people shifting. "It isn't like he's dying, Abe. It's just water and rocks. He'll dry off." Abel's jaw clenched and he refused to answer the redhead.

"I'm f-fine." Bill replied with a bit of a soft grin, trembling. He sniffled and averted his eye before putting the patch back in place and holding the towel around him, frustrated with his involuntary stutter. His forehead burned from Abel touching it. _He doesnt know who he's messing with._ He took a deep breath and pulled the towel over his head to dry his hair and hide his chattering teeth.

Abel looked him up and down, swallowing. "Maybe you should get out of those clothes, get into your other ones and let these dry..." He mumbled, watching water drip down, forming a small puddle. 

May walked up, Liz at her side, and she tsked. "Dumb Oliver, letting his games get the best of him..." She murmured. "Do you need anything, Bill?"

"I'm good, shoo- I'll be okay- uhm.." Bill looked around, huffing about how he couldn't just use magic to fix the problem. "Okay." He breathed, glancing back at Oliver and leaning his head towards Abel before he walked around him, dragging the towel up and down his body before dropping it on a branch, peeling off his wet shirt to reveal his back, his eyes going a bit wide as he realized Abel could see the scars from the Raven. He swallowed as he dropped the sweater on the branch and leaned for his bag, trying to hurry before the man saw.

"Whoa, who kicked your ass?" Oliver crooned, looking over the wicked scarring on Bill's body. "Looks like you aren't well liked, huh?" He grinned, and Abel averted his eyes from Bill, instead shooting a cold look at Oliver as a migraine began to make it's way behind his eyes. The redhead only smirked, thin lips pressed together as he turned his head to talk to Jason. Liz was ogling at Bill, as if it was love at first sight, and May gave a small gasp.

"Whoa."

Bill sucked on his teeth and ignored the people behind him, considering turning around and showing him the ones spattering across his chest. But he digressed. The man grabbed a two tone black and white sweater from the back and slipped it over his head, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks, he curiously felt eyes staring at him as he started fiddling with the zipper on his pants, planning on changing into other's as he undid the button and sat up straight, running a hand through his damp locks. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to take in the smell and not the uncomfort.

As the group waited for Bill to finish up, Abel refused to speak to Oliver, who was gushing and leaning on the brunette, mostly to annoy him. "Baaabe, cmon, don't ignore meee..." May and Liz, along with Jason, trailed off to look at the river and forest some more. Abel refused to move, waiting for Bill patiently. He only wished Oliver didn't stick around as well. "I loooove youuuu..." He said in a sing-song voice. Abel jerked his shoulder slightly, pushing Oliver off with a huff. 

"Bill, are you almost ready?" He asked, politely still averting his gaze.

"Yup!" The other called, lifting his head as he zipped up his clean pants, looking down at his shoes with distaste. He glanced back at Abel and Oliver, noticing they weren't watching him and he snapped his fingers, watching the shoes gradually dry. He picked them up and walked back to the two, shaking the shoes to pretend he was getting the last of the water out. "Ready!" He called with a grin, trotting over and blinking.

Abel looked up and smiled, happy. "Great! Let's get going, then!" He moved away from Oliver and grabbed Bill's arm, turning to give Oliver a sharp look, before humming and walking with the blonde. "I'm sorry, again." He said, watching the others come into view. May was teaching Liz how to skip rocks, while Jason was taking a Swiss Army knife and stick, carving it to a sharp point. "Ooh, rock skipping, eh? My kind of game." He said, letting go of Bill's arm. 

May turned, sticking her tongue out. "I still think I'm better." Lifting a rock to her lips, she kissed it, before moving her arm and whipping it into the current. Everyone watched as the rock skipped, three, four times, before sinking. 

Abel grinned, glancing at Bill. "Pass me a rock." May groaned before picking up a flat rock, tossing it to him. Getting closer to the river, he lifted it to his lips as well, kissed it for good luck, before bringing his arm back. One, two, three. Taking a step, he whipped his wrist and arm, releasing the rock, and everyone fell quiet as the rock whizzed, skipping over and over, six, seven, eight times, before hitting a rock and spinning out, splashing into the water. 

"Thank you, thank you very much." He bowed, laughing as May shoved at him. 

"Show off!"

Bill smiled and folded his arms, walking back a bit and sitting down on a nearby log. He didn't quite feel like being near the river right now, so instead he settled on watching them. He turned to Jason, who was sat near him, looking down at whatever he was carving. It looked like a weapon. Was he going to hunt? Bill turned his head back to Abel, watching him intently. He was better at skipping rocks than ever before! Huh! He laughed at May's frustration, feeling Oliver's eyes on him for a moment. _Don't blame me, kid..._

Jason couldnt help but laugh as well. "Nice, dude!" Flicking his knife back away, he turned and tossed the stick to the side. "We should keep moving, find a good place to camp." Abel nodded, ruffling May's hair absentmindedly. She grabbed his hand and shoved at him again, before patting her hair down. 

"Yeah, let's get going!" He said happily, smiling. Glancing at Bill, he smiled at the man before picking his bag back up and zipping it, before slinging it over his shoulder. 

"Upstream or downstream?"

"Downstream! There's always weirder bugs downstream." Bill called, already starting to trot off. He hummed softly to himself, glancing off and standing up. He trotted to Abel and stood by his side, waiting. "What's the plan for the day anyway?" He asked softly, tipping his head.

Abel nodded and everyone turned to go downstream, talking among themselves. When Bill spoke to him, he couldn't help but grin, pushing his glasses up more. "We're gonna wing it." He said simply, bumping his shoulder against the blonde's playfully. "See what happens. I wanna get into the lake at some point, hike around, maybe take a break and draw and talk." He hummed softly, looking over the trees.

After several hours of just hiking and exploring, at one point getting horribly lost; ( Bill had to pretend to be good at navigating ) The party had found themselves back at the campsite, tired and hungry but content. It was around dinner time, and most of them had eaten before arriving at the camping site, so they began to dispute orders around them. Mabel and Liz were on Dinner, Abel and Oliver on the tent, and Bill and Jason for the fire.

Bill sat crouched by the firepit, staring at a rock and a stick in his hand, not really sure how to start a fire without magic before he glanced up, seeing that Jason had matches in his hands. Bill flushed, cheeks rosey as he stood and threw the rock and stick to the side, starting to go find dry grass.

Abel and Oliver put the tents up, two in total. Abel hummed to himself, as Oliver kept pestering him. "Dude, it's been like, hours..." He groaned, threading a pole through the tents "Please talk to me, I'm _sorry_..." Abel glanced over to Bill, who gladly was out of earshot. 

Then he grabbed Oliver's collar and dragged him away. Soon, they stopped and Abel crossed his arms. "Stop being rude to Bill." He said in a cold voice.

Oliver blinked, tipping his head. "It wasn't rude. I was just joking around." He said, looking away as he huffed.

Abel's eyes narrowed. "You kept doing shit today that wasn't exactly just joking around, Oliver! I saw you flicking rocks at him, heard the comments you kept saying to Jason. What the hell is your issue with Bill?!" 

Oliver kicked his foot against the ground, frustrated. "He's just weird, okay? I don't like him. I don't see what you see in him." He said, hair falling into his eyes. "I don't want him around." 

Abel couldn't help but snap. "You're such a damn jerk sometimes! He's my friend, okay? You can't tell me you don't want him around, because newsflash, Oliver, he's going to stay around. He's a really good friend of mine. You always do this, and it's extremely unfair." He clenched his fists as he watched Oliver glare at Abel, the two locked in a cold staredown. 

Finally, Oliver spat at their feet, making Abel's nose scrunch, and he shoved past the brunette. "Whatever." Abel turned on his heel, walking back with his head down, anger and hurt in his heart. The fact that Oliver didn't approve of Bill wasn't a surprise. Any friend that Oliver didn't introduce to Abel was someone the redhead didn't want around. They made it back to the campsite to see that the fire was going, May and Liz beginning to get the food together. 

"There you two are! Did you go run off to make out or- some..thing..." May trailed off, watching Oliver stomp over and sit by the fire as Abel rolled his eyes, finishing setting the tent up by himself. She cleared her throat, looking back to everyone else. "Well! On tonight's menu, we haaaave- calzones!!" She said, grinning.

Bill looked curiously over the two, Oliver looked upset, cheeks red. The demon felt hurt and irritance seeping off Abel, and he licked his lips slow as he grinned at May. "I'm excited! I've always loved your cooking." He chimed and sat back on a log, looking over the fire. He took a deep breath, letting the smell waft to him. He always liked the smell and sound of burning wood. "Nice job on the tents." He chimed to Abel, glancing at Oliver a bit nervously.

Abel glanced at Bill, finishing nailing the last stake into the ground to keep the tent stable. "Thank you, Bill." He said finally, a smile on his lips. Oliver glared at the blonde. May began to get the first calzones into the fire, humming, ignoring the tension as Abel walked around to sit between her and Bill, now grinning. He wouldn't let the fight ruin their trip. "I hope everyone is ready, I've had a few stories planned for tonight, and I think you're going to like them." He chimed.

  
"And I've got s'mores materials!" May said happily , ruffling the blonde's hair as she got the first of calzones out, grabbing forks and paper plates. Handing the food out, Abel took his graciously, pulling the tin foil away to started eating, happy that May wanted to actually cook for this trip.

Bill held his gently, looking over it and pulling open the tinfoil, ripping it a couple times before he grabbed his fork and started digging in, humming contently at the taste. It was so good! And so familiar.. Bill sighed and stared at the ground, lost in his thoughts as he absentmindedly chewed.

Abel looked up to watch the sun begin to disappear, the sky exploding into all sorts of colors as the day ended. The fire began to be their light as everything sunk into darkness, people finishing up their dinners quickly and grabbing s'more sticks, passing them around. Abel grabbed two, one for him and Bill, before bringing it back to the blonde and sitting by him on the log. Bill had never made a s'more before, so he tipped his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he watched them.  


"Aight, so we just take a marshmallow- May, mallow me." He opened his fist and she tossed him one. Successfully catching it, he stuck it onto the prong at the top of Bill's stick, and handed it to him. "Next, you hold the mallow by the fire. If you put it in the flames it'll light on fire. Then it'll be burnt." 

"Those are my favorite!" Liz piped up. Abel grinned and took his own marshmallow, sticking it on and holding it above the flames gently, watching it brown. 

"See, the perfect s'more has a golden marshmallow, perfectly cooked." He said, watching the fire closely, dark eyes illuminated, glasses bouncing the light off. "At least, that's what I think." Glancing at Bill, he grinned.

Bill's heart puttered gently at the looks Abel was giving him and he swallowed, smiling back and nodding eagerly as he held the thing, watching it in the fire. He intently noticed the sparks flying to the sky, and the blue buried deep within the fire, letting his marshmallow get a bit burnt before he pulled it back, he stared over it and tipped his head. "What now?"

Abel watched Oliver catch his marshmallow on fire and Liz cheered him on, Jason laughing. Looking at Bill, he leaned over to May who had all the supplies and grabbed graham crackers and chocolate. "Alright, so, place the chocolate on one cracker," He said, keeping his stick between his knees as he demonstrated. Leaning over, he placed the chocolate and graham cracker on one side, and another cracker on the other side, forming a sandwich, then pulled the crispy marshmallow off. "Violá! S'more." He said, holding it out to Bill.

"Ducky!" Bill called, taking the s'more and holding it in his fingers, tipping it for a moment before biting into it, laughing a bit at Oliver's flaming treat. He looked like the sort to play with fire. At least he and Bill had that in common. His eyes widened as the delicacy in his mouth began to melt. He followed suit. "This is so good." He breathed around it, taking a bigger bite. _Human's score a point, here..._

Abel laughed, moving to make his own sandwich now. After completing it, he bit into it and sighed out, content. "These are one of the best treats, I swear." He said, licking away the marshmallow on his lips. "Yeah! Bill, how's your first ever s'more?" May said, excitement reflected in her eyes.

"Superb!" Bill called, grinning brightly at her as he was snapped out of his thoughts, soon to drift off again as his eyes followed to the fire. He crossed his legs and blinked slow as he ate, enjoying the treat as he tried to formulate some sort of plan. How to get Abel to remember...

As the night grew dark, Abel grew excited. "Alright, alright. I think it's time for some stories- what do you guys think?" He said, placing his s'more stick down. "Ohh boy." May laughed, leaning forward. 

"I'm excited! I heard your stories were very good." Liz joined in, smiling. Abel beamed back; he wasn't quite the writer but he did manage to make up good stories, ones that could be bone chilling or suspenseful, make everyone question themselves. This was going to be fun.

Slinging an arm around Bill's shoulders, he leaned forward, close to the fire. "Alright then, circle round and hold tight to your s'mores, because I've got a good one." He said, a wicked grin on his face.

Several hours of happy chatter, horror stories and treats later; the party found themselves yawning, despite the sugar lowly pulsing through their system. Bill's eyelids were falling shut, the demon struggling to stay awake and present as he pulled himself away from Abel, who he had been leaning on, and stood up, stretching and looking down at the fire; Honestly happy in the moment. He wasn't completely happy; but he was content. He brought a hand to his mouth and yawned. "Should we hit the hay?" Bill said softly, gazing to the people around him.

May, who was starting to nod off, opened her eyes and looked up to the blonde, momentarily in a haze. "Bill...." She mumbled, frowning, before rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, good idea." The fire was starting to go out, faint embers glowing in the pit as everyone started moving towards their respective tents. 

Abel watched Oliver slide into their tent, Jason quickly behind, both with heavy lidded eyes and slow, sore steps. Standing himself, he looked at Bill and yawned softly. "Your sleeping bag i  the yellow one." He said with a slight smile. "And yes, it was pure coincidence." Turning, he hugged May goodnight and let her walk off with Liz as he made his way to the tent, slipping inside to crawl into his own sleeping bag. Already, he was too exhausted to get into pajamas. Noticing that Oliver opted to sleep on the edge, curled up on his side, Abel rolled his eyes and laid by Jason, Bill's sleeping bag next to his.

Bill glanced to Oliver and furrowed his brows, sighing a bit and shaking his head, giving Abel a sympathetic smile as he crawled into the tent, last person. He sighed as he plopped down onto the sleeping bag, wincing when his head hit the ground a bit painfully. He expected it to be softer. The demon took a deep breath, following suit in the 'No pajamas' trend as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

Abel couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped his lips as he pulled his glasses off, folding them and setting them by his pillow as he looked over Bill for a long moment. Catching his eye, he gave the blonde a small smile, before mouthing the words "Sweet dreams" then, with a sleepy grin, "Buy gold". Turning over, he allowed himself to get swept away into his own dreams, knowing well they were to be the same as always.

Bill's heart fluttered a bit and he nodded a bit excitedly before waving him off and sinking in a bit deeper, curling up and falling asleep to the sound of the stars above him.  


 


	22. Chapter 22

When Bill awoke, he realized he was the first person to assume that state of being. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and looking over Abel. he blinked slow, adjusting his eye patch before closing his eye and sighing out. He leaned forward, standing a bit awkwardly as he tried not to step on anybody, walking out and glancing down to the firepit. The demon turned his gaze to the sky, gauging the time before he decided it was around 7:45, almost time for everybody else to start waking up. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the food supplies May had brought, grabbing a large pot and filling it with some of their supply water before glancing back at the pit and snapping his fingers, a blue fire erupting from it. He kept his gaze there until the flames turned orange, and he nodded, satisfied, as he grabbed packets of instant porridge, sitting down on one of the logs as he leaned down and placed the pot in the fire, waiting intently for it to warm up.

Abel woke up slowly after hearing rustling by him, and opened his eyes to the blurry world. Light was starting to peek in, making him squint as he reached for his glasses, pushing them onto his face. "Mmh..." Shifting, he sat up and looked around, seeing Jason and Oliver. His heart skipped a beat as he looked over the messy red and orange hair that was covering his face, but he frowned and looked away. No. Slipping out of the tent quietly, he looked around the quiet forest and appreciated the silence, before he noticed Bill was by the firepit, cooking. "Morning..." He murmured, yawning and walking over. The brunette knew his hair was probably atrocious, but at this moment, he couldn't care less. "How'd you sleep?" He asked quietly.

Bill glanced over at Abel, eyebrows raising as he tipped his head a bit and chuckled, now holding a wooden spoon and stirring it with the pot. "Morning!" he whispered, heart pounding as he looked over the man's hair. "Woow." He whistled softly, rolling his eyes. "You look like you slept well. Or awful."

Abel grinned and rolled his eyes back, coming to stand by Bill's side and watch him. "A bit of both." He murmured softly, watching the flames with a wary eye. Glancing away, he looked at Bill, smiling. "Hey, you." He said, reaching up to push at the man's shoulders. "Guess what you should do." He leaned forward, smiling more and narrowing his eyes as he did so, a mischievous glint in them.

Bill stumbled a bit, surprised as he righted himself on the log and took a deep breath, stomach fluttering as he watched him. "What?" He responded, a bit dumbfounded as he waited intently for an answer.

Abel grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets as he peered over his frames at Bill. "Who's your hub and what did he write." He stated. "I'm not letting this go, and you know that. Give in and tell me already!" His voice was soft to not wake the others, but excitement was getting to him, waking him up. Fluffy bangs fell into his eyes, making him probably look like a hyper child.

Bill giggled lowly, eye bright and squinting as he laughed. "Nup." he turned to the fire and continued stirring, crossing his ankles. He honestly found Abel's curiosity endearing. "All I'll say is that he wrote about the supernatural. Right up your alley. He had another book... But..." Bill cleared his throat and shrugged. "Reali- Fiction. It was a fiction story he wrote. Based on me actually." He was probably saying too much. Giving in too easily. "and that's all I'll say."

Abel blinked rapidly, before licking his lips and biting down onto his lower lip as he tried not to grin. "That's cute." He said, feeling happiness rise in him. So a supernatural writer wrote a book on his love. Abel released his lip slowly, exhaling and looking out into the forest. "No it's not all you'll say." He murmured, glancing sideways to give Bill a look full of happiness. "Was it a good book?" He asked.

"Well, yes, y- he was a create writer. I've read it over uhm.." He coughed into his arm. "Many times since he passed.." He breathed, blinking at the fire as he avoided looking at Abel, wondering how odd it was that he was talking to his old fiancé... about himself...

Abel's eyes widened. "So you have a copy, huh?" He asked, grinning. "See, what did I tell ya. You just gave me a major hint for this mystery." He chuckled and leaned into Bill, watching the porridge now. "Mmh..." Closing his eyes, he exhaled. "I'll figure it out, just watch me, Bill." Yawning quietly, he let the man's warmth seep into him as he listened to the songbirds start up, chirps light and frequent around them.

 

_Hopefully.._

A few minutes later, Bill had gotten two paper bowls from the sack, handing one to Abel and sitting down, blinking at the pot before picking up the metal handle, unfazed by the heat as he poured some into the man's bowl, pouring over the spoon. "There's some honey in the bag over there if you'd like." He murmured, pouring some for himself as well.

Abel sat by Bill quietly, taking his bowl and grabbing a honey packet from the bag. "Hey, so, Bill..." He picked up his spoon, watching the honey slowly drip into his oatmeal. "Would you ever consider, I dunno, staying here for a while?" He asked, voice hushed as he stared down to his bowl. "Mmh- I say that because...I dunno." He laughed a little. "You're a cool guy and I like being friends with you. In person, y'know? Like my friend in Canada, we don't talk a whole lot because it's over pen and paper- not that I'm complaining." He realized he was just trailing off now. "It's just more...fun to have friends in person. Someone to save me when I'm drowning and whatnot." He laughed. "God, wow, never mind. Ignore me, I'm just acting like an idiot now..." He lifted his spoon, taking a big bite of burning hot oatmeal to shut himself up. "Gahh."

Bill glanced to Abel and blinked fast, eye a bit wide as he took a deep breath, stomach turning. "I plan on staying for a while..." Bill wondered if he should invest in an apartment. He chuckled softly as he turned back to his food, starting to eat it slow. Part of him wondered why Oliver and Abel hadn't moved in with each other yet. He wanted to ask but... tents weren't walls.

Abel couldn't help but brighten a little, biting down on his spoon as he looked down. So Bill would consider it. Maybe. The brunette wouldn't be too heart broken if Bill decided he wanted to go home, but he'd be happy if the man decided to stay. Humming softly, he looked up to see May was pushing out of her tent, yawning and rubbing her face. "Mmmmm- oh, hey you two." She said in a tired voice, and Abel snorted at her atrocious bed head.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Breakfast is served."

 "Morning, Starshine!" Bill called, standing and grabbing a bowl for May. He handed it to her gently, along with the spoon before he grabbed the pot again, his own oatmeal sitting on the log next to him.

May took the bowl and smiled at Bill graciously. "Aw thanks!" Sitting by Bill, she started to eat as well, and Abel stood after a minute or two. 

"Be right back- my bladder is gonna explode." He said, laughing a little as he turned and walked away. 

"Ew, you don't need to announce that!" May called, her nose wrinkling. Looking back at Bill, she stuck her tongue out. "You picked quite the guy to be friends with, Bill." She said with a laugh.

"I agree." Bill replied with a laugh, finishing off his food and stacking it with Abel's bowl. He stretched with a quiet groan, feeling his shoulders pop as he blinked slow, staring at the ground. The demon stood, hearing the sound of a zipper and knowing that one of the tents was being opened again.

 

He had a feeling today was either going to be terrible or exhilarating.

 

 

May looked behind her to see Oliver was climbing out, looking grumpy as soon as he spotted Bill. "Hey Mayflower." He muttered, sniffing as he pushed past the blonde to get some breakfast.

"Hey Oli! Sleep well?" She got a grunt in response.

"I wish...."

Abel pushed through the bushes and noticed Oliver, sighing quietly. "We should wake the others. I'm in an exploring mood." He said, mostly to Bill and May.

Bill nodded fast. "I can second that!" He called, jogging over to Abel and trying to ignore the irritated energy that seethed from Oliver. _It's not my fault you decided to be a heathen._

Bill blinked around, knowing he couldn't wake the other's himself, just by social standards. He only knew three of these people. The demon rocked on his heels a bit, pulling at his hair.

Abel smiled and nudged Bill. "May, you grab Liz and I'll get Jason then get dressed."

"Alright!" She moved to her tent and peeked in. "Lizzz wakey wakey no eggs and oatmeaaal!" She sang.

The girl sat up quickly, startled, but squinted at May. "Mmmh." 

Abel moved to his own tent, brushing past Oliver as he slipped inside. "Jason hey- it's morning. Breakfast is ready." He said, nudging his foot against Jason's back. 

The man groaned, before sighing. "Five more minutes...

 

Bill looked around curiously into the bushes before hearing a soft rustling, feeling the slippery energy through his blood as he grinned, turning around and diving into the plants.

From a distance, it would look as if animals were fighting behind the leaves, and they sort of were. But Bill remained triumphant as he shot upward, standing in the middle of a bush with various leaves in his hair before holding up something long and tube-shaped. "Look!" He called happily, watching the thing squirm under his thumb.

Abel peeked his head out the tent as Oliver shrieked, everyone's attention caught on the now dirty blonde who was holding up a snake. "Wow holy shit." Abel whistled, grinning and laughing as it writhed in Bill's grip.

Oliver grabbed Jason, who was just getting out of the tent, pulling him close as he inspected it. "Seriously man what the fuck is with you?" He squeaked, green eyes widened. May couldn't help but giggle. 

"Can we keep it?"

Bill glanced to Oliver, who looked terrified and raised his eyebrows before holding the snake up closer to his own face. "It's just a garter, kid." He said, tipping his head and licking his lips slow as he watched everyone before grinning wide at May, opening his mouth to reply.

Abel snorted and disappeared again, getting dressed in a brown and teal flannel and denim jeans, before stepping out again in a new outfit, feeling ready for the day. Walking over to Bill, he gently took the snake, and held it up, grinning. "Let's get this day started!" 

"I still wanna keep the snake."

Bill snorted and huffed. "Any other day and I'd opt for eating him." He murmured with a laugh, shoving at Abel. "Come on, set the poor guy free and let's get started for the day. Are we swimming?" Bill asked, tipping his head as he started to walk back into the dirt camp grounds.

"Hell yeah!" Jason called, and May clapped her hands together.

"Ooh! Get your swimsuits everybody!" She ran to her bag, and Abel smiled at Bill, holding the snake still. 

"Did you really say _eat_ it? Bill, you get weirder and weirder with every passing day, I swear. It's great." He leaned over and placed the snake down, watching it slither away. "Let's try and not drown today, eh?" He chuckled.

"It tastes strangely like fish..." Bill mumbled, tipping his head as he licked his lips, blinking slow. The demon walked back into the tent, plopping down on his yellow sleeping bag before crossing his legs and sifting through his little bag in thought. He pulled out a little yellow swimsuit that May had insisted on him getting because 'It's Summer, Bill!' He picked it up before slipping out of the tent and held the thing in between his legs as he fixed his hair, tossing it in the air and catching it before giving May a thumbs up.

Soon after everyone changed into their swimsuits, tshirts over them, the group was on their way to hiking on the way to the large lake. The air was gorgeous, warm but coupled with a nice breeze, the sound of the forest alive in his ears. The birds, cicadas and crook babbling their talk far off in unknown distances. The scent of pine and leaves was deep embedded in the soil and Bill felt almost completely in bliss.The lake wasn't terribly far and Bill had since found several other snakes since they left their campsite. Oliver looked terrified almost every time. Bill currently held a little black beetle, watching the thing intently as it crawled around his palm and fingers as they walked. "Abel, do you the genus of this?' He asked curiously, quizzing him.

Abel glanced over to the new specimen in Bill's hand, blinking. "Uhh, no, not really." He said, watching the small thing crawl around the blonde's hand frantically. He moved closer to get a better look, amused and fascinated. "Though it is pretty cu--"

_BANG_

Abel's jaw dropped to into a silent scream, freezing, eyes widening and pupils shrinking to pin pricks as adrenaline shot through him. _Gunshots._ He felt his knees buckle and fell, merely a breath leaving him as his entire form froze up.

Bill's eyes went wide and he tossed the bug aside, dropping it as he felt Abel fall into his chest. He hooked his arms under Abel's, eyes wide and breath held as he realized completely and utterly what was happening. "Abel!" He cried out, holding him up with strength that was almost odd to his size. His heart beat hard in his chest as he watched him, not sure what to do, how to act.

 

Abel looked dazedly at the forest for a moment, realizing his entire body was shaking, and he was making faint wheezing noises, unable to get enough air into his lungs. "A-Aah- ah-" His glasses went askew, and he faintly heard shouting while Bill began to lower them both down onto their knees, helping Abel stay upright as he gripped the man's biceps.

"Abe!" Oliver blinked, sprinting instantly as he heard the gunshot. Be the hero, comfort Abel, fix things- He turned and stopped as he saw Bill was holding him, the brunette's head tipped back against the blonde's chest. "Mmh." he pressed onward and knelt down in front of Abel, practically knocking Bill out of the way.

But the demon complied and stood up, walking over to the side of the little trail and standing still, facing away and rubbing his arm before glancing back, feeling sick as he watched Oliver reach his hands up to Abel's cheeks. "Abe, Abel listen, it was just a hunter. Are you alright?"

"Abel!" May pushed past Bill to get to her brother. "Is he okay?" She asked Oliver.

"M'fine." Abel mumbled out, reaching down and gripping onto the hem of his t-shirt, still shaking wildly, his shoulder and thigh practically screaming at him as he tried to think, tried to stand, stop shaking, make your legs _work._ He didn't have the energy to push Oliver away, though irritation started to seethe through him.

"You didn't happen to bring the crutches, did you?" Bill whispered to May, who was biting her thumb nail.  


"No.. I didn't.. I'm sure Abel didn't either." 

Abel heard a voice, a familiar voice. He caught onto it, latching onto its soothing tone. "B-Bill-" He gasped out feebly, hands grasping at the grass underneath him. May had crouched by his side, and Oliver cast a harsh look at Bill, before standing up with a grunt and turning to leave.

"Come on, they'll catch up." He muttered softly to Jason and Liz. "He'll be okay."

Bill glanced up at Oliver, a little nervous as he furrowed his eyebrows and glanced back down to the other. "Just breathe.." The demon murmured, though it was nervous, and his hands were shaking badly.  


Abel heard soft, reassuring words. "Bill..." He repeated quietly, shivering. He tried to breathe evenly, but couldn't. He took harsh breaths, staring up at the blonde feebly. "S-Sorry ahah.. Remember what I said about death and guns?" He sputtered out with a tired chuckle.  


Bill laughed a bit weakly and nodded in return. May sucked on her teeth and the image, her head aching a bit before she sat down in the dirt. "We'll sit it out with you until you think you can walk again." She stated firmly, and reached a hand to rub Abel's back.  

A few moments later, Abel pushed himself up, and he rose to eye level, holding May's hands and laughing a little at his sister's loud, encouraging words. "Thanks for being here and staying with me." He said, nodding a little. His knees still felt incredibly weak and he was using the bark of a nearby tree for support. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Abe?" May asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

He nodded. "Positive!"  


⍙⍙⍙

Abel kept his eyes on the ground, walking slowly as they made their way to the lake, walking up to the shoreline and starting down at the rocks. Thinking back on it now, he realized it was just Bill and May who stayed behind. Oliver left him? Glancing up at the blonde walking with him, a fresh wave of anger went through him. "Hm."  Abel decided that acting pissed off wouldn't solve anything. Instead, he smiled and let his legs get better enough for him to want to swim.

Bill jogged in front of Abel, jaw wide at the beautiful expanse of deep blue water surrounded by leaves and tall grass, catails gracing the perimeter as the light reflected off of it and into his eyes. He glanced up at the bright sky and saw a faint moon, his heart aching at the sight before he licked his lips and started pulling off his sweater. "Do you think there's a secret cryptid in here, Abel?" He asked, trying to lighten his mood.

"Definitely." Abel replied with a small smile, looking out onto the water. Glancing at Bill, he hummed as he watched the blonde take off his sweater. "You and May, I swear. You're gonna die from wearing sweaters in the summer." 

"Maybe me and Bill are just better than everyone else!"

Abel snorted, watching her purple sweater get tossed to his feet. Seeing Oliver and the other two getting into the water already, he began to place more weight onto his feet, testing to see if he could walk without his May or Bill's support. "Natural selection is coming for you, more like." He said, as he grabbed his shirt. In one motion, he pulled it up over his head, glasses going askew, hair fluffing up as he dropped his shirt by May's. Then he remembered his birthmarks, glancing over at Bill. He wondered how the man would react to his own marks over his body.

Bill glanced over at Abel, heart almost stopping in his chest as his tongue went dry in his mouth upon seeing Abel's birthmarks.

They were all... His past wounds. 

Little brown spots where the Dipper got shot, and one large one over his heart... He realized he was staring when he threw his sweater onto the pile and felt a bit awkward about having his own chest exposed, seeing as how Oliver pointed out his scars earlier. He bit his lip before he walked to the edge of the water, staring down at it and sighing out as he stepped one foot into the water, sighing out at the cold feeling as he tried to watch and listen for Oliver's presence.

Abel watched Bill closely, and felt May lean into him. "Seriously though, what's with his scars? Did he ever tell you?" Abel swallowed, shrugging slightly, not wanting to explain his own experience of pain when he first saw them. It sure wouldn't help May trust Bill any more. 

Smiling, he nudged her. "So what? It's his own secret. Let's swim!" Quickly swapping his shorts out for swim trunks, he grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her to the lake as she started laughing. The two flew past Bill as they slammed into the cold water, a spray and wave as the aftermath, hitting Bill. The cold water made Abel's chest ache and his toes go numb, but his heart raced and he grinned, breaking the surface and laughing. "Woohoo!"

Bill flinched and yelped out, grinning wide as he settled on joining them, jumping into the water letting the coldness overcome him as he felt it slowly slide up his entire form, his toes going a bit numb from it all. He popped up, hair slicking his face and nose as he glanced around to look for the other people he was with.

Abel soon grabbed his glasses and tossed them onto the shore as he grinned dangerously, taking a deep breath and sinking under the water. Legs moving quietly, he swam to the blonde, and soon, his arms wrapped around his middle, and he popped out of the cold lake, carrying Bill. "Gotcha!"

"I swear, kid! Have you lost your glasses I would have left them this time!" Bill writhed a bit and slipped through Abel's arms, his armpits getting a bit clotheslined by the other's biceps. He laughed, yelling a bit. "You heathen!!" He called, trying to free himself.

"Oh no you wouldn't have, you woulda gotten them for me!" Abel teased, laughing. He felt a splash hit the side of his head, and blinked, looking over at May, who had Candy on her shoulders. With a smirk and a glint in her eyes, she splashed both Bill and Abel now, and he sputtered out as she talked. "How's about a three way round of chicken?"

 

 

⍙⍙⍙

After a day of swimming, hiking, running and burns on his body from the harsh slap of water, Bill was exhausted. They got back to their campsite as the sun was going down, and after a nice dinner of corn and hotdogs, and more talking, Oliver still finding a odd midpoint of trying to touch and love on Abel and ignoring him and glaring at Bill for a lot of it, that only made Bill more excited to go home.

But around what he assumed to be the middle of the night, he heard a quiet rustling, his eye shooting open in curiosity as he glanced to the zipper door.

Abel quietly shifted, leaving the tent as he brushed out into the clearing. The moon was right above his head, drowning the campsite in a gorgeous soft light, but Abel didn't want to stick around the tents or the faint scent of smoke for too long. Pulling his heel into his shoe, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked quickly towards the tree line. Walking through the forest, his feet slowly carried him in a jagged line to no particular place. Soon, however, he found a smaller clearing near the river and he began to pick up the smallest rocks he could find, wishing he could throw them in without causing a ruckus. He glanced at a large boulder and stepped over to it, settling down on it as he closed his eyes and breathed out. The world around him was silent, minus the occasional cricket or rustling of trees as winds passed by. He relaxed slightly, but his mind was still running.

Bill woke to the feelings of uncomfort and stress. He glanced down and realized that Abel wasn't next to him. The demon looked down to the other two boys before he gazed over Oliver's face, able to tell that he was asleep. It was a specialty of his. 

Bill slowly sighed, unzipping the tent as quietly as possible and crawling out before closing it again. He glanced around, searching for Abel's presence as he bent down and slid on his shoes. He took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't be snapped at for comforting him. The demon walked slowly? Feeling for the aura as he adjusted his pants, trotting slowly and quietly down to the brook and pushing branches out of the way as he gazed over the man sitting in front of him before taking a quiet intake of air. "Can't sleep?"

Abel blinked, jumping and making a soft startled noise as his head snapped to the right. "O-Oh hell, Bill." He murmured quietly, shoulders relaxing as he laughed weakly. "I suppose not." Looking out at the creek, he took a deep breath. "How about you? Can't sleep either?" He asked, glancing back at the blonde. Scooting over, he made room on the boulder for Bill, and licked his lips.

Bill took that as a sign of inviting and he nodded slow as he sat down on the boulder, crossing his ankles and listening to the crickets. "I was woken up." He replied with a soft smile, looking up at the stars and finding comfort in the frog's croaks. "But it's okay. I was worried." He murmured.

The brunette looked up as well, the stars blocked out slightly by the trees. "Oh, jeez." He laughed softly. "I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just been this last month or so..." He shrugged. "It's been weird. Well, weird is an understatement." He smiled a little, rolling his eyes. "I don't know. I think I'm just..." He trailed off, sucking on his teeth. "Becoming more aware of things. Or maybe I've always been aware, but now I'm placing it together."

Bill's heart began to beat nervously in his chest. "Oh..?" He breathed, licking his lips slow as he glanced back down to Abel. He adjusted, feeling the rock push into the back of his knees as he moved.

Abel nodded slowly, watching the moon reflect in his glasses. "Yeah. I'm...." Taking a deep breath, he pursed his lips. "I don't know if what I feel for Oliver is real." He finally breathed. 

"All this time I've noticed his problems and I've tried to help but he doesn't listen...but maybe it's just me. I think it's just me. May thinks I'm wrong too, that there's nothing wrong." His nails scraped lightly over the rock, and he closed his eyes. "She thinks we're the perfect couple and so does everyone else...I think I might just be bad at this. But even then...I don't know if I'm even..." He couldn't form the right sentences, words in his head scrambling to form coherent thoughts. "Oliver is...hard. To handle. He's stressful and crude, and it's like... He expected I would forgive him just by rushing in and being the hero or something but... It's deeper than that..." He broke off, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to drag you into this."

Bill took a deep, shaky breath, looking Abel over slowly and lowering his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what to say, and he felt guilty for the relief he felt in his heart. He swallowed slowly and uncrossed his legs. "He seems like he doesn't work well with.. Criticism.." He murmured, listening to the brook for consolation. "H-how long have you felt like this..?"

Abel paused for a long moment. "A long time." He whispered. "I kinda shoved it down for the most of it but lately it's just gotten worse and with you here it's like he can't find a break. He's always shoved my friends away, ones he didn't introduce to me. I'm not sure." Looking down at his converse, he shook his head. "I used to feel butterflies with him. At least, I think I did. But now it's this twisting feeling in my stomach and it doesn't feel right. I'm not sure what to feel when I'm getting kissed, but I'm pretty sure it isn't what I feel with him." Clearing his throat, he sighed. "Sorry for spilling about this to you."

_I'll show you what it feels like._

Bill instantly turned and hooked his leg over Abel's with a swift movement before he took his hands and grabbed Abel's face, pulling him down and pressing their lips together more desperately than he had ever kissed anybody in his life. 

The only sound he was aware of was Abel's hitching breath.  



	23. Chapter 23

In a split second, Abel had his head tipped up and a weight settle in his lap, and before the brunette knew it, he was kissing Bill Cipher.

What?

The sensation of his lips, soft against Bill's, made his stomach flip and his knees go weak, mind going fuzzy as Bill's lips moved against his, legs straddling Abel's thigh. _Oh God, pull away!_ His mind screamed at him. Hands lifted, placing against Bill's chest, as if to push him away. His head hurt.

He wanted more.

Without putting more thought into his actions, hands still on Bill's chest, he let his eyes fall closed and he kissed the blonde back, heat coiling in his stomach and spreading warmth throughout his entire body.

Bill began to grow worried, but relief spread through his entire being as he felt Abel kiss him deeper. The demon's hands slid down Abel's neck, remembering how sensitive the spot was for Dipper, and he shivered out slow, goosebumps crawling up and down his arms. He had done it. He was kissing Abel Willows. Dipper pines.

His knees were unbelievably weak.

A small gasp left Abel's lips as a shiver ran down his spine, the sensation of a hand tracing over his neck making him lean forward and kiss the blonde harder, wanting this moment to not end, wanting this feeling to last. He never felt such electricity in a kiss before, never felt this light. Now shaky hands slowly balled up into the soft shirt the man was wearing, pulling him closer.

A soft noise erupted from Bill's throat at being pulled closer. He began to grow even weaker as he gently pressed his chest to the other's, still moving his lips with the pads of his fingers pressed in gently to the other's arteries, his eye fluttering open and his heart aching at the sight he saw.

Abel hummed softly, feeling the comfortable weight of Bill against him, making his knees weak and body tremble. The gentle touches on his neck had him melting, small noises falling from his lips as he kissed Bill more, wanting more, wanting... "O-Oh- oh fuck- wait-" He sputtered out, sense hitting him like a bag of bricks, making the sweet feeling in his body and head evaporate within seconds, replaced with the clenching feeling of dread. He kissed Bill. He _kissed_   Bill and he was with Oliver and he really, really liked kissing Bill. Hands pushed at Bill, breaking the moment, shattering it, cold air around them making him shiver. "N-No, no- this isn't right..." He breathed, not able to bring himself to make eye contact.

_You screwed up. You so, so screwed up._

Bill instantly pulled himself away from Abel and bit his lip, holding at his arm and sniffling, licking his lips slowly and shivering at how he could still taste the man on his lips. He blinked slow and stared at his feet, glancing back up at Abel and taking a deep breath "That's what it should feel like." He shoved his hands into his pockets and sauntered off, his heart pounding in his temples...  


Abel was left with too many questions, too many emotions, too many thoughts.

_That's what it should feel like..._

He sat on the log, trying to compose himself, trying to keep himself from trembling. Bill...he...and him...A hand lifted to his lips, two fingers pressing over his quivering lips, the imprint of the other man's still lingering, making his heart race. As the night went on, Abel could only feel himself get shakier and shakier about how he felt. About what had just happened. His head felt as if it was going to burst.

⍙⍙⍙

When Bill woke up the next morning, he was almost afraid for what would happen. He crawled out of the tent, slipping on his shoes again and noticing he was the first person awake again. He hugged himself, heart puttering lowly in his chest as he swallowed what felt like a rock in his throat. he had kissed Abel. And it felt absolutely amazing. And yet, he was terrified.

When everyone else opened their eyes up, and began to gather their items, Abel was unusually quiet. and so was May... For some odd reason. though she was more talkative. But Bill noticed that she didn't try to cheer Abel up.

Abel helped take down the tents, quickly and quietly, eyes skirting around and falling onto his sister, who looked at him, then looked away to talk to Candy. Then he glanced at Bill, his heart dropping, and tore his gaze to Oliver. Oh, fuck. He hastily shoved the tent into the small bag it came in, taking deep breaths, trying not to let panic overwhelm him. "I'm glad everyone could come!" He finally piped up, a smile plastered onto his face. "This was really fun." His voice wavered only barely on the last word, but he masked it with a laugh as he started taking the supplies back to his car.

Bill took a deep breath and shoved all his stuff into his messenger bag, helping May clean up the food. But she didn't really have any happy energy towards him either. It upset him a bit, and made him wonder. The demon fairly considered riding in the trunk of their car, and when they began to chose cars, he stood awkwardly, not sure who to go with or where. He needed someone to drop him off at the library.

Abel tossed his bag into the back of his car and watched everyone begin to dissipate. May didn't even bother to say goodbye as she left with Candy, and Oliver left on his own. Jason kicked the kickstand of his motorcycle up. That left him and Bill. Clearing his throat, he looked at the blonde. "Come on, you. You can't get to the library just standing there." He said, voice strained and a bit higher than usual.

Bill swallowed and nodded, walking to the passenger seat of the car and sitting in it with a bit of a thump. He waited for Abel to join. "So! Have any cool dreams last night?"

Abel swallowed, quickly buckling up and starting his car. "Dreams..." He murmured. "I didn't dream much last night, I'm sorry." He didn't bother mentioning the fact that be spent the night tossing and turning and pacing. He wondered if he had dark circles under his eyes. "How about you?" He asked softly, risking a glance. His eyes instantly fell onto Bill's lips and he nearly swerved, but instead looked forward, heart thumping.

"No worries!" Bill called, trying to lighten the mood. He hummed, tipping his head back and forth. "I don't really dream." He replied simply, shrugging. "I just don't really have 'Em. Weird, huh?"

"Can't be weirder than reoccurring dreams all your life." Abel murmured, turning the radio on. He didn't know what to do, how to handle this situation. God, oh god, Bill kissed him. Abel wanted to kiss him more. _Stop thinking like that! You have a boyfriend! Three years!_ He swallowed, licking his lips out of habit.

Bill could feel the utter fighting and confinement inside Abel's head, and he couldn't tell if he was happy about it or just.. Guilty and sad. "I think it's.. Kinda cool, there's probably interesting psychology behind it. Or some sort of mystery?" Dipper always liked mysteries... Bill tipped his head and squinted, trying to lighten the awkward air.

"It's certainly a mystery. But it's not exactly a mystery I wanted to handle." Ow, ow, his head. Ever since they had kissed, his head had a constant throbbing, making him almost irritated. Glancing at Bill, he tightened his grip on the wheel. Why did Bill kiss him? Why? What the fuck provoked that? He wanted answers. But there was no way in hell he was about to ask. Wow, did that man have a really nice jawline. Fuck. He sped up.

Bill pressed his back to the seat as he felt the car gain a bit of speed and he blinked slow. "That's the spirit!" He teased, not sure what else to do. He considered reading Abel's thoughts but... He had stopped doing that ever since.., Well. He coughed, as the memory made his throat sore.

Abel turned the music up, trying to drown his thoughts out. Oliver kept popping up but it only made him feel sick. He needed to tell the man, he needed to explain what had happened...fear ran his blood cold. Oliver would get mad, Oliver would...would he get drunk? The occasion only happened one other time, when the redhead thought Abel cheated on him. He shivered at the memory. A small whine built up in his throat and he turned it into a cough.

Bill was practically experiencing everything Abel was, sitting right next to him and having auras on his side, the demon felt as if he was going to be sick. He wanted to say something. Wanted to comfort Abel but.. He knew that saying anything right now wouldn't help. Why didn't he do that in Abel's dreams?! Abel would have thought it was subconscious but... Bill didn't plan on kissing Abel..

The entire ride was Abel not having the courage to ask. He couldn't bring it up, a part of him wanted to believe it didn't happen. Just a dream. Just a really, really nice dream. They got to the library and Abel pulled up next to Bill's car, putting the car in park. "So uh." He mumbled, reaching up and rubbing his cheek. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat. He couldn't do it. "Bye, I suppose."

Bill turned his head and glanced at Abel, smiling at him. "Buy Gold.." He said softly before climbing out of the car. He held up a hand as a wave before dropping it at his side. "Thanks for...everything." He added with a curt nod. "I had fun."

The two words had Abel's chest aching. Shit, shit shit, put the car in reverse, get out of there. Watching the man walk over to his car, he felt himself fidget. "Mhm- yeah, you're welcome." The brunette choked out.

As Abel waved and drove away, Bill realized his lips burned and felt as if they were missing something. He cleared his throat as he walked around to the driver's side of his car with weak knees and got in. 

Only to realize he had no where to go.

Abel wasn't surprised when he got home to an empty house. May had to pull an all-nighter at her work, Oliver knew better than to come to the brunette's house right now. He stumbled forward and dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, taking deep breaths. "Abel, you fucked up. You..." He breathed, shaking his head. A short son escaped him as he closed his eyes. What the hell had he gotten himself into.

⍙⍙⍙

Several days of working later, there was so sight of Bill. Abel couldn't tell if he was relieved or extremely disappointed.

One night, the brunette climbed into bed and took a deep breath, trying to get sleep to come to him. For once, he wanted stupid triangle dreams, something to make him forget. Alas, that was not the case. 

His mind continued to trail and trail, trying to think about his relationship with Oliver, how kissing Oliver felt in contrast to.. Bill. At this point, he mostly attempted to keep the man out of his mind, his lips beginning to tingle with even the first thought of him. 

He continued trying to think of Oliver, the times they had had sex. That glorious tongue piercing. He tossed and turned, and a small whine built up when he remembered the feeling of them pressed against each other. The feeling of Bill in his lap-- Oh no, no no...

Oliver. 

He reached down to his sweats, taking a deep breath, licking his lips. Palming himself quietly, he forced himself to think about Oliver, the redhead pushing him against a wall, a car, anything, kissing him wildly. 

He bit his lip, turning his head into his pillow as his hips slowly rolled into his hand. The feeling of dry lips on his, needy. 

Hands on his neck, pressing against his arteries... "Hhah..oh god-..." He gasped out weakly, the thought of the blonde suddenly filling his head, overwhelming him. His hand slipped under the waistband of his sweats, and then his boxers. Oh god, Bill.

It was so much easier to imagine doing things with that man, making out in the back of a car, in an elevator, a shack. Desperate and close and passionate. He bit down on his lower lip harshly, a small moan building up as he touched himself, wrapping his hand around his growing arousal.

No, no, focus on Oliver... Small smirk, dark eyes, that damned tongue piercing trailing over Abel's skin. He wondered how it would feel it Bill had one. "Oh-hh- mmh..." He whined out, panting as his thumb circled his head, running over his slit. What would it be like if Bill was here? If his hand was on Abel's member.

He had a fair idea, vivid and bright in his mind, the blonde giving him gentle and loving attention, taking care of him, wanting nothing more than the brunette to feel good. Oliver never did that. He rocked against his hand, breathing hot and heavy, moans and whines, whimpers and soft pleas spilling out into his pillow and shoulder. He was close, so close... He could see Bill, kissing his forehead, gentle murmurs of encouragement. 

Oliver wouldn't ever. He was mostly dirty talk.  


_Come for me, Abel._

He gasped out, feeling himself spill onto his thigh and in his boxers and sweats. He lay there in a small daze, panting and heaving, eyes staring up at the ceiling in the dark, trying to make sense of what had just happened. 

Instead, he fell asleep fast with the sweet sound of the blondes name on his mind and the scent of burning candles.  



	24. Chapter 24

 

Bill woke in the morning feeling cold.

He still wasn't sure if he was happy or upset with his decisions. The odds seemed to be in his favor...but he could have just pushed Abel away. Yesterday was so awkward and he wasn't sure what to do. The demon sat up with a bit of a blinding headache and he squinted at his reflection in a nearby window, yawning and blinking slow as he looked down and realized he had never gotten undressed.

Figures.

Bill tugged the pillow close to himself and tucked his chin over it, folding his legs and pretending for a moment it was another human being.

But especially Dipper. It was odd. He was still sending his thoughts to the man, and yet he was with him... Almost every day.

Once he was done emotionally preparing himself for the day, Bill put knew, fresh clothes, shoving objects that had spilled out back into his bag and rubbing at his eye, his stomach almost palpitating every now and then.

Did he get that organ wrong while transforming? Bill took a deep breath as he sunk into the chair behind the desk, rubbing at his temple, a headache pounding behind his eyes as he decided to... just.. Go to the library. See what happens.

But when he arrived, someone else he didn't recognize was at the front desk, and Bill turned right back around.

So it seemed neither of the two boys were going to the library. Both stuck. Both confused.

⍙⍙⍙

The next day, Bill felt so close, so desperate for affection that it almost ached. The demon decided to stay inside as well, not having anything better to do. Instead he.. Got caught up on what technology was like in this age. He turned on the television, watching how the filming was around a million times better than it was in the 80's. They had watched that movie together... But Bill wasn't focused on the quality of it. And those phones... The new commercials with the watches and the TVs' and odd, odd psychedelic shows.

Dipper would have liked the bright colors. They were brighter than they were in the 80's. He wondered if Abel did too.

Bill eventually tossed the remote down onto the table, feeling bored and tired as he finally pulled himself out of his depression and grabbed his back and his possessions, walking out of the motel and back into the sweet comfort of his car. He hadn't made much progress, but at least he was outside. Bill eventually tossed the remote down onto the table, feeling bored and tired as he finally pulled himself out of his depression and grabbed his back and his possessions, walking out of the motel and back into the sweet comfort of his car. He hadn't made much progress, but at least he was outside.

Abel's heart stuttered as he heard the door open. _Not Oliver don't let it be Oliver oh god-_ He couldn't help but feel a sharp mix of relief and anxiety settle in as he looked up to see Bill, and felt the tension settle down over the room. "H-Hey-" He cleared his throat, smiling weakly as he put his books down on the cart. "Hi, Bill." Oh, oh god his knees were weak. How was he going to be able to do this? He couldn't help but glance down at the man's lips, before tearing his gaze away to look at the books he was holding.

Bill instantly felt the flood of emotions coming from Abel and felt a bit weak in the knees as it all carried over. "Need anyyyy help?" Bill asked as he nervously slid into the stool in front of Abel, as their usual position permitted.

Abel nearly backed up as Bill sat across from him. "No! No I'm okay!" He squeaked, embarrassment flooding him and his cheeks heating up. "I'm good. Th-Thanks though." Suddenly, he remembered how it felt to have the blonde straddling him, tipping his head up to kiss Abel. The boy jerked his leg, slamming his knee into the underside of the counter. "Haaaaaahaa..." He laughed weakly as he doubled over, forehead pressing to the cool counter. Fuck did that hurt.

Bill raised his eyebrows as he cleared his throat. "Anyway.." Bill started as he tried to change the conversation for the poor boy. "My husband's name was similar to yours in a way. There's another hint for you." He added with a soft smile, running a hand through his hair out of nerves.

Abel felt his breath catch and he tipped his head, looking up at Bill. Husband, that's right... Oh, lord. He swallowed, standing straight again slowly, rubbing his knee. "Similar..." He murmured, looking away. Abel...He wondered what name was close to that. "Abraham?" He said as a weak joke.

"Nope." Bill replied, rocking back in his chair a bit as he blinked, staring down at the ground. "Not Abraham." He said with a slow shake of his head, not meeting eye contact with the man.

Abel hummed softly, licking his lips out of habit, before moving to grab his cart. "I'll figure it out." He breathed, pushing it from the safety of behind the counter. His heartbeat sped up as he passed Bill, making him feel dizzy. He couldn't do this. Footsteps shaky, the brunette leaned on the cart slightly, wheels squeaking as the cart was pushed to a bookshelf. "I will..."

Bill seemed to be stuck in a ghostlike daze and he turned a bit, watching him walk off. "You will! I'm confident." He called with a smile. "I like games." He explained as he continued watching him. "So forgive me for not just telling you the answer." Bill grinned, eye a bit nervous.

Abel couldn't help but laugh softly. "I like games too, it's fun to try and figure it out." He mumbled, picking up a book slowly. Eyes glanced over the cover, before the boy slid it back onto its respective shelf. Glancing over to Bill, he took deep breaths, before looking back to his books. "But I know you're starting to break down, telling me more hints...I'll get the answer soon enough."

"You think!" Bill called, widening his grin as his eyes brightened a bit and he gripped into the stool in between his legs, swinging the appendages a bit. "Hhah.." He tipped his head back and forth, humming out slowly as he chuckled, tipping his head up at the ceiling, lights feeling like they were burning holes in his retinas. He continued to stare.

They fell into a small silence as Abel worked, the boy trailing further and further away from Bill as he worked, feeling his head painfully thud in his chest. He wondered if the man could hear him. Once he was near done with the stack of books he had, Abel let himself slow as he looked up, eyes unable to move from Bill's face. The lighting was warm in the library, dark enough to have dramatic shadows, light enough to see everything still. Bill's face underneath the light, eye caught, head tilted back, lips barely parted...it had Abel stuck. "Oh..." He breathed, heart fluttering.

Bill swallowed as he glanced down and met Abel's gaze, catching it and holding his beautiful doe-eyes before averting them and coughing into his arm. He almost spat out some witty remark before laughing and shaking his head at how awkward the air is. He adored it.

Abel blushed dark when he was caught staring, turning his head and rubbing his cheek. He heard Bill laugh and looked up again, hand raising for him to bite down on his nails, his cuticles. Hastily shoving the last books away, he pushed the cart back to the front, each step making him more shaky.

Bill sighed out slow, smiling hazily at Abel. He crossed his legs and rested his hands in his lap, watching the man. He looked exactly like Dipper in this moment. Awkward, tired, nervous.. And completely flushed. Bill had to hold himself back from smiling. honestly, he felt bad for Abel. Awful even. But it almost felt.. Familiar.

Abel gently pushed the cart to behind the counter, still chewing on his nails as his free hand swept through his hair. "S-So uh..." He trailed off, looking over to Bill, forcing himself to stop chewing on his nails, instead pulling his glasses off, setting them down. The world became blurry, Bill remaining in focus still.

"So..?" Bill repeated, finally meeting Abel's eyes before...

It all became too much. He couldn't hold himself back as he stood up off the stool, causing it to spin back a bit as he leaned his abdomen against the counter and slammed his hand down on it, grabbing Abel's collar with his other and pulling their lips together harshly.

The brunette gasped out as the loud slam reverberated throughout the library, eyes widening as Bill leaned forward and grabbed his collar. This kiss wasn't gentle or slow, it was fast and explosive and it nearly made Abel's knees buckle as he gripped the counter with white knuckles. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop himself from his wide eyes falling closed, his body leaning forward and kissing Bill back desperately, as if it was the only thing keeping him in the moment.

Bill completely used his feet against the rods of the stool and belly against the tile as he brought his other hand around Abel's neck, kissing him deeply as he felt himself get completely lost, knees weak. Familiar familiar moremoremore he needed more.

Bill made a soft noise as he held Abel in place with his hands.

Hand on his neck, horribly passionate kisses that made Abel want more, need more, he couldn't get enough of this man. One shaky hand left the counter to grip at Bill's shirt, balling his fist in the fabric as he tipped his head, eyebrows furrowed, heart beating rapidly. The soft noise shook him from his daze and he gasped out against Bill's lips, trying to drag himself back to the surface, but damn was it hard. "W-We can't do this- Bill-" He breathed, but even his own words failed him, still hungrily kissing the blonde. "We need to t-talk- aah- about this-...."

Bill didn't answer as he all but pulled him closer, anxiously but excitedly slipping his tongue into Abel's lips as a meek attempt to shut him up. He knew that this was... Not exactly something he should be doing but-- dipper- Abel- Please. His mind practically screamed at him, wondering if he kissed him enough times would it bring him back? Part of him was upset it hadn't. He only gripped tighter onto Abel's shirt, hands and knees trembling. He was so close. He was so close he needed him in every sense of the word he needed Abel to be his.

Abel couldn't help but moan out, letting Bill slip his tongue into the brunette's mouth, his own prodding out needily. He didn't know what was happening, it was all too fast- too much, God, Bill was too much, yet the perfect amount. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arm around the man's waist, pulling them closer; dammit, why did there have to be a counter in between them? Soft whimpers elicited from the back of his throat. "B-Bill....w-we...we n- hh- need..." His protests were weak, along with his will to stop. He needed this man.

Bill only gasped out soft noises, trying to form some sort of protest, some sentence but getting too lost in his hunger and need, he only leaned up farther on his tiptoes to kiss the man, pushing up against him and holding him in place as he tipped his head slowly, giving him easier access as he continued tasting him, relishing in it, as he tasted just like he did the other night, and he wanted that forever. He moaned quietly into the other's lips, voice caught in his throat as his breath hitched.

Abel felt more and more lightheaded with every moan that fell from Bill's lips, the taste of him so damn familiar, head hurting. He pulled the blonde's lower lip between his, sucking and nibbling lightly, shifting to climb onto the counter to kiss Bill better, to get a better angle, better kiss- His knee slammed against the bottom of the counter once again and that's what brought him to his senses, harshly pulling away from the blonde as he breathed heavily. "Oh- Oh G-God," He panted, lips bruised and wet, string of saliva snapping between them. He could only taste Bill. "W-We need to talk about this, Bill, oh god."

In Bill's turn, the sudden jerk caused the stool to slip out from underneath him, causing him to slip backward and smack his head onto the counter with a loud bang. He shivered out as he lifted up, starting to feel a wetness in his nose as pain surged through him. He looked up at Abel with a panicked look in his eye, realizing the events, blinking fast as he turned and sprinted out of the library, nose dripping with blood.

Abel gasped, head throbbing as he flinched. "B-Bill!" He cried out, glancing at the droplets of blood left on the counter. A headache arose and he hissed in pain, but pushed through it as he came from behind the counter, running after Bill. Bursting out from the front doors, he looked around, swearing when he remembered he didn't have his glasses on. He could barely make out the shapes of buildings around him.

Bill glanced back at Abel, stumbling around, jogging back and then standing still when he realized Abel couldn't see him. He stood completely still, not knowing what to do at all. He kicked his feet at the ground and swallowed as he kept walking backward. He wanted to talk but..

Abel turned his head, hearing feet scuffing, and squinted. "Bill, I know you're still here." He breathed, hands lifting as he took a few steps forward. Glancing down, he noticed slightly clearer droplets of blood scattered on the concrete, and followed those. "I just- we need- I can't...Bill, we need to talk about this." He mumbled, hands moving in the air in front of him, afraid that he was going to hit something.

Bill's heart began to pound in his chest and he swallowed nervously, head aching as he pinched different places on his nose as he tried to get the bleeding to stop. He held still, breathing quietly, still unsure of what to do as Abel walked towards him. He blinked fast and averted his eyes. He could run, but- he was interested in what Abel had to say. What if he told him he had to leave?

Abel looked up, Bill finally coming into view. "I don't understand- so you have feelings for me?" He asked, almost hesitantly. "Is it because I'm like your past husband? Is this to get at Oliver? I just don't...get it...." He trailed off, looking Bill over.

Bill licked his lips slow and swallowed, the taste of iron evident and heavy in throat. He was quiet for a moment longer. "I.." The demon felt dizzy, confused, utterly terrified. Dipper was right in front of him, but.. He wasn't. "T-truth-- is.." He took a deep, shaky breath. "Yes I... I do.. F-feel... For you.." Part of him was glad Abel couldn't see the blood dripping down his face.

That shouldn't make Abel get butterflies, that shouldn't make the brunette sickeningly relieved. "O-Oh." What now? Abel still had a boyfriend, and he was too afraid to break up with him. Bill practically just had his tongue down Abel's throat and now they were both too shaken to look at each other. The brunette looked back down to the ground, watching blood drip, gather in a small puddle. "Um, okay. Well." He couldn't say he had feelings back, that would blatantly be going behind Oliver's back- but he did just make out with the blonde. God fucking dammit, he was going in circles. "I don't...know...." He murmured. "What to say...."

"Don't say anything about it.." Bill mumbled. "Just think." He said as he shook his head, too afraid of any more questions as he felt sick and glanced back at the man one last time before jogging off to his car and practically slamming the door shut. He didn't want to seem like he was running. But he didn't feel as if.. Thinking would... Help Abel's mind. Bill still couldn't tell him what he really was to him.

Abel opened his mouth, looking up, but Bill was out of focus, getting in his car, leaving. Grinding his teeth, he lifted his hands to his hair and tugged at the messy brown locks. "How can I think when all I can feel is this stupid headache?" He griped, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't deal with this, with Bill. With anyone. Cussing under his breath, he turned on his heel and followed the drying path of blood back to the library's front doors.

Bill drove away with a hand cupped under his nose and tears wetting his eyes. This was impossibly hard. All he wanted was for Abel to remember him.

All he wanted was to be held by Dipper again.


	25. Chapter 25

Abel woke up to a knock on his door. May hadn't come home last night, sending the brunette a text saying she was spending the night with her friend, so Abel groaned as he got out of bed. Walking to the front door, he opened it, before freezing as his eyes landed on a bouquet of roses.

"Hey babe."

"O-Oliver, oh, come in." Abel stiffly moved to let the redhead in, and he walked forward. Oliver set the bouquet on the counter.

"So, uh, Abel." Oliver began, turning back to the brunette, who was closing the door quietly. His stomach felt sick. "I came to talk to you..." Abel turned but didn't meet Oliver's eye at first, before forcing himself to look into those bright green eyes. Oh, fuck, Abel needed to get out there. 

"I just came to apologize. I'll leave soon, but I just...I'm sorry, for being a total asshole for the camping trip. I didn't know Bill was that good of a friend to you-" Abel nearly flinched. Good friend good friend theykissedohgod "But what I did was inexcusable. So uh. Sorry. I'm really sorry." 

Abel cleared his throat, rubbing his cheek. "O-Okay. Um, Oliver, I don't think...now is a good time- but thank you for apologizing." Abel said slowly, rocking from foot to foot, his voice painfully strained. "I just woke up and all..." Oliver nodded slightly, quickly, walking back to the front door.

"Y-Yeah, uh, definitely. Okay. I get it. Should I come back later, or...?"

"I'll text you."

"Okay." Abel opened the front door and Oliver stepped back out, and they met gazes for a moment.

"I'll talk to you later then." Oliver said quietly, and Abel nodded slightly. The redhead smiled. 

"Okay!" Without warning, the man has leaned forward and kissed Abel. No, no no, why, don't touch me- It was a lingering kiss, and it made Abel uncomfortable. Even if he hadn't made out with Bill, this was horrible- why did Oliver think this was okay? Oh god- He heard the elevator chime and open, and Abel's eyes moved to the spot, watching the familiar blonde step out, meet his eye. Oh god, Oliver was still kissing him. With a small jerk, Abel broke the kiss and looked away. Oliver leaned back and patted Abel's cheek. "Later, Abe." The redhead turned and noticed Bill, before giving him a crooked smirk, strolling away and getting into the elevator. Abel couldn't breathe. The elevator doors closed, leaving Bill and him alone.

Bill watched the redhead with fear and worry pulsing through him, but when Oliver smirked at him, he felt it drain out of him. Only for it to seep back into him when he saw Abel. He swallowed as he walked down the hallway with weak legs, stumbling a bit as he walked, a small wildflower in his fingers as he trotted up to Abel, not meeting his eyes again. "Sorry for the other day. I'm.. Sorry." He coughed out. "Can I come in?"

Abel swallowed, fighting back his irritation. "Yeah." Moving aside for the blonde to walk inside, he noticed the wildflower in his hand. Forget-me-not. Abel flinched slightly, head beginning to hurt and he walked inside the apartment. Rubbing his lips, he kept a fair distance from the blonde. "So, what brings you around here?" He asked quietly, rubbing his temples.

"Ah.." Bill licked his lips and shrugged as he glanced at the flowers the counter, feeling guilt hit him, which was a bit odd. Why did he care? He shrugged as he glanced up to Abel, not quite sure what to say or do for the situation. Abel saw the flower, so he pocketed it.

Abel took the flowers and set them in the sink, fingers trailing over a petal as he waited for the man to speak. Then he noticed the sale tag on one of the stems, and rolled his eyes. Of course, Oliver wouldn't look for the tags. "So?" He finally spoke up, prompting Bill to speak. "Going to tell me to think more? Because believe me, Bill, I've been thinking a lot."

"N-no.." Bill replied, sniffing and holding his hands as he watched the man. He bit his lip as he swallowed and sighed out, rubbing and pinching at his nose, which was just a little bit bruised from the previous day. He could feel anger and irritation coming off of Abel and grew a bit more nervous.

Abel sighed out, closing his eyes. "I'm dating Oliver and I don't...Bill, I like you. I do, and whether it's more than a friend or not, I'm not sure." He said, quietly. "But I'm with Oliver, and yes he's exhausting and I'm not even sure if..." He trailed off. _If I really want to be with him._ "I don't think I can take this whole love triangle thing. And I don't think I would be able to handle if you came just to try and win me over. I need to figure this out, I need to work out my own feelings..." He broke off, groaning softly. "I don't know."

Bill listened intently to what Abel had to say and.. Almost considered just going back to Oregon.. But.. Abel wasn't happy in this relationship. He wasn't happy and Bill could tell. And he knew that they were meant to be together. "I understand.. I-It was- wr.. Wrong of me to make that first move. A-At the first mention I-.." He cleared his throat.

Abel swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. "I don't know what to do, but- dammit, Bill!" His voice cracked. "Everything was okay before you came! I wasn't so sure on how messed up me and Oliver were, I was stupid and oblivious and now- n-now I..." He broke off, gripping the counter. "He always tried to propose to me, did you know that? It was a joke a lot of the time but he wanted to marry me, but I didn't think it was right. And he was so happy with me- he truly believes there's nothing wrong. I bring up cracks and shaky parts of our relationship, how he scares me when he's angry, how he doesn't care, how he pushes me into sexual situations-" He knew he was just spilling now, overflowing, unsure of what was too much to say. Secrets, parts of his and Oliver's relationship he couldn't even tell May in fear that even his sister would deny, saying Oliver was just being Oliver.

"He would ignore me and say I was thinking too much. He thinks we're so perfect and everyone does, everyone did, and now it's all gone to shit and it's going to be my fault because everyone is friends with Oliver and they'll just see me as the cheating asshole! God, and I am the cheating asshole, fucking screwing around with you, a-and...it was nothing like how me and Oliver felt..." His voice cracked and he felt bitter tears roll down his cheeks. "Everything was better when you weren't here, Oliver wasn't as bad, May wasn't distant, I wasn't trailing a-away..." He shouldn't be blaming Bill. This was all on him, he should have pushed Bill away, he should've never talked to him. God, Abel was trapped either way.

Bill's lips hung parted and his eyebrows were in his hairline as he felt like he was being stabbed. He pushed his tongue to his cheek before he cleared his throat as he listened to all of it. By the end, his heart was completely aching and his head felt like it was falling apart.

"W-Well I- I.." Bill felt just as stuck. Just as lost. He could leave.. He could leave and just-- go home. Stop existing. No one would know. No one would miss him if they didn't know. "I..uh-"

Abel looked up, tears stinging his eyes as he looked over Bill's face. "Every time I look at you, my head hurts. I can't...I don't know...." He was at a loss for words. He just wanted things to be okay. That's all he wanted.

Bill licked his lips slow, feeling broken and lost. Incomplete. "You h-have thought a lot." He breathed out, tipping his head curiously as he took a deep breath.

Abel grit his teeth and slammed his hand down on the counter, and watched the roses tremble lightly. Snapping, he felt more tears slip down his cheeks. "Fucking hell Bill! Say something that actually means anything!" He shouted, voice cracking. "I'm going fucking crazy!"

Bill's eyes went wide and he glanced back at the open door as he flinched, squeezing his eye shut as a pang hit him. He began to tremble, feeling weak. Had he eaten this morning? Bill swallowed a bit brokenly before taking a nervous step backward. "D-Dipper..." He hiccuped, eyes turned toward the ground. "I- I should leave- I'm sorry-" Bill turned as tears began to brim his eyes.

Abel froze, eyes widening barely as he hiccuped. _Dipper?_ He felt something snap, something overload his brain and he choked, tears still trailing down his cheeks. "D-Dipper? Who-"  


Bill shook his head and swallowed out, continuing as he started to walk out the door, grabbing the handle and practically slamming it shut as he shoved a hand into his teal pockets, scrunching up his face as his other hand came up to brush away hot tears that were starting to flow down his face. He had broken his promise. At least it wasn't a deal.

Those were harder to break.

 

Abel was still frozen in place, unable to make sense of the world as he was taken, ripped out and put back together. Memories, ones that never made sense, ones that he heard and saw with Bill, cleared. Names and faces, sights and places, Abel gasped out brokenly as blood began to drip down his nose and lips. _Dipper. Dipper Dipper Dipper Dipper Pines_

"G-Gah-" He choked, the world spinning, head near exploding as he was torn back to another time, another person, short and nervous and a mess of mental illnesses, leaving to find inspiration, finding a blonde, finding a demon, finding Bill. Bill. He was taken through years of memories in mere seconds, over and over. Dancing and drinking kissing and falling asleep curled up with a man. Tears and shouting and holding each other, fear and pain and bright lights Fireworks on the Fourth of July as he-

Bill.

His vision blacked out for a moment and his fingertips were numb as he shoved himself away from the counter, blood trailing down his face as he stumbled to the door, breaking into a sprint. Bill Bill Bill he needed to get to Bill

 

Abel didn't waste time with the elevator, tripping and opening the door to the fire escape stairs. Taking three at a time, the boy's vision wavered as he felt lightheaded, nearly passing out from the pain exploding behind his eyes. Mabel, comforting him when he was bullied Tad Strange carving into his leg Chicago burned into his memory Bill saving him

He stumbled out into the lobby, feet unable to keep him balanced well enough, but he pushed through it, pushing the doors out onto the sidewalk. It was raining.

Bill and him in his car, kissing being proposed to- the polaroid.

"BILL!" Abel screamed, voice cracking. How right it felt to scream the man's name. He saw the blonde, parked down a ways, forehead against the door. Abel couldn't run fast enough, feet almost not touching the ground as he sprinted at the man, rain slicking his hair to his head, washing his blood stained lips and chin. He made it to the man in mere seconds, grabbing him, turning him to face the brunette as he cried out trembling horribly, hardly able to stand.

"I REMEMBER!"

At those two words, Bill began to sob.


	26. Chapter 26

Abel didn't even give the man a chance to speak as his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, one hand tangling in wet blonde hair, and he lips crashed against the demon's. He was kissing Bill, hard, unable to breathe, to think more than the fact that he remembered, he remembered, oh God, he remembered.

He was leaning Bill against the car as the rain came down hard around them.

Bill couldn't tell if the world was too silent or two loud. The only sound was their quiet noises coupled with the almost overwhelming sound of the rain around them. Bill didn't know how to feel. He was overcome with joy and yet... He had just decided moments ago that Abel didn't need to remember...

Nevertheless the feeling that surged through him was almost seven times worse than it was the first time he kissed Abel. It was even more familiar than before. He could feel Dipper's energy. For the first time in forty years, he could feel Dipper next to him, and he reached trembling hands up around the man, grasping onto his shirt for dear life.

The feeling was so familiar, it was him, it was Bill. It was them, together, finally. Abel pressed himself against Bill, wanting to only be closer, closer to him, his fiancé. His love. Lightning lit up the dark sky, and Abel shivered, needily kissing Bill, never wanting to be apart from him.

Thunder clapped right then, making the brunette gasp out and start shaking, breaking away as he gripped Bill tightly. God, he never was this afraid of loud noises. Not until now, at least.

Bill pulled back, not quite wanting to, hiccuping as he noticed how Abel was having a nearly impossible time standing up. He took a deep, shaky and broken breath as he reached a hand to cup the other's cheek.  He laughed out weakly, eye looking absolutely exhausted. He glanced up at the sky. "Let's go inside.."

Oh, God. "B-Bill- I-I...." He cried out brokenly, pressing his forehead to the other man's. He couldn't bring himself to move. His husband. The game, the riddles, it all made sense, it made Abel sob quietly. Shoulders shaking, he tried to move off of Bill, only to laugh weakly. "My legs a-aren't working." He whispered.

Bill licked his lips slow as his hands gripped a bit tighter into the fabric of Abel's shirt. "D-Do you need me to cast you a w-wheelchair?" He asked quietly, hiccuping with a sad laugh. "I don't know if i can pick you up anymore."

Abel couldn't help but laugh, snorting as he closed his eyes. He couldn't stop crying. "Pl-Please..." He murmured weakly, pressing his head to Bill's shoulder, breathing him in. It was so strange to hear him say things like that, 'cast him a wheelchair'. But at the same time he was so used to it.

Bill took a deep breath, his heart heavy and yet light in his chest as he gently let his hand unhook from the fabric of Abel's shirt, his knuckles white and aching as he gently snapped his fingers, just as he used to, spawning the object in his car. How convenient...

Abel watched the item materialize, and sighed out shakily, slowly pulling away from Bill. Even that task was hard, making him only want to fall back into Bill and never let go. His legs were shaking as they struggled to keep him up, the rain still coming down and cutting through his clothes with the icy pour.

Bill sighed out slow, feeling absolute exhausted. He had done it. He had gotten Dipper back. And he was so tired. He laughed a bit at the irony of it all as he gently released Abel and leaned him against the car as he opened the back seat and pulled the wheel chair out, unfolding it and setting it behind them. He then took Abel's hand to help him. He still felt guilty. But he banished the bad thoughts for now.

Abel laughed out weakly, shaking his head. "I only had to get in a wheelchair once in this life." He murmured, looking it over. "Good lord, Bill...." He turned and sat down with a sigh, feeling exhausted and sick. His head still pounded. His nose still was bleeding.

Bill reached up to touch his face only to realize he had blood all over his face and lips. With a bit of a sympathetic laugh he began to push Abel in the wheelchair, through the lobby and back into the elavator. Everything felt too silent now. And he couldn't help but nervously reach to tread his hand through Abel's hair before pulling back out of nerves and habit.

The brunette closed his eyes and leaned into the chair, and breathed out softly when he felt Bill's hand in his hair. As the man pulled away, Abel opened his eyes and tipped his head up, sniffing quietly. "Y-You...you can..." He murmured, trailing off, feeling embarrassment flitter through him. "If you want to..." They were in the small elevator now, slowly going back up, and Abel swallowed, nearly cringing as blood ran down his throat.

Bill nodded slow, smiling softly as he started sliding his fingers through the other's hair, his hands still shaking considerably as he did so, though the movement was therapeutic. When the elevator doors opened, he but both hands on the wheel chair and began pushing him down the hallway until he got to Abel's apartment, leaning over him to open the door before walking through and sopping in the living room, not quite sure what to do or say.

 

 

 

Abel took a deep breath, shivering lightly as he was stopped in the middle of the living room. Closing his eyes, he cupped his hands, lifting them to his mouth and breathed harshly. Rubbing his hands, he swallowed. "C-Can..." He mumbled quietly. "Can you come here?" His voice was weak and wavering, stutter very apparent now.

"Of course.." Bill swallowed and pushed the door shut before he licking his lips slow and stood in front of Abel, sinking carefully into his lap as he gently looked over his eyes, unsure of what to do now.   


Abel swallowed hard, shivering again, for more reasons than one. "U-Um. Hi. I..." He broke off. "I'm sorry. I didn't...I was trying to pull away because I knew I had feeling for you, but I didn't know why." He whispered. "I guess I know why, now." He reached up with a trembling hand, tracing over Bill's cheek. One finger hooked under the man's lower eyepatch strap, trailing over the material. He was holding his breath, the world stilling. "Oh god, my heart is racing." He breathed.

Bill watched him intently, ear searching Abel's as he leaned into his touch. "I know.. I could feel it.." He murmured, closing his eye. It felt so perfect. As if everything would be okay. Bill licked his lips slow. "Mine as well." He chuckled.

Abel looked over Bill's face, now taking his time, familiarizing himself with Bill's features. The man hadn't changed one bit, not since the day he met him. A choked sob escaped him. "You did it." He whispered. "Oh, Bill..." Quivering lips pressed into a shaky smile as his hand moved to cup the blonde's jaw.

Bill began sniffling again and nodded slow as he choked up a bit, biting his lip as more tears spilled over his cheek. "Yup.." He squeaked weakly, taking a shaky breath that hitched at the end.

Abel's heart ached, and he took a deep breath, trying to keep himself together. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered. "Twenty seven years, you made good time." He laughed weakly, exhaling. He leaned up in his seat, tipping his head to press a gentle kiss to Bill's jaw, hesitant, careful.

Bill choked with a laugh. "T-though I didn't leave until Mabel.." He breathed, shaking his head as he felt as if his chest was constricting on him. He leaned into the kiss and brought a hand to his face, hiccuping quietly. It had been so long. He had missed him so much and he had done it and he was a _mess._

Abel closed his eyes, sighing out quietly, the energy between the two of them so familiar now, clicking together in place. His hand continued to trace over Bill's skin, comforting. He didn't leave until Mabel had passed. Abel's throat closed up. Mabel... "B-Bill..." He whispered. "I love you."

Bill's jaw completely dropped as he lowered his hands and took an extremely deep breath, inhaling until he couldn't anymore and exhaling with a weak noise as both his hands came up to his face, smearing blood onto his palms as he began to sob again, hiccuping and wheezing as he shook his head, his entire body trembling as he tried to gain composure. "I--ha.h... Love you too.." He breathed out through his fingers as he tried to make sense of his emotions and compose himself.

Abel watched Bill quietly, chest hurting. The man had gone through so much. Endured so much, endured Abel not remembering, being with someone else...He sniffed and brought his sleeve up, wiping away the blood on his own face, before cupping Bill's face in his hands. "I love you, so, so much." He whispered. "I'm here, Bill, I'm here..." He swallowed, the words feeling so right on his tongue.

Bill dropped his hands in his own lap and shivered out, his breath trembling as he tried to ignore the tears slipping down his cheeks. "It was so hard, Dipper.." He murmured, voice cracking as he hiccuped. He leaned his forehead down onto the other's shoulder's, shaking. "Please don't m-make me do that again-.." He squeaked, voice rising in pitch.

Abel chewed on the inside of his cheek, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him closer in a tight hug. "Never again." He mumbled. "Never again, this is it." And it was. Dipper- Abel- both knew it would be too much to handle even if they decided to go through that again. This was the finale. "It's over now, Bill. It's over, you did it." He whispered by the man's ear.

Bill reached his shaky hands to clutch at the front of Abel's shirt, tensing and releasing his fingers as a cat would with a paw as he tried to breathe still, tried to rationalize with himself. He was here. He had done it. He gave a week laugh as the worlds Abel said permitted him relief. "Abel.." He breathed softly into his clavicle.

One hand lifted to Bill's hair, gently threading his fingers into blonde locks, holding the man close. "Bill." He murmured in return, relaxing slightly into the wheelchair. "It's okay, it's all okay, my love..." He murmured softly, leaned to press a gentle kiss to his temple.

Bill sniffled nodded slow as he wrapped his arms around Abel's neck, letting himself be held for the first time in over thirty years. "It's so odd.. To hear you suddenly say these things.." The ache in his chest felt as if it was dissolving, and he couldn't quite breathe correctly. He shut his eye as he nuzzled the other's neck. "What are we to do, Abel..?" He asked softly.

Abel swallowed, shaking his head. "I don't know." He whispered. He still was afraid to break up with Oliver, in fear of the man's anger. He had Bill now, who could help, but...what after that? May still didn't remember, he was still stuck. He just wanted to be with Bill. Sighing out, he pressed a kiss to Bill's hair. "We'll figure something out." He breathed finally.

"I hope.." He murmured in quiet reply before taking one last breath and sitting up, looking over Abel and smiling a bit at the smeared blood across his upper lip. He blinked slow as he reached down and cupped the other's face, leaning in to kiss him deeply. But this kiss was somber, soft, one that said a million 'I missed you's' in one breath.

Abel gasped out softly at the feel of the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into the gentle kiss. Tipping his head, the brunette wrapped an arm around Bill's waist, pulling him closer as he kissed him. Drawing away finally, he licked his lips and smiled breathlessly. "God I missed kisses like this."

"I longed for them.." Bill mumbled in reply before a bit needily pressing them together again. He would never get enough of kissing this boy. He adored him. He adored every part of this man body and soul. He kissed him slow, moving their lips together.

Abel met him halfway, kissing him with slightly parted lips, greedily sucking on Bill's lower lip. Every kiss made his head dizzy, wanting only more of the man. Now, though, he had no protests, the guilt almost non-existent. He kept Bill close to him, not wanting to let go.

Bill made sort of a surprised noise in the back of his throat as he felt Abel suddenly deepen the kiss. He shivered out as he kissed him a bit deeper, humming out softly as he gently nipped at Abel's lip and sighed out blissfully.

Abel smiled softly, allowing himself to gasp out weakly at the soft bites. He recalled being afraid to kiss Bill, too old and frail, scared he didn't seem good enough. But now, he had no fear and wanted this man to always kiss him. 

His eyes snapped open and he startled at the sudden noise of a door knocking, pulling away to look back at the front door. A few heartbeats later, another round of knocking came. He recognized the knock. "Oliver." Abel groaned quietly.

Bill looked up with a wide eye, noticing the blood on both of their faces and blinking fast. "I- Oh- Fuck- Should I go?" He whispered, glancing down the hallway and swallowing before nodding furiously and pulling himself off of Abels lap, a task that was almost impossible as he started down the hallway.

Abel shook his head and stood from the wheelchair shakily, slowly, and glanced at the door. "Just stay out of sight. I'm gonna try and get him to go away." He murmured, scrubbing his face with his wet sleeve. Thankfully, his bloody nose had mostly stopped, and his legs worked well enough, so he pushed the wheelchair to the kitchen. Looking at Bill, he gave the man a shaky smile, then walked to the front door. Opening it slowly, his smile faded as he looked at Oliver, who looked chipper as ever. As if their entire fight never happened. As if Abel didn't say he would text him whether or not he wanted to see the redhead.

"Babe!" The man said happily, stepping into the apartment. Abel took one step back, but narrowed his eyes slightly, keeping Oliver in the front hall.

"I thought I said I would text you if I wanted you to come over." He said, swallowing.

Oliver shrugged. "I mean, I figured...you would wanna see me. I dunno. God, Abe, I apologized, what more do you want? A kiss?" Abel scrunched his nose. "Because I'd gladly supply if that's what you want." His voice turned into more of a whine.

Bill stood in the bathroom, door closed as he leaned onto the wall, picking up bits and pieces of the conversation. His hands balled into fists when he became appalled at Olivers words. What a manipulative son of a bitch! Bill now had the power to take Abel to his side, and he desperately wanted to, but he couldn't for fear of making the situation worse.

Abel licked his lips and Oliver smiled, leaning into the brunette. Oh god, his stomach churned. He didn't want the redhead near him. Arms wrapped around Abel's neck and lips pressed to his. No no wrong it felt so wrong He made a noise of protest and pushed against Oliver, but the redhead ignored him as he slipped his tongue into Abel's mouth. That tongue piercing, usually so enticing to the boy, made his head fog up with disgust now.

He shoved Oliver away harshly, swiping at his mouth. "No, not now, Oliver." He snapped at the man. "I need to think, okay? Give me my space." The boy stumbled back and looked at Abel, faint hurt flashing in his eyes, before they hardened. Sneering, he scoffed.

"What's with you and space? Aren't we all better? Abel, I'm your boyfriend, you don't just push me away like that." He said, glaring at the brunette. Abel swallowed and stood straight. There wasn't a need to feel afraid of this man anymore. 

"Get out, please. I'll talk to you later." Abel said, voice strict.

"Fine, fucking drama queen." He muttered. As the front door slammed behind him, Abel couldn't help but jump slightly, cringing at the loud noise.

Bill cracked open the door of the bathroom slowly, glancing down at Abel and feeling a bit woozy as he watched the man a bit nervously. Not sure if he should approach as he left the door and started quietly walking down the hallway.

Abel stayed still for a moment, before shoving his hands into his pockets and laughing. "God, God wow I...there you go, Bill. Front row view of me and his relationship behind the curtains." He said bitterly. Sighing, he let himself relax, and walked over to Bill, leaning into the man. "I knew he was a fucking mess from the beginning- I met him while he was having a fist fight, for hell's sake..." He mumbled. "And it never felt quite right but everyone said we were good together...pfft." Abel's hand gently found Bill's, and he swung their arms slightly. "They never knew us." He continued, softly. "The best love story out there, it makes my heart ache just thinking about it..."

"You're suddenly a hopeless romantic." Bill chimed, eye looking a bit hurt but hopeful. It still felt.. Morally wrong.. "When are you going to do it, Abel..?" He asked softly, clearing his throat as he gently squeezed his hand, shivering a bit at the feeling of warmth spreading through him.

Abel held his breath. "Tomorrow, I think. I...am afraid." He admitted. "I don't...I might need you there. Mmh." He pulled away, closing his eyes. "I can't...you need to understand, I've been with him for three years. It's going to be hard for me, and it's going to hurt him, and he's going to get mad, and question me, a-and yell..." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't do it right then. I couldn't."

"I.. I don't blame you.." Bill began as he gently tugged on Abel's fingers, gazing towards the ground. He mostly just desperately wanted to nap with his lover. Want to hold him close and feel him against him, sleep warm and wake up too warm for the first time in what felt like eons.. He reached a hand to his lips and yawned. It was still early, but that was all he wished for.

Abel swallowed. "I'm like- a class act asshole." He laughed out weakly. "God. I feel sick. And tired." The entire fiasco had drained Abel and he collapsed down onto the couch, sighing out. "Can we just...sleep our problems away..." He mumbled, dragging a pillow over his face.

"There are more comfortable places then the couch.." Bill mumbled out, raising his eyebrows and biting his lips as he felt an utter ache at not having Abel with him. He walked over to him and sat down next to the man, sighing out. "Abel... Don't.. Blame yourself.. He's not good to you.."

Abel pulled the pillow down from his eyes and looked at Bill, his chest aching. That was the first time he heard those words. "Bill..." He sighed, taking the blondes hand and pulling him closer, laying him down with the brunette. Wrapping himself up against the man, he closed his eyes. "A couch is more comfy than other places." He murmured. "Like the back seat of a car."

Bill giggled quietly as he sighed out and tucked his head under Abel's chin, breathing in blissfully as he smelled him. It Didn't smell like Dipper, but he smelled like Abel, and that was more than enough.. He wrapped an arm over his torso and nuzzled his neck, though it was taking a lot of his energy not to bring the man back into his kisses.

Abel relaxed against Bill, letting himself find the most comfortable position with the man, before he held the blonde close to him. Humming a soft tune to ease his nerves, his hands traced small triangles into Bill's back. "I want everything to go back to normal." He murmured quietly. "And I know it will...I'm just an impatient person." He laughed softly.

Bill's heart began to thud in his chest, anxiety stinging him. "Back to normal h-how..?" He asked softly, nervously nuzzling him with his hair.

The brunette pulled away to look at Bill, gaze soft as he exhaled. "You, me and May, our small family." He whispered. "I want what we worked up to in my last life to be continued in this one." He brushed his lips over Bill's forehead.

"I brought some of her possessions to help.." Bill mumbled into his neck, sighing out as he pressed himself just a bit closer. "All our memories are kept in that leather bag I tote around.." He murmured, sighing out.

"The bag...The..." Abel blinked, eyes widening. "My bag! Oh my god, you've kept it with you all this time? A-And our memories...do you mean the box of mementos I gave you?" His cheeks heated up as he remembered that, the love letters and poetry..."Oh god, Bill..." He breathed. "It's been with you, all this time..." He laughed weakly.

"Of course. I wouldn't have left them to rot in the house." Bill replied quietly, pushing even closer so their chests were pressed tightly against each other. He shivered out and nuzzled Abel's neck, feeling completely at home, like he had a home for the second time in years.

Abel smiled and hugged Bill close to him, pressing their bodies together and winding their legs up. "And the house...Gravity Falls..." Memories flooded Abel's mind and he breathed out softly. "Bill..." He whispered. "I can't believe I lived another life...Everything makes sense now.. The triangles, the headaches... That time I passed out at a party when I met someone with the name 'Bill'...I can't...oh god....I love you..."

"I love you too.." Bill mumbled out, sighing a heavy breath before he swallowed and pressed a gentle kiss to Abel's neck. "I would move mountains for you.."

Abel held his breath, shivering at the kiss on his neck. "God..." He squeezed the blonde gently, gripping his damp shirt. "I'm so happy you're here, Bill. I'm so happy you found me..." He swallowed, shakily exhaling. "I would do anything for you."

Bill laughed a bit tiredly before breathing out softly on Abel's neck. "Can I kiss you again, Abel..?" He asked gently, not sure if the man was overwhelmed or not.

Abel swallowed, quiet for a moment. Then, slowly, he nodded, biting his lip as he shivered once more. "Of course." He mumbled, voice soft, and gently shifted against the blonde to look at him.

Bill met his gaze and fell completely lost in the other's beautiful eyes as he found his hand, bringing it to cup Abel's jaw as he leaned up to gently press their lips together again. His heart ached. It felt open again. Free. He felt as if he could breathe, and as if he couldn't, all at the same time.

Abel fell instantly into the kiss, soft and gentle, warm and inviting. His eyes closed and he pressed his body closer against Bill's, arms still wrapped tightly around the man. He wouldn't ever let the man go. Not now, not ever again. He squeezed Bill gently, the lingering kiss breaking into smaller, light ones, before falling back into deeper ones, every single one making Abel love Bill more and more.

Bill shivered out as he deepened it even more, curious about Abel, wanting to know every bit of him, what made him tick, what made him happy, all of it. It was like learning about Dipper again, but this time he was happy. He was happy and free of the complications of his last life. He decided he would start with Dipper's soft spots as his hand slid down Abel's neck, stopping and gently massaging the skin and the arteries as they kissed. Bill could almost hardly care about Oliver, due to his empathy, but he could feel Abel's slight worry, so he decided to refrain from it.. He couldn't wait until tomorrow was here. Until he could tell Abel he was his and only his forever.

Abel gasped out, making soft noises as Bill touched his neck. He realized now that the man probably knew most of his weak spots, ones that made him melt and ones that made him shiver. What made him tick... Yet, he had new spots too, new secrets to be found out. The thought made Abel overwhelmingly happy.

They could fall in love all over again.

Bill pulled back once more and sighed out as he looked at Abel's flushed cheeks, his hand trailing up to his ear and gently holding his head as he tried to think straight, shaking his head gently as he pecked him on the lips and tucked his head under Abel's once more. "When will May be home..?"

Abel made quiet noises as he tried to sort himself out, and cleared his throat. "U-Uh...I think sometime tonight, around dinner. She had something going on today..." He mumbled softly, hugging Bill close. His neck was pleasantly sensitive now, and he shook his head to clear it. Damn did the blonde get him.

"Let's nap.." Bill mumbled out as he slowly started to close his eye, feeling utterly exhausted as he tried to think straight, tried to breathe right. "And I'm taking this off." Bill grabbed the eyepatches and ripped it off of his head, dragging it through his hair before dropping it on the ground, feeling nice as he hummed happily and buried his face into Abel's chest.

Abel nodded and watched Bill take off the eyepatch, still faintly surprised at the sight. Right, right, void... He squeezed Bill gently ask closed his eyes, yawning as he pressed his nose to the top of Bill's head. "I love you, Bill." He whispered, beginning to drift off.

"I adore you, Abel..." Bill mumbled as he followed suit, drifting into unconsciousness soon after.

Maybe things would be okay after all.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Abel, for once in his life, had clear dreams. 

No more blurry triangles, moving pictures that he couldn't make out. Everything was clear, and Abel felt his heart beat fast in his chest. Car trips, looking over at a blonde and smiling at him as he held the man's hand. Them stargazing, falling asleep together. Memories of him in his childhood, running from bullies. Bill's demon form. The bright, yellow triangular form, bricks leading to a small black bow tie, to the large one eye... He gasped out, taking a step back from the demon, and he only floated closer, black top hat fitting perfectly above the tip of his form, small black fingers snapping. A golden game appearing in his hand. "Hey, kid!" He said in a cheerful tone, echoing. Abel opened his eyes to a blurry living room, slowly and dazedly. Hair was in his eyes and his glasses had fallen off, and his arm had fallen asleep. Bill was in his arms. Bill... He took a deep breath, and smiled tiredly, kissing the top of the man's head. They had done it.

Bill made a bit of a quiet whining noise as he began to stir at another person's presence. He sniffled as he stretched, pushing himself against the warm thing in his arms. Until he fluttered his eye open and realized who it was with a happy little smile, burrowing closer. "Mmh..."

Abel wrapped his arms more tightly around Bill's form, humming, smiling even more, nuzzling into blonde hair. "How did you sleep...?" The brunette didn't move to find his glasses, instead staring off at the blurry coffee table away from them.

"Better than I have in thirty years..." He mumbled into Abel's neck, utter serenity pulsing through him.

Abel grinned and squeezed Bill, kissing the top of his head. "I'm glad." He breathed, yawning and stretching. "We should move soon, though....I don't know when May's gonna get here...I don't even know what time it is." He said, licking his lips.

"Where to..?" Bill asked, starting to sit up, though he still had a hand on Abel's waist and the other's arm remained wrapped around his own. He yawned, bringing a hand to his mouth as he puffed out his back in another stretch. "It's only.. A little bit after supper.. I think?" He tipped his head.

Abel looked around and grabbed his glasses off the floor, putting them back on as his hand ran through his hair. Squinting, he peered over to the kitchen, seeing the time on the microwave. _7:23_ He pursed his lips, gently pulling Bill back onto his lap. "May's gonna be here soon...And work...You can leave, if you want to." Abel said, a bit hesitantly. He didn't want the blonde to go. "Or you can stay in my room...you'd just have to be quiet."

Bill glanced down at Abel with a bit of panic in his gaze before it settled down. "I don't want to go, Abel.." Bill breathed, settling himself in the other, wrapping his arms around him again. He sighed and felt the ache and fear coming up in his chest again.

Abel nodded and tipped his head up, kissing Bill's neck gently. "Then don't." The brunette whispered in reply, his arms wrapped around the man's waist loosely. "Please don't." Closing his eyes, he listened to the quiet around them, the peace. He pulled out his phone and started dialing his boss.   


Bill shivered, parting his lips and nuzzling Abel's hair, holding onto the fabric on his shirt. He licked his lips slow and raised his eyebrows before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the squished flower and tucking it into Abel's air. "There." He breathed, smiling gently.

The boy looked up and blinked slowly, the flower no longer making his head ache. Instead, it filled him with all sorts of emotion. he heard the phone pick up and ignored his emotional state. "Hey uh.." Abel gave a cough. "I'm not coming into work today." He explained into the receiver. "I've.." He plugged his nose and coughed again, feeling guitly. "Got some food poisoning and I feel godawful. Okay.... okay.. thanks, man." He ended the call. "I'll have to quit before they fire me" he laughed out. Lifting a hand, he touched the flower lightly, swallowing. "Forget-me-not." He mumbled softly, meeting Bill's eye. Blinking a few times to banish the tears threatening to spill over, Abel sniffed and smiled back. "Perfect."

Bill watched Abel intently, smiling down at him and chuckling a few times as he bit his lip and began pulling himself away from Abel, a bit reluctantly. "Guess I'd better hide out until she gets home.." He breathed, looking him over intently. He licked his lips slow.

Abel pressed his lips together, nodding, and stood. "More accurately, until I go to bed." He murmured, grinning a little as he stood straight and remembered that he was taller than Bill now. His hand watched out hesitantly, brushing against the blonde's. "I'll see you soon?" He breathed.

Bill sighed out and nodded. "I suppose.." He murmured as he brought up a hand to cup Abel's hand over his hair before it dropped to his side. He walked to the edge of the couch and picked up his bag.

Yawning softly, Abel gave Bill a soft smile, and walked with him to the brunette's bedroom. "I'll make sure to be quick..." He said quietly, and leaned in to kiss the man. It was short and sweet, promises and love in the gesture. As he drew away, he looked Bill in the eye, and smiled hesitantly. He heard the front door unlock.

Bill nodded fast, snapped his fingers, the wheelchair next to them dissolving into nothingness. His stomach turned as he grinned and saluted Abel before pushing him playfully out of the room and closing not door behind the other, though he was soft about it. The demon looked around Abel's room, noticing it was just... Abel. Music posters and sci-fi posters.. One of the illuminati triangle, which Bill was surprised about. He dropped his bag gently in the corner of the room before flopping onto the bed, sighing out and hugging a pillow close to him.

As May came into the apartment, Abel was walking forward and smiling at her. "Hey May! How was work?" He asked, nervously biting his lower lip. The girl gave Abel a tired look, slightly irritated, and brushed past him.

"I'm gonna go to bed early." She muttered. Abel blinked, turning and grabbing her arm. 

"Mab- May, is something wrong?" The brunette asked, swallowing. Familiar fear and nervousness bubbled up in him. The girl narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth, before breaking off and sighing.

"I'm just. Tired. Abel. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She murmured, shrugging him off. Turning, she walked past Abel's room, and slipped into her own room.

The brunette swallowed dryly, and saw something fluttered out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head to see the flower was falling out of his hair. "Mmh." He bit the inside of his cheek and moved to his own room; giving one last worried look to the sparkly door of his sister's room, he entered his own. "Hello again..." He breathed quietly.

Bill glanced up with a smile before it dropped and he tipped his head. "You alright..? That was fast.." he asked softly, licking his lips slow as he watched Abel enter the room, looking troubled.

Abel nodded, though still felt troubled by May. "I'm okay. I don't think May is, though." He said with a soft yawn. Walking over to Bill, he sat down by the blonde and looked at the wall, eyes glancing over his Illuminati poster. Now it felt silly, and he became a little embarrassed that Bill was here, seeing this. Obsessed with triangles... He couldn't help but laugh quietly and lean into the demon, his hand finding Bill's. "Everything's a mess but...One thing isn't.." He murmured, smiling at the demon.  


"Mm.." Bill whined a bit before pushing the pillow away from him with a smile and and wrapping an arm around Abel's waist, tugging him down with him and happily nuzzling his neck with his nose. "Will she be alright?" He asked softly.

Abel nodded a little. "I think so. She doesn't usually keep things from me...she'll come around and want to talk about what's troubling her." He murmured, arms wrapping around Bill in one fluent motion. He tipped his head down and smiled at the blonde. "It's Mabel, nothing can bring her down."

Bill pursed his lips. "I could.. Read her.. But I stopped doing that since.." Bill averted his eyes and cleared his throat. "So I don't know.." He mumbled out, pressing himself closer.

Abel swallowed when Bill trailed off, and tipped his head to the side. It made him happy that the man was making sure not to repeat how he was. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Abel assured him, kissing Bill's forehead lightly. "We just need to wait it out, alright? Everything will work out in the end."

"Fair enough.." He breathed, licking his lips slow and sighing out as he gently and slowly pressed open lips to Abel's neck, sighing out and tugging him close.

Abel shivered slightly, breathing out as he held Bill. "Mm..." Closing his eyes, he bit his lip and squeezed the blonde gently. "You do realize the sensitivity from my past life has come into this one, right?" He murmured, laughing a little as his neck tingled.

 

"It's been discovered, yes.." Bill chuckled out against his skin as he pressed his lips to it again, humming lowly as his hand came over Abel to slide through his hair, his eye fluttering shut.

The brunette knew Bill was just teasing now and huffed softly, rose dusting his cheeks as he kissed the man's forehead. "Just keep in mind that I know your weak spots too." He whispered faintly, lips curving into a lopsided smile.

 

"I'm excited to find out." Bill mumbled as he pulled back, not quite wanting to. He sighed and kicked his lips as his hand glided own the other's neck and shoulder.

Abel's smile slipped slightly as Bill moved away, watching him as he felt the man's hand trail down his neck and shoulder, making him swallow and close his eyes. "I missed you." He mumbled. "I knew something was missing and I couldn't put my finger on it...and now everything feels so much better." Abel exhaled.

 

"I'm glad.." Bill whispered, gazing up at him before his eyes widened. "I-Abel I left my eyepatch in the living room." He mumbled, licking his lips slow and glancing at the door.

Abel stiffened slightly but relaxed when he thought on it. May never glanced into the living room. "I'll go get it." He replied softly, and kissed Bill once. "I'll be right back." Reluctantly pulling away.

 

Bill whined softly before sitting up and letting Abel go, scratching at his temple as he watched him intently, tipping his head to the side.

Humming to himself, he left his room and closed the door behind him, and walked to the living room. He quickly spotted the demon's eyepatch and grabbed it, tucking it into his pocket as he looked around. Blood was still on the counter, dried now, the roses still in the sink. He frowned and looked away. He would clean the mess up in the morning.

 

Bill waited patiently for Abel to come back, yawning and huffing as he crossed his legs and settled his hands in his lap, blinking slow and smiling softly before glancing towards the ground, itching under his empty eye.

As Abel made his way back to the bedroom, he paused outside his door when he heard a noise in May's room. Curious, he quietly moved to her door and listened quietly.

"I-I don't know, I just, I couldn't believe it...I don't know what to say. I'm angry too, but I mean..." The words were muffled but it sounded like May was on the phone with someone, talking frantically. Giving her space, Abel moved away, but was glad she was able to talk to someone about her problem. He only hoped she would come to him eventually. Walking back in, he fished the eyepatch from his pocket and tossed it to Bill.

"Here you are."

 

Bill caught the thing before setting it on the nightstand and stretching, his back popping once or twice as he reached towards Abel, giving him grabby hands.

Abel smiled and rolled his eyes. "Just like old times." He murmured, kicking off his shoes and licking his lips. Walking forward, he plopped himself into Bill's lap, arms wrapping around the man's neck. "I feel like I'm too big to be in your lap now." He said quietly, snorting. "That was one thing I liked when I was Dipper..."

Bill made a sound akin to "oof!" When Abel sat in his lap, but soon after wrapped his arms around the man's torso and nuzzled his neck. "I could be taller." He teased, grinning against his skin.

 

Abel snorted. "Yeah I don't miss being shorter that much." He said, leaning against the man. "You'll just have to deal with my legs." Wiggling slightly in Bill's lap, he hummed softly and pressed his nose to the man's blonde hair, sighing out contently. "Bill..." He breathed.

"Yes, Willow Tree..?" Bill hummed softly, turning his head a bit and lowering his eye as he licked his lips slow. He wrapped his arms just a bit tighter around Abel's torso, pulling him closer.

The brunette felt his heart ache at the nickname, so similar to his last. He exhaled and pressed himself into Bill, just focusing on the demon. Everything would be okay... "I love you." He breathed faintly, kissing the man's forehead.

The words sent chills down Bill's spine, and his stomach churned comfortably, fluttering while he smiled gently and reached up to kiss Abel's jaw, holding him tight against him.

 

Abel closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the little space between the two of them. Shivering a little at the kiss on his jaw, so new yet so familiar. He wanted more... Smiling more, he kissed Bill's hairline, lingering for a few moments.

Bill sighed out in return before giggling and flopping down onto the bed with Abel still in his arms, letting a hand glide up his back and stop in the middle of Abel's shoulderblade as he bunched up the fabric in his fingers. "You're definitely heavier than I remember." He laughed out with a quiet grunt.

Abel shifted to put his elbows on either side of Bill, propping himself up slightly as he smiled a little. "It's probably muscle. I was on the track team in highschool and college." He boasted and teased quietly, lifting a hand and tracing over Bill's cheek, brushing a strand of hair out of the man's face.

"Ooh.. Track man." Bill grinned up at him with a exaggerated wink, leaning into his touch on impulse. "You have muscle? I wanna see." The demon grinned a bit excitedly, shifting his legs.

 

Abel couldn't hold back a snort and leaned down, looking over Bill as he kissed the man's nose. "You already have! But- maybe you will, maybe you will." He whispered softly. "I can't believe you still wink with one eye. It doesn't work, still looks like an awkward blink, man." He laughed, continuing to trace over Bill's face with light fingertips.

"That was different!" Bill whined out a bit, but understood as he brought one hand around to gently hold Abel's hip. "A demon can try." He breathed with a soft smile, humming out lowly as his eye started to droop a bit.

 

"He sure can." Abel murmured, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Bill's lips. After a few moments, he drew away and smiled tiredly. "We just napped and you're already tired?" The brunette teased, tipping his head to the side to look over Bill's face.

"With you touching me as such I'm bound to get tired." Bill mumbled in reply, sighing out happily and letting his eye shut for a moment before he opened his amber gaze once more, quirking an eyebrow at Abel, looking over him in return.

Abel couldn't help but smile. "Lord did I miss you." He breathed, taking in the man's appearance, his eyebrow quirked and eye on Abel, a smile on his thin lips.

Bill tipped his head to the side, laying his cheek against the softness of the pillow. "You couldn't have missed me." He said with a smile. "How could you know." He gently squeezed the man's hip.

"Something was missing." He whispered, laying himself down on Bill completely as he kissed the man's cheek, then jaw, then the shell of his ear. "Something felt off, my entire life...I didn't know what it was, but now that I remember, I feel whole again." He continued, tracing his lips against Bill's ear. "Like everything clicked into place." He was quiet for a moment. "I could always tickle you." He said in a quiet tone, leaning more heavily into Bill as one hand trailed down over the demon's side.  


 

"Do so, but only if you want me to wake up."

"Hm."

"How peculiar.." Bill hummed out softly, shivering, soft gasps and breaths playing on his lips as he felt Abel's breath and skin against his ear, causing him to ache, watching to hold Abel and touch him until he was completely exhausted with need and love. He smiled. "I feel... complete as well..'

Abel smiled at the reaction he got, and turned his head to nuzzle into the crook of Bill's neck. "I told you I knew your weak spots." He whispered, kissing the man's pulse. "I forgot how much fun it was to tease you." His chest ached when he remembered his older days. Pressing close, he traced another kiss on the man's neck, wanting to pour his affections out for the blonde.

"This isn't faiiir." Bill whined out as his hand balled into the fabric of his shirt and gently started tugging it. He knew he had already seen Abel shirtless before, but he was mostly using the comment as an excuse to see him again. See him as the way he wanted to. His breath became a bit more heavy as he bit his lip already a bit bothered.

The brunette felt his shirt get tugged and raised his eyebrows, laughing a little as he let the man tug the fabric up to his neck. Quietly shifting, he pulled his arms and head out of his shirt, before letting the article of clothing fall to the ground by his bed as he nuzzled back against Bill. "I don't see why not, you've teased me plenty..." He murmured, smiling. "It's just getting back."

Bill instantly turned his head, looking over Abel's body and sighing out, raising his eyebrows and grinning before he brought his hands up to slide up and down the man's pale back. He shivered out and tried not to make any noise, as he was extremely sensitive.

Abel smiled a little, kissing Bill's neck a few more times as his lips parted, teeth scraping across the man's artery. "It's like you enjoy my bir..birth..." He trailed off, blinking. "...marks....." Pausing, he frowned, going quiet. "They aren't birthmarks." He finally breathed. "They're..." He laughed out weakly, shivering at the touches Bill gave him. "Chicago." He finally whispered. "Wow. Didn't think it would...follow me."

Bill held in the quiet moan that threatened to escape from having his artery bitten before he noticed Abel getting sidetracked by his thoughts. "You can imagine my thoughts upon seeing them.. Especially.. this one.." Bill mumbled, reaching up to press his fingers inbetween Abel's pecks, but a little to the side, the birthmark over his heart. He made a bit of a satisfied noise, smiling.

Abel licked his lips, breathing against the man's neck. "It's weird to...remember it. I think- I would like to rather consider them as birthmarks, than the aftermath of torture." He said decidedly, nodding slightly before kissing Bill's neck again. slowly. "It makes me feel more at ease." He could feel Bill's breath catching ever so often and let his tongue trail over the man's neck, up his artery lightly.

"I understand.." Bill replied, letting his hand snake back under Abel's arms, holding his back again and tipping his neck to the side as he made a weak noise in the back of his throat, back arching just a bit.   


"Bill..." Abel hummed. "When was the last time you were touched?"

"Last time you uh..."   


"Oh my god, really?" Abel blinked, pausing. That had to be almost..forty years. "That's...dedication." He murmured, laughing out a little breathlessly. "God." His lips traced over Bill's jaw, up to his earlobe. Nibbling at it, he gently tugged on it and rolled the man's earlobe between his teeth, before sucking on it. After a long moment, he let it go, heartbeat stuttering in his chest. "I'm sorry you went so long without relief..."

 

Bill felt another noise make its way out of his throat and he gasped, eye fluttering shut as he tried to think straight. "Don't tease unless you p-plan to give me it.." He mumbled, pressing his hips into the bed as he breathed hot air out of his nose.

That made Abel stop, hesitating. His mouth opened.  _Of course I will._ But he couldn't. Yet again, he remembered Oliver and felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't do anything with Bill, not until he broke up with Oliver. He wouldn't let himself do that. So instead, he shifted and kissed the blonde's ear, harshly. His voice came out as a whisper against his ear. "To be continued, okay?"

Bill nodded. "I understand." He choked out before licking his dry lips. He knew as well as Abel that his morals felt off. "Let's sleep then..." He whined, wanting tomorrow to come faster, wanting to have Abel to himself. He knew it was wishful thinking but... He could put them to sleep..

Shifting off of Bill, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and tugged him closer. "I'm hardly tired." He murmured. "But you can sleep, if you'd like." He smiled a little at the demon, squeezing him gently as their legs tangles together.

"I could but both of us to sleep.." Bill murmured.. sighing out and gripping onto abel's back gently, holding him and nuzzling his collar bones, almost asking if Abel could just send Oliver a text, but he knew it wasn't that simple.

"Oh, that's right. Dream demon..." He murmured. Licking his lips, he nodded a little. "Whatever gets us to tomorrow quicker. I wanna...get this over with." He said softly, pressing into Bill.

Bill held him close and scooted up a bit, tucking Abel's head under his chin and shivering before he glanced up at the light and squinted, snapping his fingers and watching it go out. He sighed as he tucked the man closer. "Sweet dreams.." He cooed, kissing his forehead. And with another blink, they both lost consciousness, yet again.   


⍙⍙⍙

The first rays of sunlight through Abel's window made him groan as they hit his face. "Dammit, I forgot to close my shades..." Swallowing, he glanced down, feeling warmth pressed against him. Mind still foggy with sleep, he frowned, squinting in the sunlight. "Oli...?" He muttered. It took him a few moments to realize that no, it wasn't the redhead, but Bill. Everything snapped back and he breathed out, closing his eyes. Right, right... Shifting, he glanced at his clock. /6:32/ Bill needed to leave before May woke up.

Bill woke up slowly with the feeling of stirring energy prodding at him. He shifted and made a quiet noise on impulse, his back aching. He groaned and stretched, glancing up at the other and blinking his eye open slowly, though his amber gaze was extremely hazy.

Yawning softly, he looked at Bill and gave the man a tired smile. "Sleep well?" He asked, rubbing his cheek as he sat up completely. Looking around the room, it felt almost odd that he woke up with Bill in his bed, not Oliver. But he would be lying if he said it wasn't a pleasant surprise.

"You know... I think that beat the record for napping on the couch.." Bill hummed out, voice raw and sleepy as he mumbled into Abel's chest, nuzzling him gently.

Abel snorted, grabbing Bill up in a tight hug and kissing his head. "I'm glad you think my bed is nicer than my couch." He murmured, squeezing the man. He realized the blonde still had his clothes on, wrinkled to all hell, and smiled a little.

"It's swell.." He mumbled, stretching again and rolling his shoulders as he leaned up to gently kiss Abel's neck before pulling back a bit.

Abel bit his lip at the kiss on his neck, almost asking for more, before coming back to reality. "After this, you can sleep here every night, okay? It'll be like old times. Like our old deal." He said, laughing a little. Stretching, he felt his back pop and sighed out contently. "But for now, I think...maybe you should go soon, before May sees. Is that okay?" He asked softly.

A bit of panic began to fill Bill's eyes and he shook his head, heart thudding in his chest out of anxiety. "I..." he breathed, looking around the room. "I don't want to leave.." he felt a bit guilty, but glanced back at the door as he started to sit up. "I- Dip-- Abel..." He took a deep breath. "You could say I came over a-after she went to bed."

A painful pang went through Abel's chest and he quickly cupped Bill's face in his hands, holding him comfortingly. "Hey, hey, calm down..." He said in a hushed tone. Swallowing, he glanced around as he thought. May would be home all day, since she had the day off. It would be too hard for Abel to keep his act together. Pursing his lips, he looked back to Bill. "I don't know, Bill. Why don't...we meet up later today, before work?" He asked. "I can get breakfast and see if I can talk to May, and we can meet at the bay or something for lunch?" He asked quietly, his thumb brushing over the man's cheek.

"I don't want to leave your side yet.." Bill mumbled, closing his eye and sighing out, the breath making his chest tighten and ache and tug on his bones. "I just got you back.." He breathed, pressing himself closer.

Abel swallowed and held the man closer, chewing on his lower lip as he thought about it. "I know, Bill. But you aren't going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise, it'll be just a few hours..." He murmured. "I need a little time to sort myself out, okay?"

Bill licked his lips and was completely silent, pressing his forehead into Abel's collarbones and pretending that they weren't having the conversation that they were. He bit his lip and sighed out, breath so soft you could hardly hear it.

Abel held his breath, guilt gnawing at him. It wasn't fair to the blonde, and he knew that, but Bill had to understand that Abel needed to think everything through. Sort out everything. "Bill..." He breathed. "Just a little time, okay? I just need a little time." Pulling away, he arched his back to look at Bill, before leaning forward to kiss him lightly. "It's only for a short while, and then I can break up with Oliver, and we can be okay again."

 

"Just a bit longer, Willows." He mumbled into his skin, sighing out and trying to keep himself in one piece. He could do this.. It was only an hour. Thirty years you can do an hour... You can do an hour... He bit his lip again, staying quiet as he let himself be held.

Abel respected that. Gently tugging Bill closer, he held the blonde tight and nuzzled into his hair, humming a soft tune. "It's going to be okay." He whispered quietly, one hand tracing up and down Bill's back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know..." Bill mumbled, sighing out before he pulled himself away and crawled out of the bed, adjusting his sweater and pants and tussling his own hair, a bit of a pained expression on his face.

A sharp stab of guilt went through Abel and he looked down, sighing as well. "Bill." He murmured, licking his lips. "I'll meet you at the bay at like, eight, okay?" Looking up, he met the man's eye.

Bill glanced up. That was sooner than he thought. He nodded fast and before picking up his eyepatch and tying it back on before picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He looked over Abel, shirtless on the bed and knew that as soon as this was over, he'd kiss every inch of his skin. But Bill had a sinking feeling in his chest, and that was one of the reasons why he didn't want to go.

Abel gave him a soft smile, pushing himself up off the bed and leaning over to kiss the man's cheek. "See you in a little, Bill." He murmured quietly, stepping back and waving at the blonde.

Bill gave a bit of a haphazardly wave and nodded. "Buy gold.." He said with a soft smile, walking out the door and closing it quietly. He could tell May was still in her room so he began jogging down the hallway and out the door, closing it and leaning against the wall as he rubbed his eye, sniffling and walking down the corridor.

Buy gold...Abel was taken aback by the words suddenly, the small phrase hitting him harder in the chest than before. _Buy gold, kid! You never know when you'll need it!_ The triangular demon flashed behind his eyes and he sat back on his bed, taking a deep breath. "Buy...gold.." He murmured softly.

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Abel spent his time pacing his room. So. He was breaking up with Oliver today. The thought out a heavy weight on his shoulders and he took deep breaths. He was happy to be doing it, finally getting out of the relationship, but he couldn't get it out of his head, all the happy memories they had, despite it all. Abel had been genuinely happy in the relationship at points, hugging Oliver close and pressing a kiss to the man's lips, the other wrapping his arms around Abel and never letting go. The brunette sighed, shaking his head. But he would never truly be complete in that relationship. Not like how he felt with Bill- whole again. Licking his lips, he decided to leave early, pulling on a new t-shirt and flannel, before grabbing his bag and walking out of the apartment. _7:31_

When Abel arrived, Bill checked his pocket watch only to realize that the man was a couple minutes early. He tapped his feet on the car hood and folded his arms, pocketing the watch in his jeans and taking a deep breath as his heart fluttered. Is this.. Really what Abel wanted..? Of course it was but..

Abel saw Bill and the moment he did, he dropped his bag and sprinted at the man, grinning and pulling the blonde off his car and into a hug. "Hey, Bill." He said happily, spinning around once before letting the demon go. "I just. Needed to get that out of my system." He added, nodding and smiling embarrassedly.

Bill yelped out and gripped tightly onto Abel, holding him close before he was set down with wide eyes. "H-Hello!" He chimed a bit anxiously, pulling at his fingers as he climbed back onto the car with weak legs. "Abel I... Need to ask you something."

Abel looked up at Bill, raising his eyebrows and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Y...Yeah?" He replied slowly, feeling waves of anxiousness come off of Bill, making the brunette uneasy.

"Is this.. What you want.." He tipped his head, biting his cheek. "M-Me.. I.. You were with him for three years and I feel selfish for walking in and..." He licked his lips slow. "Would you have chosen me if you didn't know.. If you didn't remember..?"

Abel felt his heart leap into his throat as he listened to the man. Would he have chosen Bill? Even if he didn't remember? He recalled drawing the blonde, heart skipping a beat, nothing how he felt with Oliver. In the end, he would've always chosen Bill. Gently stepping forward, he placed his hands on either side of Bill, leaning in. "I would always choose you." He breathed, before closing his eyes and meeting the man in a kiss, soft and passionate at the same time, making Abel lose the world around them. Bill Bill Bill, he loved that man.

Bill made a soft, relieved squeak in the back of his throat as he lifted his hands to cup the brunette's face, his fingers holding onto his cheeks as he gently kissed him, trembling and trying not to cry in relief and joy as they kissed. He missed him. He missed this. He missed Dipper but he didn't need to. Not anymore.

After a long moment, Abel drew away, eyes slowly opening as he exhaled. "Nothing in this world would stop me from loving you. Not even death, not even another person." He whispered. "I'll always love you, okay?" He looked up to meet Bill's eye, a soft smile on his face.

Bill sucked in a breath, holding it for a moment and nodding before he exhaled, chest aching. "Hhah...w-well.. What now..?" He mumbled, looking around a bit curiously, wrapping his arms around Abel. He looked less anxious.

Abel hummed softly, leaning into Bill as he slid his arms around the man's waist. "We wait. I'm gonna try and talk to Oliver after my shift, because that's usually when he's done with his band stuff." Abel murmured, feeling his glasses slip down his nose a little as he looked over Bill's face. "And then...whatever you want to do."

Bill pulled back and pushed Abel's glasses up his nose, humming softly and pulling back. He looked up at the sky, noticing it was still a bit overcast. "What do we do while we wait..?"

Nose scrunching as his glasses were pushed up, Abel sniffed. "Sit and be with each other. I haven't eaten in a while, so I should get food at some point." Pursing his lips, the brunette tipped his head. "We...can talk, go on a walk, a drive, see a movie, anything you want to do." Laughing a little, Abel tussled his messy hair a little, pushing it back out of his eyes. "I just...want to catch up."

Bill nodded. "Sound like a swell idea!" He called, looking a bit more excited as he jumped off the car, stretching and swallowing. "Let's go find you some food."

Abel smiled and grabbed Bill's arm, pulling him through the park, and grabbed his backpack off the ground. "Food sounds like a great idea." Smiling a little, the man looked down at his feet. "God...I can't believe it's been twenty seven years..." He murmured softly.

"How does it feel being twenty seven twice?" Bill asked, smiling as he trotted alongside the boy, humming as he glanced back at Abel, arms swinging just a bit.

"Really, really weird. I don't think I can think about it too much without my head feeling like it's going to implode." Abel laughed. "Eventually I'll get everything figured out but for now I can tap into Dipper's memories, or mine. Not both." He nodded a little. "But man...I'm not anything like I was, huh? Different...less afraid."

"More confident.." Bill added, gently leaning forward to poke him in the chest as he trotted backwards, shoes making light tapping noises. "I can help you sort through stuff if you need."

Abel smiled a little more, moving his hand to hold the blonde's as they walked. "I might take you up on that, we'll see." He said, squeezing the man's hand. Looking up, he pushed his glasses up his nose some more. "So...how was...looking for me?" He asked softly, looking back down to Bill.

"Horrible." Bill replied without skipping a beat. He licked his lips and sucked on his teeth before continuing. "I've never done anything harder in my life." He breathed, glancing to the side.

"God..." Abel could only imagine what hell Bill went through to find him. Many look alikes, false hopes, a ticking clock. Years and years, spent looking for the brunette. For Bill's love. Gently, Abel slowed and tugged Bill to him, wrapping his free arm around the man as he lifted the blonde's hand to his lips. Pressing a gentle kiss to Bill's knuckles, he swallowed. "I'm sorry you went though that..." He murmured.

Bill took a deep breath before answering. "It was worth it." He smiled up at Abel and closed his eye as he walked, feeling bright and livid. Finally alive and complete after forty years.

Abel smiled back and held Bill close to him as they walked along the bayside, hand in hand. 

⍙⍙⍙

Later that day, and into the evening, Abel and Bill went to the library and began their old routine, Abel putting away books and talking to Bill.

He felt his phone vibrate multiple times in his pocket, and tried to ignore it at first, but it got more and more persistent so he sighed. "One second, Bill..." He murmured, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone.  _4_ _new messages from Mayflower._

Oh. Shit. He unlocked his phone and quickly started scrolling, frowning as he skimmed the texts.

_I didn't mean to! I just- I got angry! :C_

_brobro I'm sorr_ _y_

_It slipped out!_

_I wanted to talk to you about it_

"What in Gods name..." Abel muttered, confused and anxious now.

Bill glanced up when a sinking feeling dropped in his stomach and his eyes went wide. "Abel- Something bad is-"

Suddenly, he heard the front doors of the library slam open.

"ABEL WILLOWS YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!"

Abel's phone dropped from his hand as he swallowed and moved from behind the shelves, seeing Oliver take hard strides, his eyes dark and his hands curled up into fists. "O-Oliver I-" The sickening sound of flesh connecting with flesh rang through the brunette's ears as pain exploded in his jaw. It took him a few moments to realize he was on the ground, fallen back, hand instinctively raised to cup his now pulsing and aching jaw. It took only a few more moments for Abel to piece together that he was trembling and unable to move, legs failing him. Oliver stood over him, and before he knew it, another blow was taken by his nose. 

"YOU FUCKER! I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED YOU WERE SCREWING AROUND WITH THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Abel flinched at Oliver's loud shouting, trying to respond, but words were failing him. 

"Nono, it wasn't-!" Bill sprinted, nearly tripping over his feet as he ran the few feet over to Oliver, gripping his shirt and shoving him back into the ground, pinning him down by the shoulders with extremely inhuman strength, his pupil morphing into a slit. He tried to keep his supernatural abilities inside him, tried to remain as human as he could as he felt anger and extra energy pulsing through him wildly. Oliver writhed against Bill's grip, but to no avail. Instead, he snarled and craned his neck to look at Abel, who was shakily starting to sit up, blood dripping from his nose and bruises forming on his jaw. His glasses were askew, a look of pure horror and fear written on the brunette's face. Abel cringed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Fuck you! Fuck both of you! Get the hell off of me!" Oliver shouted at Bill now, spitting at him.

Bill began to feel slight guilt again, but it was masked over utter, complete anger. "You abusive piece of shit!" Bill spat back, getting ready to bite, snarl, burn. He settled on digging his nails into Oliver's arms, eyes wide. He pinned him down harder. "I felt bad. I felt guilt. But you just took every piece of sympathy and empathy from my measly soul because you harmed him."

"He deserved it." Oliver bit back. "And you deserve more." He shoved against Bill's grip harder, feeling nails dig into him, stinging. "Let me the fuck go." The boy repeated, acid dripping from his words.

Abel could hardly think.  _This_ _couldn't be happening this couldn't be happening no no no-_

Bill's eye morphed into a darker color as he tried to contain himself, tried not to kill this boy, _try not to--you can't get away with that anymore and he could never- he couldn't-_ Bill clenched his teeth, jaw aching as he stared down at Oliver, blinking fast as he snarled, a sound akin to a wolf growling coming from his throat. Maybe he could get Oliver to leave if he just scared him off-o-or..

Oliver froze when he saw Bill's eye- was it- did it change colors? Why was his pupil a- "What the hell?" He pushed against Bill again, forceful. The snarl inhuman to Oliver's ears, sent a chill down his spine. "What the fuck are you screwing around with, Abel?" The redhead swore, voice slightly more strained. The brunette, hearing his name, only flinched and curled tighter into himself. Oliver sneered and looked back up at Bill. "Enough with the stupid party tricks, get your fucking body guard off of me and take what you deserve, Willows!" He snapped. "Coward! Coward and a cheat!"

"IT WASNT HIS FAULT!" Bill screamed, leaning down closer. He knew he was being overprotective. "I kissed him." He knew he should back off, and that part of Oliver was right. He had done something wrong. But Oliver had too. 

Oliver hissed back, his eyes narrowing. "I knew you had something for Abel- b-but haha..-silly me for trusting that prick around you. I should have seen it. Three years and you step in, thinking you can claim what's mine?" He growled, eyes piercing Bill's.

Bill's jaw was kneading behind his skin before he scoffed and began laughing. He wanted to spit that Oliver was never his, that Dipper was always Bill's. But Abel was his own person. "He's not an object. Even still, he stopped being yours the moment you pushed me into that river, kid." He spat.

Oliver glared fiercely at Bill, teeth bared at the blonde. "Get off of me." He hissed. "Get your hands off of me right fucking now or I swear to God I will make Abel permanently unable to use his fucking legs, get off of me!"

"Touch him and I'll return any favor you give to him." Bill said as he dug his nails deeper before releasing Oliver cautiously and standing, walking to Abel and watching Oliver's energy closely. He could hardly hear over the anger and adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

Oliver stumbled to his feet and his fingers twitched as he curled his toes in his shoes. "It's not worth it anyway." He finally decided. Glancing back up at Bill, the redhead licked his bloody lips. "You're weak." He commented sharply. Turning, he walked out.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, Abel broke down crying. Bill could see Dipper's side in his expressions, and knelt down beside him. 

Bill instantly got down on Abel's level and hovered a hand over his back, a bit nervous to touch him as he gently began whispering to the man, cooing soft words. "Abel.. Abel I'm so sorry-- let's get you cleaned up.."

Abel's jaw stung like a bitch, it hurt so much, to see Oliver treat him like that. He shouldn't have been surprised and yet... The brunette turned and pressed himself into Bill, sobbing weakly, trembling. His nose hurt and he was sure his lip was split, along with a black eye coming. He was a mess. Bill took a deep breath as he wrapped his arm around Abel, settling back onto the floor and hugging him close to his chest. Beginning to pet his hair as he lowered his eyes, felt the hurt and guilt coming from Abel pass through him like a tear. And he was sure that it wasn't his magic either.

The brunette stayed like that, closely pressed against Bill, curled up in on himself as he cried. His chest ached and heart hurt, every breath he gasped out ripping through him painfully. "I-I- He ne-never d-did that b-befo-fore-" Abel choked out, a weak sob accompanying the words.

"You won't ever have to suffer that again, Abel.. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him before he-" He took a deep breath and shook his head, letting the man cry in his arms. "I'm..Sorry for kissing you. For causing the outcome of that." 

"Don't be.. I kissed you back.." He sucked in a sharp breath. 

After a long time, Abel started to calm down, sobs faded to sniffling and whimpers. Eventually, he just fell quiet, resting his head against Bill's chest. "I..." He croaked out finally. "I'm glad. That I-I...That...we..." He sniffed and shook his head. "I didn't kn-know he was like that. Underneath everything. I-I knew he was...violent..." Sighing out shakily, he swallowed and gripped Bill's shirt. "Th-Thank you for being here."

"I'm sorry Abel.." Bill breathed, gently kissing the top of his head. 

Abel swallowing some blood, feeling his teeth ache. His bloody nose had stopped but it was dry now, making him uncomfortable. Working his jaw, he cringed. "O-Ow...We should...get cleaned up...C-close the uh.. T-The..The library." He mumbled softly. "And go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea and I are uncomfortable with the death threat comments towards Oliver. Please stop.


	29. Chapter 29

"I can help.." Bill held his hand up, watching it glow light blue, as if he was shining a light through his fingers. He began standing up, holding out both hands to Abel. "Can you stand?"

Swallowing, Abel shifted to take Bill's hands, carefully standing up. His legs were shaking, barely keeping Abel on his feet, but he managed, as he sniffed quietly. Leaning into Bill a little, he reached up with one hand to wipe at his tears,

"Do you want me to um..heal it?" Bill asked softly, licking his lips nervously as he wrapped an arm around Abel's hips, trying to keep him steady.

Abel shrugged a little, miserably licking the copper off his lips. "If y-you want." He mumbled quietly, looking down with a swelling eye. Everything hurt but at the same time, he felt like he couldn't complain. His past life was much worse. He rubbed a little at his jaw before wincing, hand prodding lightly at the injured parts of his face. Nose, lip, jaw. He sighed slightly. "Actually, no." The brunette breathed. "I...I'll just live with it. I've endured worse, I can handle this." He didn't want to explain to Bill that a part of him felt like he deserved the pain, guilt gnawing at him. Oliver didn't deserve to have his heart broken like that.

Bill took a deep, tired breath and nodded slow, the glow in his hand fading as he cupped Abel's cheek. He lowered his eyes and gently kisses in between the brunette's eyes, pulling away. "Let's go home.."

Abel's heart ached at the words. "Home, yeah." He didn't want to go back to the apartment though. For the first time in his life, he felt homesick for a place he had never been to. A soft whimper left him as he pressed his chin onto Bill's head, and swallowed. "Let's go." He whispered.

...

Upon arriving back at the apartment, Bill still had an arm wrapped around Abel. Once they opened the door, he gently set the keys on the counter and sat Abel down on the bar stool before walking over to the sink and looking with contempt at the roses. He grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the sink before walking back to Abel, placing a finger under his chin, without any words. He looked to the side, only to notice May on the couch, in the dark and swallowed nervously.

Abel noticed May not soon after, but sighed in relief as he realized she was slumped over, asleep on the arm rest, her arm dangling over it. Her phone was still tightly held in her hand, and he felt his stomach twist. "I guess she saw us kiss." He whispered softly back to Bill. "It would explain why she was distant all this time." He closed his eyes as Bill dabbed the paper towel on his lip, under his nose.

Bill nodded slow, shaking his head a bit. "I'm sorry Abel I... I'm the one who kissed you.. And you got the blame.." He sucked in a breath as he gently cupped Abel's jaw, rolling his back a bit as he continued cleaning his nose ever so gently, swiping the rag over his lip and under his eye.

Abel couldn't help but smile tiredly. "Listen, if I didn't kiss you back-if I pushed you away, then May wouldn't have gotten pissed. But if I didn't kiss you back, I wouldn't have remembered... and things wouldn't be where they are now." He murmured softly. "And anyway, I...that kiss was really nice. I like kissing you."

Bill smiled softly and nodded as he walked away, the only sounds being his breath and the soft click of his shoes against tile. He threw the bloody tissue away and grabbed another, dampened it and handed it to Abel before he began quietly washing his hands, hoping May wouldn't wake.

Abel quietly tried to get some of the blood off his shirt before giving up, swiping under his nose a few more times before quietly moving over to Bill. "Thank you for getting me out of that relationship." He whispered. 

"Y-you're welcome.." Bill murmured, leaning up to kissing Abel's temple before he pulled back a bit.

"I can only hope that.. Oliver's alright too.." Abel breathed, head hanging. The phrase almost made him hurt, and he became aware of the faint pulsing in his cheek again. "I didn't want to hurt him." 

"I know..." Bill sighed. "Shall we turn in..?" The demon asked softly. "Let's dream." He smiled.

Abel swallowed, nodding a little as he drew away from Bill. "Sleep sounds nice." He murmured. "One second though.." The man walked to May, and ever so gently picked up her feet below her socks and placed them onto the couch, moving slowly and quietly so as not to wake her up. He felt guilty for the stress that he had caused them both, but partly knew it was inevitable. He sat up and rubbed his eye before grabbing a blanket off of the ottoman and placing it gently over her shoulders and legs. He sat up and gave Bill a thumbs up before quietly taking the man's hand and pulling him off to Abel's room. The brunette glanced once more at May, who was still sleeping soundly. She would be fine. As they got into his room, he closed the door behind them quietly, and smiled at Bill.

Bill gently pulled Abel onto the bed, instantly wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, his hand threading through the brunette's locks as his other dragged up and down his back. He continued the sweet movements until Abel was asleep. He laid there for a moment, thinking over today's events and tugging Abel closer before he slipped into the man's dreams.

It was fuzzy for a moment, but when Bill opened his eyes, he was standing in their very same gazebo, looking around and instantly finding Abel next to him. "Remember this..?" He asked gently, his eye bright. 

Abel didn't have his dreams. He didn't dream of triangles or memories, but more than that...everything was crystal clear. It was like the radio in his head was turned off, the white noise gone. Silence, clarity. Abel's eyes widened by a fraction of an inch, head turning slightly to look around the area. The white wood of the gazebo, small path leading to the woods, beautiful fields of wildflowers stretching out... "Oh.."

It was their place.

Abel took a few shaky steps forward, eyes trailing over the world that he knew so well. "Bill..." He whispered softly. "Oh, God."

"I haven't changed a thing.." He whispered, gazing up at the sky. A light breeze tossed their hair, and he smiled at Abel as he watched him. The demon couldn't help but laugh, laugh loudly, joyfully, finally letting himself be free of anguish and fear and hate. "I did it, Willows!!!!" He screamed, lifting his hands into his hair and shaking his head in wide disbelief and joy.

Abel watched Bill starting to laugh, and could physically feel all negative vibes be released. As the man threw his arms into the air, grinning and laughing and cheering, Abel felt his heartbeat quicken with joy as well. He ran over to Bill, wrapping his arms around the blonde, lifting and twirling him around. "You did it!" Abel cried out happily, grinning and hugging Bill close as tears were brought to his eyes. He did it, he did it, Bill did it.

They found each other again.

Bill hung onto him tightly as he began to cry, still laughing as tears rolled down his cheeks and his feet swung around with the Abel, his heart beating in his temples. Once they slowed and Abel set him down, he began to smile wider than he had in over forty years. "Oh god, oh Dipper I did it, I did it I found you, I did the impossible.." He choked up a bit, laughing at himself as he cupped the man's cheeks and swayed on his feet. This all felt.. Fake.. Surreal.. Too good to be true. He had found his lover.

Abel held tight to Bill, the sound of his old name making him break down crying too, and he was pressing his forehead against the demon's, sobbing freely as he smiled. "You did it, oh god, you did it and I love you so much-" He choked out, the look on Bill's face making his heart flutter. "My incredible partner, you did the impossible and I'm so happy..."

"I love you- oh hell-" Bill laughed weakly through tears as he shook his head fast and gripped Abel's hair, holding it gently but firmly as he leaned in and kissed him.

And it was incredible.

He could hardly breathe through tears and laughter and butterflies, but he continued to kiss the other, moving their lips in a passionate, longing manner.

Meeting him half-way, Abel's grip tightened on Bill, holding the blonde against the boy as he kissed his lover, his partner, his incredible fiancé. Tears still rolling down both of their faces, laughing and smiles making it hard to keep the kiss steady, Abel poured all of him into it, all of him and all of Dipper, every ounce of love and dedication to this man. He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe he was alive and existing, healthy and happy with Bill in his arms.

Bill pulled away only to get a breath, but it was for naught for a second later he was kissing the man even harder, holding him tight as he began to lean forward a bit, letting his hand place on Abel's back to support him as they kissed and laughed with each other. He had never felt happier.

Abel was breathing hard for the few seconds before they met again, laughs escaping in the middle of the kiss, and Abel tipped his head to kiss Bill harder, before pulling away and panting. A dumb grin was on his face, cheeks a rosey color, tear stains down his face. He couldn't be happier. Pressing his forehead against Bill's, he tried to catch his breath. "This is amazing..." He breathed.

"You're amazing.." Bill replied with a weak chuckle, breath coming hard and with a hitch every now and then as he pressed their foreheads together, eye shutting tight as he began to cry harder. "I th-thought I'd never see you again.." He breathed.

The brunette shook his head, kissing Bill's forehead, and squeezed him gently. "I'm here. Look around, Bill, you made it, you found me and made me remember, and I'm right here with you." He moved one arm, hand lifting up to cup Bill's jaw and wipe away his tears with his thumb. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you again." He whispered.

"You'd better not." Bill squeaked with a weak laugh, chuckling and shaking his head. He pressed his lips to Abel's again, this time kissing him more gently as he leaned him back up, taking the hand on his back and pressing it to the man's chest.

Abel laughed softly and hugged the blonde to him as he gently spun, kissing Bill back. Pulling away suddenly, he grinned brightly at the demon, and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, I haven't been to this place in twenty-seven years!" He laughed, pulling Bill after him as he jogged down the steps of the gazebo, before running through the wildflowers, grinning and running his free hand over the colors. He grinned and looked back at Bill, his eyes bright and heart beating fast.

Bill stumbled a bit as he was suddenly pulled and shook his head, laughing out as they were pulled through the grasses and flowers. He couldn't help but stumbling a bit as Abel made slight subtle movements as he ran. "You're a child!" He teased, joining in on touching the soft petals.

"I can't disagree with that." Abel called, slowly slightly as he pulled Bill in close, lifting their arms and twirling the blonde. He was still walking backwards, and for some reason, he couldn't be surprised when he tripped over; his smooth facade fell as surprise filled his features, the world teetering as he fell over into the flowers, nearly bringing Bill down with him. "Oof!"

Bill watched Abel trip and laughed out as he fell, shaking his head as he sat down next to him, folding his legs. "The universe has got it out for you tonight." He said with a chuckle as he began playing with the grass.

"It kinda is, huh?" Abel laughed, watching his glasses slip off his nose and fall onto his lap. Looking up, he grinned foolishly at Bill. "I can't believe we're here again...The last time..." He recalled his mind decaying, falling apart as he died. Holding onto Bill. Breathing out, he felt a shiver run down his spine and licked his lips. 

Bill nodded slow before gently placing himself in Abel's lap, sighing out and wrapping his arms around him, legs draped to the side as he tucked his chin over his shoulder. "I remember like it was yesterday... And yet.. I've somehow become accustomed to a human sense of time."

Abel wrapped his arms around Bill and closed his eyes, letting himself be pulled into the last memory he had as Dipper. How he held tight to Bill, sobbing, afraid yet at the same time at peace. His fear of death... Abel leaned himself against Bill. Their last kiss, how his mind became a void, how the last thing his saw was Bill reciting the spell. Opening his eyes, he looked around, the silence of the world, the grand, perfect silence. Bill in his arms. His voice failed him but he felt some tears slip down his cheeks as he laid back in the flowers, bringing Bill down with him. "I can't believe this is real. I can't believe you're here- that...Oh, Bill..." He whispered, tears sliding down his temples as he smiled breathlessly. "We get to start again, live another life together..."

"Jeez crybaby.." Bill teased loudly though he was choking up as well, leaning down and wiping Abel's tears away before he gently kissed him as he felt a couple roll down his own face, his hair falling across his eyepatch.

"Oh, I-I'm the crybaby." Abel mumbled, laughing weakly before kissing Bill back, his arms wrapping tightly around the blonde as he felt the world still. He couldn't breathe, his entire body trembling. Dipper, Dipper...He wouldn't ever forget the name. It was a part of him, it was him. He clung more tightly to his fiancé, kissing him harder.

Bill complied, letting Abel kiss him hard as he moved his legs to straddle Abel's hips, cupping the man's jaw with both hands as he slowly and gently slid his tongue into the other's mouth, his heart beating lowly in his chest as he made a sweet noise in the back of his throat.

For the first time in Abel's life, the brunette couldn't feel guilt when he kissed Bill like this. The blonde straddling him, kisses open mouthed and sweet and passionate- it was him and Bill, and nothing more. His tongue slid across his partner's, tipping his head as the kiss grew more heated. Gripping Bill's shirt in his hand, he relished the taste of the blonde, taking his time with the kiss.

Bill's breath became a bit more uneven as he gasped at the disbelieve of it all. He could hardly function correct at the touches and his hands moved down to place on Abel's chest, his tired head finally feeling light as he gently nipped the brunette's lips before he broke, a bit of a sly look on his face as he nose Abel's gaze to the left and pressed slow, open mouthed kisses to his neck.

Biting his lip, Abel obliged and tipped his head so that Bill had a better angle, gasping out softly at the kisses. "Bill..." He whispered, closing his eyes. A quiet whine fell from his lips, head spinning pleasantly. "You absolute dork, oh- God I love y-you...."

Bill's hand gripped into the fabric on Abel's chest and glided up to the brunette's ear. "I love you too.." He whispered before suddenly pressing his tongue to the shell and then pulling back to reassume his work on Abel's neck, beginning to let his tongue prod out more at the soft skin.

A sharp gasp left Abel and he shifted, laughter bubbling up as he held onto Bill's waist. "You- you...rapscallion, you..." He swallowed and breathed out shakily when he felt Bill's tongue on his pulse. "Mm..." Smiling a little, he shifted and put his knee between the blonde's legs, teasing him right back as he pressed at the man's groin. "Fight fire with fire..." He murmured weakly.

"I'm not hard _yet._ " Bill rolled his eyes and hummed against Abel's neck, though he would be lying if he said he wasn't biting his lip at the contact. So..so long... He reassumed what he was doing and began kissing Abel's neck a bit faster, adding in several nips and bites here and there before he began sucking on the dip of his artery. Hard.

"I know it won't take much, mister fo-" He was cut off as Bill nipped at his neck, before he picked one place to suck at. He grit his teeth together but couldn't help but moan softly, melting underneath Bill. "Oh god...." His knee moved up to rub against Bill, almost involuntary as his entire body shifted, heat filling his stomach.

Bill rocked back on Abel's leg a bit out of instinct, a quiet squeak escaping him as he began sucking a bit harder, testing the waters, wanting to know if roughness got to Abel. He couldn't help but laugh through his teeth, chuckling and quietly moaning, though he was being loud just to bother Abel.

Abel bit down on his lip harshly, more whined building up as he tried to come back with a witty response for Bill rocking back against his leg. Instead, however, the harsh sucking, biting down hard enough to almost break skin, has Abel gasping out. Was Bill always like this? He didn't really care at the point, because he was like this now, and damn did it get Abel wanting more. Hands still on Bill's waist, the brunette slowly rocked his knee against the man, pushing him back against it.

Bill made a audible gasp before he completely pushed down Abel's leg, resting on his hips as he began to rock them, spreading out his legs more as he started kissing Abel's jaw shakily, whimpering a bit as he moved above his hips, hovering a bit. "I-ohh... It feels.. Amazing.. Hhahh..." He realized he was loosing his pride fast.

Abel grinned as he watched Bill come undone slowly, and tipped his head slightly to trace a kiss over the shell of the blonde's ear. His neck stung pleasantly, no doubt a dark bruise there. A part of him was disappointed that it would stay in his mind. "Amazing, huh...?" He cooed softly, kissing along his ear. "It's been so long, huh? I missed this." Abel dragged his lips over Bill's jaw lightly, kisses dusting his skin.

Bill felt embarrassed at how fast he was slipping away from his composure. He bit his lip as he began slowly rocking his hips against Abel's lower abdomen, hoping that he was helping him as well as he leaned into Abel's touch, his hands curling tighter into fabric as he tried to hold in his noises. Abel would never let him hear the end of it. At least he had a excuse.

Abel allowed the man to rock against him, smiling at how cute Bill was being. Hands still on his hips, the brunette started to rock with him, rubbing against Bill slowly. Moving his head, he nuzzled against the demon's neck, deciding to repay the man. Kissing slowly, Abel spent his time moving over the soft skin, teeth occasionally scraping against his pulse teasingly.

Bill only let out a gasp at the action, shivering out. "Hoh...Abel..." He murmured, completely losing himself as he shivered out, feeling his knees go weak and his entire body feel fuzzy as he opened legs juts a bit more.

Oh, this was perfect. Abel allowed himself to breathe out shakily against Bill's neck, tongue peaking out and tracing up the demon's neck, nipping at just underneath the man's chin. "Bill...." He whispered, rocking against his partner's growing arousal harder. He felt himself become more hazy with need, biting and sucking lightly all over Bill's neck. God, it really had been too long for them... He heard a loud noise and jumped, eyes snapping open and looking around to see that one of his posters had fallen off the wall. Oh for hell's sake, the luck the two of them had. Abel shifted slightly in bed, noticing the clock flashing /2:47/ at him annoyingly. A laugh, strained, left him. "Just like old times, huh?" He whispered.

Bill in fact did not have any time to respond to Abel as he quickly rolled Abel off of him and reassumed the position they had in his dream, pressing his lips to Abel's hard. He moved their lips together, practically gasping for air as he began speaking in between kisses. "I'm- Not- Done-" he murmured.

A small gasp left Abel as he felt Bill on top of him once again, kisses hungry and needy, desperate and messy. He didn't push Bill away now, hands moving to tangle in his hair, fingers threading throughout the blonde locks. He rolled his hips up against Bill's and moaned quietly; the entire situation felt more real now, sharper and more risky. They needed to be quiet, they couldn't let his sister wake up and hear them. "Hh..Bill...." The brunette breathed against the man's lips, rocking into him harshly a few times.

Bill physically had to hold back moans as he felt Abel raising his hips into him. He complied easily and began slowly rocking his hips before he began to move them a bit faster, kissing the man intensely but being sure not to bump his nose as his hands trailed down to the hem of Abel's shirt. He slid his fingers under the fabric and began massaging the man's bare hips and waist, fingers gliding and pushing and lightly scratching.

Damn did it feel nice to finally have Bill's hands on him. Abel could feel his face still hurting in places, lip and jaw and nose, but it didn't stop him from kissing the blonde harshly as his back arched, the scratches making soft whimpers build up in the back of his throat. The touches were gentle and yet desperate, quiet gasps filling the soft silence around them, night still fallen upon them. Abel couldn't keep himself together anymore, giving himself up to Bill, wanting the man to make him forget ever wanting Oliver, ever wanting anyone else except for Bill. He only wanted Bill now.

Bill began gently rocking his hips down into Abel once more, and he began desolately trailing his fingers up farther as they kissed before he unlocked their lips and began kissing his jaw, shifting back and completely disregarding Abel's hair as he kissed and nipped his ear, licking around the shell and nipping the lobe.

The brunette tipped his head to the side, biting down on his lip to not let moans or gasps escape him, but he couldn't stop the whine that built up in his throat. Closing his eyes, he rolled his hips up to meet Bill's, and let his lip go as he tried to form words. "I'm yo-yours, I don't want to b-be anyone else's- Bill- aah-" He broke off, weak and shaky breaths making his head spin. "Please m-make me yours aga-ain..."

It suddenly occurred to Bill that he could in fact claim Abel now. And Abel could claim him. He grinned a bit cattishly before he started moving down his neck, pressing kisses and sucking gently, making sure he wasn't doing it hard enough to make marks. "Mine.." He whispered out, fingers on the man's collarbones now, his shirt bunched up around Bill's wrists. "Min..e..." He gasped out as he gave him a gentle nip, rocking his hips back.

Abel's back arched more, sharp and quiet gasps making the brunette's cheeks heat up in the dark room. The sweet kisses and light bites had the boy squirming, paired with Bill's hands continuously pushing his shirt up. "Y-Yours, yours yours yours-" Abel whispered, hands splaying out on the mattress now, letting the man do what he wanted as he held in moans, their clothed arousals rubbing against each other.

Bill bit his lip as he began pulling Abel's shirt off of him, awkwardly wrangling the fabric around his arms before he crossed his wrists and gripped the hem of his own sweater and shirt, pulling them over his head and tossing all of the fabric to the ground. He looked over Abel's chest, skin moving with muscle as he panted beautiful, practically painting Bill a picture of his adoration and neediness. Bill licked his lips slow and bent down, starting to kiss and suck hard on Abel's collarbones.

A soft moan left Abel and a hand lifted to thread through the blonde's hair, his breathing shaky and body trembling as he left Bill claim him, mark him up. His fingertips and thighs were quivering as he turned his head to his pillow, breathing out harshly into the plushness. "Don't s-stop..." His other hand moved and cupped Bill's ass, hand sliding into his back pocket as he pulled the blonde down hard, his hips jerking up to meet the man.

Bill's breath hitched loudly and he complied easily, moving down fast and starting to drag his tongue over Abel's nipple, aware he was going a bit fast, but he was extremely excited; not to mention ecstatic. "I won't." He murmured against his skin before continuing, both of his hands starting to slide up and down Abel's sides.

A soft moan left Abel's lips as he was pleasured, biting down on the inside of his cheek as hands trailed up and down his sides, making him shiver. Everything was a hot, fast paced mess between them, longing and desperation built up, for Bill forty years. Abel didn't want either of them to slow down. He couldn't breathe, heart beating like a drum in his chest as he tried to keep himself together. Squeezing Bill's ass, he continued to move their clothed members against each other, and Abel bit his pillow as a loud mewl came up from him.

Bill shivered out the sound and he took a deep breath through his nose as he pressed his tongue to the hardening skin, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as one hand came up to absentmindedly roll the adjacent skin under his thumb, hoping to hear more quiet noises from Abel.

"Hh..." Abel trembled underneath Bill's touches, hips rolling up needily. "Bill- I sw-swear to God, I don't want to be lo- ohh- loud..." He laughed weakly, biting his lip harshly. "But you're m-making it hard." He moaned softly, chest heaving as he held in shaky breaths.

Bill lifted up, his arms trembling as he settled back onto Abel's hips, staring up at the ceiling in thought, wondering what he could do to make them quieter, or better yet, unheard. He licked his lips slow and pushed back against the man to keep him interested before he lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers before glancing back down with a foxlike look in his eyes. "Be as loud as you want."

Abel raised an eyebrow, silently questioning what Bill had done before he whined at the feeling of Bill pressing down against him. Looking up at the blonde, he couldn't help but find the man horribly attractive with that look in his eyes, sitting on Abel's lap with no shirt, hair messy and eyepatch crooked...everything looked perfect. "Wh-What'd you do?" Abel breathed, still nervous about having his voice be above a whisper.

"Essentially, your room is soundproof, kid" Bill replied, rutting down against him once more, yearning to hear Abel moan once more. "It won't be forever... Just.. the next few hours." The demon grinned.

Abel's eyes widened as his back arched, and he allowed a soft moan to fall from his lips. "Your abilities get stranger every day." The brunette murmured, hands instinctively placing on Bill's hips as he met the blonde's eye. Licking his bruised lip, he rocked up into the man, holding him down against Abel as he pressed their arousals together.

"They never got more strange." Bill replied with a soft snicker that soon delved into a gasp. His hands began to twitch a bit as he placed them flat out on Abel's stomach, his eyes fluttering shut as everything began to be a bit painful. He took a deep breath and leaned down, starting to kiss the man's neck again, placing desperate, open kisses on his skin.

Abel wasted no time in quickly hooking his fingers in Bill's belt loops, pulling the man down as he moaned a bit louder, though still hesitant. "Bill..." He whispered, licking his lips and shifting to hook his fingers underneath the waistband of Bill's pants.

Bill shivered out at the familiar feeling of thin fingers on his hips and he instantly complied, pushing forward and rocking deeper as he shivered and bit his lip, moaning under his breath. "Hhh.." He was extremely expectant and extremely compliant in this moment, willing to do anything to be touched.

Abel gently pushed and tugged at the man's pants, his nose burying into soft blonde locks as he managed to push them down Bill's thighs slightly. One hand traced over the boxers Bill wore, and he swallowed as his fingertips grazed over his partner's arousal, gently. "Bill.." Abel cooed quietly, thumb brushing over his tip.

Bill bit his lip and a completely utterly lost and needy noise fell from his lips as he rocked into Abel's hand a bit, voice catching in his throat as his thighs began to tremble.

Abel watched Bill carefully, his own hand trembling as he took the man's arousal in his hand, stroking him lightly as he bit his lip hard. The noises that Bill made had Abel's head spinning, desperate want for the man getting the best of him as he moved his hand and slid it under the waistband of Bill's boxers. Abel took the man's member in his hand, pumping him slowly, thumb swirling over his tip, the precum slicking the brunette's pad.

"Ohh-hha... Abel..." Bill made soft moans in the back of his throat, panting already as he tried to hold his hips still, his hands gripping Abel's shoulders as he felt every part of his being pulse and surge with warmth and electricity. Sweat began beading his brow and he couldn't think at all. Only about how good it felt.

Abel licked his lips and wrapped an arm around Bill, sitting up as he locked them in a kiss. With the man sitting in his lap, he gently pulled the man's length from his boxers, running his hand up and down the flushed skin, while his tongue dragged over the blonde's lower lip. In one movement, he turned their bodies, laying Bill against the mattress as they continued to kiss, Abel's hand still on the man's arousal.

A quiet whimper was pulled from Bill's throat as he was laid down, and he almost instantly had his back arched as they kissed, his hands sliding into Abel's hair and holding it tightly as he spread his legs a bit, gasping out into Abel's mouth and raising his hips just a bit. He was so distracted by the feelings that sometimes his lips faltered, movements halting before he pressed them back together, his head turning a bit as they kissed. "Mmh..nn.."

Bill was quickly falling apart underneath Abel's fingertips, and it had the brunette's heart beating like a drum, hard and fast as they kissed. Forcing himself to pull away, he sat back and licked his lips, tasting the man on his tongue. Moving his hand away from Bill completely, the brunette pulled at his belt, unbuckling it as he held his breath. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted Bill, hands slipping as he tried to get his belt off quickly, before he pulled it from his loops and held it in his hands as he looked up at Bill.

Bill looked up at Abel, lips wet and a bit swollen as he blinked up a him with half lidded eyes, biting his lip as he looked over the other, raising his hips a bit as he whined out with the lack of touch.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Abel shifted his hips as he pushed his pants down, glancing away with slight nervousness. Yes, he had seen Bill plenty of times and they had sex in Dipper's life, but this felt new. New body, new person...He shifted in his boxers as he slowly slid them off, sighing quietly at the relief of being released.

Bill's eyes trailed downward and he raised an eyebrow as he bit his lip, sighing out. The demon sat up, albeit extremely shakily and very gently began running his hands up and down the other's sides, his fingers gracing before hooking around his hips, thumbs massaging intently at the bone.

Abel sighed out shakily, kneading his lip between his teeth as he leaned into the man's touches. Closing his eyes, he put his forehead against Bill's as he reached down taking both of their arousals in his hand. The feeling of being pressed against the blonde had him moaning softly, and he began stroking both of them at the same time, soft, wheezing gasps escaping him.

Bill impulsively let a loud moan rip from his throat as he clutched tight onto Abel's sides. The man shivered and bit his lip as the thick feeling of warmth in his abdomen and the feeling of blood rushing to his groin. "Ohh.." He breathed quietly, pushing his hips forward just a bit.

Abel tipped his head and left fleeting, sloppy kisses against Bill's lips, moans spilling out as he started pumping faster, but hesitant to let either of them come. "B-Bill..." The brunette breathed, kissing him once more. "Can I- could I..." He didn't finish the request, a gaps escaping him as he jerked against his hand. "I wa-wanna be inside you-" He babbled quietly, the feeling of pleasure overloading him for a moment.

"Hhah.. Pl..please.." Bill murmured, hands gripping a bit tighter as his cries of pleasure got just a bit louder, though he was still trying to be quiet. "Oh- god- Abel.." He moaned, hands and legs twitching a bit.

Abel nodded slightly, feeling Bill's fingers press hard into the brunette's skin. He glanced around licking his lips as he thought about where he kept his condoms and lube. Frowning a little, he shook his lead and pressed into Bill, kissing his neck. "He has my stuff." He breathed quietly, biting lightly at the man's collarbone.

"Good thing y-oh h. .. mmh.. Good thing you're in love with a supernatural b-bein...g..." Bill breathed out, biting his lip tightly as he rocked into Abel's hand a bit awkwardly, though it still felt nice.

Raising an eyebrow, Abel realized the man meant he could materialize what they needed. "Condom and lube-" The brunette mumbled, swiping his thumb over Bill's slit, slowly, agonizingly slowly. Biting just below his partner's collarbone, he sucked hard, his back arched as he did so.

"hhaaAA-Abel-!" Bill called out softly, releasing his lip and arching his back so far that his chest was pressing against Abel's lips, his entire being trembling. "W-Well you're gonna have to give me time t-to-to conj..h..ure..." He gasped out, horribly embarrassed

Abel shivered at the sound of his name called like that, and swirled his tongue over Bill's skin, before releasing it. Sitting up, a smirk pulled at the brunette's lips, soft and crooked as he looked at Bill. "Take all the time you need, Bill..." He murmured, thumb slowly running over his slit again.

Bill squared his shoulders, head tipping back as he felt more sweat beading his temples, his chest heaving. "The-- longer-- you do that the longer this will," He was cut off by another moan. "Take-ahh.." Bill bit his lip before finally deciding to retaliate, swatting Abel's hands away from himself, he leaned down to take Abel's length into his hand, doing near the same to him by dragging his palm up and down almost as slowly as possible before dragging his thumb over the tip and pressing down as he rolled his thumb back and over.

"It's cute th-tho- ohh..G-God-" Abel whined, rolling his hips up into Bill's hand as he moaned. Head tipping back, he bit his hip as Bill continued his torturous movements, making Abel's chest heave as he panted. "A-Asshole- hh.." Abel laughed weakly, licking his lips.

"Fight fire with fire." Bill whispered, though it was a bit strained as he leaned down to Kiss and bite and suckle on Abel's neck, though not hard enough to leave marks. He moved closer to the collar bones and began being a bit more rough, upping his pace just a bit, trying to get Abel to the same broken neediness that he was at.

Abel gasped out, but it quickly melted into a moan as he jerked his hips against the man's hand. As the blonde got harsher the further he moved down, stars exploded behind the brunette's eyelids as he couldn't hold in a loud moan, loving every bite and kiss, teeth pulling and tongue swirling over the man's skin. "B-Bill- ahh- ngh..." He whimpered, squirming underneath the demon.

Bill continued running his thumb in a soft circle over Abel's slit and he continued sucking before ducking down and pressing kisses to his pecs, dragging his tongue up in between them. "Mine.." He whispered out lowly against his skin as he started pumping him again.

Abel whimpered softly, back arching into Bill's touch as he closed his eyes. "Yours- a-aah!" He bit his lip, hair falling into his face as he tried to control himself. "H-Hurry up and get the d- nng- damn things, pl-please- ohh..." He was steadily rocking against the movements of Bill, desperate now for the blonde.

"F..fair enough." Abel's noises certainly weren't helping. He sighed out as he gently released him with one last little flick of his thumb and glanced toward the night stand. He still had a hand wrapped around Abel's chest under his arm and he moved away to snap his fingers, humming out softly as his breathing evened out just a bit. "Ch..check the drawer.."

Abel held back an eye roll as he moved to the nightstand. _You couldn't just make them appear in your hand?_  Opening the drawer, he looked inside and took out a small bottle of lube and a foil package. Rocking back and looking at Bill again, he licked his bruised lips and glanced down, opening the condom package. His hands were trembling slightly, need and want and general nervousness getting the best of him. "Mm..."

Bill grinned softly. "You're nervous!" He called. "I can feel it.. What's making it so..?" He asked sweetly, hands tracing and sliding up Abel's chest and back over his shoulders, gripping them tight and humming softly.

Abel breathed out a small chuckle, glancing up at Bill. "Because. This feels kinda like our first time- well minus my terrible attempts at trying to take over..." He murmured. "New body and new life, I feel like everything is new." He leaned into Bill's touch, meeting the blonde's eye. "My feelings for you are new too. I feel both the comfort and familiarity of loving you for so many years, but also the sparking and nerve wracking feelings you get when you first fall in love with someone." Dropping his gaze, he pulled out the condom with slightly trembling fingers, and smiled crookedly. "It's interesting."

Bill nodded slow. "I understand... In a way, I fell in love again too.." He breathed smiling up at Abel and humming out lowly. He gently pushed his nails into the other's back. Mostly experimentally.

A shiver ran down Abel's spine as Bill's nails dug into his skin. Without meaning to, a soft "ahh" left his lips, and he bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to continue, unrolling the condom out. Instinctively, he pressed into the feeling, back arching slightly.

Bill felt a bit impressed and surprised at the reaction and decided to play around with it by softly rolling his fingers forward and then back over Abel's chest, dragging his nails down his pecs and continuing till he got to his last rip, not breaking eye contact.

"Nngh.." Abel paused what he was doing, licking his lips slowly as he focused on the feeling of the man's nails scraping down the brunette's front. "Bill..." He murmured, his breathing becoming uneven once more.

"You didn't enjoy this as much last time!" Bill replied under his breath, a bit excited. He was always extremely gentle with Dipper, because that was what he enjoyed, but he was a bit excited to play around with Abel's slight masochism. He raised his eyebrows a bit as he gently lowered Abel down and took the package from him, setting it aside for a moment as he quietly spread the other's legs a bit, starting to touch his length again. "Don't worry.." He breathed, quirking an eyebrow at his confused look. "You'll get what you want soon enough."

Abel held his breath, looking up at Bill. He opened his mouth to speak but only a ragged gasp came out as the man touched him again, making his back arch. "O-Okay-" He whispered, chewing on his bottom lip. He realized what Bill had meant- Dipper never truly liked to be hurt in bed; Abel, on the other hand...The brunette whined softly, skin tingling from where Bill had scratched him.

Bill hummed for a moment before grabbing the little bottle of lubricant and blinked slow as he put some in his hand, licking his lips as he leaned down, still pumping the man as he pressed his lips to the tip, closing his gaze as he pushed out his tongue, his other hand shifting in between his own legs to prod fingers at himself. If he had to prepare himself, he might as well make Abel feel good too.

"O-Ohh-" Abel moaned, back arching off the mattress as Bill's lips pressed to his member. "Bill- hnng-" He recalled eating dinner with the man, how he took the popsicle and basically deep throated it. /Stop stop oh my god/ His cheeks turned scarlet at the thought, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to keep from bucking up into Bill's mouth.

Bill engulfed Abel's tip into his lips and lowly began bobbing his head, his finger pressing forward into himself and causing him to shift a bit awkwardly at the strange feeling. Yeah.. It sure had been a while. He extremely gently used his teeth to drag over the tip as his tongue swirled around, part of his subconsciously deciding to be better at whatever Oliver had done to him in the past. He'd be better.

Abel moaned out softly, hands gripping the sheets they lay on, and the feeling of teeth scraping over the head of his arousal sent heat flooding his stomach. "H-Hh...Bill...." He whined, hips hesitatingly rolling up before he pressed them back down.

Bill parted away, licking his lips and staring up at Abel. "Feel free to fuck my mouth." He replied to Abel's hips, taking him into his mouth again, almost completely to the end before popping back off to prove how far he could take him. He felt a bit of pride for it and dragged his lip over the slit teasingly, his fingers sat at the base while his other's began slowly pushing in and out of himself.

Oh, oh god. Abel bit his lip so hard he thought he could taste blood as Bill took him all the way in, making the brunette moan loudly. "Hha- oh G-God..." The words sparked a fire in his gut and he wanted more of Bill, more more more- his hips rolled up into the blonde's mouth, the feeling of his tongue running over Abel's slit, how perfect it felt to be inside the man's mouth, it made Abel's head spin. "B-Bill-!" He cried out under his breath, knuckles white as he gripped the sheets.

Bill quietly moaned around Abel as a response, bobbing his head with the man's movements as he let him raise his hips into him, sweat beading his brow as he felt himself get a small reaction from all of Abel's noises. He began gently dragging his teeth up and down his length every couple of times he pushed in.

"Bi-ill, oh god, nng-" Abel gasped out as he felt teeth drag down his arousal, making stars explode behind his eyes. "A-Ah!" His hips jerked up without meaning to, pushing harshly into Bill's mouth as he tried to control himself. "I w-want you, hh- Bill- mine-" He said in a stream of shaky breaths, head turned to his pillow.

Bill made another quiet moan around Abel's mouth in response, surprised but a bit unaffected at Abel's random jerk. He'd be able to tell him how much he was his later. But it sounded like Abel was getting closer, Bill began to quicken his work by pushing another finger in, cause another low sound to make soft vibrations around the other's length.

"Mm-!" Abel whined, the feeling of Bill moaning around his member too much for him to handle. "B-Bill, I'm cl-close- aah-" His back was arched off the mattress, fingers gripping the sheets too tight, he was nearly surprised he hadn't ripped them yet. "O-Oh God, _Bill_ -..."

Bill continued for a moment before completely breaking off and moving his hand to press over Abel's hips, leaning his forehead down onto his thigh as he continued, starting to rock his hips a bit himself. "Abbe..." He whined lowly. "P..prepare yourself.." He murmured with a soft chuckle. "I'm busy."

Abel took a few moments to let the words sink in before he was nodding dumbly, shifting to look for the condom, and quickly grabbed it. His eyes glanced over at Bill, who was rocking steadily against the mattress with one hand in himself. "Ohh lord." He breathed, hands trembling again as he quietly rolled the condom onto himself. Picking up the bottle of lube, he poured some onto his hand and wrapped it around his member, slowly pumping himself and slicking himself up. A soft sigh fell from his lips and he watched Bill, hands twitching slightly as he longed to be inside the demon once more. "R-Ready-" He whispered, hips rolling up into his hand slightly.

"Eagerr.." Bill teased with another laugh before he added one more finger to test the waters. He was satisfied, and he sat up, taking a deep breath and raising himself over Abel's hips before settling down and looking over him with needy eyes. But he decided he would wait for just a moment to let them calm down a bit. He placed his hands on Abel's ribs and took deep breaths. He knew the man was needy, but if they started now he's probably get one push out of it.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Abel took deep breaths and let himself laugh a little. "I-I want you to make me yours." The brunette said softly. He opened his eyes and looked up at Bill, feeling his heartbeat even out, yet still go fast. "I want every person I've had sex with to be forgotten, I only want to remember you." He swallowed, looking into Bill's amber eye, and breathed deeply. "Only you, I only want you..."

Bill stared over Abel, breath hitching at the words. Somehow alluring and so sweet at the same time, he sniffles and smiled, leaning down and kissing Abel softly before kissing his jaw and kissing his neck. "Oh Abel.." He murmured, softly nosing his ear. "You'll be seeing stars.." The demon whispered, biting his lip and shivering out. "Mine.." He mumbled once more, gently kissing his temple. "Yours.." The demon kissed his forehead.

The sweet kisses had Abel's heart fluttering. There it was- the beginning of a relationship, fluttering and nervous smiles, trembling words as they pressed so close together. He had been with this man for so long and yet it was starting over, and he only wanted to think of Bill. Shifting, he found the man's lips and kissed him softly, before drawing away to give him a quivering smile. "You're mine and I'm yours. Forever and ever." 

"You're a catch, Willows.." Bill murmured in reply, right about his lips with a soft laugh before shaking his head and biting his lip.. "Let's get this show on the road.." He breathed as he gently held Abel's member, positioning it under him and sliding it in with a weak whine eliciting from his throat at the slight pain. "Hhoh...mmh.. You're bigger." He laughed out quietly.

"Incredible, karma really must've given me a good life." Abel laughed out in return, but felt a soft gasp come to his lips as he entered Bill. The feeling was so nice and perfect, warm and incredible. "I'll be gentle." Abel promised quietly, watching Bill take him in. A hand lifted up, cupping the man's jaw.

"You don't..nngg... Have to be.." Bill murmured in reply. "it'll just take a moment." The demon made soft noises every time he pushed in closer, and he leaned down to lay his forehead onto Abel's as his fingers linked Abel's other hand together with his. Bill began rocking slowly, up and down with the movements of Abel's hips. "Abel-.." He squeaked softly. "Oh god.."

Abel whimpered quietly, his hips moving with Bill's motions, both of them moving in sync as he held Bill's hand tightly. His other hand shifted to thread his fingers into soft blonde locks, holding their foreheads together as they set a slow pace. "Hha...Bill...." He murmured breathily.

Bill continued rocking back and forth onto the other, pushing him in and out slowly as he listened to their breaths, listened to their whimpers, never wanting this to end. "Oh sh... Abel.." He whimpered again, breath hot as he found himself a bit embarrassed at how he was lightly pushing against Abel's stomach as well.

Fleeting kisses were pressed to the corner of Bill's lips, as Abel whined out softly at how nice it was to hear his name on the blonde's lips. He rocked quietly, breathing uneven as he focused on how it felt for Bill to be on him, riding him, god he never wanted this to end. Taking a risk, the brunette lifted his hips and pushed into Bill farther, aiming to hit his sweet spot. "Don't ever stop saying my name-" The boy whispered, voice strained.

Bill's face tipped upward a bit, his chin pressing to Abel's lips as a loud, weak moan fell from his throat like syrup. "Abel-!" He complied easily, "Oh my god.." He whispered, biting his lips hard. He wasn't sure if he had fully felt that before. The demon pushed back down expectantly, eyes fluttering shut

Abel took the opportunity and ducked under, kissing the man's neck sweetly, teeth scraping here and there as his tongue darted out to trace over his pulse. Meeting the man's wants, he met Bill halfway in another harder thrust, pushing all the way into him as his fingers gripped the demon's hair. "The way y-you say my name is so beautiful- it always has been-" Abel gasped out softly, lips grazing over his soft skin. "I wonder how it'd be i-if I had you screaming my name..."

Bill had completely lost himself to Abel at this point, he was a shivering, pulsing, needy mess and he could hardly function at all. "Abel-!" He called out, flushing a bit as he remembered to trust in his powers. He opened his eyes for a moment and knew he could as his eyes squeezed shut tight. "Ohh-Dipper-Abel- D.. Fuck- it feels.. so good.." He whined out, Abel's sweet words and kissing not exactly helping his hopelessly lost calm state.

The mix of his names on Bill's tongue had Abel shivering, and the brunette lost his sense of control as he bit down on the demon's neck, next to his artery as he began sucking and swirling his tongue over the skin, his hips rolling up into Bill hard. He only wanted the man to feel good, he wanted the man to fall apart for Abel. Breaking away, he cracked his eyes open to look at the bruise, knowing it would be damn near impossible to hide it. He couldn't care anymore. Abel wanted the world to know who Bill belonged to. Leaning down and kissing the bruise, his voice came out as a harsh breath, squeezing Bill's hand in his.

"Mine."

"Yours.. Yours.. Hhah.." Bill was cut off by a sharp intake of breath as he leaned into Abel's touched as he could hardly breathe he was in so much pleasure, the familiar pooling in his stomach warming him up and making his temples bead with sweat as he undulated his hips back and forth onto Abel, pushing down harder sometimes to try and hit that spot again.

Abel wanted more for Bill. Shifting them, Abel pulled his hands away from where they were to wrap around Bill and pull him close. In one motion, he had turned them over so that Bill was laying on the mattress, and Abel put his arms on either side of the blonde's face. "I'm going to repay for all of my terrible attempts as Dipper." He breathed, meeting Bill's eye. "I'll make you feel better than you've ever felt." With that, he thrust into Bill hard, hitting him right where the demon wanted to be hit, and moaned out at the feeling.

Bill gasped out loud and bucked his hips on impulse at the feeling, placing his hands on Abel's shoulder blades. "You were never bad.." He replied weakly, hardly audible. "You were just a better bottom." He laughed out with a great smile, hair sticking to his forehead.

Abel couldn't help but smile, biting his lip. That certainly was nice to hear. "Well, now I'm better at to-topping..." Abel murmured, hair hanging down in his face. He leaned over Bill, setting a steady and hard pace for them as he panted, weak moans falling from his lips every time he entered Bill and went all the way in.

Bill softly dug his nails into Abel's back soft noises eliciting from him each time Abel pushed in. "Oh fh..nng..." Bill rocked his hips with each movement, moving up to meet Abel and pull him a bit closer, pressing their lips together messily.

Abel met Bill halfway in the messy kiss, passionate and sloppy and perfect. He moaned out as Bill's nails dug into his skin, making him push harder into the man. "Hhng...Bhh..." He whined, tongue dragging over Bill's lower lip.

"Abel-- oh god g-go fas..ter.." Bill begged softly, rocking up into him and moaning out against his lips as he felt himself coming rather close. He gasped out, breath hitching as he tried to remain at least somewhat quiet.

The brunette complied easily, his pace quickening as he pressed his forehead against Bill's. "You're beaut-tiful- aah- perfect-" He whispered, moaning as he started losing rhythm, just harshly thrusting into the demon as he but back whined and soft cries. "I l-love you- oh g-god...!" Abel moaned.

"I love you Abel- I lo-fuck.. Hah.." Bill was cut off by another loud moan as his back began to arch far up, practically touching Abel's as he dug his nails in a bit harder on impulse. He could feel himself starting to get close, starting to let pleasure overwhelm him.

The words made Abel's heart swell, and the feeling of Bill's nails embedded harshly in his skin made him stutter as he started to just slam into the demon, pleasure and desperation for the man underneath him taking control. "I never w-want anyone else ex-cept- aah- y-you- A-Ah!" He felt himself reach his climax and his next words came out brokenly, back arching as he cried out, spilling into Bill. 

Bill could hardly believe the words spilling from Abel's mouth, and he had an even harder time believing what they were doing to him. As soon as he felt Abel coming inside him, with a final push Bill joined, a loud, guttural noise exciting his lips as he cried out the other's name, tipping his head back and arching himself as much as possible as he felt himself joining Abel, feeling fluid splatter against his stomach as he bit his lip and trembled, hips moving on impulse.

Abel gasped out weakly as he collapsed, limbs buckling as he laid down on Bill. He felt the sticky feeling of Bill's seed mingle with sweat on his stomach but he couldn't care less, as he breathed heavily. Laying in a small daze, the brunette closed his eyes and tried to make sense of everything that had just happened. "Hh...hah....mmh..." He forced one eye open, focusing on the blonde as one arm weakly wrapped around him.

Bill held Abel close to him and he closed his eyes, hips pressing down into the mattress as the feelings slowly began to make a downfall. He was taking the deepest breaths he had ever taken in his life, and he was fairly sure that was the best sex he had ever experienced in a human body. His hand climbed up Abel's back and he weakly threaded trembling fingers into the other's hair, his other hand gently rubbing out marks on the Abel's back.

Abel hummed softly at the soft touches, nuzzling into Bill as he let the man rub his back. "Yours." He whispered softly, voice rasping and trembling from how much energy he exerted. "M'yours..." He felt the world start to clear up, the room heavy with the scent of sex, and a shiver ran through him when he realized how cold it was in his room.

 Bill whispered gently turned his tired head to kiss Abel's ear, his entire body feeling exhausted but pleasantly blissful. He felt his eye start to flutter shut as he finally began to calm, holding Abel against him as his massaging hand was left idle, arm draped over Abel's hips. "You are... Amazing.." He murmured.

Abel laughed softly, tiredly, as he shifted on Bill's body. "No more amazing than you are, Bill. But thank you." He whispered, smiling. He shifted some more and cringed when he heard the smacking noise of their skin, plastered with Bill's seed. "Mmh...we should get cleaned up..." He yawned, remembering how it was the middle of the night.

"Probably.." Bill yawned and blinked slow, not terribly bothered by it as he flushed a bit, realizing Abel was still inside him. He binked slow, realizing he wasn't terribly bother by that either. Embarrassed? Sure. He closed his eyes again, hand curling tighter into Abel's hair as he leaned his face to gently kiss him.

Abel hummed softly and kissed Bill back, a smile on his lips as he pulled away. "M'gonna just...yeah." He mumbled, shifting and slowly pulling out. He moved off of Bill and grabbed his shirt off the ground, slowly wiping himself up as he cringed. "Here you go-" He mumbled, folding it and giving it to Bill as he rolled the condom off his member and tied it, before moving to throw it away.

Bill took the shirt graciously and cleaned himself off, rubbing it over his chest and stomach ad abdomen before tossing it into the hamper before stretching and shooting his hands up to the sky. He licked his lips and held out his arms to Abel.

Abel walked back to Bill, before setting an alarm for six-fifteen. Glancing back, he licked his lips. "May's gonna come in here in the morning and I'd rather her not find us naked and sleeping together." He explained, before settling down on the bed with him and pulling the blonde close.

"Do I have to go again..?" Bill asked softly. "Why not.. Sleeping together and not naked?" He tipped his head and hummed softly as he gazed up at the ceiling, yelping quietly as he was tugged closer by the brunette.

"Because either way, May will get angry. She needs time to...adjust. Oliver and her were good friends." He murmured, kissing Bill's forehead. "She doesn't even think we broke up yet, I don't think." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "She doesn't know about the history we have."

"Explain that I saved you from Oliver. Abel-- you'll put this off forever..." Bill mumbled, tucking his head into Abel's neck. "He punched you for gods sake I can't see Mabel having... Too much sympathy for him."

"I'm not going to put this off- I-She- I don't- May is weird. She'll try and defend Oliver because she was just as upset as him, but I mean....less violent. She won't see you as saving me from him, more along the lines of stealing. She kept telling me she put so much effort into getting me and Oliver together, like, it felt kinda like an obligation to be with him at points, or else May would've been sad because we were her dream couple." He groaned. "She defends his fighting because she sees good in him. She sees good in everyone, almost. It's hard to explain." He hid his face in Bill's hair. "I'll talk to her in a little bit."

"He _punched you._ " Bill replied softly, reaching his hand up to Abel's cheek and ghosting this thumb across the man's lip.

Abel fell quiet, eyes stinging. "I know." He whispered, taking a deep breath. The brunette held Bill closer, trying to get the image of Oliver out of his head now, angry and wanting to spill blood. His bottom lip quivered slightly.

"If May chooses Oliver over her brother, over _you_ , I think she'd be insane." Bill said lowly. "She might not like me. She might hate me. But-- I-... She'll have to deal with me until she remembers.." He averted his eyes.

"She might not choose either. She'll try and get us back together, be the mediator." He murmured, pressing into Bill. "She truly thought me and him were going to get married."

"Abel you're wrong." Bill responded, furrowing his eyebrows. "It doesn't matter. You only tried to explain his abuse one or twice, and being shut down shut you in." Bill cleared his throat. "She didn't understand. Plus her accepting that not every relationship she puts together stays together will be good for her." He pulled away. "Let's sleep."

Abel swallowed and reached up, rubbing his eyes, before he coughed slightly. "Yeah, okay." He murmured, shifting and tugging the blankets over them, and sighed out as he pressed his face into his pillow. "I'm just. Scared." He finally admitted, softly. "Something that I've thought about for so long and it finally happens, I can't help but fear that something will happen and I'll be forced back into a relationship with him." His hand reached out to Bill's.

Bill faced Abel and sighed out as he linked their fingers and squeezed them gently. "I know you are Abe." He breathed, lowering his eyes. "But she won't punch you, and if you sit down and explain... Then.. She'll understand." Bill lowered his eyes. "And you don't have to do anything you don't want to. It-it's your body, your mind.." He tapped the man's temple. "Your life."

Abel swallowed and closed his eyes, shifting closer to Bill and pressing their foreheads together. "Okay, Bill." He murmured, sniffing quietly. "I'll talk to her in the morning."

"The sooner the better." Bill whispered, taking a deep breath and pressing a kiss to Abel's nose. "I love you." 

Abel couldn't help but feel a small smile form on his lips. "I love you too, Bill. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He squeezed the blonde's hand lightly and felt sleep start to take a hold. "I hope we can do that again sometime." He breathed.

"We'll do it a million times." Bill snickered out, wrapping an arm around Abel's back. "Trust me.." He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the man's warm, adoring lips.

"A million is a lot, Bill." The brunette laughed softly, before kissing the man back. Relaxing slightly, he sighed out and kissed him once more before pressing into him. "We can shoot for the stars, I suppose..." He murmured, feeling his eyelids get heavy.

"We'll make it work.." Bill mumbled out with a soft chuckle, Abel's laugh making his heart flutter. He lowered his eyes and began to close them.

Abel nodded a little, kissing Bill's jaw as he felt himself slip away, sleep taking a hold of him and sweeping him off his feet, his breathing evened out into a quiet rhythm. 


	30. Chapter 30

Bill awoke to the dull sound of an alarm blaring off in his ear. He took a deep breath, inhaling sharply as he heard it beeping unpleasantly. Bill leaned into Abel and blinked his eyes open, rubbing at them and noticing the light was hardly showing through the window. He yawned and poked the man in the cheek as he stirred, trying to get him to turn off the annoying alarm.

The alarm was blaring yet Abel refused to move, groaning softly as he curled up closer to Bill. His entire face ached, lips and jaw especially, but his nose and eye weren't much better off. "Ffff..." He shifted slowly and pushed the off button, before sighing out as the blissful quiet. "How bad is m'face messed up..." He mumbled softly, facing Bill.

Bill blinked his eye open and was quiet for a moment before he blinked slow. "Obvious that you got punched in the face.." He mumbled with a yawn. "I can still heal it.." He added as he stretched once more, this time arching his back and causing his chest to press against Abel's. He sighed happily and swung an arm around his hip.

"No, I'll live with it." Abel murmured, leaning into Bill. It struck him that- wow- they really did have sex. Wow. He was lying, naked in bed, with Bill. A mere three days ago would have had Abel freaking out at the thought. He hummed softly and pressed into the blonde more, comfortable with not moving... "Mmm May is gonna be up soon..."

"We should get dressed.." He murmured, wrapping his leg around Abel's and hooking their legs together. He sighed out happily and nuzzled Abel's neck. He whined softly, pushing out air indignantly onto the man's chest.

Abel laughed softly and pulled the blankets up over their forms, pressing a kiss to Bill's forehead. "I know. I don't either." He mumbled, shifting and tipping the blonde's head up. He met the man in a quiet kiss, lingering and gentle, before parting with a soft sigh. "I'll never get over how much I love kissing you."

Bill kissed him back, a flame burning through him as he gasped out a bit, his eye fluttering shut. He smiled as he looked Abel over after they parted. "You always said that." his heart pounded in his chest and he nuzzled the man's nose. "Likewise.."

Abel grinned, pressing a kiss to Bill's nose. "And I'll keep saying it. It's true, after all." Looking around, he breathed out when his eyes grazed over the room they were in. He could paint a slightly blurry picture of his old home, wood ceilings and walls, bookshelves and his desk. Papers everywhere. Abel's chest ached at the memory. Looking back at Bill, he exhaled softly. "I want to get back to Gravity Falls as soon as possible." He murmured.

Bill licked his lips slow. "I could make it in your dreams.." He suggested softly, smiling and holding him close, leaning to a bit awkwardly kiss the birthmark on the man's shoulder. He sighed out and lowered his eyes. "We'll go back whenever you're ready to..." He murmured.

"Sometime soon. I want May to remember, first." He said quietly, licking his lips. "And you could...but I want the next time I see it to be real. I can live with this apartment for now." Shifting, he started to pull himself away from Bill, though was reluctant. "Mmh..." Sitting up quietly, the boy stretched and felt his back pop satisfyingly.

Bill sat up and reached to place his hand on Abel's back, between his shoulderblades. He sighed out as he leaned down and pressed another kiss to the round part of his shoulder, completely unapologetic for kissing him so much.

A smile tugged at Abel's lips and he snorted, turning and cupping the man's chin as he pulled him back to the brunette. Bruised lips moved against Bill's in a softly passionate kiss, and he breathed out through his nose, before parting barely. "I love you." He breathed, pressing one more kiss to the man's lips, before leaving the bed and standing slowly. He hummed to himself as he walked to his closet, rummaging around for clothes.

Bill smiled against the kisses, head swimming. He made a soft whine as Abel left him and he felt the blanket bunch around his hips as he leaned forward, humming out softly and blinking curiously at Abel as he looked over his form, being able to see him better in the early morning light. Well, Dipper still had a nice ass.

Most shirts in Abel's closet, the boy realized, were Oliver's. Gross. After rummaging for a bit, he found a flannel shirt that was his, and began looking for the rest of his clothes. As the man picked out boxers and pants, he glanced over at Bill to see the blonde was looking him over. "Pfft, like what you see?" He asked, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. He pulled a shirt over his head, and pulled new boxers on, opting on putting the pants on later.

"Yes." Bill responded plainly, licking his lips slow as he rolled his shoulders back. He rolled off the bed and found his boxers, slipping them on before adding the rest of his clothes, sliding on his sweater with a huff and realizing with a twitch of his brow that his sweater had splotches of blood on it.

"Pfft- well thank you very much..." Abel turned to Bill and frowned at the blood, moving over to the man and gently tugging at the sweater. "I'll give you one of my shirts." He murmured, looking at Bill. "I don't like that look on you."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "Sure.." He mumbled, glancing up at Abel as he started pulling off the sweater and unbuttoning his shirt

Nodding, the brunette moved back to his closet and looked around some more, before smiling slightly. Pulling out a black shirt, he turned to show it to Bill. "Suits you, I think." He said with a light laugh. It had a pyramid on it, an eye in the middle and font on the bottom "WATCHING". "A graduation gift, you could say." The boy explained, rolling his eyes as he held the shirt out for Bill.

A massive grin grew over Bill's lips and eyes as he happily took the shirt, shrugging off his button up and sliding it over his head, staring down at it with wide eyes and grabbing the hem. "Oh my god. You're never getting this back!" He laughed out, bouncing on his feet.

Abel laughed, snorting. "Of course." Walking back over to Bill, he wrapped his arms around the man and kissed his forehead, holding him close. "You're so full of yourself, you know that? You're basically wearing a shirt that was made in your honor."

"You gave it to me. Plus- I'm pretty cool. I created the pyramids remember. Just to mess with people." Bill laughed out, happily pressing himself against the man and wrapping his arms around him, leaning up on his toes a bit and kissing Abel's neck. He was quiet for a moment, breath almost silent. "I can't believe I found you.."

Abel closed his eyes and held Bill closer, squeezing him gently. "And I can't believe I'm in love with someone who made historic, internationally recognized landmarks to mess with people." He joked softly, before letting himself lean into the demon. "I'm so glad you did." He murmured.

Bill leaned back and looked the man over, a beautiful bruised mess. And it wasn't the first time he had seen this. He swallowed tightly and gently leaned to kiss Abel, this time, chaste and full of love. He pulled away and linked their fingers. "Breakfast..?" He asked, tipping his head. "And then.. May?" The demon bit his lip.

Abel parted from the kiss and held Bill's hand tight, anxiety welling up in him. "Breakfast and then May." He breathed, swallowing. "Just get it over with..."

"It won't be as bad as you think, Abel.." He murmured, looking him over. "I promise. And as soon as she remembers, she'll understand.." He bit his lip. "You can take.. Two months of passive aggressive anger at the most, right?" He gave a weak smile.

"Aughhh." Abel deflated and leaned into Bill. "I swear, this is going to suck. Me and May don't ever get on anything less than great terms. Not for more than five minutes, anyway." He shook his head, and felt his stomach growl. "Let's eat."

"If I can live without you for thirty years.." He mumbled with a smile, brushing a hand over Abel's cheek. "You can do this.. It won't be terrible." He dropped his hand. "Now, come on, the day is young!" He opened the door and trotted out, still holding Abel's hand.

"Shh shhhhh. I don't want May to wake up yet." He whispered, glancing at the door to her room. He walked quietly with Bill to the kitchen and huffed when he saw the bouquet of roses, still staring him down. "Ew." May had put them in a vase, prettily set out on the counter.

Bill swallowed and glanced to the side, they were pretty... But the energy, and what they represented wasn't.

Abel turned away to open the fridge. He pulled out the jug of milk, humming under his breath as he moved to grab a few bowls. Then he walked to the pantry, opening it and peering in to look at the assortments of cereals he had.

The demon sighed as he turned around and stood behind Abel, blinking. The cereals were so.. Brightly colored. He hummed a bit as he waited for Abel to pick something for them to eat.

Settling on fruit loops, Abel pulled the box out and set it by the bowls. "I didn't want to deal with them." He said, gesturing to the flowers. He opened the box and poured some cereal into both bowls, humming softly under his breath as he shifted from foot to foot. Anxiety still filled him, but he tried to push it away.

Bill walked up behind him and placed his hands on the man's hips, leaning up to rest his chin on Abel's shoulder. "I can feel your anxiety.." He murmured, hand rubbing up and down his back and gently squeezing the man's shoulder.

"Course you can." Abel laughed softly, forcing himself to relax as he grabbed the milk. His stomach hurt slightly and he kept thinking back to Oliver, fists mercilessly wailing on Abel. He gripped the milk harder.

"Abel.." Bill cooed softly, continuing to rub his back. He murmured, pushing his lips to the back of the other's neck. His other arm curled a bit tighter around his waist to ground him.

As Abel poured milk into each of the bowls, he leaned back into Bill as he watched his hand tremble. "Mmh." The threats Oliver threw out, the bitter hatred in his voice. How he struggled to get to Abel. "Hh.." He set the jug back down, taking deep breaths.

Bill sighed out and tugged at Abel's waist a bit before be released him and walked around to the front of the counter. "You're okay.." He whispered, looking up at the man. His hand wrapped around Abel's on the milkjug and he gently squeezed it.

Blinking a bit rapidly, the boy pulled himself from his memories and licked his lips. "I'm o-okay." He murmured shakily, before giving Bill a weak smile. He let go of the jug of milk before picking up one of the bowls, holding it out for the blonde. "Here you are." He said quietly, sucking on his teeth. He couldn't help but think how bad Oliver felt though, and that's really what was eating at him.

Bill took it and thanked him with a nod and a soft noise. "I'll... help. Just like before." He swallowed as he set the bull with with a soft clink and turned his eyes downward. He glanced up at Abel, a bit unsure how to actually help him.

Abel nodded a little, opening a drawer and fishing out a spoon. Then he placed it into Bill's bowl, before taking his own. "Okay, Bill. I think I can handle it, though." He said, humming. "I mean, it just...triggers what I felt like when I was Dipper. I never was abused straight up in this life...it's...mmmmh." He shook his head and smiled, leaning over to kiss Bill on the cheek. That's when he heard a door open, and a soft voice. "Abel?"

Bill turned his head to the hallway and instantly went back to his cereal, taking a quick bite and chewing as he watched Abel, quirking an eyebrow at the man and giving him a nod.

Abel swallowed hard as he stood straight, and the girl glanced between Bill and him, before a small frown pulled at her lips. "Abel.." The boy took a deep breath.

"Oliver found me at the library. Technically...Bill saved me." He made sure May could see his face clearly. "I know what I did was wrong but I wasn't happy in my relationship with Oliver, and Bill..." He took a shaky breath. "Bill is better than Oliver."

May stood for a moment longer, before walking closer. "Was he the one who...he...hurt you?"

May glanced at Bill and her nose wrinkled. "Mmh." Ignoring what was happening, she cupped Abel's face gently and looked him over. "Oh god...do you need anything? Ice? Medical attention?" 

"I'm fine, it's okay. I just. May, he- really...hurt me..." He broke off, whispering. The girl bit her lip, almost saying something in defense of Oliver, but it didn't come out. She couldn't defend Oliver for this. Her friend truly hurt her brother.

"I'm so, so sorry." She murmured. "I didn't think this would happen. I knew Oliver had some.. Anger issues.. but I didn't think..." She trailed off.

"Neither did I." Abel sniffed.

Bill turned his head away and stared down at his food, at a bit of a loss for what to do. He swallowed as he itched at his temple, squinting a bit and closing his eye. How tiresome this all was.. But it was getting better. He bit his lip as he let them have their peace

May let the brunette go and swallowed as she didn't acknowledge Bill. She didn't want to. Even if she was upset at how Oliver handled the situation, she was just as mad as he was. Abel, cheating on him...and with Bill. She cleared her throat and looked away. "Well, I'll...I need to go to work, alright? We can talk more about this. Later." Her bubbliness was gone, Abel realized, and bit his lip.

"Alright. Love you, May."

"Love you, bro-bro." As she left, Abel deflated. "She isn't happyyyyyy...." He sung softly, wrapping his arms around Bill as he leaned into the man. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. Hi."

"He's back again!" Bill called, laughing out. "That wasnt so bad." He called before turning his head to smooch Abel's nose. "Eat your breakfast before it gets soggy."

Abel stuck his tongue out and nuzzled the of Bill's neck. "I'm not even hungry anymore." He admitted. "And it's already probably soggy. Bleh. Talk about unappetizing." He hummed quietly as he leaned comfortably against the blonde, arms lazily wrapped around him as he tried to think about May. She certainly handled it better than he thought she would. Maybe everything wouldn't blow up in his face. He kissed Bill's neck absentmindedly.

"Well I amm!" Bill whined as he took another bite of the cereal, though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't leaning into Abel's touch and trying not to give in. He chewed and swallowed, taking a breath before starting to press on. "You're almost more desperate then me at this point." He teased.

"Maybe, but I have better self-control." Abel murmured, smiling a little. His nose brushed against the man's skin as Abel hugged him, softly blowing out a sigh. Then he pressed himself closer and shifted, nuzzling the crook of Bill's neck. "I can't believe a demon would rather eat fruit loops than kiss his lover." He breathed, laying his head on Bill's shoulder.

"I like the colors." Bill replied, taking another bite. "I wish they were more sour though.. Or Bitter.. I'd settle for bitter.." He was mostly talking to himself now, trying not to get aroused with Abel toying at his neck as he chewed.

"Gross, what? Bitter? That would ruin them, man." Abel snorted, opening his eyes. He pursed his lips and blew out a small stream of hot air onto Bill's neck. "You'd rather eat bitter fruit loops than kiss me, okay, alright, I see. You finally win me back and you choose breakfast foods over me...Incredible." Abel drew away and let go of Bill, walking away as he hummed.

"I'm not picky!" Bill called with a laugh as he tried to lean back into Abel as he felt him leaving, begrudgingly huffing as he took one last bite and ate it fast, spinning around on the stool and trotting over to Abel, gripping onto his shirt, "I didn't say I wanted you to stop!"

Abel laughed, running a hand through his hair. "You didn't show any sign of wanting me to continue either, though." He replied, smiling slightly at Bill as he continued to walk, aimlessly. "You gotta be more specific on your wants, Bill." He tugged the blonde around as he walked around the apartment.

Bill whined and yanked on the man's shirt, trotting around behind him with pink, puffy cheeks as he tried to get him to come back. "Tease!" He called, reaching a hand around to jab the man in the side.

Abel stopped at a wall and turned, leaning against it as he grabbed Bill's hand to keep the man from jabbing him. "Oh, I'm the tease? I'm just trying to walk off the hurt of being rejected for fruit loops, is all." He said, an eyebrow raised as he looked down at Bill.

Bill furrowed his brows and pursed his lips, giving the image of a child as he leaned against the wall, though more, melodramatically fell against it, his head hitting the plaster with a thud. "Abbeee..."

Abel laughed and rolled his eyes. "For a demon, I can't even imagine you being scary anymore." He said, licking his lips. "You're not even trying! Biiiiiill....." He fake whined back, giving the blonde puppy eyes.

Bill rolled his eyes before grabbing Abel's shirt and tugging him down roughly as he smashed their lips together, laughing out into the kiss and gripping tightly onto him. Abel liked to make fun... Bill would make this fun.

He wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, leaning up a bit.

Abel felt pain spark up his injured lips as Bill kissed him, but he didn't pull away, instead kissed the man back as he leaned into the wall. As if on cue, the brunette wrapped his arms around Bill's waist and held him closer, kissing Bill sweetly.

Bill parted and pulled off him, slipping out of the man's arms and trotting down the apartment, huffing at the butterflies in his stomach as he stood at the end of the hallway and tried to think straight. "Taste your own medicine, Willows!" He struck a pose. "Me!"

Abel looked after Bill and couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in him, spilling over as he watched the man strike a pose. "Wooow." He said, quickly stepping after the man. "I'm hurting, truly." He grinned as he came closer to Bill.

Bill raised his eyebrows. "That smile on your face says otherwise!" He called excitedly as he began trotting away, jumping onto the couch and holding his hands up at Abel in a defensive position. "I think you're a liar! A true scoundrel!"

Abel raised his eyebrows. "Ooh, touché. Maybe I should start wearing suits again..." He murmured, hands lazily threading through Bill's hair as his arms lay on either side of his head. "But in the end, isn't it just more clothing to have to take off at the end of the day?" He smiled crookedly. "A true gentleman would keep his lover waiting for as little time as possible."

"A true gentleman would dress up nice for his lover." Bill replied with a grin. "More clothes means more time, more kissing, more stolen breaths and discarded items." He gazed up at Abel, biting his lip and chuckling.

Lord, did that bring up memories. Abel smiled back and laughed softly, meeting Bill's gaze evenly. "I suppose you're right. God..." He leaned down, their noses brushing. "I'll keep that in mind- maybe I should go and pick up a few suits. Bring the fifties back to us." He breathed, humming quietly. "Mix our love stories together, perhaps."

"They're the same story.." Bill cooed back, gazing up at Abel with a sly look. It was easily dumbed down by his slight smile though. And Abel was.. So close. Hm.. Bill licked his lips slow, hoping to entice Abel.

"I s'pose so." Abel whispered, grinning and glancing down to Bill's lips as he watched the man lick them slowly. Moving his gaze back up to meet his eye, he leaned closer, barely a hair apart. "I know that this love story won't ever end." He breathed. "No death or loss of time or memory, we'll always meet again and I'll always love you. Bill, I love you."

Bill blinked up at the man and sighed out happily, staring into his eyes and smiling. His lover... Dipper, Abel, Pines, Willows, whichever it was, he adored him. His fiance. He searched the man's eyes. "Mary me, Abel.." He whispered.

Abel opened his mouth to remind him that they couldn't marry, before it clicked. Gay marriage was legal now. 

They could...

Him and Bill...

"O-Oh my god-" Abel stammered, shifting and pulling away, before quickly fumbling and falling off the couch. "Oh my god- Bill- Oh my _God_ -" His throat closed up and he looked around wildly, before his eyes fell back onto the blonde. "W-We can get married." A ginormous grin grew onto his lips. "Bill, oh God, we can get married!"

"Wait- Abel slo-w..." Bill swallowed as he reached to cup the man's face, pulling him up. "We can get married? We can get married!" He bit his lip and laughed joyfully as he felt his eyes watering, tugging Abel's lips to his and pressing them together desperately. So many lost years, so many wants and needs and regrets played on their lips and they tasted lovely as Bill felt them fading away.

Abel quickly kissed Bill back, just as desperate, and broke apart as a son escaped him. Hands gripping at the man's shirt, he smiled and pressed his forehead against Bill's, tears rolling down his cheeks. "W-We can..oh God, i-it's finally legal..." He whispered, leaning in to press more kisses against the man's lips.

Bill laughed out a bit brokenly and nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek. He bit his lip and brought his hands up to cup Abel's face. "Funny... You'd call me insane if you hadn't remembered..." He murmured, nuzzling his nose and cheeks.

Abel leaned into every touch, reaching out to grip the man's shirt. "Probably." He laughed out, shifting to catch Bill's lips in a kiss. As he pulled away, he looked down at his hand, before remembering he didn't have his ring anymore. Then he realized he could feel the coolness of Bill's ring on his cheek and drew away, taking the blonde's hand carefully. With shaky fingers, he quietly slipped the ring off, looking over the familiar triangles etched into the gold, making Abel hiccup. Shifting on the ground, he propped himself up on one knee and held the ring out, smiling shakily as he looked at Bill. As he took a deep breath, he held the ring more firmly out to Bill. The next words came out strong, clear, and filled with so much passion it made Abel's heart race and his head spin.

"Bill Cipher, will you make me the happiest being in existence by being my husband?"

Bill sniffled and laughed, eyes bright as he shook his head. "Duh!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! We've been swamped with personal issues and it's been a bit hard to get a chapter out, but here you go!

A day or so later, Abel watched with soft eyes as Bill looked back at the show that was on, and hummed quietly, he held the man closer, squeezing him as he sighed out. Looking back as well, his eyes looked over the moving pictures. TV now looked odd to him, the big screen and sharp images now seeming off from what he was used to. Though- he _was_ used to this...But also the lack of technology as well. Closing his eyes, Abel let himself fall back into some memories, ones of him as Dipper, with Bill. How they held each other's hands tightly, how it felt to be curled up against the blonde...the sweet sound of his fiancé's voice as he fell asleep for the last time. Abel's hand moved to find Bill's, gently interlocking their fingers. _I won't forget you._  He broke that promise, but they both knew he would. And Bill was right in the end. Tracing his lips over Bill's hair, he hummed softly. "Te amo," he whispered softly. 

Bill's eyes widened with a gasp as his heart began pounding in his chest. He teared up a bit and sniffled, wiping under his nose before taking a deep breath and turning to look at him. "You'll make me cry again.." He gasped out softly, bringing a hand up to cup Abel's face. He laughed softly at himself. "Te amo.."

Abel couldn't help but grin happily and press his nose to Bill's forehead, before shifting to kiss his hairline. "You've always sounded so gorgeous when speaking Latin." Abel whispered, leaning into Bill's touch as his other hand was still clasped tightly in the demon's free hand. "It's been a long, long time..." Shifting to kiss underneath Bill's eye, he lingered for a moment. "I never want to be without you again." He breathed.

"You're a sap." Bill replied with a happy laugh, his hand squeezing Abel's as he twisted around completely, laying onto the man's chest and staring up at him with a wide and curious eye. "Mmh..." He leaned up to kiss the man's jaw in return. "Dipper.." He breathed, unlinking their hands to wrap an arm around his neck.

Abel closed his eyes and breathed out softly, his arm wrapping around Bill's waist tightly. The sound of his old name sent shivers down his spine, sounding so incredibly right and yet brand new. It made his head spin. "Bill..." He whispered back, smiling. "I'm here." Squeezing the man gently, he felt himself relax, and opened his eyes to meet Bill's eye, both of their gazes soft and loving. "Hic sum."

Bill bit his lip and nodded as he tugged the man close, tight as he embraced him and he pushed his legs up a bit and kisses his cheek, cackling a bit and pulling him even tighter, squeezing the man lovingly. "Mmmmm-!"

Abel laughed and hugged Bill tighter, nuzzling into his shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around him as well. The two of them stayed tightly embraced, cheeks pressed together and hearts beating in time. Abel hadn't felt ever this happy, this loved, all his life. And even though Dipper had, the overwhelming emotion Abel felt was still new and it tore through his heart and made tears spill over, just a few. Slipping down his cheeks, he laughed more, grinning and squeezing the blonde.

Bill pulled back and laughed out weakly to see the man crying. He smiled somberly up at him. "I can't believe how much of him is coming out in you." He said softly as he reached down into his jean pocket, rustling around in the soft fabric before pulling out a little handkerchief and his pocketwatch. Resting the watch on Abel's hip, he handed him the fabric and placed the gold watch back in his pocket, humming and yawning after he kissed Abel's cheek bone.

Abel couldn't help but snort weakly, dabbing under his eyes and sniffing. "Oh shush. I _am_  him. I'm me, you ass..." He mumbled, noticing the gold glint of Bill's pocket watch. His momento. "Oh, lord." He said, blinking back even more tears as he hugged Bill tight. "You kept the watch..." He breathed shakily. Closing his eyes, he smiled and leaned into the man's kiss and shifted to catch a kiss on his lips. "I can't believe you."

"You are him. You just werent before. Well, not completely." Bill chuckled as he nuzzled the man's neck. "And of course I kept it. I kept all of it.. Your writing.. The rock.. The seashell and the flower ring..Granted, it's old and fragile but.. I still have all of them.."

"Oh my god..." Abel whispered, swallowing. "You-Right- I- I didn't even know you kept the ring- Bill..." He laughed out weakly, sniffing. "I wish I had some things from you. But...wow." He smiled and licked his lips. "Christ.." He grinned and hugged Bill, nuzzling into his blonde hair.

"I have them all.. The things I gave you but.." Bill swallowed and pushed himself closer as he sighed into his neck. "I left the ring... It didn't feel right to take it off.." He murmured with a somber breath leaving his lips.

Abel held his breath and moved his thumb, brushing over where his ring would usually be. Where he would spin it when he was nervous, or anxious, or just wanted to look at it. That's when he realized there was a body. "O-Oh fuck-" He hissed, a chill shooting up his spine. "Oh fucking- oh my god- Dipper's body- my body- it's-" Oh god. Oh fuck. He felt himself still as he blinked rapidly. His body was six feet under somewhere. His past body. They both existed and he- what- He wasn't breathing.

Bill gently tugged on Abel's shirt before reaching up and holding at his face, sitting up so he could force the man's eyes to meet his. "Abel.." He cooed softly, leaning down to nuzzle his nose with his. "It was just a vessel.." He murmured. "Listen.."

Looking up at Bill, Abel forced himself to try and calm down, the beginnings of hyperventilation getting to him, but he focused on the man's soft words and took deep breaths, shivering. "I-I- Okay. Okay. I'm good." He whispered. Not fully true, but he wasn't about to have a full blown panic attack. He licked his lips and breathed in deeply, brushing his rosy nose against Bill's slowly. "Okay."

Bill smiled softly at him and tucked some of his hair behind his cheeks. "You're here.." The demon murmured with a nod. Pushed their noses together a bit dorkily before pulling back and staring up at him. "I couldn't be happier, in this moment.."

Abel swallowed down his anxiety and smiled faintly, meeting Bill's eye. He realized that in all the time he knew him as Abel, this truly was the happiest he had seen him. Relaxed and smiling fully, eye soft. Everything about him screamed happy. Abel focused on that. "I'm so happy, Bill..." He mumbled back, licking his lips and lifting a hand to brush over Bill's cheek. "You look beautiful, radiant when you're happy."

"Thank you.." Bill hummed with a soft smile, pushing his face up into Abel's neck and sighing out in a extremely content voice, squaring his shoulders. "You're stunning.."

Smiling slightly, Abel kissed Bill's hair and sighed out. "You're incredible." He whispered. He could almost fall asleep in this position, wound up in Bill's arms...

"Home for lunch, Abe- oh." His eyes opened as he looked up, seeing May walk in. She slowed her steps and swallowed, clearing her throat. "Um." Abel's cheeks heated up and he glanced at Bill, before slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position with the blonde in his lap. "Sorry- uh- you aren't. Interrupting anything." He quickly sputtered out. May made a noise in the back of her throat and looked away.

"I hope not. Uh...Bill. Are you...gonna...stay....?" She said quietly, uncomfortable.

"Stay for? Lunch?" Bill asked, tipping his head curiously. His heart began to thud a bit nervously in his chest. "I uh-- well I can go." He replied, pursing his lips.

"No, no you can stay, Bill!" Abel quickly said, daring a glance at his sister. She looked away, scrunching her nose, but didn't protest.

"Mmh." May hummed, moving to the kitchen. "You can stay, Bill." She echoed Abel, though her voice didn't sound as welcoming. The man sighed. Of course she wouldn't take this well...

Bill glanced back Abel and shook his head. He desperately wanted to stay but figured he could just give May some space or sleep in a motel. "It's... Fine. I understand but May." He cleared his throat. "I got something f-for you.. I'll go get it." He looked back at the man once more before jogging down the hallway, heart feeling heavy in his chest as he burst open the door and grabbed his bag, searching around for a little box. Inside it, contained the little star jewelry set they got her for her birthday so long ago. He walked back out and offered them to her. "Happy early- or late birthday??" He joked, grinning nervously.

Abel and May looked at each other for a long moment before Bill came back, holding a box out for her. "Oh. Um. Thank you, Bill..." She murmured, taking the box in her hands. Abel glanced at Bill as he stood from the couch, walking over as May opened it. The girl stiffened and pain crossed her features before she forced it into a look of concentration. As Abel looked over at it, he realized it was the necklace and earrings that Bill and Dipper had gotten Mabel, back when it was their birthday the year Bill became a part of their family.

"Ghh- wow. Um. Pr-Pretty." She whispered, looking over the two pieces of jewelry. "Thank you, Bill..." She ran a thumb over the necklace and breathed out shakily. "They're pretty."

Abel felt his hands tremble slightly but he balled them up into fists, smiling weakly. "See you later." He mumbled, as May set the jewelry down on the counter and Bill began to gather his stuff and walk out. 

"Bye, Bill."

After the blonde had left, she moved away from the necklace and earrings, sighing. "You move on fast." She muttered. Abel's face scrunched up into something similar to anger, as he looked at his sister.

"Maybe I need this, May. Oliver hurt me." He snapped, and she looked at him.

"I _know_. Do you think I'm not freaking out? My best friend hurt my brother! You two have been perfect for three years-"

"No. No! Not even _close!_ You don't get it! He's always been hurtful! He made me feel like I couldn't love properly, May! I know you felt like we were the match of the century but we weren't, and I'm happy with Bill."

The girl sighed and closed her eyes, swallowing. "You guys haven't even been together for a week.."

 _You don't know anything._  

"May, I know this is a harsh transition...I know I made mistakes. I hurt Oliver. I cheated on him and I broke up with him in the worst way but I was afraid of him." He fumed at May for being so ungrateful about Bill's gift. "I- Bill-"

"Abel, he was in love with you." A silence fell over the two of them as Abel felt guilt hit him.

She continued. "He went to the bar last night. He nearly had alcohol poisoning. He's okay, though." That's when his breath was knocked from him. Part of him felt terrible, another part was incredibly angry at May for trying to guilt him with this. 

"This is a bit more than a harsh transition, bro bro. You need...I don't know. You need to talk to Oliver." She murmured. "I don't want this." She glanced at the jewelry, before sighing and opening the fridge, getting bread and cheese for grilled cheeses. "I just want everything to be okay."

Abel let out a slow, shaky breath. "Me too, May."

The two siblings spent the rest of the day in silence, but as he got ready for work, packing his bag and tying his shoes, he noticed the brunette gently take the jewelry box and into her room, cradling it gently as if it would break. Abel left with a small smile on his face, only slight pressure lifted from his shoulders. As he got to the library, he rubbed his eyes wearily and sat down, waiting for Bill.

Bill arrived, running a hand through his hair, his bag at his side yet again. He waved at Abel and practically bounded up to him, running behind the counter and embracing the man, inhaling his sweet scene and wrapping his arms around his torso. "You smell like burnt bread." He breathed softly.

Abel didn't get a chance to even stand as his fiancé tumbled into him, and his arms were wrapped around the blonde and pulling him close. He laughed a little, softly, before pressing a kiss to the man's hairline. "May made grilled cheese." He mumbled, hand rubbing up and down Bill's back slowly as he cradled the demon close to himself. He didn't want to let go, wanted to continue to hold onto the man. But when another person walked into the library, he pulled himself away to smile and greet the college student quietly. As the student walked out of sight, Abel looked back at Bill, smiling a little. "It seems our private getaway is starting to get more business as school starts." He murmured, pressing another fleeting kiss to Bill's forehead.

Bill pouted and furrowed his brows, pulling back and leaning against the counter. "Technically I shouldn't even be here." The demon replied simply before walking to the other side of the counter and plopping a bit dramatically down onto a stool.

"Technically, I want you here. I don't know if Oliver is gonna ever come..." He murmured, rolling his eyes as Bill sat down. The brunette leaned over the counter and glanced around.

"What do you mean is ever? I don't want him to come near you." Bill snarled a bit before blinking and tipping his head.

"I suppose I should actually...do my job...." Abel murmured, trying to change the subject and wrinkling his nose. "Or I could just draw. Or write. God- Dipper- _I_  was so talented, Jesus. Fluent in a dead language and a published author..." He whistled quietly. "Sorry. It's. Really odd to remember these facts about myself."

"It's understandable. I brought this in to help you sort through memories." He held up his back and opened the flap. "You can do your job after this. It might help you clear your head."

Abel looked over and spotted his bag, heart clenching. "God, what a great condition it's in...I've had that bag since I was twenty." He whispered, sighing out at the sight of it. "My grandpa... Ford's." He smiled a little, before reaching out and pulling the bag onto the counter. "Let's see what you brought from home..." He murmured, biting his lip.

"It's certainly nothing short of ruined but it's become very close to my heart." Bill replied, letting Abel take the bag and humming out softly. He had almost everything in that bag but the flower ring and Dipper's writing.

As items slid out from the bag and onto the counter, he held his breath as a little stone came tumbling out, along with with a seashell and a golden pocket watch. Then pictures, old and yellowed, spilled over the counter leaving Abel shaking. "Holy-" Childhood photos. Him and Mabel, his family. Wendy, Ford and Stan, Dipper graduating. One was on top of the pile, making the brunette's heart stop as he reached out, picking it up with trembling fingertips. "It.." It was them. It was them, on their car, leaning against one another in a summer afternoon. Both wearing suits, both smiling happily and looking at each other. It was their picture.

"B-Bill..." There were tears in his eyes.

Bill smiled softly up at him and felt his heart swelling. "Hm?" He prompted softly, his gaze trailing down to look over the photos. "I bought out the shack and went through it before I left." He ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"You bought out- Holy fuck- /Bill/" He whispered, holding the picture tightly. He couldn't contain himself as tears rolled down his cheeks, a soft sob spilling out. "Look at us..." It was a stark difference from the dumb Polaroid of him and Oliver. This was actual love, this was Bill and Dipper's story, their life... His life... He set down the picture and looked at the others, fingertips brushing over the seashell, eyes grazing over the stone. He was trembling and he had a smile on his lips, shaky and holding back whimpers.

Bill took a deep breath and reached forward to gently hold Abel's hands, his arms feeling weak. He could already see so much of Dipper coming out in Abel. They were the same soul, but the same soul raised in different situations. Bill had nearly made himself sick on many occasions at the thought of him growing up the way he did again. He pursed his lips and gently squeezed his hands, gazing up at him. "It's all real." He said with a soft chuckle.

"No way." Abel laughed out, sniffing. "God, I can't believe you got all of this. And the house- oh God, we have to go back to the house." He said, looking up at Bill and shifting to rub his eyes against his shoulders. Glasses askewed, he laughed again. "Get married and go home." He choked out softly, legs trembling.

Bill nodded eagerly, glancing at the bookshelves and pursed his lips. "We just need May to remember." He murmured before turning his head back to Abel and tapping his fingers on Abel's knuckles and pulling away

Abel sighed out and nodded. "We just need May to remember. She took the jewelry, by the way." He said, leaning back to open his own bag. "So that's something. But I think..." He sighed, pulling out a journal. "She wants me to go talk to Oliver. Only then she'll open up- or something." He shook his head. "He apparently drank too much and ended himself up at the hospital. He's home now but...I...really should go talk to him." He murmured, glancing up at Bill as he opened to a page. Turning the journal over, he placed the open page onto the counter by the pictures. It was the drawing Abel did of Bill, before he let himself fall for the man. "Deja vu?" He laughed a little, glancing over the rough sketch of the blonde.

"A little, yeah." Bill laughed out with a nod, looking to the side a bit lovingly and humming out. He took a deep breathe and gazed up at the man, deciding not to argue with him. If he wanted to talk to Oliver, then so be it..

Abel closed his eyes and sighed, tipping his head to the side and cracking his neck. Pulling out a pencil from his bag, he leaned over the drawing of Bill, adding a small triangle by the portrait. Placing the pencil down, he backed away, grabbing books. "I'll be back." He said, smiling slightly as he pushed the cart from the back, placing the books down and beginning to sort them out back onto the shelves.

"Alrighty roo." Bill replied, crossing his legs and sighing out slow, mixed emotions swimming in his head. He began packing all the objects back into his bag as he took another deep breath, shoulders squaring.

Abel quietly hummed to himself, thinking about Oliver as he put books back. A small sigh escaped his lips and he kept moving, pushing books onto the shelves, moving slightly faster. He would go tomorrow, he decided. Bite the bullet and get it over with. A slight twing of fear ran down his spine at the thought of the red head beating him again, but he swallowed it down. Oliver would know better. Abel hoped, at least. As he wandered back to Bill, pushing the cart and hopping on to zoom down the aisle, he smiled at the blonde. "Done and done."

"Abel what if he comes after you again?" Bill asked softly as he looked over the man. He swallowed a bit nervously, glancing at the brunette's still bruises nose. "Are you sure talking it over is the best idea..?"

Abel looked away for a moment, before looking back. "I think. I don't know. Maybe I can bring May...as a mediator." He said slowly, licking his lips. Then he shook his head, coughing. "I need to talk to him, though. I wouldn't be able to be at peace with any of this if we didn't settle everything." He finished, letting go of the cart.

"I.." Bill sighed and bit his lip, fiddling with his hands in his lap. He was extremely worried but.. If he tried talking to Oliver in a public place, full of people, he'd be less likely to act out.. Or someone could pull him off... Bill's stomach churned a bit.

Abel reached out and placed a hand on Bill's shoulder, offering a weak smile. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I've had to deal with worse..I can handle Oliver."

Bill relaxed a little and stared up at the man, shivering a bit as he took a deep breath, averting his eyes. "Mmmh..okay.." He stared up at him and looked back to the bookshelves, reaching forward when he saw no one, feeling a far off presence instead as he balled his hands up into Abel's shirt, fists resting on his hips. "I don't like this. This acting like we just barely got together." He pursed his lips, pouting.

Abel couldn't help but laugh. Technically, Bill and Abel _had_ just gotten together, but at the same time, they've been together for nearly sixty years. Leaning down, the brunette pressed a sweet kiss to Bill's cheek. "Neither do I. But- that's how it is..." He said, quietly. "To everyone's eyes, we just got together. But at least we'll have May soon enough knowing our story." He hummed and pulled away, hand cupping Bill's jaw. "It's like a whole new honeymoon stage in our relationship, how fun is that?" Abel continued, trying to make light of their situation, a smile on his lips.

Bill's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the kiss, tugging gently on the man's shirt before he huffed and slowly released him at the sight of another person. "Do you think she'll come back with us?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'd come to visit, stay for a little- but her job has her constantly out of the house here." Abel said, glancing to the side. "I don't think she would give it up, even when she remembers...." A person came up with a few books and Abel drew away from Bill, hopping the counter and smiling at the girl as she held out her books. Making small chat with her, he quickly checked the books out, and handed them back to her along with a receipt. "Due on the 24th." She smiled and nodded, thanking Abel before leaving, and Abel looked back at Bill. "But I know she'd come for a little while."

"Hm.." Bill hummed, looking over to the side, waiting until the girl left to glance back up at Abel. "I guess we'll just have to see. Has she been interested in anybody? She never married last time."

Abel looked up, quiet for a moment. Then he breathed out, smiling a little as he looked away. "Pacifica." He finally murmured. "A girl named Pacifica. Head over heels, completely fell for her. They were together before me and Oliver even met-" Abel picked up his journal and grabbed a pencil, beginning to draw a face shape. "She was so, so incredibly pretentious. Came from a rich family, so she was always stuck up. Until she met my sister." He murmured, licking his lips. _Thin nose..._  "She and I never really got along. But we had a nice relationship..." He sighed out, drawing swooping lines of bangs, before tipping the journal back to Bill, a beautiful girl with a small smile on her lips sketched onto the paper. "And suddenly, she up and left. Her father wanted her to move to Europe. She had no choice, taking over the family business...She believed the best way to say goodbye was to be curt." He gripped his pencil harder as he set the journal onto the counter. "So she left a small note in front of our door. And that was it." He didn't go into detail about how May was destroyed. About Oliver and Abel needing to comfort her, swearing that Pacifica wasn't good enough for her. May still couldn't handle hearing her name. "So...she has been interested in someone. But now she's back to Mabel, burying herself in work. Though.." He laughed, shaking his head. "I believe she's secretly desperate to take a trip to Europe with her fashion company." 

"Huh.." Bill tipped his head. "That's a bit sad. I hope she's alright." The demon mumbled, recalling feeling an emotion of longing coming from May. He pursed his lips. "Well I hope it works out for her, though.. I'm not too keen on her being so far away." He sighed out and smiled up at the man.

"Ha, neither am I." Abel closed his eyes and ran his tongue over his teeth. "I'm sure she'll be okay in the end...." Hearing the soft bell of the library, announcing that it was closing, he blinked his eyes open and stood, watching people move to the exit. "Have a nice night!" He said cheerily, waving a little. Then he turned to Bill, heaving out a tired sigh. "Let's head to bed as soon as we get home. I'm beat." 

Bill nodded slow and adjusted his bag before standing and jogging over to Abel, behind the counter and helping him turn off the lights before picking up his fiance's backpack and holding it up for him, yawning. Once the backpack had been taken, he reached out his hand to link his fingers with Abel's.

"Thanks for helping." Abel smiled, tossing his bag over his shoulder and grabbing the blonde's hand. As he led the way to the front of the library. "Jesus, I'm getting really cheesy, aren't I?"

"I adore it." Bill replied softly, cackling a bit as he started to jog off, yawning into his hands and glancing back at Abel. "Your car or mine?" He chimed, glancing up at the sign. "Though I'll have to move it so I don't get towed again.. Hm.." It wasn't an amazing car anyway but, it did help him get around.

Abel yawned quietly as well, glancing at the sign. "Mm- your car." He murmured. "I like your car." The brunette didn't bother mentioning how his own car still smelled like Oliver's cologne. Walking over to it, he licked his lips. "I have a pass for parking here- in case I run late with work. They won't tow me..." He added, glancing back at Bill.

"That's nice to know." Bill laughed out as he walked to his car and got into the drivers seat, unlocking the passenger side for the man. When he got into the car, he stuck his keys into the ignition. "Check the glovebox if you want to read some of your writing."

Sliding into the passenger seat, Abel almost gasped as he looked over at Bill. "Really? Holy shit." He blinked, pushing his bag down between his legs and popping open the glovebox. Looking inside, he saw papers galore, and a small manuscript. Grabbing the manuscript, Abel pulled it out slowly, looking over it in awe. "I wrote this..." He mumbled. It was the original copy of his story- all comments and revisions included. Gently beginning to flip through it, he saw the name Tyrone stick out and his chest ached, heart beating rapidly. His head hurt slightly, remembering new things as he looked over the story. Comments scribbled to himself in the margins, horribly sloppy handwriting. Then there was more neat handwriting, sometimes in Latin. He smiled a little, remembering that Bill had given his own comments to decipher. "This is incredible- that you still have it all..." Abel mumbled, looking up and grabbing a few yellowed papers. Pulling them out, he cringed as he realized some of them were letters, others poems. "I wrote these because I believed I would never need to look over them again. I didn't expect you to save them." He laughed.

"I knew they would be all I had of you, of course I saved them all." Bill laughed a bit weakly, adoring how excited Abel looked. He swallowed as he started the ignition and pulled out of the parking space. Everything felt surreal. Too unreal. And yet he couldn't be happier.. Well. If only May remembered and they were home.

Abel looked up, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Well...now you have me again." He said softly, smiling a little. "Even if it isn't. Quite the same body." He glanced down at himself and wondered if Bill disliked that he didn't look like Dipper anymore. Abel himself actually liked how he looked, unlike Dipper. No more permanent dark circles under his eyes, no more frailness, dark brown hair that tangled easily. Abel was tall, strong, healthy. Messy auburn hair and bright brown eyes. The boy hummed a little.

Bill glanced over at Abel and furrowed his brows. "You're nervous?" He said before turning his eyes back onto the road, stopping at a red light and adjusting his collar, feet twitching a bit.

Abel blinked, tipping his head. "I'm just...is this okay?" He asked, sitting back and setting the papers down in his lap. "That I don't look like my past self?" He glanced down at his hands and looked over the way they were shaped. Different, less thin than Dipper's. "I didn't really think through the fact that I wouldn't be the same in physical appearance. I should have figured, but..." He laughed softly. "I dunno. Does it bother you, Bill?"

Bill hummed for a moment before looking back at him. "To be honest, you.. Don't look horribly different. I almost expected you to be blonde." He chuckled and lowered his eyes. "It doesn't bother me, at all really. It'll take some getting used to but I'm certainly not any less attracted to you. Being completely honest I might be more." He teased, blinking and chuckling softly once more.

Abel couldn't help but laugh at the last part, leaning back and smiling. "More attracted, huh? Well, well." He hummed, running a hand through his hair. If the statement was true, Abel didn't mind. Looking out the window, he watched clouds roll over the sky, and leaned his head against the glass. "I can't wait to go home, Bill..." He whispered, fingers rubbing over the old paper in his lap. "Can- is it possible...could we go tonight? In my dreams?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at Bill.

"I suppose.. But it wouldn't look anything like it does currently. It'd look like it did when I left. I suppose thats what you want though." The demon smiled and nodded his head a couple times, clicking on the radio but turning it down so it was just white noise between them.

"Yeah..." Abel breathed out, yawning and closing his eyes. "I can't even imagine what it's like now...You've been away from it for how long? Twenty..." He yawned again, feeling sleep start tugging at him. "Twenty four years...it's probably in shambles..." He whispered, listening to the soft radio and Bill's breathing.

Bill pursed his lips. "Yeah.. It won't be in fantastic condition." The demon replied with a chuckle. "But we can.. Rebuild it.. Together." He murmured hopefully, glancing to Abel. "Let's 'honeymoon' to Oregon. We can work on the house."

Abel opened his eyes slowly, peering over at Bill with a sleepy gaze and a big smile. "Yes please." He whispered. "That sounds amazing...." The brunette yawned softly and felt the world swirl away, sleep overcoming him as the promise of going home for their honeymoon, rebuilding their house, stayed with him.

Bill continued driving with the nervous thought that he'd have to talk to Abel about.. What the wedding would do to him.

As he pulled into the underground parking of the apartment, he parked in Abel's spot and gently reached over to rub his hand over the man's cheek, tucking his hair back. "Abe.." He cooed, brushing his thumb over the human's nose.

Shifting slightly, Abel hummed out softly. "Mm.." His eyes cracked open to see his glasses were askew, cheek pressed against the window. Yawning heavily, he pushed himself up, leaning against Bill's hand and pressing a kiss to the center of his palm. "You should...most definitely carry me..." He mumbled against the blonde's hand. "Even if you can't..just...just do it...." He smiled sleepily, opening an eye to look over at his fiancé.

Bill snorted and licked his lips. "I could, but you're heavier than you were." The demon chuckled as he patted Abel's cheek with his hand. "Come on." He teased, tucking hair behind his ear.

Abel huffed out, pouting, but smiled. "Fine, fine." He murmured, gently putting away the papers. He kept his manuscript, however, gently tucking it under his arm as he grabbed his backpack. Opening the door, the brunette climbed out and stood up straight, stretching and fighting back more yawns. "May isn't home tonight- she told me she had work." He mumbled, glancing at Bill as he closed the door. Walking over to the elevator, the taller man held out a hand to Bill, grasping out to him needily.

Bill took his hand gently and walked into the elevator with him, sighing. "I'm not sure whether to be relieved or not." He sighed, reaching up a hand to rub at his eye. "I hope this conflict is resolves soon.." He gently squeezed Abel's hand.

"It will. Come on- we faced worse." Abel said, nudging Bill and smiling. "Demons and mobsters...A psycho ex and a pissed off sister is nothing." He continued, optimism in his voice. Leaning against Bill, he looked forward and watched the numbed tick up slowly, until they reached his floor. "I know May will remember. I just need to use some key elements from her own childhood." He said softly, walking out of the elevator. Turning his head to press a kiss into Bill's hair, he smiled. "You and I have this. It'll all be over and done with soon enough."

"Okay, okay, I'm reassured." Bill laughed out, swinging their hands as he followed suit, walking a bit faster to the door. He was excited to lay down, just wanting to be close to Abel. He yawned again and reached his hand to tussle his own hair. "Mmmh.."

Grinning, Abel followed after Bill and quickly got to the door. "Urgh- shit- Oliver has a key. I need to get that back." He muttered to himself, fishing his key out of his bag. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and flicked on the lights, walking in. Luckily, there was no sign of the redhead, nor any sign of anyone being in the house since he and May left. Sighing out, he closed the door behind him and Bill, before moving through the apartment. "Sleep sleep sleep..." He hummed, feet feeling like lead with every step. "I'm so ready to sleep..."

Bill chuckled and walked, ignoring Abel's comment from earlier as he trotted down the hallway to Abel's room, opening the door and gently setting his bag down next to the bed before kicking off his shoes and laying back. "Hhhah.. I'm cold." He reached his arms up towards Abel, making grabby hands.

Abel complied, moving forward to wrap his arms around him and then lay down so that he was pooning Bill. "I missed you so much. I missed this." He whispered softly, hands curling into Bill's sweater.

"I missed you too. So, so terribly..." Bill hushed out, biting his lip as he panted softly, hands reaching up to curl into Abel's hair, kissing him again, this time a bit deeper, tugging on him softly. He broke the kiss and sat down on the bed, taking Abel with him and holding him gently once they settled down, he sighed out a bit, happy but worried as he continued brushing his fingers through the man's hair. "It's early but... Um.. Abel..." He took a deep breath as he turned around to face the man. "You see.. The thing is.. When we.. When we marry each other." His voice cracked a bit and he bit his lip. "I will... I..become human..by default." Bill murmured, heart beating in his chest as he began to panic, hands curling tighter into the fabric of Abel's shirt. "The vows-- they- they swear that I will love you until I die and if I'm a demon.. I'll never die or become sick-- or healthy for that matter." The demon laughed out nervously, peering up at Abel. "So as soon as I say 'I do', I won't be a demon anymore.." He sucked in a weak breath, starting to panic. "P-please- don't make me go through that again." He croaked as his throat dried up. "Th-the-the looking for you a-and-

Abel blinked slowly, listening carefully and holding tight to Bill. "You..." He murmured, the words sinking in. Then he took a deep breath, squinting slightly and looking out the triangle shaped window of his room for a moment. Finally, he looked back to Bill. "And you truly...want to give up being a demon?" He breathed softly, reaching up to brush back a few strands of the blonde's hair.

Bill gazed up at Abel as if in thought, though he wasn't thinking so much as just.. Looking at him. "For you, I'd give up anything..." The demon murmured, his eyes soft and determined. "I've wanted to marry you since that day in the hospital." He added softly.

Feeling his heart flutter weakly, Abel shifted to cup Bill's face in his hand. "Bill, you're crazy." He whispered, a small smile starting to tug at his lips. Closing his eyes, Abel let out a soft breath, giving in. With a new sense of self-love, he could see Bill wanted to be with him. And Abel didn't want to push that away again. "Alright, Bill." He breathed, opening his eyes.

"Let's do it."

⍙⍙⍙

The next morning was not so kind. May had woken them up with a harsh knock at the door, announcing to Abel that breakfast was ready. 

Bill glanced at the door, tired as he started to sit up, swallowing and blinking slow. "Should I.. come out then? I'm not too keen on coldness." He grimaced at the idea and flopped back onto the bed, getting his feet against the frame and groaning. "This is impossible.. Make it easier, Abel." He murmured, rubbing at his eyes.

"We could always just throw mementos at her everyday..." Abel rasped softly, running a hand across his scruff. I mean, it would hurt like a bitch but probably make the process faster." The thought of hurting May wasn't too ideal, but she would heal and they both needed her to remember. Mabel... Abel sighed out and tossed the tissues into his trash can. "She'll come around. I mean, it only took a month for me, right? She won't be too long."

"I would freeze time and make out with you forever if you'd let me." Bill hummed happily, snapping his fingers and feeling the wetness fade before he wrapped an arm around Abel's waist and spun him around, walking towards the door.

Abel snorted. "Forever would be quite the workout for my lips and tongue." He replied, pressing a kiss to the man's temple. "We need to pace ourselves." A laugh bubbled up in him as he opened the door and peeked out towards the kitchen.

"See, you won't let me." Bill huffed with a smile, walking out before Abel a bit nervously. He paused and let the man pass him so he could let tensions settle a bit before he came in. He tugged at his collar and brushed off his pants, gripping at his sweater.

Walking out, the first thing Abel noticed was the three plates set out with food. So May was finally settling into the idea of Bill staying over? A smile rugged at Abel's lips before red hair peeked out behind the corner and froze Abel's blood in his veins. Quickly backing up, the brunette looked at Bill. "Stay in there." He whispered. Then he stepped back out to the kitchen and living room, Oliver coming into full view. He looked horrible, not anything like his bright self. Messy hair framed his face and dark circles were under his full green eyes. He looked up and noticed Abel, freezing, and a flurry of emotions crossed his face. Rage, sadness, fear. Abel glanced away. "Oh, glad you made it out. Gmorning, Abe, it's time for a sit down pow wow." May said, holding a pan full of sausage. Fuck.

Bill glared from the shadows of the hallway, staring dumbly at Abel's back and trying to keep himself from becoming personally offended. Abel wanted him to stay back? May and-- Oliver was over and he began to feel as if he was burning, head feeling heavy and dizzy. He was hurt, and he furrowed his brows. He sighed.

Abel swallowed dryly, glancing at Oliver, before moving to take a seat. "Uh. Hey Oliver." He murmured, and the red head blinked, almost looking surprised that Abel addressed him at all. May walked over and set some sausages down on everyone's plates, before taking a seat herself. Everything was quiet, Abel staring at his plate as May started eating. Oh God, oh god he felt so sick.

"So, Abel. Is there something you would like to say?" May asked. Bill was in his room.

"I-I-" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, looking up at Oliver, before looking away sharply. Rage filled eyes now filled with emptiness. "I'm sor-"

"Abe I'm sorry." He was cut off by Oliver's soft, cracked voice. Abel looked up and swallowed again.

"I..I did a lot of thinking. A-And I wasn't. I was bad in our relationship." He mumbled, fingers gripping at the fork by his plate. "And then I hurt you- I'm sorry." The brunette didn't realize his mouth was hanging open until Oliver had stopped talking, and quickly closed it, blinking.

"Oliver.." He breathed with a worried laugh. "I..I'm sorry I hurt you too. I cheated on you behind your back- a-and I should've been upfront about it-" _But I was afraid you would hurt me._ That was left unsaid, but still was caught by Oliver. He looked down, and that's when Abel realized the man was shaking slightly.

"I didn't...want to hurt you...I'm sorry Abel.." He whispered. Abel felt his chest ache and he reached out shakily, swallowing down the slight fear that came from being close to Oliver, and touched his arm. The man sucked in a breath and looked up.

"It's okay. I-I...I accept your apology, Oliver. I'm so sorry for doing this to you." He murmured softly, deep brown eyes searching light green eyes. They no longer sparked any sort of flame in Abel's heart, but he did feel the ache that came with his care for the man.

"Can we still- would it be possible to be friends still?"

May reached out- God, Abel forgot she was there- and took Oliver's hand, giving it a squeeze as Abel bit the inside of his cheek. "Give it time, okay? We can be friends...in a little bit." Abel replied, smiling weakly. "But we both need a break from this, I think."

Bill sat in the hallway, itching and pulling at his sleeves and collar at the bits of the conversation he heard. He felt utterly cast aside, and the silly thing was that he didn't have any right to be. Jealousy was such a ridiculous emotion. He almost wished it was the 50's again. Bill took a deep breath, knowing he was overreacting, but he couldn't.. Think straight. Not with that man's presence in the room.

As the conversation wound down, Abel asking about Oliver's health, May pushing for both of the boys to eat, it almost felt okay again. Small jokes were cracked and Oliver would smile a little, Abel as well, and shared glances made the brunette's tension slowly melt. Things would be okay. Eventually- not now- but eventually. And he was okay with that. Soon enough, May escorted Oliver home and Abel moved to the kitchen, grabbing more sausages and eggs, putting bread in the toaster. "Bill, they're gone." He called out, holding the plate for the blonde.

Bill took the plate and set it down on the counter, licking his lips, obviously a little upset. 

Abel blinked, moving to wrap his arms tightly around Bill, pulling the man in closer and holding him against the brunette's body. "Mm..I'm here, Bill." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the man's head. "That was a conversation that needed to be held, and now that it's over, things can be okay..May certainly was happy that me and Oliver resolved things." He leaned against the kitchen counter, running the blonde's back.

"I hate feeling like this." Bill spat out, holding himself closer against the man. He was shaking, but only barely as he leaned into his chest. "Like I'm not wanted. I hate jealousy. It's petty." His hands curled tighter into the things they were holding. "I don't like his energy."

Abel breathed out and nuzzled into the man's hair. "Jealousy is pretty dumb, I can agree. Humans can do without that emotion." He muttered with a chuckle. "But hey- you aren't not wanted...I want you around. And so does May. She just needs to remember she does." Squeezing Bill, he swayed lightly, back and forth with his partner. "Oliver has a lot of problems- but I think now that we broke up, he finally can try and fix them. I think...I think he's on a better path, Bill."

"Good for him." Bill replied, obviously not that interested as his arm wrapped around Abel's waist. He tried to focus on this morning, last night, anything else. "She doesn't want me here and I hate it." He added as he pulled back, sniffling and sitting down at the bar table. "It's almost-- like fate is screwing me over again. I took _care_  of her, Abel." He knew he was just spouting bullshit, things he already knew the answer to, but he felt as if his head would burst if he didn't say anything.

Abel trailed over to the man, wrapping his arms around Bill's waist and settling his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, love..." Abel murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Bill's shoulder. "She was worried because of Oliver. But you know she likes you. From the start, you know? She was concerned because of the headaches, but I know she likes you. And it's certainly not like she wants you to up and leave." He squeezed the man gently. "It won't be much longer. You already got me, we can get May to remember too. She can't completely forget what you guys had. You were best friends, after all." He smiled faintly. "It'll be okay, Bill."

"But she doesn't want me here. I can feel it. I see the look in her eyes but.. She's just confused and angry." Bill blinked and tried to rub his forming headache out of his temples. "So am I." He laughed before picking up the fork and poking at his food as he leaned into Abel. "Mmh."

"I know." Abel breathed, closing his eyes and holding Bill closer. "We can do this. We can get her to remember..."

 


	32. Chapter 32

It was definitely took longer for May to remember.

August faded into September and then into October, leaves around the small city turned brilliant colors. May had ended up begrudgingly letting Bill stay with them, and although she still harbored some bitterness towards the two of them, she was happier and lighter. Oliver and Abel talked more, though it was fleeting conversations, some jokes cracked to relieve tension that always ended up coming back. They didn't touch and only saw each other in public.

Abel was okay with this. With the cooler weather came warmer clothes, and Abel got to remember how Bill had no sense of body warmth. The two spent nights cuddling close, Bill's cold feet pressed to Abel while the brunette groaned and complained, burying his face in Bill's hair, before the two settled into a soft slumber. It was around October fifteenth that May started coming back to her old personality completely, forcing both Abel and Bill to help set up decorations, rambling about getting costumes. "I'm not sure about this year, because I was considering little red riding hood and the wolf, but I feel like that would be too much for you, and if you do the lumberjack it wouldn't work as well-" She hummed, handing fake black bats to Bill before grabbing some pumpkin lights. "Bill, do you have any ideas?"

"I'll be a demon." Bill replied, not showing his satire as he took the bats from the girl and turned around so that he could sneer at himself, walking up a step stool so he could pin them to the ceiling with the thumb tacks resting in his other hand. "But are we seriously dressing up?" He glanced at Abel.

Abel shot a look at Bill before looking at May, watching her blink slowly as pain crossed her features. "Yeah, it's a tradition." He said, licking his lips as he balanced on the ladder he was on. Taping some orange and black streamers up, he grinned. "Willows siblings always dress up. You'd actually be surprised at how many people have kids in this apartment building. We have to get candy soon." Looking back at his sister, he watched her come back from her daze and continued. "Actually, demon isn't a bad idea." He said, smiling a little. "He could be a demon...You could be an angel...." A slow grin settled into his face. "...Mmm. Maybe it's not the best idea."

Abel laughed. "We'll think on it." 

Bill began hanging up the bats again and jumped down from the step stool with a thud. "Besides! We have almost a month to decide anyway." He grinned wide.

Abel grinned as May threw a tool of streamers at him. Catching it, he nodded. "Yeah, plenty of time." He agreed, turning back to his job. "Plenty of time to get new costume ideas." May added, putting her hands on her hips. "And I'm going to say this now- as the maker of costumes, your idea is vetoed."

After setting up decorations, May headed off to work and Abel persuaded Bill to go on a walk around the park downtown. "It'll be fun! The park by the bay is gorgeous this time of year." Pulling on a sweater, he grabbed a scarf as well and wrapped it around, humming quietly.

Bill was currently pulling on a new sweater May had gotten him in September. It was a sort of orangey yellow... Christmas sweater? He happily wore it most days, nevertheless, and pulled it over his head, blonde locks bouncing out as he grinned at Abel. He huffed a bit. "I don't have any scarves. Or hats. Well." He pursed his lip as he gazed upward and remembered his top hat. That didn't exactly feel fitting though.

Tipping his head to the side, Abel thought for a moment before turning and rummaging through his closet. "I don't have many scarves at all buuuut- I do have a few hats." Grabbing an old one, he held it up. A blue and white beanie, with a pinetree on the front of it, showed its age well as he brought it over to Bill. "I've had it since highschool, wore it a lot. People kept asking me whether or not my name was pinetree or willow." He said with a laugh. "Now I wish I could tell them it's both."

"What a silly coincidence. I'm sad it's not my personal term of endearment." Bill said as he stared down at the symbol and dragged his thumb over it. He huffed and slipped the thing on, wiggling his fingers around as they rested at his sides. He blinked slow and began to pick lint off his black jeans. He missed the old fashion. "We're going out in suits tomorrow." He decided.

Snorting, Abel nodded. "Alright, fair enough I suppose. I could do a day in a suit." He grabbed Bill's hand and started towards the door, shoving his free hand into his pocket.

"Good. You better."

As they made it down to Abel's car, the brunette slid into the drivers seat and waited for Bill to join him in the passenger's patiently.

Bill climbed into to the car a bit excitedly, adjusting the hat as he watched the man firmly, sighing for a moment before leaning up in the seat and kicking his feet onto the dashboard, leaning his hand into his cheek.

"Pfft, go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Abel laughed, putting the car into drive, before starting off to the park. "So- question. Weddings. I'm not...really sure on how those happen." Abel said, pursing his lips. "I...I don't really know anything on what to do for it. And May can help- when she remembers..." He sighed softly. "Do you have any ideas?"

Bill's heart began to beat excitedly in his chest and he nearly choked before laughing and flopping his head over to the side. "Like what? You've been to weddings before. I've only kinda.. Seen them." Bill furrowed his brows. "I dont have any family though."

"True, but Dipper never was invited to weddings because he never had friends, and Abel has only been to two, and that was when he was seven and twelve. I hardly remember a thing." He laughed, glancing over to Bill. "You at least probably remember seeing a wedding. I dunno...decorations are one thing. Uhh- colors. Any colors you want in our wedding?"

"Gold and white." Bill sunk down in his seat before grinning. "What if it was fifty's themed." His eyes practically sparkles as he sat up in his seat and stared at Abel like a happy puppy.

"Fifties themed, huh? How so?" Abel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it because we met in the fifties?" He smiled a little. "Polaroids and swing dancing, bring back some good terms...Itd be fun." The idea of gold and white being the theme sounded gorgeous as well, making Abel excited himself to plan more.

"I thought you'd be more excited." Bill huffed, sinking back into his seat and blinking. He turned his face and tugged a bit nervously on his eye patch. He was considering making an eye behind it. He was getting tired of the thing.

"Oh my gosh, you absolute doof..." Abel laughed. "I'm sorry I'm not jumping in joy, I need to keep this car from going off the road. But trust me, I'm excited as all hell." He grinned, reaching over and taking Bill's hand. "Our wedding will be fantastic and fifties themed, and white and gold..." Squeezing the man's hand, Abel lifted it to his lips, kissing Bill's knuckles. "I've been waiting for this moment for decades, love."

Bill puffed up his cheeks before relaxing, a soft noise exhaling from his throat as Abel kissed his hand, making him feel a little dizzy. He held tightly onto him for a moment before releasing his fingers. "Let's ask May if she wants to do most of it when she... Remembers. I don't know how well I can decorate." He snorted and leaned his chin into the heel of his palm, elbow against the door. "Unless you want neon yellow confetti and lemon juice for drinks then please, make me the wedding planner."

"Oh, God, yeah. Definitely, Bill." Abel snorted. "Lemon juice sounds incredible." Smiling a little more, he pulled into the parking lot of the park and turned the car off, before leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to Bill's lips. "Also, we need to get ourselves haircuts. My hair is getting a little too shaggy for my own good, and yours is too, Bill." He said, smiling. Getting out of the car, he hummed softly, watching as his breath came out in puffs.

Bill snorted and blinked. "I could change my hair right now if I wanted to." He licked his lips and turned his eyes up toward the ceiling. Abel wasn't wrong, he was getting shaggy. His lips still tingled from the lingering feeling of Abel's lips, and he pressed them to the cold window in retaliation.

As Abel looked around, he smiled at the beautiful color of autumn around them. Other people were in the park as well, walking around, some children yelling and jumping into leaf piles. Smiling a little, Abel shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to where Bill was, still in the car. "Come on out, the air is fine." He tapped the hood of the car, leaning the back of his calves against it as he felt a small gust of wind, and with it, leaves that hit the side of his face. "Pleh!"

Bill glanced back and snickered as he got out of the car, closing the door with a bit of vigor as he began swaying towards the other man. He was glad to have his old personality back, in truth. He attempted to blink away the cold stinging air from his eyes, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He looked himself up and over for a moment, humming. "I'm so used to the waistcoat look. This is still odd." He bent his knees. "The jeans are too tight."

Abel cocked an eyebrow, smiling. Glancing around for a moment, the brunette hummed and looked back at Bill with a devilish smirk. "That may be true but your ass looks pretty nice in them." He said casually, pushing his glasses up with one hand. Then he wrapped an arm around Bill's waist, starting to walk towards the sidewalk leading around the park.

Bill snickered and bumped hips harshly with him before wrapping an arm around him in return. "I'm glad you like my ass." He said in a sing song voice, leaning his head on Abel's shoulder and listening to the click of his shoes against the pavement.

Smiling brightly, Abel bumped his hips back against Bill's, turning his head and nuzzling into the man's blonde hair. "A very nice ass indeed." He giggled, breathing in the cold air mixed with Bill's scent. Pressing a firm kiss to the top of the demon's head, he hummed. "I still love the fact that I'm taller than you. All this time I was kept from being able to properly kiss the top of your head, but no more! Head kisses are to be plentiful from here on out." He declared, making his point with another kiss to Bill's head.

"Not if I don'ttt let YOU." Bill cried, tugging himself away from Abel and sprinting off from the sidewalk, running through leaves and grass before he glanced back over his shoulder at Abel, laughing. Ironically, his shoes betrayed him, and he slipped with a yelp and feel forward right onto his face into a pile of leaves.

Abel yelped as Bill ran, almost making chase before watching his fiancé slip on some leaves and fall forward. Leaves billowed up around the demon as he fell into the pile, making Abel break down into laughter. "Oh holy shit- I should've gotten that on camera-!" He cackled, jogging carefully over to the man. "You okay there, Bill? Seems like your escape didn't exactly go as planned, buddy."

Bill sat up and pouted, rubbing his head for a moment and staring up at Abel with contempt before a mischievous glint showed in his eye and he reached down with lightning speed to grab a handful of leaves before shoving them in Abel's face and mouth and attempting to dash up, only resulting in him slipping and falling on his stomach again.

"Oh what th--plEH OH GROSS-" Abel cried out as leaves were shoved into his face, some of the rotten ones landing on his tongue as he stood up straight. Brushing the leaves off his face, he watched Bill attempt and fail to get away again. This time, instead of asking if he was okay, Abel just scowled and stuck his arms straight out to his sides, before letting himself fall forward. His entire weight landed onto Bill, forcing more leaves to scatter around them as he huffed out. "Not nice not nice."

Bill made a loud sound akin to one that one would make if choking and gagging and yelped after, a soft squeak leaving his lips as he shoved his face into the ground and yelled into leaves and dirt, squirming under Abel and trying to get out from under him.

Curling his body to prevent Bill from escaping, Abel reached out and grabbed a handful of leaves, shifting to shove them down Bill's sweater. "Apologize you heathen!" He yelled, continuing to shovel handfuls of leaves into the man's sweater, trying his best to keep the man from squirming too much.

"NEVER" Bill screamed into the ground before screaming even louder once he felt Abel pushing leaves down his shirt. He squirmed and lifted his head to get a breath of air before laying down his head to the side and squirming even more as he yelled. "I'd cuss you out if we werent in a public park!" He cried. "I can't use magic either! cruel world!"

Abel was laughing now, snorting as he held Bill down more. "Sh..shh..Not so loud." He giggled. "Cruel world indeed, Bill!" He crowed, grabbing a few leaves and shoving them into the demon's face. Then he stood up, turning heel and bolting. Making sure he didn't make the same mistake as his fiancé, he kept his footsteps careful as he dashed away. "College track team, sucker!" He shouted, quickly crossing the park's ground.

Bill huffed and rolled his eyes, spitting leaves out of his mouth as he sat up and snapped his fingers, watching Abel run away as he brought a weed up to snap around his ankle, cackling as he stood and carefully jogged up to the man. "Track team won't save you if you've got a demon boyfriend~" he cooed, laughing.

"A-Aah!" Abel squeaked as something tangled around his ankle, making him fall straight forward into the damp grass. Groaning, he turned over and looked at his foot, tugging against the weed. "No fair no fair-" He wheezed, air knocked out of his lungs. "Demon boyfriend soon to be human just like me. Then what'll you do?" He raised his eyebrows, opting to continue laying on the cold ground.

Bill cackled as he puled himself up and walked over to Abel, standing over him and grinning, blonde hair falling in his eyes. "Better use it while I got it, eh?" He teased, laughing. He suddenly grew a bit nervous as he sniffled, nose rosey, and offered a hand to Abel, the root withering away.

Abel reached up and grabbed his hand, before yanking the man down with him. "Better to prepare getting owned every day without it, actually." Abel snickered, letting go of Bill's hand to push some of his own hair from his eyes. Glasses askew, he looked over Bill's face and grinned.

Bill yelped as he was suddenly roughly tugged down, and he huffed, sitting up to squish Abel's cheeks. "I trusted you," the demon huffed, taking his glasses.

"You placed your trust into me wrongly." Abel replied, watching the world go blurry as Bill stole his glasses. "Hey-Whoa give those back!" Reaching out, he swatted at the blonde meekly. "Yknow, I wouldn't have pulled you down if you didn't trip me." He said matter-of-factly.

"And you wouldn't have had the chance to pull me down if I hadn't tripped you." Bill replied with a snort, sliding the glasses onto his nose and folding his arms before gasping, as if in pain. "Hell, you really can't see at all!" He exclaimed.

"No way! I would've never guessed!" Abel rolled his eyes, swatting aimlessly at Bill. "I'm legally blind without my glasses." He added, patting around the demon's face until he found his glasses. Pulling them off, Abel slid them back onto his own nose, watching the blonde become completely clear again. "I'm a danger to society without these things." The brunette stuck his tongue out at Bill, scooting over and leaning into him.

Bill rolled his eyes before staring skeptically at Abel's hand. He hummed for a moment before taking the extended palm and letting himself be lifted up before he adjusted his sweater. The demon squared his shoulders and huffed as he continued to hold the man's hand, nose bright pink.

Smiling a little, Abel squeezed Bill's hand and leaned into him slightly as they walked. "We should have forget-me-nots at our wedding..." He murmured softly, turning his head to kiss the man's head. "And maybe lanterns...mmmmmm..." He felt his heart flutter at the thought, and held his breath. "It's gonna be great."

"Of course." Bill replied, humming as he leaned into Abel's shoulder. "It feels.. intimate. A story that no one else will know." He swayed in a his steps a bit, dizzy with love. "I hope your family desn't despise me. Either way, I don't really care.."

At the mention of family, a small spark of sadness bloomed in Abel's chest, and he hummed quietly. "They won't...you're lovely." He murmured, closing his eyes. "I just wish...Dipper's family could be here too. Stan, Ford, mom and dad....Soos and Wendy...." Chewing at his lip for a moment, he hummed some more and smiled again. "But I promise, my mom and dad will love you, along with everyone else." Grinning, Abel pressed a small kiss behind Bill's ear. "A story no one else will know, only us..." And May- if she remembered. She would. Abel felt a little dizzy himself.

"They'll be there in spirit." Bill replied, smiling and swaying with Abel. He hummed softly. "Besides, you knew them for a lifetime as well." The demon cooed, chuckling softly and taking Abel's hand, linking their fingers together

"Yeah, you're right...." Abel murmured, smiling softly. They'd be there in spirit. Looking up, he breathed out and watched cold air turn his breath visible. "I'm so excited, oh man....This is going to be incredible!" Grinning, Abel turned his head and nuzzled into the man's hair, pressing a firm kiss to his head. "It seems so unreal...."

Bill laughed in reply and tugged on Abel's arm. "It's real, baby!" He yelled excitedly, his heels pressing into the ground as he brought up his other arm to grip him tightly, nearly tripping over a rock before he snickered. "Maybe I'll invite my friends. Kidding. I'm kidding. Also I don't really have any. But that's beside the point."

"I was about to say, no other demons please. Last time we had to deal with them they very much hated both of us so." He laughed, watching the cafe come into view. As the bell ringed at the door, Abel enjoyed the warm air that enveloped the two, and let go of Bill's hand. Then a thought hit him. "Hoo, I just realized a lot of my friends were from being with Oliver. This might be a pretty small wedding after all." He snorted softly, looking up at the chalkboard style menu, an array of drinks and small snack foods staring back at him. "That's okay though. I like small weddings...less expensive and it feels more.." He smiled. "More intimate? Better. I don't have to invite like- second cousins or whatever."

"Of course not." Bill snorted. "They'd kill me." He swallowed and rubbed at the brand on his forearm, sighing softly. "But hey- we don't have to deal with em anyway." The demon grinned and held up said arm before trotting around Abel to look at the drinks. "I agree. I just want to get married." He replied. "It's not even really- well.. It's not that important to me- but it is a deal. And it is the ultimate deal. And I'd adore to make it with you." He whispered, eye shining.

Abel smiled softly, leaning against the blonde as they moved through the line. "The ultimate deal.." He murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. It still was incredible to think that Bill was going to be human. A part of him was ecstatic, that danger against their lives would be lowered, but at the same time...itd be odd. Bill would be very different- very vulnerable. He held onto the man's hand gently but firmly. "It's gonna be fun." He said with a confident smile.

"It better be. If it's not, I'm demanding a refund." Bill grinned at Abel and elbowed him in the side as he turned his head, humming and matching eyes with a woman who was scowling at them. He cleared his throat and looked back at the drinks. "Hm."

"Yeah, there's still people who don't like us." Abel said softly, noticing the scathing look the woman gave the two men, flashing her a cheeky smile before pulling away to order. "Ah, hi." He said, gripping the edge of the counter and staring at the menu. "Could I have a caramel latte with a double shot of espresso?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet!


	33. Chapter 33

Time was continuing to drag on kindly. The couple had a bit more of idea dodging between them to try and get May to remember, vaguely throwing in parts from their past lives like 'maybe we could have a fall picnic!' or 'you could try sewing a pink dress with sequins on the bodice' yadayada, and no results aside from May saying she had a migraine and had to go sit down. (A common occurrence)

Nearly a month later, Bill sat on one of the island stool, sighing and holding a cup of coffee in his hands as he was suddenly reminded of his caffeine addiction. His eyes were tired, and he felt a little hopeless. They couldn't announce to May that they were getting married until she had remembered, and Bill wanted to go back home more than anything in the world.

Abel himself was pouring himself a cup of coffee, yawning softly as he listened to his sister rummaging around in the living room. "Hey, bro, do you know where my pin cushion is? I swear I put it in my room but I was so tired last night, I can't remember..." She muttered. Turning on his heel, Abel rolled his shoulders back before shrugging.

"I don't know, May. I'm guessing it didn't end up in your room if you're searching through the couch though." Amused, he raised an eyebrow at the girl as she pulled apart the couch, cushions all over the place.

She sighed, flopping over the back of the furniture. "Nope..." She mumbled. Then she glanced up. "I could've left it in your room when I was sewing while we were hashin' out our feelings the other day. Could I check?"

"Knock yourself out, sis." The girl slowly maneuvered over the back of the couch before walking down the hall. Looking back at the couch, he rolled his eyes. "I'm making her clean that up."

"We're the one's that made her head hurt, might as well help." Bill chuckled out softly before sipping some of his coffee and leaving it to pick up one of the cushions, settling it back onto the couch before going for another, his white sweater standing out against the late fall light. 

The demon's eyes suddenly blew wide as his head began to pound, causing his eyes to snap shut. He got a sick feeling and stood straight, rubbing at his temples as he tried to figure out where it was coming from. He felt dizzy and his head ached, his stomach lurching. Another breath and he realized it was coming from Abel's room. "My bag..-" Bill cried out, dropping the cushions and sprinting into the room, covering his mouth in wide horror as he saw May thud onto the floor. "Abel!" He screamed in horror, scrambling down to her side.

Abel nearly dropped his mug of coffee, quickly setting it down and sprinting to their room. His legs were aching slightly as he skidded to a stop, looking down at his unconscious sister, Bill by her side. But all he could see was the bag by her side, momentos and pictures spilling out. "Oh god, oh g-god, _May!_ " He cried out, dropping to her side as well. She was out cold, eyes rolled back into her skull, a small dribble of blood trailing down the side of her pale face from her nose. "Sh-She isn't- she can't be-" He wheezed, panic starting to get to him. He glanced up momentarily at Bill, for some sort of reassurance, bit quickly looked back down and put his ear to her chest.

"H-Her heart is s-still beating--It's-w-.."

Bill bit his lip and stared down at the girl, his panic slowing a bit as he came to the same conclusion. "She's okay- well-hh.. Physically." Bill choked out, blinking fast. "Here, hold up her feet. Get blood back to her head and heart I- I can't tell if she's-well-l" Bill's heart was nearly pounding in his ears as his chest ached, guilt starting to overcome him. He glanced up at Abel, and the expression on his face nearly made his heart break.

Abel was shaking horribly, breathing uneven as he nodded. Shifting, he gently took May's legs and propped them up, holding them carefully. Tears were starting to burn his eyes as he looked at May. "Oh shit- oh God, pl-please wake up..." He whispered, hands trembling. He took a quick breath and looked up at Bill. "Should we take her t-to the hospital..?" He mumbled, eyebrows furrowed.

"I-- I'm trying to feel out her mental state but it's so overwhelmed- I can't get in, oh god Abel," Bill murmured out in panic, reaching to shakily smooth back the woman's bangs. He brought her hand to his mouth, holding his breath. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. "We'll take her to the hospital as a last resort- they wouldn't be able to explain this-.." He took a heavy, shaky breath.

Abel swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, and scooted forward, cupping May's face in his hand. Her normally blushy cheeks were pale, and she was completely unresponsive. "B-Bill...what do you think is gonna happen?" He whispered, sniffling pathetically. This was his fault. He let her into their room, he forgot about the bag, this was all his fault.

Bill could feel Abel's guilt and sighed, tipping his head down. "Let's get her off the floor." He said softly, after a moment, lifting her shoulders and feeling the woman's deadweight against his arms. Between the two of them, they hoisted the body off the floor and gently placed it on the bed. "Hopefully, what'll happen is.. She'll wake up and-- if she isn't- br..brain..de.. Well- I can move things around but I can't get in." He glanced to the side, afraid that Abel would blame him.

Abel was trembling still, sitting by May and holding her hand as his other one shakily ran through her hair, willing her to move, wake up, _something_. "O-O-Okay."

He whispered softly, tears welling up in his eyes. He scooted closer to his sister, thumb rubbing over her knuckles. She was never this quiet. Even when giving him a silent treatment, she would huff and puff or talk obnoxiously loud to others. Even when she slept, she snored softly, filling the room with white noise.

Now she was dead silent. His shoulders were shaking as quiet sobs built up in Abel. "Please be okay- pl-please, May, _please_..." He never even got the chance to tell her he was getting married. "May....M-M-Mabel..."

Bill's arm was gently grasping Mabel's forearm, watching Abel softly before he placed a hand on his back, hiccuping as he leaned down to kiss the man's temple. "I'll-I- I'll do what I can." He murmured, sniffling, trying not to think how he may lose his best friend today. And it was..well.. his fault.

Bill came to the conclusion that he was afraid of death, as he stood and watched May's eyes struggle to work, his own head hearing loud static as he stood there.

A long time passed- no one was keeping track, but the sun was starting to dip down in the sky, casting long shadows in Abel's room. The two had shifted, Abel on the floor by the bed, holding May's hand, Bill against the nightstand, his feet touching Abel's.

That's when May shifted.

"Mm..nnh.."

Abel's heart stopped. "M-May?" He quickly sat up, eyes looking over his sister's face as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hh..Dip..Dipper..?"

Bill's eyes snapped open, as he had been nodding off, and his eyebrows in his hairline. "Abel.." The demon quickly snapped his eyes back between the two humans, his throat dry and his fingers twitching. "Abel!" He called softly, nearly a whisper, finally feeling clarity in May's energy.

Abel scrambled to brush back May's bangs, swallowing hard. "Hooh--..." His throat went dry. He started to hope. "May, it's me, Abel- are you okay?" He breathed, voice shaky. She opened her soft brown eyes slowly, a soft groan building up in her throat as she turned her head to look at the boys. A long moment passed, as she blinked, but as she opened her eyes again, there was a sense of recognition. It happened in a matter of seconds. There was a flurry of motion as May shot up, turned, and threw herself at Bill, knock him over in the biggest hug Abel had ever witnessed.

" _BILL!_ "

Bill nearly choked in return and surprise as he was suddenly grasped, holding nearly if not all of May's weight as he made the most confused expression ever on his face. "May-May- you have to lie down, you'll hurt yourself!" He called as he tried to meekly pushed her off.

May wasn't having any of it. She held onto the blonde tightly, head pounding and muscles trembling as she wheezed out- "It's you- it's you oh god it's you, holy _shit_! Bill, I missed you-" It was so fast, Abel barely caught her words as they tumbled out, but as he did, his eyes widened. "Mabel?"

She turned her head. "D-Dipper?"

Bill's heart nearly stopped as Abel's previous name was mentioned, and he fell back to the wall, unable to hold himself up anymore as he collapsed against the wall and sunk to the floor, burying his face in his hands and beginning to cry of relief.

May was looking between the two, her own emotions overwhelming her as she gave out a broken sob. "Oh my _God!_ " She wheezed, still holding onto Bill. Reaching one arm out, she grabbed Abel and pulled him close and he wrapped an arm around Bill. Soon, all three of them were pressed together, crying. "D-Dipper-- Bill-" May cried out, pushing her head against the other two's and hugging them tight.

Bill was still sniffling and covering his face, shoulders shaking as blonde hair fell over his lithe fingers and his heels pressed into the carpet, laughing and crying and trembling like mad. "Oh Hell- You hated me-!" He sobbed out, laughing a moment later through his sniffles.

May couldn't help but laugh back, almost hysterically. "Oh man-" Her shoulders were shaking as her head dropped. "Christ- Bill-" She wheezed, before moving to wrap her arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry-!" She choked out, laughing as immeasurable guilt caught up with her. It was always there, that back burner anger that he showed up and got everything into a mess. But now she couldn't be more grateful. She could remember. Growing up, Gravity Falls, her business, her brother, meeting Bill, spending days together, when Dipper died...how amazingly close she and Bill had gotten. How he took care of her, how he stayed with her. Her best friend. "Oh god, Ty-...rone, _wow_." She whispered, gripping his shirt. This was incredible. 

Bill finally brought his hands from his puffy, red face, golden eye staring her down as he laughed, looking so horribly exhausted. "I did it." He whispered, chuckling weakly as he looked between them both and took a deep, shaky breath.

The siblings both pulled back a little, looking back at the man, before cracking a smile. "You did it." They echoed back quietly, before shivering at how odd the entire situation was. Glancing at each other, May sniffled and bumped her head against Abel's. "You both...knew.." She mumbled. "Oh wow- I was awful. Class act absolute awful." She sniffled, looking back at Bill. "I can't believe this is real...you really did it." She leaned forward and bumped her head against his as well, gently. "Bwomp."

At that, Bill's face scrunched up and he started to cry again, laughing at how embarrassing he was being as he sobbed and pushed his head into their shoulders, his forehead against the cloth of their sleeves and his hands gripping one of each of the siblings.

As if on cue, both of the siblings wrapped their arms around Bill, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. Abel pressed a soft kiss to the man's head while May simply buried her face in his shoulder, both of them quiet. It was their small family. Back together, once again. 

Bill pulled back with a shaky breath, laughing softly as he shook his head and tried to gather himself. "Look at me... A demon crying like a baby with his favorite humans." He laughed at himself quite hard before squeezing their hands. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now you- get back in bed. I can feel your migraine in my own skull." Bill teased with a sniffle, shoving May's arm.

May laughed weakly, rubbing her eyes as she sat back on her heels. Abel grinned, sniffling as he looked at Bill, before glancing at May as she spoke. "Fine fine- on one condition though." She mumbled softly, voice stuffy. "I request a cuddle pile. We all deserve naps and I want a proper pile of hugs."

Abel snorted, glancing at his bed. "I doubt it'd fit all of us, Mabes.." Oh wow, that felt so different yet normal on his tongue. She shrugged in response. "Then we will squish."

"We will squish. Where's your-hic- spirit?" Bill mumbled out, confirming before he started to stand on shaky legs holding his hands to May. "At least she can walk." He teased Abel as he started to pull the woman up.

Abel stuck his tongue out out Bill, pushing himself up onto his own shaky legs as May allowed herself to be helped up. The three made it to the brunette's bed, where all three of them collapsed onto it. Shifting around, it took a bit to get situated, but they were soon all close together, legs hopelessly tangled and sleep heavy over their emotionally exhausted minds. "Mm.." Abel yawned softly. "It's good to have you back, May.."

"I'm glad to be back." She mumbled back, laughing softly.

Bill smiled softly as he turned his head around to kiss Abel's nose, waiting for the 'pda' comment. But it felt right. He had one arm curled around May, Abel pressed to his back and his hand holding hers. "I'm.. I love you both." His ears turned pink and he sighed softly, eyes fluttering shut.

For the first time in thirty years, he could rest easy.

Grinning, Abel pressed himself against Bill as May sighed out softly. Her words were slurred slightly as she spoke. "I love you too, Bill...Thank you.. I'm sorry for the trouble we put you th..r..." She couldn't finish the word, falling asleep fast.

This let Abel gently press a kiss against Bill's lips freely as he looked over the man's face. "I love you too." He murmured. "Is she okay to sleep?" The man whispered. 

Bill sniffled and wiped at his nose. "I think so. Her head feels at ease aside from a few hiccups.. I'll stay awake for a bit just to make sure."

"Alright.." His fiance whispered as he began to nod off as well.

That was enough excitement for today. But Bill couldn't help his dumb, tired smile as he laid so kindly with his friends.  

Tomorrow, they would tell Mabel about their arrangements, and he couldn't be more excited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End stretch folks! Only a few chapters left.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um. hi. okay so...this is bea. and i don't ever know how this site works, so i'm sorry if i screw anything up.  
> so. this is it. you noticed how long this has been, and how me and scout don't talk anymore. things happened, drama tore us apart, it's...it's casual. but i always wanted this to be finished. we both did - we planned this ending and we talked about how excited we were. it hurts knowing i couldn't finish this with my co-author, but i just felt that you all didn't deserve this.  
> scout, after this is all posted...you can do what you want. i know at points you wanted to delete these stories, and it sucks to think that these would be, but if you think it's necessary, by all means, do it. you can edit this as much as you want. i honestly have no idea what i'm doing with bill, haha. if you wanna talk, my uh...my inbox is open. i'm sorry for doing this. for all of it.
> 
> to all the readers, enjoy.

Checking his pocket watch for the thirteenth time that hour - _still 5:06, Cipher_ \- the demon bounced his knee rapidly as he waited. He didn’t know exactly why he was so anxious - this wedding had been planned out for months - but he just couldn’t get his heart rate to slow down. May was saying something but Bill wasn’t tuned in, instead focusing on his appearance in the mirror.  
“Bill?” May waved a hand in front of his face. Blinking, the man looked up at the reflection of May. “Oh my gosh, you keep spacing out!” She sighed, exasperated. “Don’t do this during the actual wedding, okay? You two are so tense, jeez. You’d think after being in a relationship for fifty something years, you’d be a little more laid back.” Taking a section of his hair, the girl gently streaked black into the blonde. “I still don’t get why you wanted to dye your hair. Of all days…” She tacked on, frowning in concentration.  
Swallowing, the demon cleared his throat and willed a weak smile onto his lips, that ended up more as a grimace. “Well maybe it’s because we’ve been together for so long, and we’re finally able to be married. Or maybe it’s the fact that I’m going to be human after tonight.” He bit out, clenching his fists in his slacks. “And I told you… You two have new looks. I might as well get a new one too.” No longer did the man have an eyepatch, but instead, two golden-brown eyes. He figured that once he doesn’t have the option to change his appearance at will, he would want to have two eyes instead of one. His hair, currently in the process of being cut and dyed a dark black, was making his scalp burn slightly with the chemicals. At first, he was going to just make it black, but after discussing it with May, he decided to go the route of dyeing it. If black didn’t suit him, at least it would grow back blonde.  
“Yeah, but you could’ve at least made the decision earlier. Now I’m gonna have to rush helping Dip with his final touches.” May replied, tongue sticking out as she slicked his hair to his head, a mess of black and blonde. “But whatever. Better late than never, I guess.” She smiled at Bill’s reflection, and for once that day, Bill managed an actual smile back.  
“Better late than never.” He repeated in a soft voice.

 

“Christ, where is she?” Abel yelped, pacing as he struggled to tie his tie. The clock on the wall read _7:34 pm_ , a half hour later than May said she would be. With the wedding at 8:30, the brunette figured he had enough reason to be panicking.  
“Dude, chill out, your sis’ll be here any second.” His college friend, Jake, said, rolling his eyes. “You need to take a breather, really. I haven’t seen you this stressed since senior finals.” His lips quirked up into a smile, and Abel sighed, slowing his pace.  
“I know but like…I’m getting _married. Tonight._ I can’t just,” he waved his hands, “not worry, Jay. I think I’m in the right for being a little stressed.” Moving back to getting his tie together, he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, hands slipping as he tried to get a grip on each end. With an annoyed groan, Jake pushed himself up out of the chair he was in, and walked over to where Abel was. “Move,” He grumbled, swatting Abel’s hands away. In a few short seconds, the tie was perfectly knotted and smoothed down. “There, you infant.” Looking at his tie for a long moment, Abel then frowned and looked up at his friend.  
“You honestly let me struggle with this for like, fifteen minutes when you could’ve done it in three seconds?” He hissed, and Jake shot back a shit eating grin.  
“What’s a best man for, dude?”  
In that moment, the door slammed open with a frazzled looking May in the doorway. “Sorry sorry!” Walking in, she dropped her bag on the ground and started sorting through some items within it. “Bill needed a little extra time and I wasn’t prepared, and y’know, it’s hard being the person to tend to both people, god,” She whined, pulling out a few brushes and scissors.  
“It’s okay, I think uh, I’m nearly done,” Abel replied, running a sweaty hand through his messy curls. Nodding slightly, May took a deep breath, then stood. “Okay, lemme check your suit, D— Abe.” The correction caught on her tongue, and she felt her cheeks flush as she spared a glance at Jake. “And you, get outta here, you’re supposed to be prepping the wedding!” Jake laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed his phone off the counter. If he noticed the slip up, he didn’t say anything about it.  
“Yeah, yeah, sorry for keeping your brother from imploding while you were running late.” He replied, opening the door. “See ya at the wedding, man.” He added, winking at Abel. A moment of silence passed as the door closed behind the boy, and then the siblings deflated.  
“That was close.” Abel murmured, pushing his hair back as he gave his sister a crooked smile.  
“Yeah well it doesn’t help that Bill kept getting me to reminisce with him about our past,” May moved around her brother, beginning to nitpick any flaws in his suit. “You shoulda seen him, bro-bro. I had to keep telling him to stop crying before he ruined his makeup.” Laughing softly, May tapped Abel’s left arm, and began examining the inner seam of the sleeve.  
“It won’t help, you know. We’re both gonna cry when we see each other.” Abel obliged as May searched his suit, before nodding to herself.  
“Well…Save the tears ‘till then.” May said, smiling up at the boy. “Okay, now sit down so I can trim your hair. Ain’t gonna have you looking ragged while getting married! Your past self wouldn’t allow it at all,” May continued, grinning as she began to get her scissors and combs. Abel chuckled and settled into a chair, his foot tapping slightly as his nerves began to calm down.  
“That’s because past me didn’t have the right genes to grow hair like this.” He did have to admit, his hair and beginnings of beard were getting a bit too much for him. Scratching his cheek slightly, he let May begin to smear shaving cream all over his cheeks, getting a bit on his glasses. He scrunched his nose and pulled them off, setting them in his lap.  
“After this, you’ll be like, the second hottest guy at the wedding,” May exclaimed, her brown eyes bright with excitement.  
“Who’s first?”  
“Your fiancé, obviously.”  
Abel snorted, grinning. “Rude.”

  
This had to be some sort of health problem. His heart couldn’t naturally be beating this fast, could it?  
Apparently, it could.  
As Bill toyed with his pocket watch chain nervously, people filed into the small space that the wedding was held in. Naturally, Bill had no family, so they only set up a small amount of chairs for Abel’s friends and family. His eyes scanned the area they had set up in, tried to find comfort in the forest around them. A small clearing was in the middle of aspens and pine trees, lanterns hung up around on them that had soft blue flames in lit within, courtesy of the demon. The bridal arch was woven with forget-me-nots and daisies, matching the light blue and yellow palette they decided on. Off towards the side of the space was a small path towards the bigger clearing where the party would be held afterward.  
As his eyes flitted around the crowd, he spotted Oliver near the back, talking up someone sitting next to him with a smile on his face.  
_Huh. Glad to see his therapy is helping._ He thought to himself, rocking onto the balls of his feet. He recalled seeing Abel and Oliver becoming better friends in the months after the bad breakup, and heard the tail end of a conversations; one where Oliver mentioned he was getting help for his problems, another where he found a new partner.  
Well, as long as he makes the guy happy.  
Turning his gaze towards the main aisle, he saw May quietly slipping in, and shot him a bright smile and two thumbs up, before bouncing around to talk to people. A smile tugged at the demon’s lips as he watched the girl, her energy spreading to everyone around her. Her hair was pulled up into two braided buns, ribbons tied around them and glitter in her parting. Her dress, a soft yellow, fell to her knees and her white heels gave her a good four extra inches, making her nearly as tall as her sibling. A purse, soft blue with white stripes, was slung over her shoulder with a silver chain that fit with the glitter in her hair. As she made her way to Bill, she slowed down and gave him a soft smile, before pulling out her polaroid camera from her purse and snapped a picture.  
“Gotta make some memories, right?” She exclaimed, bouncing a little, “I don’t think there’s any way better than to have some good ole polaroid photos.” Bill felt his face break into a grin as he shifted on his feet, watching the picture she held out to him slowly develop. There, in the small photo, was Bill Cipher, dressed up in a tux and a light yellow tie, black hair that was styled perfectly, and bright eyes. His pocket watch chain hang out of his pocket, glinting slightly. “You clean up good, Cipher.” May said quietly, and the dark-haired man laughed a little, blinking back tears that threatened to spill over.  
“Only for Dipper,” he murmured softly, his voice tight. “Mabel, thank you. For all of this. It’s…I…” He swallowed, trying to come up with the right words to explain his feelings. A hand settled on his shoulder and he looked up at May, who was still smiling at him, brown eyes warm and patient.  
“No need to thank me, Bill. Today’s your day with Dip-dop, and you better make the most of it, alright?” She squeezed his shoulder gently. Suddenly, the music began to play, and May jumped to attention. “Oh jeez, okay, bye Bill!” She rushed out, quickly hopping back down to the end of the aisle just as Jake came out. She hooked her arm around his and they began to walk down slowly, people cheering and taking pictures of the two of them as May grinned and pulled glitter out of her purse, covering her trail in it. Jake was laughing, waving at the people around them, and as they got to the altar, they broke apart. May went to stand dutifully by Bill’s side as his “Best Maid of Honor”, while Jake moved to the right.  
Bill shifted on his feet, nervously licking his lips as he saw Abel and May’s parents walk down the aisle, smiling and walking with chins held high. Bill swallowed thickly, standing a little taller as they smiled at him, before taking their seats in the front row. Now practically trembling, Bill looked up to see Abel, at the end of the aisle.  
And time seemed to stop.  
“O, di, ego sum in amore.” He whispered, just barely holding himself back from moving towards his lover. Abel began to walk, slowly, and everyone stood to watch him. Cameras flashed and cheers rang out, but Abel had his eyes on Bill and Bill alone. He looked gorgeous, stunning in the suit May made him, a soft blue tie tucked into his coat. As he made his way to Bill, the demon noticed the tears in Abel’s eyes, and felt the tell-tale sting of his own.  
“You dyed your hair,” Abel whispered, finally stepping in front of him. “And two eyes…” Bill suddenly felt a pang of anxiety, wondering if Abel didn’t like the new appearance. He didn’t look too different, did he? “It looks amazing.” He finally finished, taking Bill’s hand into his own. Bill let out a soft breath, smiling at his fiancé.  
“Well, you and May have a fresh look, I figured I might as well fit in.” He replied softly, squeezing the warm hand within his. As the crowd sat back down, Abel drew away to smile at May, who grinned, and turned to smile at Jake as well. The pastor stepped forward, and Bill felt himself wince at the close proximity. He wondered if the man could tell he was a demon. He wondered if it would hurt for the man to touch him. If stepping into a church hurt, he figured the holy man could do as much harm. Taking a deep breath, Bill willed himself to relax, and focused on his love.  
“Welcome everybody.” The man began, smiling at the crowd, and then the two men. “We are thrilled that so many of you could make it here today. Before we begin, please turn the volume of your phones up as high as possible, so that when somebody gets a phone call during the ceremony we all know whom to blame.” Many of the crowd laughed, and Bill watched Abel chuckle, albeit a little nervously. “Alternatively, please silence your phones. The ceremony will now begin.  
“We are gathered here today to wed these two men, William Cipher,” Bill faintly heard the muffled snicker of May, “And Abel Willows. The two today have brought their own vows.” Bill felt a jolt go up his spine when he realized he had to speak, and licked his lips, taking a step forward.  
“A…Abel.” He began, clearing his throat as his voice started out shaky. “In you I have found my best friend, my confidant, my lover, my better half, and…and my soul mate.” He said, the words coming naturally as he continued. “You have already taught me so much about the kind of person I want to be. You love with your whole heart and soul, and you are the strongest person I know.” Reaching forward, Bill took Abel’s hand in his, turning it over and brushed his thumb over his fiancé's pulse point. “No matter what life has thrown at you, you have been able to thrive and prosper. You have an amazingly positive attitude and your good humor is infectious, even to an old grump like me.” He looked up as the crowed rippled with quiet laughter, and saw Abel smiling, tears streaking down his cheeks.  
“I am far from perfect - and you already knew this- yet you accepted me for who I am and love me for my flaws, not in spite of them. I know that you will always support me no matter what this life throws at us, even if you don’t agree with me.” He took a deep breath, squeezing Abel’s hand as he looked at him, feeling himself begin to cry. “I promise to always cherish you, respect you, be true to you and love you with every fiber of my being. I promise to protect and take care of you, and to hold you in the palm of my hand for the rest of my l-life.” He broke off, smiling shakily at Abel, and felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered where he was. A quiet had settled over the crowd, but he could hear May sniffling behind him, and laughed a little. “A-Anyway.”  
Abel laughed, raising his free hand to swipe at his eyes. “Anyway!” He squeaked, trying to compose himself. “Um, okay. Hard act to follow. I wrote more…of a poem.” Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself and began to speak. “Bill, I love you. Not only for what you are,  
but for what I am when I am with you. Not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out.” Bill couldn’t help but grin at the inside joke, and saw the joy reflected on Abel’s face. “I love you for putting your hand into my overflowing heart, and passing over all the foolish, weak things that I can't help, and for drawing out all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you because you are helping me to make of the dreams of my life not just a thought, but a reality. Out of the works of my every day not a reproach but a song…” He sighed out, squeezing Bill’s hand back. “Yes, a love song.”  
Bill rocked forward slightly, with the intent of kissing the brunette in front of him, but the pastor cleared his throat. “I know you’re eager, but I think you should wait until the end to kiss him.” The man said, his voice light with amusement. The demon laughed embarrassedly, stepping back as the crowd broke out into laughter as well.  
“Well, let’s get on with it.” He muttered, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. Abel laughed, his eyes crinkling from smiling so hard, and Bill felt his heart ache.  
“Alright, can the ring bearer come forward?” May stepped around Bill, holding out the two rings in each of her palms. Neither Bill nor Abel trusted anyone else with their rings, but knew May would take extreme care of them. Presenting them, Bill took Abel’s ring from her left hand, willing his fingers to stop trembling. “Place your ring on Abel’s finger, and repeat after me.” Bill nodded, vaguely processed that he was repeating the words, the vows, as he gently slid the ring onto Abel’s hand. He looked it over, trying to memorize the view, and bit the inside of his cheek.  
“And Abel, take your ring,” The pastor said, cutting through the haze in Bill’s mind. He watched Abel pull away to take the second ring from May’s right hand. “Place it on Bill’s finger, and repeat after me.” Looking down at Abel’s hands, he watched the man slip his ring onto his finger, and relished in the comfortable and familiar weight the ring brought, while faintly hearing Abel’s voice recite the vows.  
“Alright, Bill, do you take Abel to be your husband?”  
“I do.” He stammered shakily.  
“Abel, do you take Bill to be your husband?”  
“I do.”  
Bill held his breath, the world spinning. “I ask of you both: do you promise to choose each other every day, to love each other in word and deed?”  
“We do.” They said in unison.  
“Do you promise to recognize one another as equals, and support one another in your goals and wishes for the future?”  
“We do.”  
“Do you promise to always share your thoughts, and feelings, and concerns with the other, and be open and honest at all times?”  
“We do.”  
“Now,” The pastor said, straightening up and smiling, “by the power vested in me, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and husband.” Turning to Bill, he smiled. “You may now kiss the groom.”  
Feeling his heart thud in his chest harshly, Bill nodded mutely, turning to Abel as the world slowed down. This was it, this was where everything ended. He searched deep in himself for any regret, for any sign of doubt, and felt his heart stutter in his chest when he detected nothing. Stepping forward, he gently, took Abel’s face in his hands.  
“A deal with a demon,” He whispered, too softly for anyone but Abel to hear.  
“Seal it with a kiss.” Abel finished, tears slipping down his face as he smiled. Rocking forward, the demon let his eyes flutter closed, and kissed his husband.  
He expected it to hurt, to be ripped of his immortality, to be devoid of his powers. Instead, he could only feel how soft Abel’s lips were on his own. He could barely hear the cheers of Abel’s friends and family over the beating of his heart, over the blood rushing in his ears. He pulled away, slowly, just a few inches so he could look at Abel.  
The brunette was looking back at him, warm brown eyes expectant and curious. “So…?” He breathed, forehead pressing against Bill’s. The dark-haired man tipped his head slightly, pursing his lips.  
“I don’t feel much different.” He admitted quietly, and glanced over to the lanterns. Blinking slowly, he saw that all of the flames were gone, the lanterns darkened. He willed a flame back into them, and when nothing happened, he blew out a breath. “They’re gone.” He said simply, turning his attention back to Abel.  
Abel’s breath caught, and he pulled away, searching Bill’s eyes. “And…and that’s okay?” He asked, his arms coming up to grip Bill’s forearms. Bill couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head.  
“It’s perfect, Dipper.” He whispered, leaning forward to press his lips against the others in a searing kiss. Then, he pulled back and looked over the crowd, glancing over to May who was cheering and clapping, tears in her eyes and a grin plastered across her face.  
“WOOHOOO! GO GET ‘EM BRO-BRO!” She shouted over the crowd, and Abel laughed, slipping his hand down to interlock his fingers in Bill’s. Turning his head to look at his fiancé — his husband, Bill remembered with a skip of his heartbeat. He saw Abel looking back at him with a loving gaze.  
“Let’s go, love.”

  
As the party kicked off, people sat around the circular tables underneath the strings of light above them. Small vases of forget-me-nots were placed in the center of the tables, surrounded by plates with appetizers on them. A small area in the middle of the space was cleared out, where Bill watched Abel dance with his mother, talking quietly as they spun around. He smiled softly, crossing his ankles and casually sipping a glass of line. May was sitting next to him, drinking a bright red drink she claimed to be ‘Mabel juice’. Her hair had fallen out of their buns, causing the brown hair to cascade over her shoulder.  
“I can’t believe this is happening, honestly.” She said quietly, glancing over towards Bill. He nodded slightly, chewing on his lip.  
“Neither can I.” He replied, bouncing his knee.  
“So…you’re human?” May asked suddenly. Bill straightened up, looking over at the girl, and hesitated. It sounded weird, to be called human, especially after centuries of hating them. Licking his lips, he looked back at Abel, and nodded, just slightly.  
“Yeah,” he breathed. “I am.”  
“Does it feel weird?” She pressed. There was a tinge of concern, maybe suspicion in her voice. Bill took his gaze away from Abel once more, and leaned towards May, taking her hand. Looking her in the eye, he smiled.  
“Mabel. It’s fine, _I’m_ fine.” He assured, squeezing her hand. “This was what I wanted. I don’t think…” Sighing, he closed his eyes, and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. “I don’t think I would have been able to take it again, searching for you two. It was nothing like I ever felt, the pain and confusion and d-desperation.” He opened his eyes again, watching how May was looking at him with misty eyes. “I would rather be human than ever see you two go where I can’t. So, _yes_ , it feels weird. But I wouldn't have it any other way.” May nodded a little, biting her lip, and then smiled.  
“Okay. I’m glad.” She murmured, glancing back to the dance floor. He looked over as well, and blinked when he saw Oliver walking over to them. He felt himself bristle slightly when the redhead took Abel’s seat, stiffening slightly.  
“So.” Oliver said, folding his hands in his lap. “When did you decide that wearing an eyepatch was cool?” Bill narrowed his eyes, fighting off a sneer.  
“I got surgery.” He stated brusquely, watching out of the corner of his eye as May turned away to talk to someone else. “How’s therapy?” Oliver raised an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes and sighing.  
“It’s going well.” They sat in a tense silence, Bill shifting awkwardly in his seat as he tried not to just stand up and leave.  
“I’m uh. Sorry.” Oliver suddenly blurted, clearing his throat. “For…yeah.”  
“For yeah?” Bill snarked, a sneer finally pulling at his expression. “For hurting Abel? For being abusive? For—”  
“Yes! Christ, holy shit man. Yes. God.” Oliver waved his hands, red creeping up his neck as he struggled to keep composure. “I just— I’m really happy for you two. I haven’t seen Abel ever this happy.” He glanced out onto the dance floor and Bill follow his gaze, finding the boy still slow dancing with his mom. “And I’m really…grateful for what you’ve been able to do. He seems like a different person.” Barely holding back a snort, the Bill sighed and looked back at Oliver. _More than you’ll ever realize, kid._  
“Yeah well…I’m uh, glad you found someone new.” Bill replied. Oliver startled, cheeks flushing. Now Bill’s eyebrows were to his hairline, amusement flickering in his expression. “Oh, what, you two aren’t official?” He asked, tipping his head in the direction of the man Oliver had been sitting next to during the wedding.  
“I-I mean, uh,” the redhead sputtered, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “He…He’s my therapist, um, but…” He laughed nervously, tapping his foot against the leg of the chair. “I dunno if we’re really a thing, yet.” Now grinning, Bill leaned back in his chair, finding the situation hilarious.  
“Fair enough, kid.” The song ended then, and Abel and his mother broke apart as the crowd clapped. Oliver quickly nodded at Bill, before standing and scurrying back to his own table, where his therapist waved and smiled at him. Humming, Bill watched as Abel kissed his mother’s cheek, before leading her back to their table. He smiled at the woman, nodding at her as she took her seat next to May. However, Abel stayed standing, and moved to Bill’s side, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
“Was that Oliver?” Abel questioned, and Bill nodded, standing as well. Flashing a bright grin to his husband, he took Abel’s hand.  
“Doesn’t matter. I think it’s our turn to dance,” Bill responded, gently pulling Abel back onto the floor. The brunette laughed, stumbling on his feet as he followed along.  
“Can’t even give me a five minute break? I just got done dancing!”  
“Sorry, but you know I have no patience.” They slowed in the middle of the dance floor, and suddenly, all eyes were on them. Bill took a deep breath, placing his hand on Abel’s shoulder while still holding his other one. Abel smiled, settling his hand on Bill’s waist. Then, the dance [began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00).

  
_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

  
Bill leaned forward, gently laying his head against Abel’s shoulder as they swayed back and forth to the music. He was acutely aware of cameras going off in the background, of Abel shifting against him to make them more comfortable, but he let it all fade away to the music, closing his eyes for a long moment. He heard his lover’s heartbeat under his ear; a soft thud in time with the song.

  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid._  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

  
Shifting, he looked up at Abel, who was looking back down at him, and smiled. “Hey.” He whispered, moving his feet with perfected motion from decades of practice. “Are you holding up alright, Dipper?” Abel chuckled softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Bill’s forehead, gentle and quick.  
“Besides overwhelmed and all cried out, I’m great.” He replied in a hushed voice, turning Bill in a half circle. “What about you? Any backlash from…losing your abilities?” Bill shook his head, shifting his hand to cup the back of Abel’s neck.  
“Nothing yet. I think I’ll be okay.” He murmured.

  
_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
  
Bill let out a soft breath, biting his lip as he watched Abel, the blurry lights behind him shadowing his face. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” He sighed, the rest of the world falling away.

  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

  
“So are you, Bill.” Abel countered. “Black hair suits you. And two eyes…Well, that’ll take some getting used to. I won’t be able to mess with your eyepatch anymore.” He smiled a little, and Bill burst out laughing.

  
_One step closer_  
_One step closer…_

  
Bill pressed closer to Abel, his forehead against his lover’s and black hair falling into his eyes. “Christ, I love you.” He whispered fiercely, and felt Abel press a fleeting kiss to his lips in response. Looking up at him, Bill smiled and murmured the lyrics of the song, soft enough for only the two of them to hear.  
“And all along I believed I would find you..” Abel smiled, shifting so his lips brushed against Bill’s ear.  
“Time has brought your heart to me,” he sung quietly, “I will love you for a thousand years…”  
“I’ll love you for a thousand…more…”  
As they slowed to the end of the song, Abel pulled away and took Bill’s hand, unhurriedly spinning him. Bill snorted softly, but a grin was plastered across his face, heart soaring in his chest.  
Clapping broke out all around them and Abel was laughing, pulling Bill in for a tight hug, before pulling him off of the dance floor. “You guys are such huge saps!” May crowed, laughing as she snapped another picture of them, the polaroid slowly coming out. Already there was a pile of the pictures next to her plate, and Bill couldn’t help but pick some up, looking at them. They looked so…so happy. So in love. The picture made Bill’s heart seize in chest for a moment, breath knocked out of him. Abel peered over his shoulder and smiled softly, resting his chin on Bill’s shoulder. “We look good together,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his husband loosely. Bill laughed quietly, unable to take his eyes off the small photos in his hands.  
“Yeah, we do.” Around them, people began dancing, loud and energized music playing, but the dark-haired man was content in leaning into Abel, just reveling in the warmth the man brought. “Thanks, May. For taking these.” He said, finally looking up at her. She grinned at the two of them, but it turned mischievous as she picked up her polaroid.  
“Don’t thank me yet, you two. I have one last photo I _have_ to take before you two get too disheveled.” She said, placing her hand on her hip. Bill raised his eyebrows, tipping his head in a silent question. All May did was stand from the table, and beckoned them to follow. With nothing else to do, Abel shrugged and took Bill’s hand, the two trailing after the skipping girl. They slowly made their way out of the party, through the woods, back to where the ceremony had been held, out to the parking lot. Beginning to understand where this was going, Bill’s breath caught in his chest as he tugged Abel, stepping faster towards their car. May giggled and Bill went ahead, scooting onto the front of the car, and Abel made a small “oh” noise in the back of his throat, a smile breaking out on his face as he followed suit. The sky had gone dark at this point, but a lamppost hung above them, shining a warm yellow over the pair of lovers, as Bill gently leaned into Abel. May shifted, looking through the lens of the camera.  
As May was filling the camera with a new film, Bill reached over and took Abel’s hand in his. Their fingers intertwined tightly, and Bill looked up at Abel, who was looking back at him. Smiling earnestly, he leaned up, pressing his forehead against the brunette’s, closing his eyes. “I love you.” He whispered.  
_Snap!_  
The noise caught them off guard, and Bill opened his eyes to look over at May, who was snickering. “I knew I would get a better picture if you didn’t know it was coming.” She said, gently shaking the photo as it developed. The ex-demon blinked, before letting out a bark of laughter, pushing himself slowly off the hood of the car, holding out his hand to take the photo. The two of them were pressed against each other, smiling broadly, the backlight of the lamp giving them a nice glow. He noticed, however, that while his eyes were closed, Abel’s were open, looking at Bill with a fond love in his gaze. It knocked Bill off balance for a moment, his hand trembling as he held the photo, and he forced himself to calm down. Damn him and his human emotions, getting the better of him.  
“Oh, god…” Abel whispered, looking at the photo. He gently took it out of Bill’s hand, looking it over himself. “We look like total dorks.” He laughed, a few tears building up in his eyes. “Oh, Bill, God…I love you too.”  
“And you’re weeeelcome?” May said, breaking the small moment. She looked amused, however, and reached up to muss Abel’s hair. “You guys are such cry babies. Have you always been like this?”  
“Yeah, kinda.” Abel laughed, sniffing.  
“Just a little.” Bill agreed, grinning. May rolled her eyes, gently taking the photo back and tucking it away.  
“Can’t say I’m surprised. Well, now that that photo’s said and done, let’s get back to the party! The party can’t go on without my great moves.” She said, pushing back her hair behind her ear. Bill opened his mouth to agree, but Abel took the polaroid from her hands, holding it.  
“Before we go, can I…can I get a picture of the three of us?” He asked, looking between the two of them. May and Bill exchanged a smile and look, before nodding. “Course!” His sister said, bouncing around to his side, and Bill dutifully took his place on Abel’s other side. As he held up the camera, the three of them grinned, May putting up a peace sign, and Abel snapped the picture. The flash momentarily blinded the three of them, but as the photo came out, the dots began to fade away, leaving Bill looking over the photo of them. It was already beginning to develop, the three in the photo looking positively…brilliant.  
“Okay, _now_ we gotta go.” Abel said, handing the camera back to May. He looked over at Bill, smiling. “I asked for some swing music to be queued, and I don’t think anyone in my family nor friends know how to properly dance.” Bill grinned, rocking onto the balls of his feet.  
“Well, what’re we waiting for, Pinetree?”


	35. Chapter 35

They planned to move out two months in advance. Bill didn’t think that was enough time to get all of their things together, but May insisted they could manage it. The three of them packed the apartment up, pulling boxes together and stuffing everything they could into them. Abel spent most of his time considering what he wanted to bring, whether or not he really needed to bring his posters, or if he needed his desk, while May threw everything she owned into a box and packed it up. A week before their leaving, they shipped the boxes to their next location. For Bill and Abel, it was Gravity Falls. For May, however…  
“You’re…not coming back?” Bill said softly, blinking. The girl was on her bed, hand fiddling with the necklace he gave her all those years ago. She stared at her feet, before she glanced back up at the man.  
“Bill…I already told Abel, but…” She sighed, and let go of her necklace. “I got a job offering in Europe. It’s only for like, three years—”  
“W-What?” Bill sputtered, and she gave him a look that had him shutting up.  
“Three years isn’t a whole lot, mister. And then I’ll be back in the states. Not only that, but I’ll have holidays off, maybe!” She said, smiling a little. “Bill…Listen. You and Dip got your happy ending but I’m still looking for mine.” She murmured, and it clicked in his head. _Pacifica_. The girl who ran off to Europe, who was with May…He let out a breath and smiled at her, though a little painfully.  
“Fair enough.” He said, taking her hand in his. “I don’t want to keep you from that. Just promise to call and keep us updated on anything big, okay?” He said, and watched a broad grin break out across May’s face. Suddenly she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was spinning the two of them around. A laugh got startled out of the man, and he wrapped her up in a tight hug, squeezing her.  
“I’ll definitely do that! You two better keep me updated on the house, though. By the time next Christmas comes around, I want that place looking sparkling new!” She said, pulling away slightly. Bill nodded enthusiastically, her excitement getting to him as well.  
“We’ll try our best.” He promised, breaking away from the hug. “I hope you have fun in Europe. Are you going to be in one certain place?” He asked, pushing back his hair. She nodded, bouncing on her toes.  
“Only the best place in the world for fashion! PARIS!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms out. “I’m so hyped! I’m totes gonna be adding in triangles, and maybe do a whole line that’s all glitter, and, ooh, maybe…” As she continued on, Bill couldn’t help but smile fondly at the girl’s energy, how happy she was. He truly got the best friend he could’ve asked for.

  
The next week passed in a blur, the three of them sightseeing and reveling in the sibling’s favorite spots of their town, telling stories about their childhood and comparing it to Mabel and Dipper’s. Bill listened quietly, piecing together what he could of the siblings life before Bill found them. He felt slightly put off at the idea that he missed most of their lives, but at least…at least he was there now. He twisted the ring on his finger, a reminder of how far they’ve gotten, of how he made it in time. It would be okay.  
The night before they left, Abel and May set up pillows and blankets on the floor, and the three of them stayed up all night, just…talking.  
“How hard was it, Bill?”  
“Did you ever find someone who you thought it was us at first?”  
“I’m glad you found us.”  
By 5:30 am, Bill was in tears, talking about his journey, how many times he thought he found the siblings, the pain of knowing it wasn’t them. He mentioned certain people who he tended to stay with for a week at most before realizing it wasn’t right.  
“I thought I wouldn’t find you. I didn’t know it would take so long just to comb through one country…” He murmured, staring at the ceiling. “I thought ‘if I can’t find them by the time I get done with America, I don't think I’ll be able to find them at all.’ In all my life, all the centuries I spent existing, I never felt so…” He licked his lips, a few tears slipping down the sides of his face. “So _hopeless_.” May was holding his right hand in hers, curled up on her side next him, while Abel sat with his legs crossed, Bill’s head in his lap. His hand was gently carding through the dark strands of hair, shifting to wipe away the tears.  
“I always…thought something was different.” Abel admitted, quietly. “Like something was missing…I didn’t know what it was. When I met Oliver, I thought, maybe that’s what I’m missing? Someone…” He breathed out, closing his eyes. “I was always fond of triangles, the shape in my dreams, in my life…”  
“On your graduation cap,” May added, making Abel laugh.  
“On my graduation cap.” He agreed, biting the inside of his cheek. “And when you came…It’s like it all clicked together.” May nodded a little, pressing her forehead against Bill’s shoulder.  
“Something didn’t feel right. When you showed up, it all went upside down, and I felt like something broke open.” She mumbled, sighing. “I got…so scared. So _confused_. I didn’t know what was happening.” She pushed herself up, looking at Bill and Abel. “But when you two got together, it’s like something fell into place.” Bill raised an eyebrow and May tipped her head. “I got more frightened. Because it didn’t…I didn’t understand how you could just walk into our lives and fit perfectly.” Sniffing, she swiped her free hand under her eyes, before smiling. “And then you guys started just giving me all these hints — and headaches, jeez — and I _still_ didn’t get it, until I almost died.” Abel snorted quietly, and Bill’s lips quirked up into a small smile.  
“We made it.” Bill breathed, closing his eyes.  
“We made it.” Abel echoed, the room falling into a soft silence.

  
The next morning, Abel was pushing everyone to move quickly, May’s flight scheduled at 11:30 am. They shoved the last of their things into the back of Bill’s car, and began to drive. When they finally got to the airport, Bill’s hands were shaking slightly at the thought of May leaving. What if something happened? What if she never came home, what if she got hurt and he and Abel weren’t there to help her? What if she forgot?  
Getting out of the car and getting her bedazzled suitcase from the trunk, Abel held his arms out wide for May to latch onto him in a tight hug. “I’m gonna miss you so much, bro.” She mumbled into his shirt, hands gripping the fabric tightly. “You two better give me updates, and I’ll make sure to do the same. We can video chat, and maybe if things go well…” She trailed off, sniffing and smiling. “Maybe I can come home with her.” Abel smiled softly, pushing his nose into his sister’s hair, squeezing her close.  
“I believe in you, Mabel.” He murmured, swallowing the lump in his throat. “These next few years will pass so quickly you won’t even notice it.” Bill quietly stepped forward and May pulled away from her brother, wrapping Bill up in an extremely tight hug.  
“Now, Bill, you better take care of my brother, you hear?” She said, huffing. “You may not have cool powers anymore but that’s no excuse!” He chuckled, ruffling her hair and hugging her back gently.  
“I will, don’t worry. You take care of yourself, okay? And if…if anything happens,” his voice dropped to a quieter tone. “If you feel like you’re forgetting, _please_ , come home. We can’t lose you again.” He murmured, searching May’s eyes for reassurance. She nodded slightly, expression serious.  
“I will. We can…we can have a code. A password, yeah? You ask me a question about Mabel and if I can’t answer three questions in a row, then…I’ll come home.” She suggested, and Bill smiled.  
“I like it. Alright, what was that one pig you named at the carnival Gravity Falls held?” He asked, testing out her memory. The girl snorted and pushed him away, laughing.  
“You think I can’t remember my dear Waddles? You’re gonna have to try harder than that, mister!” She said, poking Bill’s chest. He grinned crookedly, opening his mouth for a comeback, but heard Abel clear his throat.  
“Hey, I think you need to go so that you don’t miss your flight, May,” he said. The two pulled away and smiled at each other somberly, before May turned and grabbed Abel in a tight hug. She whispered something too quiet for Bill to hear, but saw Abel nod a little and press a kiss to her hair. As they parted, May looked at the two of them, taking a deep breath.  
“I’ll see you guys soon, okay?” She said, biting her lip. “As soon as I touch down, I’ll call.” Bill faintly saw Abel nod out of the corner of his eye, mirroring his motion, and they watched the girl walk away.  
“This is hard.” Abel breathed, finding Bill’s hand and holding it tightly. The other nodded quietly, throat closing up as May disappeared inside. It would be okay.  
It would be okay.

  
The drive was quiet, with small talk thrown in, but mostly, the only noise was the radio. It was soft, crackling with static every time they went through some mountains or tunnels. They took turns sleeping, driving through the two nights they drove. Early in the morning, Bill was curled up on his side in his seat, looking out the window as trees went by in a blur, and felt his heart beat faster as they neared Oregon. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the familiar sign greet them - _Oregon Welcomes You_ \- and he scrambled to sit up in his seat.  
“Dipper,” he breathed shakily, tears pricking at his eyes. “Dipper, Dipper we’re almost home.” Abel moved his hand to cover Bill’s, holding tight, and heard the man release a shaky breath.  
“God, _home_ …” He whispered. They made it to Gravity Falls within the hour, and as they passed the _Welcome to Gravity Falls!_ sign, Bill couldn’t help but let out a small sob.  
They made it. They made it home, and everything was okay, and they were together again. He used his free hand to cover his mouth as they passed through the town. It was different, more developed, more new, but it still had the charm of the 1950s. It still felt the same. Abel quietly pulled off a small road, and concrete turned to dirt as they made their way through the dense forest. A gasp startled Bill out of his daze and he suddenly was flung forward as the car screeched to a stop. “A-Aah!” He yelped, slamming his hands against the dashboard to steady himself. As he glanced over at Abel, he realized the man was unbuckling and opening the door, quickly walking, then running towards…  
Towards their house.  
Bill clambered out of the car as well, knees weak as he followed after his husband. The house looked like it was in shambles almost, but it was still there. It was still standing, with the porch, with the couch in the front, the wood of the door, the…  
“Oh, _Bill_ ,” Abel cried, hands covering his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. Bill watched him walk forward shakily, the wood creaking in protest as he walked up the steps, and open the door. The man followed after, stepping into the old house, and was thrown back forty years, back to when Dipper had died, back to when Mabel and Bill had lived together in the house for the remaining years of her life. There were cobwebs everywhere, but everything was the same, untouched from when Bill last saw the house. Sunlight filtered through the windows, giving the room a warm glow. Dust swirled in the air as Abel stepped around, fingertips brushing over their couch, over the old phone, over the wallpaper, soft sobs making him sniff. “It’s all here, it’s…” He leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, looking back at Bill, and grinned wide. “We’re home.” He said, voice full of emotion. Bill felt his heart seize in his chest, and couldn’t stop himself from walking, jogging, sprinting at the boy and knocking him over in a hug.  
“WE’RE HOME!” He cried happily, laughing, crying, smiling. It felt unreal, too good to be true. The two of them lied on the linoleum floor, hugging and exchanging kisses back and forth when they had the chance.  
It was okay.  
They were okay.  
They were home.

  
Years later, when May pulled up in a cab to a small town in Gravity Falls, she would find the house renewed. New windows, new wood, new appliances. Every antique they had was stored against the wall, in a glass case, and the furniture was remodeled so that it could be used again. And that night, when the three of them crowded in the small kitchen, laughing at Abel’s attempts to cook, and May’s sprinkle of glitter, Bill could feel his soul rest easy.

He could live with being [human](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhxHTMR0O3c).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all. this has been an amazing journey, for scout and i both. i hope this ending is enough.


End file.
